Fate's Gamble Omake Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: This story is full of omakes/snippets/one-shots based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror. Most of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes. Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Fate's Gamble". Please enjoy
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Fate's Gamble Omake Edition" **

This story is full of omakes/snippets/one-shots based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Fate's Gamble".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. Holy Grail Cooking Contest

Holy Grail Cooking Contest by Lupine Horror

"You know" Harry said "I really didn't envision things happening like this"

He looks over to Shirou who looked back "It is your damn fault. You where the one to suggest a cooking contest!"

Harry looked out into the rest of the Hotel's kitchen they had commandeered. Archer was cooking up a whirl but he seemed to be making the same style dishes Shirou was.

Saber's meals where basic and filling, Assassin was focusing on rice, Lancer had managed a great Irish stew, Rider had made a passable meal of meat and fish while caster seemed to have created some kind of sentient slime that was trying to devour everything.

"Hey, it could be worse" Harry said cheerily.

Shirou just glares at him as Berserker comes through the wall carrying a mangled sheep's corpse.

"You're doing the taste testing" With that Harry felt that maybe, just maybe, turning the fifth holy grail war into a cooking contest might not have been the best idea after all.


	3. A Pair of Casters

A Pair of Casters by Zaralann

Harry watched as the light died down and he looked at his... Servants?

Yep, there were two Servants in black robes, both holding wands. One was a man with black hair, brown eyes and with glasses, the second was a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Servant Caster, upon your call I came, and I ask you, are you my Master?" Said James and Lily Potter at the same time.

'Oh fuck...' Thought Harry.

Even Len was laughing, he could see it in her eyes...


	4. Birthday Party

Birthday Party by Lupine Horror

Rin just stood there and stared.

She'd been invited to a birthday party in the clock tower. Harry had just turned twelve and Zelretch had came up with the idea of a surprise birthday. She remembered when the Wizard Marshall had picked Harry up when they were nine and she was there when he befriended her sister and that dunce Shirou. She had not expected the people before her.

There was a bushy haired brunette girl she didn't recognise who was stood beside a rather nervous looking boy and they were both looking around the place in wonder. She saw an older man with lank black hair who was conversing easily with the current lord El-Mellio and that was a surprise! To see the queen of the clock tower in the same room as the white and black princesses WITHOUT a three-way fight breaking out was something else! She was unsurprised to see that Succubus cat that followed Arcueid Brunestud around and Zelretch himself was expected. There was also two women whom Harry had referred to as sisters that looked rather unusual. Stheno and Euryale he had called them. Where had she heard those names before? Oh well, not like it mattered. It wasn't like they could be from ancient greek mytholo...


	5. Trouble Magnet

Trouble Magnet by Zaralann

Harry stared.

Hermione stared.

Neville stared.

Tamamo blinked and then started to smile in a very disturbing way.

Jacky just blinked and then continued eating.

Dumbledore coughed and then repeated his last statement.

"The Fourth Champion is... Harry Potter. Can Harry Potter come and enter the room for the Champions, please?"

Harry blinked behind his blindfold, then looked at Tamamo, who was looking at him and grinning from ear to ear while waving her talisman in front of her face.

"...That's just not fair..." Muttered Harry standing up and going into the chamber where the other Champions were.

'I hope she WON'T inform Grandpa...' Thought Harry.

He could swear that he heard her muttering something about not underestimating her Inner Eye...

His musings were short because the Goblet of Fire suddenly flared and then died out.

Everyone stared.

Dumbledore taped the Goblet with his wand and then rushed to the chamber where the Champions were, his face pale. His opened the door and gasped. After standing there for five seconds he turned, his face white as paper, his hands trembling.

"Someone... someone killed the Champions..." He stuttered out.

Everyone gasped and Harry looked at Jacky, who was eating something raw and red.

"Their... hearts were cut out!" Added Madame Maxime.

'...Good job.' Harry sent through his link with Jacky, who blushed. 'One retarded crisis avoided, three to go.'


	6. ……an immortal who isn't a dead apostle

…..an immortal who isn't a dead apostle by Lupine Horror

Harry stared at his opponent.

Voldemort stared back.

Harry thought for a moment "You know, why didn't I think of this earlier" And so saying Harry reaches across to Voldemort with the Kaleidoscope and takes them both to the clock tower as he applied an anti-disapparition jinx to him.

They landed in the office of the vice-director. Harry looked up.

"Hi Auntie Lorelei. This here is an immortal who isn't a dead apostle. Can I please ask the clock tower to provide him every hospitality available?" His puppy dog eyes may have worked better if he wasn't wearing a blindfold.

His malicious grin probably didn't help matters.

"Of course. What sort of hosts would we be otherwise." Lorelei replied deciding to let the Auntie comment slide. The look in her eye meant that Harry knew Voldemort would have a pleasant time here.

He really should get that laugh checked out though as he watched Voldemort get escorted away.


	7. Boredom

Boredom by Zaralann

Harry was bored.

...

...

Bored!

He was bored from the first moment he appeared on the graveyard. Tom was spitting his usual nonsense about being powerful, his butt-buddies were eating the shit he was spitting at them, and Harry was sitting on the gravestone and actually thinking about just ditching the whole thing and going back to the castle. No one even noticed when he cut the ropes and untied himself! They were just that pathetic!

Yes, he went and let the pathetic Barty cut his sleeve and the bag with his blood from the time before he was adopted. There is no way in hell he was giving Tommy any of his blood!

Harry checked the bunch of morons...

Yep, still eating shit from Tommy's hands...

They are like some demented dogs, that...

Suddenly Harry got an idea and malicious grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Voldemort was happy in a evil dark way. He was back! And now, after his long speech he was going to kill the little pathetic half-breed, and yes, there was no way in hell Potter was fully human, after getting all of his secrets.

The Dark Lord turned around...

... and stared.

His followers stared.

"You know, Tommy, I got bored and called a friend here." Said Potter, who was sitting on the gravestone. Near him was the biggest, the scariest and the most unnatural creature Voldemort ever saw. It looked like a giant dog but Dark Lord was sure it was anything but! "Her name is Primate Murder, and she really wants to play with you."

The Beast of Gaia roared.

Voldemort was pretty sure, that if he was physically capable he would have pissed himself right there and then.


	8. Amateurs

Amateurs by Zaralann

Medusa walked pass stunned Dumbledore, while adjusting her Breaker Gorgon. Behind her was a 60-ty foot Basilisk still as stone.

Harry walked right after her, behind him was a pile of ash, all that left of the Dairy, and a motionless Ginny Weasley.

Harry and Medusa looked at each-other.

"Amateurs..." They both muttered.


	9. Foxy Familiar

Familiar Caster by Lupine Horror

Harry was looking at the goblet in disbelief. He had just gotten out of one tournament and now he was going into another! There was no damn way that was going to happen! Dumbledore was calling him up to the front and Harry just had to ask.

"Is there on way out of this?" It was crouch who answered.

"There has to be someone recognised as 'Harry Potter' in the competition. I believe one person once sent their familiar in their place and because of their bond the contract was accepted. If you feel that cat or fox will suffice then so be it." Harry gave an evil smile that set everyone on edge. He looked down at the fox sat as his side.

"Well Tamamo? Do you want to do this?" Mcgonagall scoffed at the thought of a simple fox taking part in a possibly deadly tournament.

Everyone in the hall however was silenced as where the fox stood now was a young woman with fox ears and a large tail. She was wearing some kind of battle robes with long slits up the side that stopped near the top of her thighs and showed a fair amount of cleavage too.

"As your familiar Tamamo no mae accepts this challenge!" She replied in a chipper tone. Over at the ravenclaw table Su Li of fourth year went very pale at that name.


	10. A Real Vampire

A Real Vampire by Zaralann

Harry was openly gaping at Gilderoy, who just claimed that everything written in his books was truth! 'Voyages with Vampires' was making Harry wanting to kill the flop!

"...if the Vampire was here, I would have showed you how I could've..." Was bragging the moron.

"Professor, if I bring a Vampire here, will you show us your skills?" Asked Harry.

Gilderoy suddenly choked, but was able to restore his facade and bravado.

"Of course, ! But wouldn't it be impossible..."

"One moment please." Interrupted him Harry and left the class room.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't suck a great lier if he didn't know when to back down, but when Potter claimed that he will bring a Vampire here! He didn't think that it was even possible, because Hogwarts was under such heavy protections, that any Vampire will die on the spot from other Professors who will come to defend the bra... students. Albus Dumbledore would never let one of thous monsters come evennear the castle...

His musings were interrupted but the blond woman in white sweater, purple skirt and black shoes. She got blond hair that wend down to her shoulders and very attractive face with...

Lockhart paled.

... red eyes!

She smiled and Gilderoy was able to see a pair of very long and very sharp fangs.

"Hello! My name is Arcueid Brunestud, Harry told me that you wanted to show me something interesting." She said in cheerful tone.

* * *

Dumbledore was looking at Harry Potter and at unidentified blond girl, who were sitting and eating in the Great Hall. Gilderoy Lockhart resign from his position as a Professor, which cosed a lot problems for Dumbledore because it was he who hired to moron, who's only job was to make the children inept in Defense against Dark Arts! It was a needed sacrifice because that would mean the children who will leave the right pass will be not as strong as they could have been, and could be brought back to Light, and only then, Dumbledore would have given them the teaching they would need to subduing their enemies so he could bring them back to Light!

But Lockhart's departure threw a wrench in his plans. Well, at least he was able to see what caused it. Legilimency is such a wonderful thing! But what he found was troubling. The girl that was sitting next to Harry was a Vampire, some kind of Vampire called True Ancestor, which he didn't know about. But her raw power was frightening! She was able to pulverize a whole magically enchanted and warded wall with just one swipe of her hand! There wasn't any spell-casing, nor was there any help, just raw inhuman power in the form of a pure brute strength!

Her power was the only thing that was stopping Dumbledore from removing her from Harry. As powerful as he was, he won't be able to cast even the simplest of spells faster than she would be able to turn him into red paste.

"What, Potter, a mudblood and a squib weren't enough, you brought a vampire-slut here?" The voice of Draco Malfoy rang through the Great Hall.

Everyone stared at him, as if he was retarded. He probably was...

Dumbledore wasn't fast enough even to rise from his chair to save the innocent child's life, before everything Draco had from knees and higher turned into fine red mist. The girl and Harry didn't even moved... Well, Harry didn't, the girl just moved faster then anyone could see.

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, it will be a pain in the ass to break the news to Lucius. At least Narcissa liked Harry more than Draco and Lucius combined, so when the blond moron will try to assault , there won't be any tears over his death.


	11. DADA Professor Aozaki

DADA Professor Aozaki by Lupin Horror

Dumbledore was looking at his new applicant for the defence against the arts post. Ever since Gilderoy had left in the vampire incident all of the classes had been self study but now the board was getting on his case about needing an actual professor.

"So miss Aozaki, I believe there is a position available here for you."

He didn't know then that this woman was an acquaintance of Harry Potter until he heard about the informal way in which she had called for him when she recorded attendance. When he heard of that he wondered what this Aoko woman would be capable of and shuddered.

It was Lucius Malfoy who challenged the professor to a duel. He'd come for the vampire but she'd already left and he decided another friend of Potter's was good enough.

They stood out in the courtyard, Lucius with his wand in hand and the other without. After the whistle was blown Lucius went to cast a spell but the words never left his lips for the woman had pointed her finger at him.

The largest bit of Peter Pettigrew ever found was his finger. Not even that was left of Lucius Malfoy, it was a shame about that crater too.


	12. Pink Monstrosity

Pink Monstrosity by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that that thing wasn't even human.

It was pink.

It was croaking.

It was surrounded by the ugliest kittens he ever saw.

He looked at Tamamo from the corner of his eye, he didn't want to test if It will attack when he will move. Heh, well, apparently Servants can threw up while in Astral Form. Jacky was curled up on his knees still in the Astral Form and was shaking and crying, while repeating 'Father, make It go away.'. He must do something!

Something that will save them from the monstrosity!

There was one way to solve this, and he was going to use it!

* * *

Dolores Jane Umbridge wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly Harry Potter was gone and something appeared in his place...

Something big...

Something with white fur...

Something with a lot of teeth...

There was a blur and she knew no more.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to think about the current situation. He was in the office of Dolores Jane Umbridge, and she was here... But it looked like someone ate her, tried to digest but couldn't and get sick all over the floor with what once was her.

And there wasn't a place in the room that wasn't covered in bile and human half-digested remains.

And the strange smell of wet dog was barely able to to get through the stench of rotting meat, stomach's acid and blood. Also Dumbledore tried to stand on the only spot that was not occupied by the remains of the woman or blood or anything else, but he couldn't get the feeling that his was still standing in something out of his mind.

* * *

Altrouge was tending to her pet with Harry's, Caster's and Assassin's help. Harry didn't tell her much, but apparently Primate Murder was sick after eating some horrible monster. Altrouge really wanted to know what could cause the Beast of Gaia to get a food poisoning, while Tamamo-no-Mae of all people to vomit and Jacky the Reaper to curl up in a ball and start shaking while calling for Harry from even thinking about the monster's appearance.


	13. Don't Disturb

Don't Disturb by Lupine Horror

The whole school stared. They couldn't decide if it was creepy or cute. That little vampire girl Altrouge that had decimated the death eaters that had attacked the school along with her pet were clearly visible amongst all the blood soaking into the ground and the corpses piled around them. In the middle of it all was the sleeping forms of Harry Potter and this vampire curled against the side of the white monstrosity wrapped in each other's arms. The elder girls didn't know whether to coo at them are flee in fear.

One weasel however went to shout at Potter for showing off when suddenly blades embedded themselves in his body and he fell other. A white haired girl stepped out of thin air "You will not disturb father" she said.

Mcgonagall choked and next to her Dumbledore fell down in a dead faint. Severus Snape however was laughing to himself much to the surprise of all present. Being friendly with Harry had let him know about the unusual circumstances involved with this girl. He wondered who'd be foolish enough to have a go at the fox laid atop the two sleepers. It would be hilarious either way.


	14. What Just Happened ?

What Just Happened ? by Zaralann

Something was wrong and Dumbledore knew it! Something was horribly wrong!

Harry was in the Great Hall, eating.

Yes, it was connected to him, but it won't happen because of him...

Suddenly the doors became the most interesting place for everyone in the Hall, and Dumbledore knew why!

In the arc two girls were standing.

One was wearing what can be called a Shrine Maiden outfit. Dumbledore saw something similar in Muggle London once. The top was white and the low part was red and the waist was tied by a bit red ribbon. She got light pink hair and yellow eyes. Oh, and a big bushy fox-tail and a pair of fox-ears. The amount of cleavage she was showing should be illegal, considering the sheer size of her bust. Also the grin on her face was telling that she was aware of that fact.

The second girl was wearing a cloak, so no one could see her clothes. She got white short hair and grey eyes, that didn't show any emotions. She was shorter than the first one.

The two newcomers looked around and, when they saw Harry, instantly placed them-selfs on both his sides and started trying to feed him... Well, the fox-girls was trying, the white-haired one was just happy to use his left arm as a teddy-bear and eat everything that was in front of her. The only things that weren't devoured by her were the ones on Harry's plate.

Then something happen that was seen coming from the moment the girls entered the private space of Harry Potter.

"What's the matter, Potter? You need some half-breed slut and a freak to feed you now?" Draco Malfoy put his foot in his mouth.

Ron Weasley was too angry and jealous to even try to put anything into human speech, so he went to hit Harry.

The white-haired girl lifted an ancient-looking lantern and whispered.

[The Mist]

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't what happened, but when the mist disappeared everything was the same...

...except for very bloody, very cut up and very dead Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasely. And Harry with his two companions were gone.

What had happened?

The... the other... person, that was with the fox-girl did something. But what? He couldn't remember!

…

He even couldn't remember how he/she looked like or the gender of said person!

* * *

Harry and girls were on the bed in Harry's room. Len was curled up on his stomach, while the girls were using his arms as hug-pillows.

'Thank you, Information Erasure Rank-B!'


	15. Relatives

Relatives by Lupine Horror

Harry looked at the servant.

The servant looked back.

Everyone was stood there feeling awkward. Sakura was looking uncomfortable and Rin's eye was twitching looking from one to the other. Shirou was looking bemused and Archer and Saber where stood there ready for battle despite the tension. Shinki looked at the boy in front of him.

"Rider, what's going on?" even the blue haired boy was wrong footed by this.

"I, I don't know." the servant just looked at the boy who so resembled her.

The boy himself replied "Auntie..."


	16. Unexpected Gathering

Unexpected Gathering by Zaralann

Counter Guardian EMIYA was stunned.

It was a very hard to totally stun someone like him because he saw his fare share of strange and ridiculous things, but this situation took the cake.

He was sitting in his younger self's house.

Rin was sitting near him, pale as sheet and, if his nose was right, apparently she wet and soiled her-self. He thought that she wasn't even breathing.

From the kitchen the sounds of cook-at-work can be heard, as Shirou was preparing dinner. that wasn't out of place. Sakura was with him, helping. That was normal too.

Next to Rin was sitting Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! That was not normal! Number 4 of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors was in Emiya's house as a guest. The wielder of Kaleidoscope, the Second Magic, was eating and laughing with the rest of the company in the main room.

Next to him was Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess of the True Ancestors! She was eating too and chatting with with a bushy-haired girl, by the name Hermione, who was, apparently, from another dimension!

Next to her, was Altrouge Brunestud, Princess of the Dead Apostles, the Number 9 of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors. She was eating and chatting with Fujimura Taiga, like they were old friends. Oh, and her pet,Primate Murder, also known as the Beast of Gaia, was lying right behind her, while she was scratching it's belly.

The next set of... people consisted of three women and one boy. The first woman was Servant Rider, Medusa of the Gorgon and she was hugging and cooing at the boy who looked like her male version. EMIYA was pretty sure part of his Reality Marble cracked when he saw the ever-stoic Medusa cooing at the boy, who was revealed as her nephew! Oh, and the other two women were Stheno and Euryale, the sisters of Medusa, who were apparently alive and living at Clock Tower with their brother Harry, who was at the moment buried in Medusa's cleavage.

Next was Barthomeloi Lorelei, the Queen of Clock Tower, and she was sitting and talking with Waver Velvet, the Lord El-Melloi II! The fact that she wasn't trying to murder the undead in the room was breaking his perception of the world even further.

Oh, and to put a metaphorical cherry on top of the shit-cake, the Aoko Aozaki, Miss Blue, the wielder of Fifth Magic was also present and she was chatting with Servant Caster, who was not Medea, and if Archer was right by Grasping her mirror, was Tamamo-no-Mae! And behind Caster was Servant Assassin, who was not Sasaki Kojiro but Jacky the Ripper, the famous killer from London.

Archer thought about the whole thing and considering that all of the powers in the room were in some way protective of Harry, who was turning interesting shade of blue from the lack of oxygen, while Medusa was still hugging him, the War was his. There was no way anyone can beat the whole bunch of people who can destroy archipelagos as a part of their morning routine.

There was a sound of falling tree and Rin collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was having a mental breakdown. She was in a very close proximity to people who can be considered Gods and she was still alive. And they, they were chatting and... and... laughing! That was not normal! Maybe she went insane? Yep, that was the answer. She snapped under the pressure of the Fifth War and now she was hallucinating. With the answer found, she let her brain shut down from the emotional overload and collapsed on the floor.


	17. Golden (Female) Servant

Golden (Female) Servant by Lupine Horror

Harry was prepared. After everything that had happened in the last year at Hogwarts Stheno had gotten worried about his health.

He didn't think the flippant comment of 'what do you want me to do? Summon a servant?' had gone down too well.

The fact that she had replied 'yes' hadn't made things any easier but regardless here he was planning to summon a servant.

He'd decided to say what the heck and threw in a piece of something that he'd found. It was black veined with red and he was sure it was a rock of some sort.

It would make an interesting catalyst at least.

Everyone watched as Harry drew the summoning circle and chanted the aria.

They held their breath as the smoke from the summoning dissipated.

Before them stood a woman wearing golden armour that left her stomach exposed. She had blonde hair and, like a few others in the room, she sported red eyes. She spoke with an air of a ruler who WILL be obeyed

"Which one of you mongrels is my master?"

Zelretch couldn't take it any more. He broke down laughing. Well, he thought, the fifth grail war will certainly be interesting now!


	18. No Hostages

No Hostages by Zaralann

Dumbledore knew that the Second Task will be very useful to gain some control over Harry, because he'll be able to see who'll be the one at the bottom of the lake as a leverage that can be used. He'll make it impossible for Harry to retrieve the hostage and will then save her/him by himself, gaining Harry's trust.

But it was not to be...

The second he tried to stun the golden-haired woman he was pinned down by numerous weapons that came from golden portals. He couldn't move or breath in fear of being cut down by the angry woman in golden armor, which wasn't on her the moment ago.

* * *

If the golden arrogant woman can't be used, then he'll use someone else.

But, alas, it wasn't that easy.

The blond one just cocked her head to the side and didn't even twitched from the Stunner Dumbledore threw at her. Then she narrowed her red eyes and swiped her hand at him, sending the senile headmaster into the lake via bitch-slap-air.

The black-haired one just slapped it away and then kicked him in the groin.

The purple-headed trio shoved his wand where the sun doesn't shine. Albus won't be able to look the school nurse in the eyes for a long time.

The brown-headed one scared him too much to even come close to her. Her glare made the dragon faint, and Dumbledore was pretty sure that there wasn't any magic involved.

The petite blond one just ignored him and said something about him being a Merlin's failed project of impregnating a goat.

The red-haired boy was too close to the mentioned green-eyed blond to be captured.

The brown-headed and the plume-header sisters just looked at him like he was insane and then the brunette send the all-too-familiar black ball of magic from the tip of her finger at him. He was sick for three days.

The long-haired man was too close to the old one, who was giving Dumbledore the creeps, so it was better for his sanity to left them alone.

That left the white-haired little girl. He came near her, opened his mouth to ask her to come with him, but she interrupted him by screaming 'Pedophile!' and then there was only pain.

* * *

Harry was confused. He was attending the Second Task but he didn't need to do anything! The reason was because he didn't have a suitable hostage. Well, that answered the question where was the old stalker and why Illia was smiling so brightly.


	19. Graveyard Surprise

Graveyard Surprise by Lupine Horror

Voldemort rose from his cauldron and told wormtail to clothe him.

He then began his monologue about conquering death and all the rest of the things he usually did when confronted with the perfect opportunity to beat his greatest foe. He waxed so lyrically that he didn't notice that Harry had vanished and returned with a few others. He only stopped talking when he felt anti-disapparition wards go up. He looked over to find Potter was no longer alone. Stood beside him was a man in black armour with a red half-cape at his waist and a jacket of some description on his torso. Potter looked towards the tanned man and said.

"You know how you kill the bad guys to save the lives of the innocent? Well here are a bunch of people who did horrible things and paid their way out of jail. Have fun archer!" What was said next would remain with Voldemort for the rest of his very soon to end existence.

"I am the bone of my sword..."


	20. That Potter Brat

That Potter Brat by Zaralann

Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was pissed.

It was beyond infuriating how every year the Potter-brat screwed him over.

Ok, in the first year he underestimated the brat, because of his age, but not only Potter killed his temporal body, but before he did it he tortured him for information! Oh, he didn't care about Horcruxes, but took the information all the same. Then he started collecting samples, like Tom was some strange animal or natural abnormality. Tom was barely ably to get away, when the brat was distracted, or his spirit would have been imprisoned in that creepy glass jar too! Oh, and apparently the Philosopher's Stone was take by Potter-brat too. At least it was out of Dumbledore's hands... Where the damn Cerberus-Pup went was a question too...

In the second year that moron Lucius gave the little Weasley one of his Horcruxes, the Diary, which awaken the Basilisk under the school. But no, the Potter brat interfered again! The Basilisk simply disappeared as did the Diary! Tom couldn't feel it anymore, so that would mean that it was destroyed!

In the third year Sirius Black ran away from prison... and vanished too! There wasn't any way to find him! Wormtail, that Tom learned was hiding as Ron Weasley's pet-rat, was captured and interrogated. Strange thing was that Bellatrix Lestrange escaped too, but vanished without a trace and her Dark Mark disappeared from Tom's senses.

In the fourth year the luck gave Tom a little-helper in the face of Barty Crouch Jr.! The plan was perfect, the Triwizard Tournament was an opportunity that Voldemort was waiting for! The Trophy was a Portkey and when it activated... Tom actually cursed. Potter-Brat screw him over again! Barty was dead in a matter of seconds and then Tom learned just where Bellatrix disappeared. Seeing her actually looking at Potter with those, full of loyalty, love and god-worship, eyes made him curious just what had he done to her? She called him her Master and tortured Tom with maximum brutality for just talking to Potter without being asked! She was acting like a loyal pet and the look of pure happiness and bliss when Potter complimented her work was sickening to Tom. Oh, and the fact that Potter was riding the Cerberus from the first year was also a bit disturbing.

Then Potter snapped his finger and Narcissa Malfoy appeared with the corpse of Lucius, which she kicked away as soon as she saw Harry, whom she actually hugged! Oh, and now Tom got just what was different about Narcissa and Bellatrix. First was that they were in their early twenties and that their Marks and marriage rings were gone! When Narcissa called Harry Master, Tom just wanted to cry.

But that wasn't all! Oh, no! apparently Potter collected his Horcruxes and now he will be taken to some place called Clock Tower for study. The next years can be called the most horrible experience in Tom Marvolo Riddle's life. Tom thought that he was brutal? What a fool he was! The people here was using him for experiments and to see what they can collect from him to further their research! The most cruel one was the brown-haired one who was muttering something about him having the guts to try and harm her nephew! Tom learned that her name was Lorelei...

Lord Voldemort wished for death, but that was impossible, because of his Horcruxes, so all he could do is weep and pray that this Hell will end someday.


	21. A Very Familiar Caster

A Very Familiar Caster by Horror Lupine

Harry couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

There, stood in the summoning circle was someone that had become quite familiar to him the last couple of years.

"Servant caster answers your call. I ask of yo-urk. Harry? My goodness boy so this was what was up with you."

Harry walked over to the nearby wall and started banging his head against it.

He was fine with a caster class servant but WHY did it have to be Albus Bloody Dumbledore?


	22. Overprotective Assassin

Overprotective Assassin by Zaralann

Albus Dumbledore was confused, something that rarely happened to him.

Harry was in his room all night but Voldemort was gone and Quirrell was dead, cut open with his heart missing. The Philosopher's Stone was gone too, but no one entered the third floor corridor and no one tripped the Ward, so the whole situation was a mystery to him.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room and looking at the orange rock, that was suppose to grant immortality. Near him sat Jacky, she was clinging to him and smiling.

Suddenly she burped and a little bit of black smoke came out of the mouth. She didn't know that the bad spirit that wanted to harm Father could give her indigestion, but it wasn't important because Father Was safe and with her, so all was good.


	23. Castle Bonding

Castle Bonding by Lupine Horror

Harry eventually decided that he would indeed bond with the castle itself.

His search for this fabled chamber of secrets was not giving results and now his parselmouth status is known throughout the school everyone was treating him with suspicion.

It had taken him three weeks in order to track down the central ward stone.

It was a hunk of black and shiny rock that emanated a faint glow. Harry put his hand on it and felt the consciousness react to his presence.

'hello?' Harry was almost bowled over by the soft feminine voice. He replied quietly 'I need your help'

* * *

Soon afterwards the chamber of secrets had been found and the mystery resolved. Harry was no longer the subject of whispers because of his parselmouth ability. He was however the subject of discussion for another reason.

Recently people had begun to notice that the stairs in Hogwarts always seemed to change when he needed to go somewhere, trick stairs didn't affect him and password protected doors and the like would open when he approached them. That and there seemed to be some very feminine giggles that seemed to follow him round the halls.


	24. Cuddling Hell

Cuddling Hell by Zaralann

Harry was having hard time to keep his eye from twitching.

He was currently lying on his bed and trying to sleep, but it wasn't as easy as it could be.

Jacky was clinging to his left arm with her arms and legs.

Tamamo was clinging to his right arm in the same position, her tail wrapped around his waist.

Bella was lying and hugging his legs, muttering about being a good servant to her master, while smiling.

Len was sleeping on his chest in her human-form.

Oh, and an ephemeral hands were roaming his body, while a light feminine giggle could be heard from every direction, Lady Hogwarts didn't need to sleep.

Harry closed his eyes and dived inside his mind. He felt the normal sensation of entering his mind-scape, but suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his own. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman with green hair, in pale yellow bikini and the body of super-model and the biggest breasts he ever saw.

"Now, even I can have fun..." Said the lady and jumped him.

The last thought that ran through Harry's mind, was that even his mind was not safe from the horny spirit of the castle who was madly in love with him.

He wanted to cry...


	25. Cuddling Hell (Sekirei Version)

Cuddling Hell (Sekirei Version) by Zaralann

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. He was sleeping in the room in the Izumo Inn, the house that Shirou somehow acquired when he met his biological family. Harry concentrated and felt Jacky, Tamamo and Len using him as a hug-pillow/teddy-bear. Bella was sleeping on his legs as normal. But he felt some one else in the room.

He turned his head and saw a pair very big breasts. he looked higher and saw a pair of grey eyes under light brown hair.

"Good morning, Ashikabi-Sama." Said the woman.

'Oh, shit, not again!'


	26. Demonstration of Kaleidoscope

Demonstration of Kaleidoscope by Lupine Horror

This was getting frustrating.

Harry looked down at the manacles tying him to the table and just sighed in resignation.

A giggle in the doorway made him look up.

He was unsurprised to see Hermione there with a crazy look in her eyes.

"All your magic, I will learn it. Need to learn, must learn. Need to know everything!" Harry looked over to his left and said.

"You know, this is what happens when you ask Zelretch for a demonstration of the kaleidoscope."

The Hermione strapped down there looked at her alternate in disbelief before looking back to him.

"I know that now! When we get back home I am never studying again!" With those words reality around them cracked.

A Hermione who didn't yearn for knowledge was so inconceivable that the multi-verse imploded in on itself.

Harry looked down and sighed in long-suffering resignation.

"Now you've done it. Here come the eldritch abominations." The blackness started to writhe as the monsters Harry had become familiar with the last time he had asked gramps for a demonstration made themselves known.

"Oh Hell! Is that one waving at me?"


	27. What Happened to that Troll ?

What Happened to that Troll ?by Zaralann

Harry was looking at the petrified Troll.

"I know where I will put you."

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room with a letter in his hands. It said that now he will be given a full access to all of Clock Tower's resources and will be able to get an entrance to Barthomeloi personal library. The Meaning behind the last one was clear because of the engagement ring that was attached to the letter. Oh, and Tamamo was almost foaming from the mouth in pure rage and the only thing that was stopping her was two Command Seals applied to her.

Apparently giving Lorelei the Mystical Beast from another dimension was too smart move for his own good.


	28. Breaking Wall 4

Breaking Wall #4 (or The Reason the author made Harry fight the Troll in chapter 11) by Lupine Horror

"Mr. Potter, I think we need an explanation."

"Well headmaster it's like this. Because the author didn't like how much of a brat Harry became in the original series with massive amounts of teenage angst added to the fact that he didn't like the character of Ron Weasley at all nor did he like the rest of the Weasley family with exceptions he decided to write his own story that didn't have brat Harry and instead had an amusing and not so naive boy-who-didn't-die. The author, Lupine Horror, is also a big fan of the type-moon franchise and as such decided to write a cross-over between the two. Medusa is his favourite canon character from the fifth Holy grail war and he has never seen her sisters used at all. That spawned the original two chapters. Oh, Zelretch is there because he seems to get the blame for everything and Lupine wanted to show a more serious side of him."

Dumbledore and everyone else blinked. "That's not what I meant Mr. Potter-"

Harry interrupted "Oh, then in regards to the troll? In the original story the little twat of a redhead knocked it out with its own club. That is stupid. There isn't exactly enough room for the club to get high enough to build up the force necessary for that and besides, the weasel will never look cool here. Instead of that I am here to showcase that despite seeming overpowered to begin with, the wizarding world is still a credible threat to me and I will get injured and not win everything just because I am a protagonist. The author actually considered killing me off during third year and Hermione here going on to complete the series for me. That probably won't happen as the fans would lynch him. The troll is supposedly magic resistant and my skill set is based around manipulating pure prana, at least what has been seen. I would have targeted weak points but, as you can see, I am a first year and as such am a short-arse. I eventually used the mystic effect of my eyes against it which resulted in the statue you see before you anything else headmaster or are you going to annoy me enough that I beg the author to let me watch you die a horrible, horrific and potentially amusing death?"

Dumbledore gulped. If there was something a fictional character should not do it is irritate the author. "No, no more Harry. Carry on." he said before hurrying off to reconsider whether gaining control of Harry was worth being erased from the story.


	29. The Mind Break of Miss Potter

The Mind Break of Miss Potter by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that he couldn't get any more angry than he already was.

Operantly his dead parents weren't so dead after all! They were hiding by the orders of Dumbledore so they could come out in the later date and claim his as their son after his death at the hands of Voldemort...

And Harry wouldn't have find out if not for the death of Dumble's pet chicken (Alas, Phoenix can't burn when he's eaten by a Beast of Gaia), which was used to sent letters to Potters. He saw the letter and what was written in it.

Well, that little fact sealed the deal.

After half an hour packing Harry left to his home to never return to this dimension again. It was interesting that Severus, Hermione, her parents, Neville, his 'Gran' and his parents came with him, because the Wizarding World of Great Britain was rotten to the core.

* * *

Lily Potter couldn't understand where it all went wrong. Dumbledore said that Harry was a happy child and was growing loved and cared for, but then one day Albus said that Harry disappeared and left the letter saying that he's not coming back and that the 'sperm donor and his pet whore with their little spawn' can rot in hell.

"So, a mudblood whore left her child to rot and now thinks that he will come to aid the world that abandoned him?" Asked Lord Voldemort.

"But..."

[Crucio] Voldemort hissed. "The mudblood should know when to shut up!"

Lily screamed as her mind was filled with nothing but pain. The spell ended and she stopped moving, barely breathing. Her eyes fell onto her five-year-old daughter, Rosy Potter.

* * *

Rosy was scared.

The bad snake-man came when she was celebrating her birthday and casted a green light on papa and papa stopped moving. Now he took her and mama to the scary place and hurt mama with red light. Why no-one was helping them? Where's big brother? Mama said that Big Brother was a Hero, so he would come when someone was in danger, but he didn't. Rosy was a smart girl and knew that without mama and papa she would be alone. But Big Brother was always alone because mama and papa left him behind because of the old man who Rosy didn't like.

Big Brother won't come, because mama and papa left Big Brother alone and that made them Bad People. Heroes doesn't help Bad People, so he won't come.

Rosy cried. She didn't want to be a Bad Girl. She always wanted to be a Hero like Big Brother, but because of mama and papa she became a Bad Girl. If she ever meet Big Brother she will beg him to forgive her.

She didn't want to be a Bad Girl.

* * *

Voldemort suddenly stopped his fun and turned. The person standing there made him nervous. It was the little girl with blue hair, red eyes and in a black dress.

"Ah, Len, how can I help you?" Voldemort was insane and homicidal, but he wasn't dumb to try and provoke a Succubus!

Lily looked at the girl that made Voldemort spot the torture and was surprised how young she was. Who was she to make the most feared Dark Lord nervous!?

"We're here to pick up some item for Master and we hoped that you can provide assistance." Bellatrix Black entered the room.

"And what young Harry wants this time?" Asked Tom.

He really had nothing to fear from Bella, but Len will tear him apart before he will be able to blink, so it will be a smart move to make sure they'll get their targets as soon as possible, so they could leave the country as soon as possible.

Instead of answer Len gave him a piece of paper that was written all over. Riddle was surprised, all the books on the list were about expansion charms and their variations. Plus some rare ingredients...

"I'll make sure to deliver this items to you as soon as possible." Said Tom. "Can you make sure that the hostages won't escape?" When he was answered positively he left the room as fast as he could without being seen running.

Lily Potter was confused. They mentioned Harry... Could it be?

"Who..." She croaked out.

"What?" Asked Bella, who was looking around the room.

"Who is that Harry?" Lilly fought of the pain to say it.

"Harry? Who? I don't know what do you mean." Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Her mind, being broken by the potions and the years of horrors was restored and she, in attempt to find a purpose for her existence, anchored her perception to the person who saved her. Harry Potter didn't existed in her mind, only Master, and Master was everything to her. She would die for him, she would kill for him. Master was the most important person in the world for her, and the only thing that keeps her insanity at bay.

Len didn't have the problem with understanding what the bloodied half-corpse was asking about. She lifted a notepad that she carried with her all the time.

'Harry Potter' Was written on it.

Lily choked. He son, her baby was called Master by Bellatrix Lestrange?! How did that happened?! Now everything started to connect in her head. The talks among the Death Eaters, their mocking laugh when she said that Harry will defeat Voldemort, how they knew about all Order's hiding spots... Harry was the one who gave them the information.

She would have cried if she wasn't already. Her baby was the one that doomed the British Wizarding World by giving Voldemort all information he needed to conquer it. She was right what she didn't want to leave him with Petunia. She was right but James, she hoped that he's rotting in Hell with Albus, said that Dumbledore can be trusted! She should have fought for her baby, but she was too trusting and foolish.

Len lifted her notepad again.

'Harry said that if we meet you, we should say that he hopes that you're being tortured as good as he was in first years of his life.'

Lily's mind broke. Her baby hated her. Her baby want her to suffer. He mind could bare the stress and shattered in thousands little pieces. But mind can't be just shattered, because organism won't be able to work properly, so Magic, trying to save it's wielder, started to rebuild Lily's mind. Lily had only one thought and that thought became the anchor for her ming.

'I want my baby to love me.'

She didn't noticed how Voldemort came back and how Len and Bella left, the only thing in her mind was her new goal, and she will do anything to achieve it.

* * *

4 Privet Drive was on fire. The flames were devouring everything and no-one could put them out. When the fire finally died down the firemen found three skeletons of the family living there. An autopsy showed that they were horribly tortured before the fire started and they were still alive, they were torched alive.

The only person who was awake when the fire started said that he saw and red-haired woman who left the house with a five-years-old girl with her.

* * *

Rosy didn't know what to think about he mama, but she knew that but making the fat boy scream in pain for hurting her Big Brother she made the first step into becoming a Good Girl and making Big Brother love her. It was very satisfying to she the pig-like boy being her by the red spell that mama showed her, because he hurt Big Brother, and that made him a Bad Person, and hurting Bad People will make her a Good Girl and Big Brother will love her.

She would fall asleep that night seeing dreams about being with her Big Brother. He will hug her, and kiss her, and play with her and he will be with her forever. And if someone will try to separate her from him or will try to hurt him she will hurt them with the nice red spell or will make them stop moving with the green spell that mama promised to teach her tomorrow.

* * *

Lily Potter slept and dreamed about how she will find her baby and they will be family again, how they will always be together and no-one will stand between them! And if someone will try she will remove that person from the picture of her perfect family.

* * *

Mother and daughter slept and while they did insanity clouded their minds more and more. They were broken, they were dangerous and they had nothing to lose. The will find Harry and they will do anything to do it.


	30. What can Happen in an Apprenticeship

What can happen in an Apprenticeship with Zelretch? by Lupine Horror

Harry Potter was cursing. He was cursing Zelretch, the root and even Alaya. He'd actually met Alaya once, she was the epitome of a tsundere.

The reason he was cursing? For his next step in his apprenticeship under Zelretch he was sent to another world. He would have to learn to adapt and then return after a single year.

The problem? He'd been dropped into the great hall at Hogwarts. On top of his alternate. Oh, and his alternate here was female.

He looked around the silent hall. He looked towards his left, he was at the Gryffindor table. "Hey there Hermione. You don't know me but could you please cause a distraction while I escape this awkward situation?"

The girl numbly shook her head.

"Well, bugger." He looked a little further over "Neville, how about you?"

The boy shook his head.

Harry looked up to the head table

"Hey there. I don't suppose you'd be willing to look the other way while I make a hasty getaway? Could you also forget ever seeing me. I am so gonna get gramps for this."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well crap. okay, plan time for plan B" So saying he stood up and walked to the middle of the hall with every eye following him.

"If you would all look this way you will miss the headmaster getting assassinated." He said.

The hall blinked as one at that before their eyes shifted to the head table to find a young white haired girl sat on the table eating... the headmasters... heart.

They looked back at the boy to find he'd vanished and a quick look back to the head table saw the white haired girl had also vanished.

* * *

Several days later an unknown individual had applied for the transfiguration position. Mcgonagall, who had taken over as headmistress thought 'what's the worst that could happen?'


	31. Cat Kung-Fu

Cat-Kung-Fu by Zaralann

* * *

Harry was angry.

No, scratch that. He was pissed!

Before him Remus Lupin was sitting and worshiping Dumbledore and how he should be his loyal slave, etc. Oh, and he was telling him how he should listen to Dumbledore and come back to live with Vernon and Petunia.

'Ok, this one is a lost case...' Harry thought.

* * *

Harry's eye was twitching.

Sirius Black was sitting beside Dumbles and have a sever case of oral diarrhea about how Harry should leave his kidnappers and live with him. He apparently forgot about his act of total stupidity when he chased after Pettigrew, leaving Harry and intelligently-challenged half-giant, who passed him to the old goat-fucking stalker. Yeh, Harry didn't want to be near this person even if someone paid him.

Oh, and Sirius apparently didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'.

* * *

It was the end of the third year and Harry was ready to murder someone! Preferably a very annoying werewolf or a very persistent mutt! Well, Len was having a field day with the last one. Who knew that a dog can make such sounds when it is being used as practice-dummy for Cat-Kung-Fu. Lupin was harder to ignore, but Harry just mentioned to Severus, whom he actually considered friend(To the horror of Remus and Sirius.) to leak the information about Remus being a werewolf to the Board, and the dumb bastard was sacked on the next day!

Now, he just needed to find a way to make a video-camera work in Hogwarts and he will have enough blackmail to make Black back away forever. No one will live through the shame of being beaten by a cat into a bloody pulp.


	32. The Big Prank

The Big Prank by The dark-hearted angel

Harry was annoyed. No, scratch that, he was irritated beyond belief. All the students kept throwing glances at him and wouldn't stop muttering about his "strangeness" again. At least they would when they thought that he couldn't hear them. It seemed there were only a couple of sensible people here aside Hermione, Neville and Professor Snape. And the worst part about everything was that he didn't do anything this time! It all started when they found filch's cat petrified beside a note saying that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. That naturally interested him. Then that stupid Weasel decided to mouth off and remind everyone that he petrified a Troll the previous year. Since then half the student population feared him, and the other half revered him for "getting rid of the damnable cat". Never mind the fact that Mrs. Norris wasn't ACTUALLY petrified i.e. turned into stone like the Troll. Thankfully, aside from Weasel and a couple of other fools nobody thought that he was becoming a Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry felt like he needed to bang his head against the wall. Yesterday that insufferable fool Lockhart held a Dueling Club meeting in the Great Hall. HE couldn't help but wonder whose brilliant idea was to put him in charge when they had Flitwick and Snape. Speaking of Snape, he should really congratulate him for hexing the idiot as he himself couldn't do it. The reason he was annoyed was that during a duel the Ferret wanted to show off. So, naturally, he summoned a snake. And naturally he couldn't control it, and Goldilocks just angered it more. A fact rather obvious to harry since he could understand it(Though he couldn't help but wonder just WHERE did the snake learn all those swear words.). Seeing that it was about to attack his fellow students he did the first thing that came to him: he told her to stop, and to leave Hogwarts. Thanks to that he was believed to be a Dark Lord in the making, because Parseltongue is obviously a trait of Dark Wizards. Proof of that misguided belief was in front of him. He was walking next to Hermione to their class and everyone seemed to stay away from them. He was sure that a couple of them even ran away from him the moment they saw him.

"...arry? Harry?" Hermione's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I should be the one to ask that. I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute." She stated a bit indignantly. He just stared at her. She stared back. He kept staring until she looked away.

"What? It was just a question. I mean really, no need to get offended Harry."

"Did you really have to ask what's wrong? I mean look around you. We're surrounded by sheep who seem to lack a brain and will just believe the loudest fool that runs his mouth." Even as he said that HArry was becoming even more annoyed. Why is it always him that keeps getting in trouble? It's not like he deserved it. He's just minding his business and yet he's feared like he murdered people in cold blood. He wondered what would happen if anyone found out that he was related to a vam...

He stopped in his tracks as the thought hit him. Just WHY didn't he think of it before? Oh, wait he did think of it before, he just forgot.

"Harry? What's the matter? WHy did you stop?" The only answer she got was a devious smile that promised lots of pain... or humiliation.

"Say, Hermione? Could you do me a favor? I need to talk to the Weasley Twins."

* * *

Harry was sitting in a classroom on the Second floor waiting for Hermione and the Diabolical Duo as he liked to call them. Len was on his lap in her Neko-mode and purring as he absently scratched her. If his plan was to work properly he needed help. And who better then those two. Well there was Professor Snape but he probably wouldn't want to help him. Then again, he...

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hermione, Fred and George entered.

"So, Harrikins..." Twin one started.

"...Hermione here says you needed our help with something." Twin two continued

"Though I can't possibly imagine..."

"...what the two of us could help..."

"...seeing we're just a couple of innocent 4th years." Harry smiled at this. He absently wondered if they possessed some telepathic abilities, but showed the thought aside.

"Now gentlemen, you are right. I don't need help from a couple of 4th years." Before he could be interrupted by Fred, or was it George?, he continued. "I do however need help from the Diabolical Duo. The Twin Pranksters. The Menace of Hogwarts and the heirs to the Marauders." BY the end of his sentence the Twins were paying him undivided attention.

"Okay, Harry..."

"...you got us interested..."

"...so what do you need help with?"

Before he said anything he whipped out his wand and casted a couple of privacy charms, and added a bounded field for an added measure. And then he started explaining just what he had in mind. As he spoke, a grin started forming on his, Fred's, George's and even Hermione's faces. And it just kept growing.

* * *

The staff of Hogwarts was in the middle of a meeting when they all shivered. It was like an omen of future events, and they were all worried. All save Snape, that is. He felt the feeling before, and couldn't help but wonder what his favourite (not that he'll ever confess that) student was planning.

* * *

When Ronald Weasley woke up he was hungry. Not that it was something new for him. But he wanted to eat meat, lots of meat. Preferably rare done as it, he stood up and ambled his way to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink and then glanced into the mirror. And he unleashed a bloodcurling scream that woke up the entire Gryffindor tower. He ran back to the boys' dormitory only to scream again. The cause was rather obvious. All of them had pale skin akin to a ghost's. Their eyes were blood red. And fangs jutted just past their upper lips. They all became vampires.

* * *

The scene was being repeated throughout the castle. NOt even te teachers were spared from this curse. Half an hour later the Great Hall was filled with people on the verge of a panic attack. Only six people didn't have a care in the world. Two of them were Fred and George, who were enjoying every second of it. Sitting next to them were HErmione and Neville, who got the basic of the story and calmed down a bit. At the head table a Potions Master was watching the students with curiosity and grudging approval. After all to accomplish something like this wasn't like taking a walk in the park. No, it needed careful preparation and knowledge beyond 4th year. But he was sure who was responsible for this prank, and tipped his Goblet slightly to a figure sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Said figure inclined his head, and returned to watch the unfolding chaos. Harry could feel Len's amusement as she was sitting on the table, having her ears scratched. As for Harry himself... "I wonder if inheriting Gramps' sense of humor is a bad thing... though at the moment I couldn't care less."

* * *

At the Clock Tower Zeltrech suddenly started laughing, scaring the hell from everyone in his vicinity. he really couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what happened but he was sure it involved his grandson and was funny as hell.


	33. Visiting Tartarus Early

Visiting Tartarus Early By Lupine Horror

Harry was looking at his 'dogfather' as that mutt kept telling him to call him.

He had gone through the veil that was said to be the 'veil of death'.

Despite everyone's protests Harry stepped through after him only to catch sight of the most polluted black river he'd ever seen. he was on a boat of some description that was being steered by the classic image of a grim reaper.

"Hey there Charon. Has a mutt by the name Sirius Black been by here? Oh and have a few drachmas for your trouble." Harry handed over a number of golden coins.

"Ah yes young Mr. Potter, I do believe he has. If you can wait until we reach the other side you'll see him soon." Harry nodded and waited.

It was a dreary journey and he decided to spark some conversation.

"Has everything been fixed up since that son of Poseidon last passed through here? I hear he made quite a mess and Cerberus has been unmanageable."

Charon replied "He has been unmanageable ever since. It was a remarkably stupid idea for a daughter of Athena. Honestly, a small rubber ball for something his size. He did calm down somewhat when your 'dogfather' turned up. Mutts attract mutts I suppose."

"True. I am not overly fond of Athena and her brood as it is but this one doesn't think of the consequences of her actions." Harry thought about that time he'd ended up at camp half-blood. Getting into an argument when some of the gods turned up wasn't one of his best memories. He did however get along well with Hades, Hestia, Hera and, surprisingly, Artemis. Apparently since he respected females being warriors, and how couldn't he with the females he knew, she was willing to look past the fact he was male and they had actually gone hunting together!

"Here we are." Charon said as the boat bumped against the shore.

* * *

'Oh No!' was everyone's thoughts as Harry went through the veil of death, even the death eaters stopped at that. It was several long minutes later that something happened.

Harry came back!

Only he wasn't alone. He had brought a pale and shaking Sirius Black but on the other side was a young girl, no more than thirteen and she had brown hair and silver eyes. A bow was slung over her shoulder where a quiver of arrows could be seen and she had a pair of knives at her waist. Harry was talking to her.

"Really. I live in another world entirely. I am sorry for not visiting you more often but did you really have to come back now? There are terrorists that I was currently fighting and the law in that world doesn't allow for killing them dammit!"

The girl replied "I see. Well it is a good thing I am no part of that world then isn't it? I'd like to see them arrest a goddess." Harry paused in his footsteps before a big smile appeared on his face.

"I like how you think... Artemis"

* * *

(P.S. in case you don't know the characters are from the percy jackson series - roughstar333)


	34. What Happened to that Basilisk?

What Happened to that Basilisk?(Part 2 of What Happened to that Troll) by Zarlann

* * *

Harry was sure that leaving his room this morning was a bad idea. Al the petrification gig going around didn't really bothered him, because he figured out it was someone with the set of a Mystical Eyes that was responsible, and Harry was immune to that, so he couldn't be bothered. One thing that actually bothered him, was the red-haired Neanderthal that was glaring at him and shoving food in his mouth at the same time. Harry knew that soon the moron will erupt and it will end in a very bad way, considering that Jacky was always hovering beside him and he stopped her on more the dozen occasions when she wanted to kill someone just for being too close to her Father.

* * *

"It was you! You took he..." Ron Weasley was interrupted by one dagger cutting his throat and the second one piercing his heart.

Harry sighted. He'll have to get something tasty for Jacky tonight as a form of gratitude for the job well done. He was getting tired of moron anyway.

Now, Hermione said that it was Basilisk that was doing it, so he will have to find him/her, a Great Mystical Beast will be a good present for Lorelei...

Looking at the engagement ring Harry sighed again. He hoped that she will at least let him remove his clothes when he'll come home, before jumping him. Four times for the Troll, six times for the Cerberus-Pup, twelve for the Philosopher's Stone... God bless his his inhuman stamina or he would have been dead and bless the Reinforcement Magecraft or they would lose another bed.


	35. A Very Loyal Enemy

A Very Loyal "Enemy" by Zarlann

Harry was sitting in his room and reading the book about Mystical Codes and their making. From time to time he'll make a note in his notebook.

Len was reading a story about some young boy who was riding a dragon.

Jacky was eating the sweets that he got her from the candy-shop.

Tamamo was making more of her talismans to 'find a way to get rid of an annoying dogs', as she put it.

Bella was creating her own version of a Dark Mark, that will show everyone that she belonged to Harry. After Harry took her under his wing she rarely left his side and he had to give her hi Invisible Cloak so she could follow him around.

Suddenly someone knocked.

Len turned into a cat, Jacky and Tamamo faded into Astral Forms, Bella ducked under the Cloak.

Harry opened the door and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore standing before the entrance. After Lupin and Black tried and failed to enter the room Albus stated the question.

"Harry, my boy, as you know Bellatrix is still on the run and for your own good you need to stay with Sirius here in the safe place. You will depart..."

"12 Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"...Yes, but how..." But Harry interrupted Dumbledore again.

"And why am I in danger?"

"Well, as you know, Bellatrix was one of the most powerful of Voldemort's supporters, so she will come to avenge her Master and kill you..." This time Dumbles was interrupted by the good old boot-to-da-balls from Bella.

"I will never harm Master, you old stalker! Get lost!" And she closed the door, leaving two gaping men and an old headmaster trying to save what left of his only proof that he was a man.

Harry sighted. Bella was very protective of him and he was touched, but sometimes she was downright obsessed with him being her light or something like that... Well, tomorrow he will deal with the shit-storm that will surely happen, but now he needed some good sleep.


	36. YOU ARE NOT ASSASSIN!

YOU ARE NOT ASSASSIN! by Lupine Horror

Harry stared at her.

He had thought that he would summon an assassin class servant what with the bloody blade that he had used but Nooooooo! it seemed reality wanted to smack him in the face again. This woman was obviously NOT an assassin. They were understated and used small, easily concealed weapons. The woman in front of him holding a spear and in some ridiculous black dress that stuck out nearly horizontal at her waist was no assassin. She stepped forwards and spoke.

"Servant Lancer, at your behest I have come forth!" Wow, a knight class servant. That was an achievement worthy of note. He wondered who the blazes she could be as she looked, as politely as possible, rather unique.

Well, with horns and a tail I suppose anyone would.

* * *

(P.S. lancer is Elizabeth Bathory - roughstar333)


	37. The Breaking Point

The Breaking Point by Zaralann

Harry was a very reasonable person, but everyone have a breaking point, and harry just found his.

There was no way in hell that he will tolerate this bullshit any more! Within just two seconds Fleur Delacour was thrown out of his room in her birthday-suit. How the hell the fact that he's immune to her allure and that she felt some 'bond' between them forming gave her the right to try and molest him! It was seventeenth time in just one week!

He really needed to sort this out. Maybe her parents would be able to help?

* * *

Harry was ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. Fleur's father just started to congratulate him and coming up with a good time for a wedding and Appoline, Fleur's mother, was cooing at him and demanding for him to call her 'Maman'. Her little sister Gabrielle just looked at him and then attached herself to his leg and didn't let go. Harry just knew where this was going.

* * *

Well, luck was apparently on his side for once! Fleur challenged Lorelei to a duel so she could 'win' the 'right' to be Harry's 'wife'. It happened in only two seconds.

First second: The judge called the start of the duel.

Second second: Fleur became a bloody mark on the wall from a very potent Wind-Spell.

Everyone stared.

Lorelei just went back to sitting near Harry while making sure to give the Delacour family a Death Glare, challenging them to try and pull some bullshit like that again. Appoline actually pissed herself.


	38. The Good Old Days

The "Good Old Days" by keeper of all lore

Harry was bored as he was forced to listen to Riddle's monologue about how he conquered death and couldn't die. Harry wanted to punish the bloody tethered spirit but fate decreed that he can't be killed yet. And also despite coming up with many ideas to end him they were all too good for him! He wanted to make him suffer for being such a third rate villain but he is protected by the world so... Harry just imagined a plan worthy of zelretch when he recalled his lessons on the Kaleidoscope. If this world won't let him suffer than another world will. While everyone was busy listening to riddle he created a portal big enough for all of master and his minions and chose a world his grandpa told him to avoid at all costs.

Lord voldemort cursed every thing he could think of for this humiliation as he and his minions reduced to mere enemies of the group known as the "Sailor Senshi" as he somehow couldn't kill them and every time he tries to enact a plan to gather followers or power they always come yelling their stupid lines about love, friendship, and happiness. This was embarrassing and he would prefer Dumbledore to these stupidly dressed girls whose hormones are making them act retarded. He missed the good old days


	39. Meeting Luna Lovegood (and Dementors)

Meeting Luna Lovegood (and Dementors) by The dark-hearted angel

Harry was ambling down the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment, Hermione and Jacky(in her Astral Form) right behind him and Neko-Len on his shoulder. He paused in his search when he spied a lone blonde girl sitting in a compartment reading a magazine upside down. Intrigued, he opened the door and inquired:" Pardon me miss, my we sit down?"

The girl looked up and he was able to see her face for the first time. She looked young, a First Year, or a Second at most, and her large grey eyes showed surprise. "Not at all. There is room for five more."

Harry smiled and was about to come in when her words registered in his mind. 'Wait, five?' He looked behind him, and there was Jacky, still in her Astral Form. 'How did she see her? Servants should be impossible to detect in that form by other Magi. So how is it that this girl sees her? And how does she know about Len?' Not heeding his thoughts Hermione sat down next to girl. He snapped out of it and stepped in as well and sat opposite the girls, Jacky curling around his left arm and in his lap. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, he opened his mouth to inquire about the girl, only for Hermione to beat him to it.

"Say, what's your name? I don't recognize you." The blonde smiled at her.

"Why off course you don't recognize me. After all, we haven't met before now, so there is nothing to recognize." She paused at that. "Unless we met in a previous life, then you should recognize me, but then again I don't recognize you either, so I guess this is our first meeting." Harry blinked. Hermione blinked. Jacky didn't care. Len stifled her laughter. "Anyway, my name is Luna Lovegood, though most call me Looney." At that Harry and Hermione scowled a bit. But before they managed to say something, Luna spoke again. "You are Hermione Granger..." then she turned to Harry"... and you are Harry Potter. You know, you disappointed a lot of people when you didn't look like the books said you did." At that Len did laugh...as much a cat can laugh anyway.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Oh, I didn't know that. My how will I live now that I know I disappointed someone?!" He ended dramatically, holding his hand on his forehead for extra effect. Hermione couldn't help herself and laughed at that, knowing that he didn't care what most people think of him, and Harry joined in as well.

"Say Luna..."Harry started after he managed to calm down. "Earlier you said that the five of us can come in. What did you mean?" Hermione's eyes grew wide at that. 'Guess she missed that' Harry mused.

"Why isn't it obvious Harry Potter? There is you, Hermione, the girl on your left, and the cat that isn't a cat on your lap."

"HOW? How can you see them? That shouldn't be possible!" Hermione exploded as soon as she got over her shock. Luna looked at her, tilted her head and asked:

"But they are here. Why shouldn't I see them if they're here. Just because they're invisible doesn't mean they can't be seen." Hermione simply stared at her, not knowing what to say. In the meantime Luna turned her attention back at Harry.

"I didn't know that someone can become a part snake. Did it hurt?" Now it was Harry's turn to stare. Not to mention he knew that a headache will be coming shortly. He hoped that it wouldn't appear often when conversing with this girl. Luna seemed ...interesting and looked to be a good friend. Sadly, he was mistaken about the headaches, but that is another story.

"Yes it did hurt, but I'm glad it happened." He answered her when he got his bearings straight. Luna cocked her head.

"So you're a masochist?" Len laughed so hard she accidentally turned to her human form. NOt that anyone noticed. Jacky already fell asleep. Luna knew how she looked, Hermione's brain shut down and Harry...Hello head, meet headache.

* * *

A couple of hours passed while Harry and Luna talked. Thankfully, he managed to convince her that he wasn't a masochist. HE found out that Luna is a very likeable girl. Unfortunately, she didn't have any friends as everyone thought her as weird. Her comments and behaviour didn't really help rectify that image, not that she cared. She was also a very open-minded person, something Hermione found about the hard way when she finally rebooted her brain. Harry wished he had popcorn to eat while he watched their discussion. Neville, who joined them not long after the Express started from the station, simply gaped at the spectacle. Len, once again in Neko-mode, was curled up on Harry's lap as she slept while being scratched, courtesy of Harry. Jacky was watching Luna with interest. When Harry inquired about that, as Jacky was rarely interested in other people, he got an interesting reply:"I like her. She would be a good Mother." Harry choked on his spit, thanking the gods that he wasn't drinking anything, and the fact she couldn't be heard by anyone save him.

* * *

'How strange. The forecast said that it would be clear.' Harry thought as he watched the rain fall outside. Suddenly the train started slowing down until it stopped. He could see figures moving into the train through the compartment window. Then, for some strange reason, the temperature dropped swiftly, making their breath visible, and the cold unnaturally seeped into their bodies, making them sluggish. At this point the compartment door opened and a strange figure obscured in a cloak wal...no glided in, and suddenly Harry knew no more.

* * *

Harry blinked. As his consciousness returned, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. After he fell unconscious he heard a woman screaming. He hoped it wasn't anyone in his compartment. He propped himself on his elbows to look around the compartment. Hermione and Luna were curled up closely to each other on the seat opposite of him, Len was on his stomach gazing at him worriedly and Jacky was... He blinked. She was ...munching...on something. The same something that entered their compartment before if the tattered remains of the cloak are to judge.

Seeing him wake up jolted the girls from their reminiscence. Hermione picked up: "Harry, are you okay?"

"I think I am." At that he was handed...a chocolate? by Luna.

"It will help". Not seeing anything wrong, and deciding that any possible argument with her is guaranteed to be lost, he shrugged, opened it and started eating. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt warmth spreading through his body. Hearing the door open he looked up and saw a man in shabby clothes standing there. However, before anyone else could say anything, Jacky asked:

"Are you better now, Father?" The man gaped in shock for a second before falling unconscious. He wondered if that will happen to everyone that hear Jacky call him that. A small part of him hoped they did because it was hilarious. Now if only he could find out what happened...


	40. What Happen in Sailor Moon

What would Happen if a Magus went to Sailor Moon? by Zarlann

Harry was annoyed. Grandpa dropped him in this world and said that Harry must figure the way out of it by himself. Just bloody fantastic!

* * *

Harry was sure that the whole dimension was stupid. The people, the animals, the plants... Everyone and everything was demented here! Apparently there was a group of Magic-Users called Sailor Senshi that contained five very retarded girls in some slutty fuku-uniforms that were suffering a severe case of oral diarrhea and always screaming some bullshit about some Moon-Justice... Harry actually wondered if they were this dimension's version of Type-Moon, but killed the thought right after the image of Arcueid acting like them entered his mind.

Well, they were fighting some kind of 'monsters'... That stole some kind of 'energy' from the general population.

And no-one cared...

People who were attacked just returned to their normal lives after the incidents like nothing happened...

It was infuriating!

Oh, and there was this creepy guy by the name Tuxedo Mask... Harry didn't even want to know what the hell was going through the mind of this particular nut-case.

Len was investigating the town with Assassin, while he and Tamamo were turning the mansion he 'acquired' into fortress with every trick in their arsenal.

* * *

One day after patrol Len came back carrying an unconscious blue cat with a crescent-shaped mark on her forehead. Well, Harry had a field day with the talking cat and had to hypnotize her to get all the information he needed.

After that he cut her open to research her physiology and to figure out how could she speak. Well, her body was apparently producing the same Energy that was used by the dumb girls. He put most of the part in the glass-jars, you never know when you'll need a spare organ or two.

* * *

Harry was sitting and staring at the talking and living head that was attached to a device that channeled 10% of the Energy from the so-called 'Transformation Brooch'. That damn thing contained a shit-load of Energy and it was actually recharging faster than he could drain it. Using 10% he could keep the head of Usagi Tsukino alive indifferently. Well, after the girl stopped crying and calmed down he could hold an actual conversation with her.

The girl was frightened, and it was practically his fault... Well, it was mostly his fault. how he could know that she will wake up when he was cutting her headless body open? She was traumatized by the the whole situation, and her cat's head in the glass-jar on the shelf near her wasn't helping.

After calming her down and using some hypnosis he was able to persuade her to cooperate. She was a chatterbox and an air-head, but she could be very useful.

Other 90% was used to charge up the device that will send him home.

* * *

Well, harry captured some of those monsters that were draining humans from their Energy and examined them. Well, they were a very crude, pathetic and sloppy attempt at a fake-bodies/living-puppets with some bastardized thing that can hardly be called a Soul. He used them to collect more samples, so he will be able to pacify Lorelei when he'll eventually come back.

Oh, and somehow the other dumb-girls found out that Usagi-san was missing.

Well, they actually found her location in his home and tried to enter but failed. They were still there and were as pathetic as they could be. Tamamo was actually laughing at their attempts to break the Boundary Fields and Wards.

Usagi-san asked him to at least make her mobile, so she could move around the house. Considering that she will die the moment she will leave the grounds Harry gave her a set of metallic spider-like legs attached to her neck. She actually like them.

* * *

It was time to leave and Usagi-san, or Bunny, as she insisted to be called asked him to take her with him. From his first talk with her the girl made a very good progress. She didn't shout some bullshit or was naive dumb girl, but was actually a person who will give Harry a run for his money in a battle of wits. When Harry gave her her body back with some improvements she went straight to the main villain and beat the living shit out of her. No lame attacks, but flashy battles, just Bunny, Queen Beryl and Reinforcement that Harry told her how to do. Since the Brooch was channeling it's Energy into Bunny 24/7, she could actually use it, she just needed control and practice.

After killing all the villains and scarring other Sailor Senshi she went with Harry to his world, leaving to pile of corpses and four very disturbed and very scared girls.


	41. Rin Meets Luna !

Rin Meets Luna ! by Zaralann

Rin stare at the girls in-front of her, Luna, if she remembered correctly. She was actually the most interesting person she had ever met, because she knew of the animal, that no-one ever heard about. Rin considered her options: go with Luna and get some of the strange animal and get the Noble Color from Clock Tower, or stay and fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War?

* * *

EMIYA was confused. He was summoned but it wasn't Rin who's done the summoning. It was...

He paled.

Luviagelita Edelfelt stared at him with a frown.

"Lord Schweinorg said that this red gem will help me summon a very suitable Servant, but I can't think of you identity right of the bat, so please inform me, who are you?" She asked, and before he could answer she waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, you are way better that I hoped for, considering from where this gem came from. How could Tohsaka choose to chase some Mystical Beasts with that strange girl over the Holy Grail War I would never know."

EMIYA was very close to killing himself right there and then.


	42. Summoning Fate's Gamble (original ver)

Summoning Fate's Gamble by keeper of all lore

Harry was confused at his current situation as he was not at his intended location of the clock tower. He was in a castle courtyard if the tower if the sight of stone towers was an indication and he could feel the prana in the air as if magecraft was just used at the exact spot he was in. He could see a group of people wearing matching uniforms with a variety of animals at their feet which went from the ordinary such as a dog or a cat all the way to the phantasmal such as the blue dragon by a girl with light blue hair.

He could sense his servants, Jacky and Tamamo-no-mae, and his familiar, Len, and they were nearby but not within his line of sight which by his sense they were about an hour away as they were not brought to the same spot that he was placed. Taking the information he had gathered he made the guess that while using the Kaleidoscope he was somehow hijacked from his intended course through a spell cast in this dimension. Though annoying it was not permanent and while he was annoyed he was still in control of his emotions so he decided to act kindly and through dialogue discover his reason for being brought here before leaving.

His mind clear he asked the oldest person there who had a bald head and had in his hand a staff saying," excuse me sir." This surprised the man who from his reaction wasn't expecting to be talked to and looked at him surprised and Harry happy to have gotten his attention continued saying," Can you tell me why I am here as I was in the middle of traveling back to my home and it seems your spell has brought me here instead of my destination? I don't want to be rude and just leave without knowing the reason for me being here."

The bald man then schooled his fame and emotional tells and said," sorry my name is Jean Colbert and you were summoned here to be the familiar of my student Louise de la Valliere." He then brought his hand to point at the pink haired girl who was close to his position and then continued saying to Louise," well you might as well initiate the ritual and bind him ms. Valliere." The girl was knocked out of her shock and with a look that screamed disappointment she walked toward me but my mind worked a mile a minute realizing that some weird juju was going down and before she got within arms length I traced a set of chains which bound the girl Louise to the ground with her no way to escape.

That action sent everyone into high alert which caused them to pull out wands and point them at me which ironically was the same time my familiars arrived which caused a commotion when a fox, a cat, and a short girl with silver hair suddenly appeared right beside me in positions indicating preparation for battle. I then said, " Now that everyone is here how about we talk as one magus to another to prevent possible bloodshed shall we?" That sent everyone here into a form of cold war.


	43. Where did the Maid Uniform come from ?

Summoning Fate's Gamble (Zaralann's version or Where did that Maid Uniform Come from) by Zaralann

Harry was sitting in the room that Old Osmond let him you as a temporal Workshop.

Jacky was guarding the door, because he and Tamamo were still creating to proper defense, and Harry wasn't taking any chances.

That little brat Louise tried to enter his room five times and every time Jacky kicked her out. Apparently, from what Len told him, the Pinky was pathetic as a Mage and wanted to learn something from him, considering the display of power he showed when he put down the blond flop that was somehow related to Lockhart, Harry was sure. Oh, and Harry did it without using a wand, which was considered here impossible.

The only good thing about coming here was that he found himself a student, and, by her own request, a personal maid. Considering how clingy Siesta was when she learned that she could learn Magecraft and that she was adamant about still wearing her Maid-Uniform... Lets just say, that Tamamo felt threatened and now was wearing a French Maid-Uniform that left very little to imagination.

Siesta had forty-seven very high-quality Magical Circuits and she was using them very carefully, like she was afraid they will disappear. Harry never saw that someone not from Magus's family work so hard and studied with so much motivation.

* * *

Harry twitched. Len came back with a talking sword that she found in the city not far away from the castle. Yes, that sword was useful and it can eat Prana, but Harry still needed a way to shut the damn thing up! At least he figured that the only person here worth studying was that brat Louise, because she was a Void-Mage, which made her a walking Prana-Battery. He couldn't just cut her open outright, but no-one said anything about not collecting samples.

* * *

Harry was pretty sure that some people here was a dumb as Bunny was when they first met.

Henrietta, the local princess was naive and idealistic... Harry couldn't leave her like that, and if he could change Bunny from the naive air-headed lemming to the most brutal and sarcastic Enforcer, he could do it again. After lecturing Henrietta about all of the political regimes he knew, crushing her faith in that perverted bastard Brimir and opening her eye that what Nobles did here was actually a slavery in all but name, Harry was happy to see a new and improved Henrietta leaving his room. She was a very tough girl because she was up and running no more than three hours after he crushed and destroyed all her beliefs and faith in her religion.

When she started a democratic reforms in her country, Harry was pleased. This country will go far... If only she stopped regularly visiting him... And where did she get that Maid-Uniform anyway?

* * *

Matilda was sitting in-front of Harry and feeling nervous. She was caught by Harry not a minute after she started calling her Golem. She didn't even know what happened, just that there was mist and pain.

After some hypnosis and persuasion Matilda sang like a canary and Harry was once again reminded how racist this world was. One very basic Boundary Field and a couple of Wards later and the orphanage was protected from anything short of Divine Beast. Young Half-Elf who was looking after the children there was very happy... and now she proclaimed herself his servant... Where the hell she and Matilda got that Maid-Uniforms?! And considering the amount of cleavage Tiffania's top showed, he was pretty sure Tamamo had some part in it.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous! That Pink brat went to cry to her mommy and now Harry had a very interesting show where the most powerful Wind-Mage of the country challenged Tamamo on the duel because Caster called her an old baggage and a Lorelei rip-off. Seeing the 'most powerful' getting her ass handed to her was actually very funny, even more when Tamamo grabbed one of the spells with her bare hands and threw it back at Karin. Harry hoped that the won't be any serious consequences here. Well, just to be safe he healed Cattleya, Karin's second child and fully restored her health.

* * *

Harry was ready to bang his head against the wall. Right after being trashed by a Servant and getting a clear bill from the Water-Mage Karin went and informed her daughters about the situation.

Now Cattleya was standing in-front of his with a marriage contract in hands... with a bright smile on her face... in a Maid-Uniform! Where the hell were they getting them?!

* * *

Harry captured a Water Spirit. It was interesting to have a weak Water-Elemental trying to scare him.

After telling her his story and how he came to be here she actually became very friendly... Too friendly, but it didn't registered in Harry's mind because he was already half-asleep.

Two new facts Harry learned when he woke up. First, is that Elementals got a human form. Second, Tamamo was somehow providing the damn Maid-Uniforms, because this amount of cleavages should be illegal with this size of the bust. She even beat Tiffa in that department.

* * *

Henrietta asked him to help with the invasion from the other country. Harry sent Tamamo. Invasion was stopped, but the country would have been ok even without the new crater as a reminder where the invading forces met their end.

Apparently Karin's husband 'went MIA'...

At least her Maid-Uniform wasn't as open as the other's, even if it was made from black and white leather.

* * *

Some dude by the name Wardes went traitor and tried to marry Pink-brat while she was retrieving something for Princess. Jacky didn't even waited for him to finish speaking his 'villain speech' before she killed him. Strange, but Henrietta was very sad when Prince Wales dies from a 'stray' Water-Spell...

* * *

Second invasion. Well, harry got himself a lot of test subjects and lets stop on that.

* * *

Some girl by the name Sheffield tried to invade his Workshop. After being beaten half dead by Harry, and after her removed the slave-runes from her forehead, she was a lot more friendlier. Apparently the Runes made her into a monster so she could be a better familiar for her Master. One raid from Jacky and one dead King later... Jacky actually brought some very ill woman back with her. Harry healed her.

Next day he got a two very interesting news: First, Tabitha, the silent girl with blue hair was apparently a Princess and left to rule her country. Second, yes, that Maid-uniform were limitless and came in all form and sizes, because how can Tabitha's mother, the woman Harry healed, and Sheffield get their hands on them so fast?

* * *

Harry stared at the Void Dragon. It stared back.

Harry sighted. He will need a new bed after Lorelei will 'show her gratitude' for getting so many new test subjects for Clock Tower, and he really couldn't imagine how many times it will be after she'll see this one.

* * *

(P.S. every time harry gains a harem member and that omake mentions a maid uniform , that omake is part of the "**Where did the Maid Uniform come from ?" **series. - roughstar333)


	44. The Transfer Student and His Servants

The Transfer Student and His Servants by Lupine Horror

Harry Looked out of the window.

He looked back at the class he was in. That orange haired boy seemed to have noticed it and so did that ditzy girl. The class geek had too and was reaching for some kind of charm bracelet on his wrist. The mexican giant had noticed it too, the midget was a given by this point. The teacher quickly excused them and Harry quietly slipped out too.

* * *

"Dammit! How powerful is this hollow?" Ichigo shouted.

"So, that's what it's called, a hollow." A voice sounded and everyone blinked as they turned to look at the boy behind them. He was a new transfer to the class and everyone thought him a little weird. Rukia had asked Hat and Clogs about him but the 'humble shopkeeper' had found nothing.

"You're not equipped to deal with this kid! stay out of the way. These things eat souls." Rukia shouted to the boy in the blindfold, honestly though, how does someone see in a blindfold? The boy only cocked his head to one side.

"Eat souls, huh?" He seemed totally unphased. "Well girls, I think it's time you returned the favour." Girls? this kid was obviously crazy and Ichigo opened his mouth to say that before he choked on those words.

Out of thin air around the boy five females had appeared. One was tall and looked like the boy with her purple hair and blindfold, another looked younger with blue eyes and white hair, the latter wasn't exactly properly clothed. The three others were odd as well. One had a giant mace of some kind in her hands and she had a horn sticking out her forehead, were those metal legs she had? One of the two remaining girls was a kitsune of some kind with a fair amount of cleavage and the last was wearing some kind of tutu from under which came a tail of some sorts and , oh yeah, she had horns on her head. The boy was speaking again.

"You look hungry girls. Why don't you feed." And then a new problem entered the substitute soul reapers life.


	45. The Tutor

The Tutor by Zaralann

Harry was standing in the narrow alley and looking at a group of... thugs, for the lack of better term. Apparently they were after some boy named Kenichi Shirahama, and because he had a pleasure of being in the same class as him, they decided to use him as a bait. Their Leader, the girl by the name Nanjō Kisara gave him a pause. She seemed familiar for some reason...

'Oh, now I remember! This will be good!' Thought Harry.

"You know, Kisara-san, it will be a very dumb way to be kicked out from your additional Classes by attacking the Godson of your teacher and the person who was going to tutor you." Said Harry with a smirk.

Kisara blinked. Then she blinked again.

Then she understood what he was talking about and paled. There was only one place where she had to take extra Classes and it was a miracle on par with True Magic that she was accepted as a student by Lord El-Melloi II. Her parents didn't know about Magecraft, so it was hard to study her Magecraft and normal subjects at the same time and not fall behind in any of them.

And if the boy called her teacher his Godfather... She gulped. She heard stories about him. Scary stories! Veteran of the Fifth Holy Grail War, powerful enough to fully sustain two Servants without the help of the Grail, participator of countless Apostle Hunts, a named nephew of Queen of Clock Tower herself, little brother of the two Gorgon Sisters, close friend of True Ancestor Arcueid Brunestud, close friend of #09 of Dead Apostle Ancestors Altrouge Brunestud and her pet Primate Murder, close friend of wielder of the Fifth Magic Aoko Aozaki, partner to a Succubus, grandson of #04 of Dead Apostle Ancestors and the wielder of Second Magic Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!

And as the cherry on top of a shit-cake, the Godson of her teacher Waver Velvet, and the brother in all but blood to the Second Magus Killer Emiya Shirou.

She was fucked! If even one hair will fall from his head because of her, there will be some of the strongest people of in the world coming after her, and they will be out for blood, in some cases literally!

And he was suppose to tutor her...

"Em, can we talk about it?" She asked, praying to the Root, that he could be reasoned with.

Harry smirked.

* * *

Kisara's gang was confused. Their Leader was scared of the boy from earlier. When they asked why not to just beat him up, she went white as a ghost and said that they will all die, if as much as hair will be touched on his head, and that he is very well connected individual.

* * *

Niijima Haruo was confused, and when he was confused it was always a bad omen. Kisara suddenly left Ragnarok with as much as a 'Goodbye' and now was seen in the company of the purple-haired boy, who was apparently tutoring her in something. When Niijima tried to get the information from some of Kisara's stooges, they just went pale and ran away.

When Ragnarok came to punish Kisara for defecting and Kenichi came to help her and to make Niijima shut up, they saw a strange picture. Kisara was sitting on the grass while writing something on the notepad, while her teacher was beating the shit out of Ragnarok and giving her a lecture at the same time.

Considering, that Hermit got his head shoved in Berserker's ass, the newly named Shinpaku Alliance left the clearing in a very fast pace.


	46. He has A Harem?

He has A Harem? by Lupine Horror

Harry sat there.

All the girls back home had gotten rather... hormonal lately and as such Harry decided the best thing to do was skedaddle.

He had applied for an out of the way school in Japan that Zelretch said wouldn't care about his inhuman nature.

Zelretch's grin should have been the first thing to tip him off.

He'd gotten on a bus with a rather unusual bus driver. Harry thought the guy was trying to come across as creepy but Harry was just amused by it. The other boy on the bus didn't seem to agree with him and kept shooting looks at the driver. Talking to him revealed that his name was Tsukune Aono and that he was all around average. Average grades, average at sports and average home life. Harry decided to use a quick flash of structural grasping.

Yep, he's human. Harry had to fight to hold the laughter in. This boy really didn't know what he was letting himself in for at yokai academy.

The bus dropped them off near to the school and Tsukune seemed a little freaked out about it. He soon got over that and as they were walking Harry heard a bicycle coming. He dodged out of the way but Tsukune got hit by the pinkette on the airborne bicycle.

She asked whether they both said they were fine with them. Harry even added that two of his best friends were vampires.

* * *

Time passed and Tsukune's harem grew. A fact that Harry took great delight in needling him about. One day Kurumu turned to him and said.

"Your just jealous you don't have a harem!" Harry had to laugh. Rumours about him had flown all over the school but no one had connected the stories of 'The fourth gorgon' with the blindfolded teen. Stories of his adventures were spoken of in awe by all not realising they were talking about someone not five feet away.

"What? What's so funny?" She demanded. Harry simply replied.

"One day you'll see." She harrumphed at that and started squabbling with the other girls again.

* * *

It was the next academic year that Kurumu found out just who she had been talking about. The class was supposed to find some kind of edible fruit that lived in the forest. Eventually everyone managed to get back apart from Harry.

"He's probably playing with his imaginary harem." Kurumu smirked. Harry had been a quiet person in class and no one had any idea what his monster form was.

"Hey look!" shouted someone in the class "There he is!" everyone looked where unnamed character A was pointing and they saw Harry coming back looking a little disgruntled but he wasn't alone. There was several people with him, all female.

When the group of unknowns got closer and the raven and blonde haired ones turned around to face the class Moka let out a squeak. Kurumu turned to her and noticed how rapidly Moka was paling as she looked at the two of them.

"Hey Moka, what's up? You're acting like you've seen royalty or something." Moka's jerky nod got everyone's attention. What she said next made the whole class pale in recognition despite it only being a whisper.

"The princesses, Arcueid and Altrouge Brunestud."


	47. The Curse Breaking Of Hinata

The Curse Breaking Of Hinata by Zaralann

Harry was annoyed. He was spending the summer in the city where apparently was acting some kind of self-proclaimed Magus, who made a very bad habit of creating a large bursts of Prana out of the blue. Grandpa wanted Harry to have some field experience, so he was sent here.

The location was Hinata Sou in Hinata City. When he got there he found a very crappy Boundary Field that leached on the Ley-Line and produced this bursts of Prana when it was triggered. It took him ten minutes to take the crappy thing down and to make sure there wasn't any way for it to be reinstalled. The manager, Keitaro Urashima, asked what Harry was doing, and Harry said that he was getting rid of the curse, that apparently was casted upon the place.

There were tears, mostly of happiness and relief from Keitaro.

The Boundary Field basically made people of opposite gender to get into awkward situations and slowly made them fall in 'love' with each other. Harry also made sure to wipe any lasting effects from Keitaro's mind and fix his psyche. Some crappy promise wasn't a good reason to become insane or spineless.

Ketaro sends Harry a 'Thank You' card every holidays. He even invited him to his wedding, Keitaro was marrying the girl by the name Houki Shinonono, a very polite and well mannered girl. Strangely, the only only people who didn't approve of her were Hina, Keitaro's grandma, Naru, one of the occupants of Hinata Sou and Mutsumi, some weird girl from Okinawa. Hina was mumbling something about Houki not being Keitaro's promised-girl or something like that, Harry didn't care.


	48. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From 2

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From?2 (Naruto version) by Zaralann

Minato Namikaze was scared. He was going to summon Shinigami to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside his son. He really didn't care about the brat, and the Village needed a weapon. Good thing that that Uzumaki whore was half dead already and without any help she'll die, so the brat will be used as a proper tool of War.

But everything went to Hell, when the purple-haired boy appeared, cursing some 'old bloodsucker'. With him was a blond-haired girl in white and purple with red eyes. When she saw the Fox, she shrieked and started to coo at it, how it will be a nice pet and that her sister won't be able to boast about her awesome puppy.

And then she proceeded to beat the Nine-Tailed Fox almost to death with bare hands! In the end the Fox was begging for her to spot and gladly agreed to come with her to some place called Clock Tower.

The boy on the other hand healed the Uzumaki bitch and removed the slave-seal from her, that Minato put on her neck.

* * *

Harry made sure to make the blond bastard suffer before he killed him. From the information he ripped from his mind, there was some woman named Mikoto, that was under the same seal. Well. in for a penny, in for a pound.

* * *

Harry's eye was twitching. Just where, did Kushina and Mikoto found that Maid-Uniforms and why were they in his bed cuddling with him? When did it happened?!

Gramps was probably laughing his ass off somewhere.


	49. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From 3

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 3 (Bleach Version) by Zaralann

Kurosaki Ichigo was confused. His life turned weird from the moment that strange purple-haired boy saved him and his mother from the thing called Hollow. Then his father went missing and now he, his sisters and his mother was living in the place called Clock Tower. His mother went to the boy's room every night and made strange noises.

* * *

Harry was sure that his was cursed sometime and all the women sleeping with him on the gigantic bad were the proof. There wasn't enough Vodka in the world to make him forget about this Hell...


	50. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 4

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 4 (Sekirei Version) by Zaralann

This was getting annoying.

Harry went to the location of newly resurfaced island and now he was in charge of an army of a very horny, attention-demanding woman who all bonded to him as soon as they were released from their capsules.

The alien species called Sekirei was on the spaceship that was inside the island. 108 if to be correct. He promised the oldest one, and pretty much the only one capable of speech that he will help her with them. Making sure that Clock Tower won't find out was a pain in the ass, but one good present to Lorelei and he was good to do as he pleased.

Miya, Sekirei #00/01 bonded to him after just two hours of being hear him.

Every other female Sekirei that was released went seeking him out like a heat-seeking missile and instantly jumped him on the first opportunity. He wasn't even on the ship, but they all went after him...

Harry started to read all he can find about Curses, and how to lift them.


	51. The Blight

The Blight by Lupine Horror

Harry got up and cursed his grandfather yet again.

He got up and looked around. There was a lot of people in armour with swords and bows and what-not. There was a number of what he presumed to be mages in robes too.

"Hi there. Could someone please tell me where I am?" He asked rather casually.

"Ostegar. We are here to end the blight." A man in golden armour said.

"Blight? what's that?" Everyone looked at him incredulously. One of them pointed behind him.

Harry turned and saw an army of some kind.

"hmm. Do you want a hand?" He asks. The people around him look at him warily but two people agree. The golden man and another he thinks is called Duncan.

* * *

After the battle Duncan approaches the stranger.

"I do not know where you got your friends but please tell me they won't attack us." He stated fervently. The boy had vanished when he'd agreed to help only to reappear with a number of women and girls. Many men had scoffed at that. What use were women and children on the battlefield?

That had lasted until they had wiped out the entire darkspawn horde with ease and annihilated the archdemon too. Many men were now officially terrified of anything female.

The strange boy looked up at him. "No, why?"

Duncan just looked back at him. "It seems they've been contaminated by the darkspawns' blood"

Harry turned around and saw that the girls weren't acting like normal. Harry had one thing to say to that.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

(P.S. This is set in Dragon Age :Origins -roughstar333)


	52. An Abundance Of Souls

Harry was disturbed. The thing in-front of him was the most screwed up attempt of possession he ever saw. Well, when there is a Spiritual Problem, you just need to have a proper Spirit to deal with it.

"Jacky, meal." Two words that ended the life of Orochimaru of the Sennin.

It was kind of sad, when Kabuto, Orochimaru's butt-buddy called an army of reanimated corpses. Medusa, Tamamo and Jacky were stuffed! The big statue had some souls too, but for some reason after eating them they stopped needing Prana from Harry to exist.

Weird.


	53. A Nyu Problem

A "Nyu" Problem by Lupine Horror

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do with this girl with a split personality.

Granted, taking a bullet to the head, even if it just clipped the temple, is really not good for your continued health but this was ridiculous.

One moment she was all cuteness and innocence and the next she was ready to kill someone. He couldn't figure out a pattern in it to try and discern how to help her recover.

There was also the fact that those two horns on her head kept poking through whatever hat he had her wear and her pink hair and red eyes were rather distinctive.

He could admit to some curiosity about these 'vectors' of hers and why every diclonius he's met has been female.

What was it with making all the powerful people female? He was sick of it. It was sexist, that was what it was. Harry started contemplating how to sue existence itself and devolved into muttering about complex astronomical theories about parallel worlds that only Zelretch would be able to keep up with.

Harry's thought process was interrupted by two round mounds being pushed against the back of his head and a pair of arms encircling him.

"Nyu!" The girl cried and Harry sighed.

"As cute as you are like this Lucy is a better conversationalist."

* * *

(P.S. Lucy/"nyu" are from the manga/anime Elfen Lied-roughstar333)


	54. What Happens in Shugo Chara

What Happens When a Magus Goes To Shugo Chara by Zaralann

This was insane... Harry was sent to this dimension because it was 'interesting' to his Grandfather.

Till now he didn't see anything abnormal, but the girl in whose house he lived, Amu Hinamori, suddenly laid eggs... Harry made sure that her parents were unaware of him, but it can't be said about Amu herself. The girl had some real power! Thirty-Six Circuits of a very good Quality, and she was getting control of them in a record time! She was a born-prodigy when it came to Magecraft and always was eager to study.

She even started calling him Onii-Sensei, as a joke.

But when she woke up and saw eggs in her bed she did the first thing that Harry drilled in her head.

She locked them up as tightly as she could and when Harry came he added several layers of protection. After he examined the eggs, he concluded, that she will be the one to study them, as a part of her training.

She was writing the whole night.

Hell, she even took the eggs with her to school, so she could study them more. After ignoring the school's stooges, who acted as some Noble assholes Amu went to study the eggs in the abandoned classroom.

After writing her new founding she was forced to sit in the Main Hall and listen to one of the stooges going about something unimportant. She tuned him out and her mind went back to her teacher and what would he do in this situation.

* * *

Amu was annoyed. Her eye-twitch was probably inherited from her Sensei. She knew someone was following her, but when she saw who it was...

She twitched again.

Neko-Boy...

Seriously?!

Amu put her hand inside her bag and grasped the hilt of the special dagger her Sensei gave her for self-defense. The Neko-Boy was prating about some smell or something and there was some kind of a little spirit with him, that looked like a bum-version of a Neko-Boy.

Amu had enough. Reinforcement, Runes and a dagger with the most powerful paralyzing-agent that can be produced by the Age were more than enough to put the bastard and his pet down.

After making sure that the bastard was properly beaten to a bloody pulp, she sealed the little spirit-thing inside the container and dragged the motionless body to her home, where she told Harry everything.

The special meal that she received as a Congratulation for her first captured subject was pure bliss, her Sensei really knew how to cook.

* * *

Amu's temper was close to eruption, while she was trying to put up a friendly facade.

The stooges cornered her and asked about eggs. She tried to play dumb, but they showed her the little Spirit-midgets that were similar to the one the Neko-Boy had.

Amu really needed to train her sensing ability.

* * *

After some tea and milking the morons for information she knocked them out and put their little physical representations of multiple-personality-disorder in the Reinforced jars, she dragged them all to her Workshop, where Harry was already waiting.

It was actually very interesting to cut them open, because they were so naive and thought that by spilling some bullshit about love they can persuade a Magus to let her test subjects go. Ah, such naivety.

Funny little fact, was that apparently they knew the Neko-Boy, and when they saw him still alive and cut open, some of them threw up instantly. The called her monster and other nonsense, but she just waved them off.

"Did you really thought that everyone will eat the bullshit about eggs and all? Don't make me laugh!" She answered them. "Now, let see how your little powers operate!"

She took the scalpel with a very cheerful grin on her face.


	55. The Fowl Gamble

The Fowl Gamble by Lupine Horror

Harry was rather amused right now.

Zelretch had dumped him into another reality again but this time they had honest to goodness fairies!

Granted the fairies had human proportions and stood about a metre tall each, also only the green ones had wings but it was something at least.

He had apparently arrived at a place in Ireland called Fowl Manor during a time stop.

Said time stop was because a young teen had kidnapped a fairy named Holly Short and these guys were trying to get her back. They'd sent in a troll a moment ago and were running out of options when he had fallen out of thin air in a room with two people named Julius Root and Foaly, the latter of which was a centaur. Harry thought that Foaly was rather amusing seeing as the Hogwarts centaurs were much larger than him and he had a fascination with advanced technology.

They had tried something they called the 'mesmer' on him which he equated with hypnotism only to find his blindfold stopped that dead. They shielded in front of him and he merely reinforced his eyes and brain to keep up with the rapidly vibrating creatures. It had been oh so amusing when a 'shielded' fairy had tried to sneak up on him and knock him out only for Harry to look directly at him and say "That ain't gonna work".

Foaly seemed quite taken with the conversation he was having with Harry on advanced scientific concepts, he had had to learn it to understand the Kaleidoscope, and seemed intrigued that Harry didn't count himself one of the 'mud men' as the fairies referred to humans.

Harry had decided that if he was here he might as well look around. He wandered into Fowl Manor and found it rather too ostentatious for his tastes. He stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun in his back and a very deep voice say "Stop there fairy." Harry stopped.

"That isn't true. I might not be fully human but I am certainly no fairy." His chipper tone seemed to throw the large man for a moment before he asked.

"Why are you here?" Well, he could give a rather simple answer for that.

"Curiosity. I ended up on the grounds by accident, irritated those outside for a while, had a rather interesting conversation with a centaur and decided to have a wander round here. Don't worry, I'm not going to interfere with anything. This place is a little too ostentatious for my tastes. Have you considered understated decor? Oh and my companion won't put her dagger through your neck if you lower that gun so please would you do so." The man once again seemed off balance by the conversation but froze at the last part.

"What companion and what dagger?" This time it wasn't Harry who answered.

"Leave Father alone" Butler jumped as a young white haired girl appeared out of thin air with a blade a mere inch from his throat.

'Artemis' plans certainly didn't account for this happening' Butler thought

* * *

(P.S. This is set during the first book of the "Artemis Fowl" book series-roughstar333)


	56. The Jade Apprentice

The Jade Apprentice by Zaralann

Harry was having a very nice vacation. He didn't know where the hell did Gramps sent him and he really didn't care. This place was awesome!

No monsters, no creepy landscapes, just good old San-Francisco!

The only stressful thing that he did was him taking an apprentice. Her name was Jade Chan, and she was one hell of student. She had forty-five Circuits and a very good ones at that. She was eager learner and absorbed everything like a sponge. The only problem, is that because of her studies with Harry she never connected with her peers, so the only fiends she got were Harry, Jacky, Tamamo and Len.

Well, and she didn't take any bullshit from her classmates. Anyone who laughed at her was sent to the Nurse Office by Reinforced punch.

Apparently her parents saw the problem and tried to correct it... by sending her to her uncle Jacky...

* * *

Jade was sitting near Harry as he studied the Rooster Talisman. Apparently it was an actual parody of a Noble Phantasm. not very strong one, but still. Harry made sure to block everyone from finding his apartment so the 'Dark Hand', and organization led by some Spirit sealed in the statue and it's stooges of operatives couldn't be able to locate it. Well, if the Shendu dude needed this Talisman to wreck havoc, Harry will just make sure he never got his... hands on it.

* * *

Jade was awesome when it come to acquiring this Talismans and Harry already had all of them. It was funny, how Shendy and Valmont, ono of the stooges, are trying to get the Talismans from Section 13 and Jacky Chan and his Uncle are trying to do the same, but from Valmont's place.

Jade was laughing her ass of.

When it got boring, Harry just sent Tamamo to get rid of Shendu. She blew to creepy gecko up.

* * *

Apparently the gecko wasn't alone and had friends. He wanted to free them and to do so he needed Pan'ku Box. Jade stole it and Harry made sure to study it. It's not often you can study an artifact that could open the gate at another realm, where Demon Sorcerers were sealed. Harry freed them all and captured them inside special containers made by Tamamo.

Shendu and Chan were having a very heated argument of who released the Demons and why they weren't where they suppose to be.

After Harry captured Shendu and wiped Valmond's mind clean, he sat and ate popcorn with Jade as they looked how Uncle(Jacky's uncle) was tearing his hair out, not understanding what was happening.

* * *

Next came some creepy dude by the name Daolon Wong. Jade was irritated when the creep tried to kidnap her to make Chans search for Talismans. She left him black and blue and asked Tamamo to transport him to Harry. Harry ripped his mind to shreds and made sure take everything that was there. Daolon Wong knew a lot, but it wasn't enough to fight a Magus Killer type of opponent. Harry then sent a brain dead Daolon Wong to Clock Tower for study.

* * *

Next some flying head calling itself Tarakudo came. Jade was pissed when the thing broke one of her personal Mystical Codes that let her blend with the shadows. She stuffed Tarakudo in the Reinforced box full of onions and then made sure to mind-rape him and collect every bit of information he had. She collected all nine Masks of Tarakudo's Generals and turned Tarakudo himself into a Mask. Well, she got one awesome collection in her Workshop! It was a good thing that she made a Boundary Field that prevented Mask from connecting and releasing the spirits of the Oni-Generals, or they would have a problem.

* * *

Next was gecko jr., the spawn of Shendu, Drago. Jade killed him on the spot and sent his remains to Clock Tower. Well, not right away, she made sure to mind-rape him before killing. The eight Symbols that had Demon's Chi were very useful for her studies. Harry approved. Well, and Jade saw some girls that spilled some bullshit about being her from the future, which was impossible, because she was going to be studying at the Clock Tower, so she didn't believe her. The impostor's information was also wrong about many facts, so Jade just wiped her mind clean and sent the psycho to the nearest Nut-House.

* * *

Harry was very happy when Jade got a full scholarship at Clock Tower, even if on his recommendation. Best dimension ever!

* * *

(P.S. Jade is from the "Jacky Chan Adventures "series - roughstar333)


	57. Hostile Territory

Hostile Territory by Lupine Horror

Harry was amused by the sight before him.

He didn't know how (he was apt to blame Zelretch) but Dumbledore had managed to follow him to the clock tower. The fool had yet to realise that he was in another dimension and was trying to tell Auntie Lorelei off for the experiments going on in the clock tower and how unethical they were.

Everyone else who was in the cafeteria just stared open mouthed at the audacity of the gaudily robed old man while they munched on Harry Snacks (tm), The cafeteria workers press-ganged him into working there whenever he was home for holidays, as they waited for the fireworks to start.

The smirk on Lorelei's face just grew bigger and bigger. If this was the best the wizards from Harry's birth world could do then they were rather pathetic. She was wondering when the fool would realise he wasn't an authority figure here.

Dumbledore looked around himself for support but all he saw was the wizards and witches looking amused at his attempts to put this woman down for all of the horrific things he'd seen so far. Then a thought occurred to him, Everyone here was young enough to have been at Hogwarts while he was either transfiguration professor or headmaster and he prided himself on recognising them all even years later. The problem was he didn't recognise a single one of them. It was then young Harry stepped forward, oh how he understood the poor boy's wrong views now if he grew up in this beastly place, and said to him.

"Headmaster, what do you know of parallel worlds?" Dumbledore took a moment to digest that comment before he realised just how out of it he was. He paled, here he wasn't the chief warlock or the supreme mugwump, he wasn't a headmaster or even the leader of the light everyone looked at in awe. His pale skin took on a tone that was reminiscent of mouldy porridge as he realised he was deep in enemy territory and had just berated a woman with authority, a woman who'd been shown to display excessive aggression.

That may just be the first time Albus Dumbledore swore.


	58. The Very High Greater Good

The Very High "Greater Good" by Zaralann

Albus Dumbledore was in Heaven.

Him was in a very peaceful place with a lot grass and trees. There was sum and a lake and everything was just so... wonderful!

He took a drag from his pipe and smiled.

The children here was as dreamed them to be!

The violet one was Tinky-Winky, a boy.

The green one was Dipsy, a boy too.

The yellow girl was Laa-Laa.

And the youngest girl was red and her name was Po.

They knew how to forgive and forget, they listened to him and did what was for the Greater Good. This place was perfect!

He took another drag from his pipe.

* * *

"...That's all?" Harry asked. "Why didn't we do it in the first place?"

"Weeeeeell, because of the big red 'DON'T ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!' label on the address to the dimension?" Answered Hermione.

"...I mean, just four of these... things, a bag full of weed and that's all it takes to take down the most powerful Wizard in Britain!" Said Harry. "How this things even called? They give me the creeps!"

"I believe they are called 'Teletubbies'." She answered and shivered.

The place from where this things came from was just wrong!

* * *

(P.S. that universe was the "Teletubies" in my opinion they suck - roughstar333)


	59. In the World of Librarians

In the World of Librarians by Lupin Horror

Hermione was in a blissful world of her own. There were books everywhere! People's lives were even recorded and read off of stone tablets. This was heaven for her.

She decided to just say screw it to Hogwarts and became an armed librarian. She went everywhere collecting books and books and books.

* * *

Harry stared at his blissful friend. Perhaps introducing her to this world was a mistake after all.

* * *

(P.S. this universe is from the anime "Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra" - roughstar333)


	60. Ponies for the Greater Good

Ponies for the Greater Good by Zaralann

"... How the hell did this happened?" Asked Harry.

"... I don't know... We left him here for two days! This should not be physically possible to create in just two fucking days!" Answered Hermione.

Before them thousands and thousands of Ponies of all three Types were marching forward, to conquer the rest of the world for the 'Greater Good'.

Albus Dumbledore created Military Dictatorship in Equestria.


	61. A Reason to not dare Zeltretch

A Reason to not dare Zeltretch by Lupine Horror

Harry just started smacking his head against the nearest wall.

He shouldn't have done it, he really shouldn't.

He had compiled a list of anime, manga, books, films and games then handed said list to Zelretch.

"Prove that these exist" He had said and he now REALLY regretted it. On finding every damn thing on the list Zelretch had decided that Harry could do with some experience and promptly sent him to each and every single one of them!.

The one with those watchamacallits? the tamagotchis there hadn't been so bad but right now he was running for his life from some kind of eldritch abomination he couldn't even comprehend!

"Dammit! Why'd I have to include Lovecraft on that list!?"


	62. An Extreme Reaction to That

An Extreme Reaction to That by Zaralann

Harry was scared.

He was sure that Gramps was somehow at fault here, but he couldn't prove it.

It blinked.

Harry gulped.

It opened it's mouth.

Harry was nearly catatonic.

It spoke.

"Hi, my name is Haruna, what's yours?"

* * *

Harry was absolutely sure that everything he did to make sure it won't come back, was necessary.

A Fire-truck passed him.

Harry turned to look at the burning remains of the Japanese School. Well, maybe bringing ten gallons of napalm was a little bit too much. At least he could justify it by the need to kill that zombie, Ayumu Aikawa if he remembered correctly.

* * *

(P.S. the characters are from the series "_Kore wa Zonbi Desu ka/Is that a Zombie"- roughstar333)_


	63. Don't Dare Fate

Don't Dare Fate(not the blonde one, People) by Lupine Horror

Harry really didn't want to know the basis of this reality.

It seemed the victor of the fight was the one with the bigger beam and the winner kept seeming to be that 'befriending beam' from the brunette.

Harry was fine with the red-eyed blonde girl (Nothing new to him), she was a reserved individual who exuded a sense of calm and slight melancholy but Harry made sure to keep away from that perverted Hayate! She'd taken one look at him and started muttering about bishounens and laughing like an old man.

The brunette with the pink beams of doom friendship was someone he actively avoided after he overheard her murmur something like 'so sad' after hearing that his birth parents had been murdered. He was NOT going to end up 'befriended' especially not over such a violent method thank you very much!

Harry got along well with Zafira and Signum as well as Fate. Shamal was always thankful for him tutoring her in the way of the kitchen but Harry found himself easily irritated by the redheaded loli. Harry sighed, at least it can't get any worse than this right? It's not like some mad scientist is suddenly going to bring out a number of cybernetically enhanced soldiers who all seem to be female and someone who looks like they could be related to him, Right?

* * *

(P.S. in case you don't know the series(doubt that though you must have watch it once), this is the "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha " Universe - roughstar333)


	64. Visiting a Couple of Videogames Goddesse

Visiting a Couple of Videogames Goddesses by Zaralann

Harry was very glad that Arcueid came with him in this dimension, because he, Len, Jacky and Tamamo were green from the sheer wrongness of the place.

There were actual goddesses walking around, but their power was in transforming into their more mature bodies with bigger breasts, with some very slutty body-suits and strange weapons.

This world Gaia was actually a friendly Fae/book hybrid by the name Histore and couldn't erase anyone like the normal Gaia. Her only power seemed to to annoy people.

Harry, Len, Jacky and Tamamo were sitting and watching how Arc was beating the shit out of five local goddesses and four(or three if you count the twins as one) pseudo-goddesses.

It was kind of sad, that they were so easily beaten, but considering just who Arc was, well, no surprises here.

* * *

"What is she?!" Screamed Neptune in form of a Purple Heart. "She stopped our attacks with bare hands, her punch levelled the whole castle, and she didn't even break a sweat!" She charger again, but the blond-haired red-eyed girl stopped her sword with two fingers and then kicked her in the nearest building, creating another hole in it.

"Neptune!" Screamed Noire as a Black Heart. She turned back to the blond opponent, who was still smiling a cheerful fanged smile. "You'll pay fo..." She couldn't finish the sentence of the stranger's heel impacted the top of her head and launched her into the ground, creating a very big crated at the point of impact.

* * *

Arcueid turned to the rest of the strange being that she was paying with.

"Now you can see what happens if you don't cooperate." She smiled her friendliest smile at them. "Now be a good little test subjects and come with so Harry-kun could study you!" She said cheerfully.

She was answered with the blast from Uni, Black Sister or something.

'Well, at least I tried...' Thought Arc and charged forward.

* * *

(P.S. this universe is from the franchise "Hyperdimension Neptunia" - roughstar333


	65. A Slider Joins the Party

A Slider Joins the Party by Lupine Horror

Harry was trying to keep his head down in this particular world.

There was this thing calling itself a girl and naming itself Haruhi. Apparently she wanted someone new to play with and managed to somehow drag him to her world. It was ridiculous! She somehow had complete control here and she didn't even know it! An entire world maintained by one insane and, even worse, bored girl!

Harry really didn't know what to do. Reality fluctuated around her and she seemed to have her attention fixed on adding him to her little brigade thing. Well, he was going to resist all the way. He was not a toy dammit!

* * *

"So, she got you too did she?" The guy, Kyon everyone called him, said to the new boy Harry.

"Dammit, I really could do without this." The boy muttered. Kyon took a look at him. The boy was foreign, British apparently, and his hair colour was odd. The boy was really, really pale and wore a blindfold of some kind that didn't seem to impede his vision. He was most definitely odd but it seemed he wasn't one of those who wanted to investigate Haruhi. He wondered if he was another one who didn't fit into the 'ordinary human' category. Come to think of it there hadn't been a slider turn up and she had mentioned them in her original speech.

"Are you a slider?" The question slipped out before Kyon could stop it.

"A what?" Harry asked. Slider wasn't a term he recognised.

"Someone who travels between dimensions." The black and purple haired boy just stared at Kyon who started getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Is that the reason I was dragged to this world?" Oh, so he was then. Kyon felt kinda bad for this one seeing as he seemed to be here unwillingly "And to answer your question, yes I am. I am also the nephew of Medusa the gorgon and the grandson of a dimension travelling vampire." Okay, this one had better not let Haruhi hear that or 'interesting' things would start to happen.

Despite the boy not falling in the category of 'ordinary' Kyon thought he might finally have found someone to commiserate with.

* * *

(P.S. Harry was dragged to the "Haruhi Suzumiya" Universe people -roughstar333)


	66. Why do People fight for that?

Why do People fight for that? By Zaralann

* * *

Apparently this particular world was populated by very greedy younger generation.

People were actually fighting for the cheap Bento. Harry was actually surprised how brutal some battles were.

Well, he didn't want to stand out and the cheap Bento must be fantastic for people to fight for it, so he asked Jacky to get some.

Presence Concealment: Rank-A made her job too easy to actually be considered any form of challenge. At least it was fun to see the faces of people who saw that the Bento with Discount were gone and Jacky was already paying for them, and considering how much Servants eat,she was taking all of the half-priced Bento.

The only problem came from the girl who could pass as Jacky's older sister. Apparently she saw how Jacky gave him some of the Bento, and accused of not know the rules of the... whatever they were doing there, something about 'wolfs' and 'hunts'. Harry just waved her off and said that the whole thing is stupid.

She tried to attack him but found herself naked in the park on the other side of the town without any clue just how she got there.

Oh, and Jacky was named a 'White Ghost' for her ability to sneak every Bento without anyone noticing.

Well, at least there wasn't anything paranormal in this dimension and food was cheap and tasty and you could see how a bunch of morons beat each other up oven an empty shelf, until someone would notice, that the Bento were gone.

* * *

(P.S. the cast are on the" Ben-to" anime/series - roughstar333


	67. Fate's Mass Gambling Effect

Fate's Mass Gambling Effect By keeper of all lore

Harry was currently experiencing what many would call a paradox as he explored this new dimension. He was surprised to discover that he was in the future and that there were aliens in the galaxy but he was disappointed to discover that there was no innovation, no free scientific contemplation as the majority of the sentient species only focused on the technology they found off of a dead race. Harry knew that there is more to the world (or galaxy in this case) than what appears so if this technology was so great then where were their creators which gave off a bad taste in his mouth. He decided to recreate the Clock Tower to bring back innovation to both science and magecraft.

* * *

Well it seems that things are starting to move as it was recently that a pretty important person was accused of attacking a human colony over the fallen dead's artifact. Harry could feel the tunes of fate playing and decided to aid them if only covertly as he worked really hard to keep his abilities and allies a secret. Sending an ally to this commander Shepard's primary destinations as a way to ease the burden while gathering information. He already had information on the upcoming worlds and after enough experimentation he has found that his magecraft actually nulls mass effect fields to the point they were useless. His allies would all have to be taken down physically and that was highly unlikely.

* * *

Commander Shepard wasn't much of a conspiracy theorist but even he knew that something wasn't adding up. Every time he and his squad worked on finding a lead on Saren and his search for the conduit they ran into some pretty strange people all who claimed to be sent by a secretive benefactor who claimed to "want to discover the truth of the universe and lay the dead to rest". On feros when they were fighting the thorian creepers a strange figure suddenly jumped into the middle of a large group and started pounding them into the ground with a ball shaped hammer. On noveria a woman wearing a white sweater and a purple skirt with blonde hair and red eyes suddenly started to tear her way through the facility to find the source and they met her when she tore her way to Matriarch Benezia with her bare hands. On Virmire there were two weird girls who suddenly started to rip apart the bases defenses one with knives and another who seemed to wield fire, lightning, water, and earth against them. The cherry on the cake came when they were fighting through the citadel after finding the conduit when a group of people came and started RYNO'ing the invaders each with different abilities. A red haired woman fired blue beams of energy which turned geth and krogan to dust, a black haired girl ripped them to pieces while her pet ate all the organic enemies in their way, geth suddenly started being sliced into pieces with no way to know how it happened. there were a few extra stone statues of geth and krogan all over the citadel when the battle was all over. The Universe was being turned on its head.


	68. Fate's Gambling Stratos

Fate's Gambling Stratos by Zaralann

Harry saw many dimensions. Some were fun, some were scary, some were creepy and some were just plain retarded.

This particular one actually climbed on the top of his shit-list in no-time!

Apparently some weird scientist by the name Shinonono Tabane invented a Core, that can power up a suit of armour that can fight on par with a Heroic Spirit.

And only girls could pilot this things.

And some guy named Orimura Ichika.

And apparently Harry.

When Harry said that he will sooner sleep in a trash-container full of razors that are coated in lemon cream, they started trying to bribe him. The whole Japanese Government was trying to bribe him.

Then came some dom- bitch(dominatrix bitch) by the name Orimura Chifuyu, who tried to intimidate him. Harry kicked her ass and send her back naked in the box. Tamamo made sure to left her with some nasty curse that caused spontaneous diarrhoea, so at any random moment she could lose control. Jacky was just happy with making her unable to bear children.

Then Tabane herself came to talk to him. One mind-rape later and she was sent to Clock Tower as a bunch of organs in jars. At least Harry now knew how to make this damn Cores, so he could power-up the Mystical Code to open a portal home.

Before going home Harry made sure to send Jacky to collect all Cores and kill all people who knew how to make one and destroy all technical information on them.

This place sucked.

* * *

(P.S. this dimension is the "Infinite Stratos" series - roughstar333)


	69. Is That Really God?

Is That Really God? by Zaralann

Harry was sure that the Root was making fun of him.

There was no way, that the God of this dimension was standing before the camera and saying:

"And that's how the cookie crumbles!"

...

...

...

'Damn you, Root!'

* * *

(P.S. this comes from the movie "Bruce Almighty" - roughstar333


	70. …And Now We Fight Angels Huh

….And Now We Fight Angels Huh by ApologeticGuy

Hector, one of the Asgard's Seven Magi, couldn't believe that his two Grim Angels/pawns were defeated by something that Ursula, the guardian of Riviera, did not understand. He ordered them to destroy Riviera with the use of an ancient weapon called Retribution. The two unwitting pawns of his plans on taking over Asgard were running over the remnants of the Demons of Utgard and are about to pass judgment to Ursula until she summoned... them.

A blindfolded boy that reminded him of a certain naive Grim Angel that he banished somewhere, accompanied by a white haired little girl who carries multiple knives, and a fox eared woman in a strange robes that is clearly of divinity. At first, he thought that these two are nothing but pathetic sprites and ordered their deaths... how wrong was he when he watched both of the Grim Angels get a one-sided brutalization that was orchestrated by the trio of summoned beings. His plan was ruined thanks to his underestimation.

* * *

"... oh great, now I'm fighting angels this time around." Harry said after their fight against the two divine mythical beings that he could have sworn that they were wielding Noble Phantasms, "What's next, demons?"

* * *

(P.S. this place is from the videogame series"Dept. Heaven" - roughstar333)


	71. Reverse-Rape Hell

Reverse-Rape Hell by Zaralann

Harry was really tempted to bang his head against the wall, and didn't do it just because it would mean that he would need to stop running.

Apparently the whole place had only 10% of the population of the male gender, and the rest were female. Now Harry was running for his dear life from the mob, who wanted to marry/rape him. Some of them weren't even ten years old!

'This is Hell!'

* * *

(P.S. all those women cames from "Girls Bravo" , people - roughstar333)


	72. Where is the Magic in This Place ?

Where is the Magic in This Place ? by Zaralann

Harry was sure that there was something wrong with this place, but he couldn't place it. It was a Medieval world with Magic, so nothing new. Magic was different, but it was normal because of the different dimension, so it weren't the people.

Maybe something in the air? No, he checked, air was safe and clean.

Maybe water? Nope.

Earth? No.

And then a pink drop-shaped thing jumped out of the bushes. It had beady black eyes and a mouth that was a constant smile-line.

Harry blinked.

Oh, now he could see what was wrong here.

He fired a Gandr at it and the thing exploded, covering him in pink jelly-like parts.

'This is going to be a long stay.' Thought Harry.

* * *

(P.S. see next chapter which universe Harry went here - roughstar333)


	73. Where is the Magic in This Place 2

Where is the Magic in This Place?2 By Zaralann

Harry was confused.

Apparently the factory he was in was solely making Christmas presents. It was very bright and cheerful and there was presents, toys and...

...and one gnome/elf thing tried to attack him, but Jacky ended its existence with a dagger to the throat.

And a giant gift-box was trying to kill Tamamo with a boxing-glove, that kept popping out from it. And one blow connected...

And now it's on fire and Tamamo cursing like a sailor that it ruined her beautiful maiden face.

"This place suck so much..." Mumbled Harry and decapitated the nearest toy-soldier.

* * *

(P.S. see next chapter to see which universe Harry went - roughstar333)


	74. Where is the Magic in this Place 3

Where is the Magic in this Place?3 by Zaralann

Harry was sitting and eating bread, while looking how girls were having fun...

Well, fun in their weird way.

Tamamo was chasing a small yellow nine-tailed fox, apparently they actually existed here in spades and were very annoying buggers. Tamamo took an insult in them trying to imitate her, so she appointed their group a mission to exterminate the imposters! Well, at least their tails were not cheap and could be used to create some Mystical Code in the form of a mask that made you faster and more... lucky? Harry didn't get it, but apparently it was important.

Jacky was...

Harry blinked.

"P-p-p-please, don't kill me!" There was a girl.

She was dressed in the fox-shaped cap that looked a lot like a real fox-head, her hands below the elbows were covered by fox-themed furry gloves and legs below her knees by fox-themed furry boots. Near her was a giant golden bell on a stick. She was sitting and shaking with horror in her eyes.

Jacky was standing right in front of her with he knives stained with blood. Actually blood was all over her, but Harry was non-pulsed by it, because he get used to to it.

Oh, and all around them were horribly mutilated corpses of foxes.

Harry sighed and looked over his shoulder.

There stood a girl in a very formal maid outfit with a broom. Apparently her name was Alice and she was mute... and not human. When Harry saw her hiding in the forest, her tried to help and when he gave her an apron, that she for some reason wanted, she attached herself to him like glue. She had a dark blue hair that reached her back and brown eyes. The only thing that she ate were potion that he bought in store in the cities, white ones.

When she noticed his gaze, she smiled at him brightly.

Apparently they were getting a new companion.

* * *

The fox-themed girl was hugging Harry's arm and wincing every time her gaze fall on Jacky. Her name was Moonlight Flower, and now she was travelling with them.

Harry was just hoping that she will get used to Jacky's presence soon, or he will need some very good medicine to ease his coming headache.

* * *

(P.S. if you have not guesses alredy they went to the "ragnarak online" universe - roughstar333)


	75. Don't Blink

Don't Blink by Zaralann

Voldemort finished his speech to his minions and turned.

He came face to... Eeh, back-sides of hands with a statue of angel that was hiding it's face with it's palm.

Then he blinked.

* * *

"... Ok, we're never doing it again." Said Harry, looking how more of Voldemorts started appearing.

"... Yeh, his immortality is kind of irritating." Agreed Hermione. "Lets get rid of the bugger and sent the additional Voldemorts somewhere and try again."

* * *

(P.S. Doctor Who references anybody? - roughstar333)


	76. Is That Narcissism?

Is That Narcissism? by Zaralann

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Mumbled Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think I'm going to threw up." Added an unhealthy green Hermione.

Voldemort was making out with a man who looked almost like him but after about several dozens protein shakes.

They tried to see if the crap about love that Dumbledore spitting at everyone actually had it's base.

Apparently not.

There was a lot of love between them and no pain whatsoever from Tommy's side.

"... Is this some Earth custom that I was unaware of?" Asked a green girl with red hair.

The boys that were with her were all too sick to answer and choose to just continue barfing their insides out.

* * *

(P.S. that girl and her group are from the animation series "Young Justice" - roughstar333)


	77. Queen of Ewoks

Queen of Ewoks by Zaralann

Harry was having a hard time keeping his face neutral. The hint of a smirk just won't go away!

"It's not funny!" Said Hermione.

"And I'm not laughing." Answered Harry.

"Harry James Potter Schweinorg, I damn well know when you're having fun, I know you for years!" She screeched back.

"Sorry, Herms, by it's not everyday you can become a Queen of a bunch of midget-bears by showing a Levitation Charm." Answered Harry.

He finally broke and started rolling on the ground, holding his sides.

* * *

(P.S. YOU DON'T KNOW EWOKS !? YOU SUCK ...just kidding; ewoks come from "star wars", people - roughstar333


	78. This Place sucks

This Place sucks by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that this place was cursed.

Hermione agreed.

Jacky didn't care.

Tamamo was more interested in studying the local abnormalities.

Apparently some thing wanted some stone... or get stoned, and they were looking for the parts of the stone.

And there was the little Kitsune that attached himself to Tamamo and refused to leave.

And a schoolgirl was the only one with the brain and a gas-stove, so Harry was sure to guard the only pieces of modern comfort... and the girl.

He really didn't like the albino that was coming back like a bad penny after every time Tamamo sent him into unconsciousness via Bounded Field.

* * *

(P.S. they are in "Inuyasha" , people - roughstar333)


	79. Shirou's POV in This Place sucks

Shirou's POV in This Place sucks by Akk21

This was his first time tagging along with Harry on his 'travels', and Shirou wasn't sure why the others were in such a bad mood, sure, the lack of modern amenities was a little uncomfortable, and they were getting into a lot of fights, but they were saving people!

Ok, so maybe he was in a better mood because he totally got several new swords for his arsenal, and one of them could even revive the recently dead, but this place wasn't that bad, right?

* * *

(P.S. They are in the inuyasha universe people -roughstar333)


	80. What Happens in Kim Possible

What Happens When a Magus goes To Kim Possible by Zaralann

This place was stupid.

Harry was pretty sure that there was only one person in this whole place who had a brain and he made sure to hire her as his world-guide.

Some blue-skinned imbecile tried to object, but Harry just sent him to the Nut-House in a box... naked.

Then there was some other stooges, who were very determined to ruin his stay in this world.

Some clown who apparently was a missing link in the chain of evolution between the money and a human.

Harry just didn't care any more and let Jacky deal with them as she wanted.

Well, there was that annoying red-head that kept popping up at random moments with her retarded sidekick, but Tamamo made sure humiliate her more and more with each time...

The dumb girl didn't stop and his guide was finding this whole thing too amusing. She actually spilled her drink when she saw her 'rival' getting her ass handed to her by Tamamo.

Well, Harry just got tired and sent her to the same Nut-house where was spending his days the blue dude.

At least she stopped coming.


	81. Wish I Had a Portal Gun

Wish I Had a Portal Gun by HegemonAlexandrov

Harry had been eating lunch in Clock Tower while listening to a group Enforcers and researchers bragging that there was nothing that was made by mundanes could compare to the dangers presented by an Apostle Hunt or other Magecraft related activities. The talk slowly died as Grandpa walked into the cafeteria with a grin in his face. The assembled Magi started edging towards the doors, anytime that Lord Zelretch smiled it meant pain for anyone within his sight.

"Oh, so you think there isn't anything made by the mundanes that could present a challenge to you?" asked Zelretch. One rather brave or foolish younger Magi who had just finished several bottles replied to him "Of course not, Lord Zelretch if there was I would burn all of my research for this year!" Upon hearing that Grandpa's grin grew even more displaying his canines. "Well I'll guess we'll have to see then huh?" with a flick of his wrist he transported the entire cafeteria.

"Have fun all of you!"

* * *

Harry and the surviving Magi were running for their lives. "Why WOULD ANYONE create this death trap?" Harry thought to himself. Apparently they were in some sort of GIGANTIC science lab underground. The Magi tried to find a way out but ran into some sort of... well mantis men. They had scattered and discovered that each room was an individual lab that was running a different experiment. One of them had rather annoying killer robot turrets that greeted with "HI!" and "I see you!". They had lost a few members to them when they were caught by surprise.

"Well at least now we know what our vict- subjects feel like over at Clock Tower." Harry told Bazett. "Shut up and keep running!" she screamed at him as another announcement played "... remember always use applied SCIENCE folks!" another member of the group stopped and broke down "Make it stop! The darn song just wouldn't stop playing!"

"We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake.

It seemed the mundanes could be just as twisted and dangerous as Magi when they put their effort into it. Some of the things in here could kill all but the most powerful of Magi. Well at least they found a suitable execu- training site. "Maybe I'll bring the Weasel and the Ferret to see how long they last."

* * *

(P.S. this is easy to guess due the title but in case you don't know they went to the videogame universe of "portal"- roughstar333)


	82. A Very Bad Version of Kaleidoscope

A Very Bad Version of Kaleidoscope by Zaralann

Harry was sure that something in the universe was fundamentally broken.

Jacky and Tamamo agreed, Len couldn't feel it because of her nature, so she just trusted his word.

It was like someone poked a lot of holes in the fabric of the world and tried to imitate the Second Magic, but failed... badly.

* * *

It was evening and Harry teleported to the place of the latest disturbance.

He was sure that his eye-twitch would need some professional medical help to cure.

There was a... portal from which a snake-naga-human-hybrid was emerging.

And there was five girls who were dressed in some skin-tight costumes and wielding some impressive but weak Magic.

Oh, and there was also a bum.

Well, color him impressed, but the little pink marble was able to utilize some sort of the crappy Second Magic! When the girls closed the portal after the thing, whatever it was,took the bum with it, they started leaving.

Harry smirked.

* * *

Harry was looking at the marble that Jacky stole from the red-head. It was packing power several times greater than seven Servant put together! And it was syphoning more from some source in another dimension!

Oh, how much fun it will be!

* * *

Ok, one snake-naga-human thing sent to Clock Tower later he was questioning the supposed Leader of the place. Hypnosis applied of course.

Magic here was crap and wasn't even trying to get better.

There also was a local witch, but she was not a very good one and knew only local spells that were about third in power to the Clock Towers analogies.

* * *

Harry was getting bored with this place.

He decided to spit on the whole thing and went with the flow.

One freed Princess later and two public executions that Harry approved off, and he was introducing young Princess to the wonders of modern technology and different political systems. Also he drilled in her head that fate is not set in stone the the whole prophecy-thing in the part of the castle was just a waste of space.

She actually start calling Harry Big brother, it was actually adorable in Harry's opinion.

* * *

(P.S. in case you don't know the series, it is "W.I.T.C.H." - roughstar333)


	83. RUN HARRY RUN

RUN HARRY RUN! by Zaralann

Harry was sure to run as fast as possible, because _they_ were after him.

He was honestly _scared_, because this place was just freaking _insane_!

Apparently the whole planet was _barely_ survivable for humans, but this _things_ didn't even breathed so it was hard to say if throwing then out will help or not.

Harry heard a hissing noise and jumped, avoiding being left without a brain.

Harry was sure that without his long-range Magic he would have been dead, because hand-to-hand or a close-weapon type of combat would only make him become a puddle on the ground faster, than he would prefer.

* * *

(P.S. the thing Harry is running from is an alien specifically the Xenomorph from the movie franchise "Aliens" - roughstar333)


	84. Still in the Age of Gods

Still in the Age of Gods by I'mThe12thDocotor

Harry looked at the woman of Chinese descent in front of him. The mountain behind him crumbling from her last attack. _How do I end up in these situations_. Thought the blindfolded teen.

Oh yes this universe happens to be left in the age of the gods and do to his relationship with the Gorgons, he got counted as one. While the universe thinking you a god sounds good the quality of his enjoyment, went down due to the god-slayer in front of him.

_I should have brought my servants._ He was brought out of his thoughts as the woman moved at him. _This should be fun._

* * *

(P.S. Harry is fighting against Luo Hao from "Campione" - roughstar333)


	85. Not Evil just Curious

Not Evil just Curious by Zaralann

Harry tuned the rumbling man out. Apparently in this world it was _very_ important to where every thing is and be literal slave the some dude who was spending 24/7 in a big glass jar up-side-down.

Harry wasn't a _bad_ person, but considering how much this dude screw everyone over, he gladly let Jacky kill him and eat his soul.

This world became better just from this one change.

* * *

(P.S. the up-side-down guy is Aleister Crowley from To aru no majutsu no Index - roughstar333)


	86. A Lucky Vacation

...A Lucky Vacation by Zaralann

Harry was having a very relaxing vacation.

This world was calm and without any supernatural activities.

Except for that strange girl with long blue hair that looked eleven years old at seventeen, and she popped up several times in the day.

It's like she was stalking him or something.

There was also two sisters, one with long and one with short light purple hair.

And a pink-haired one with glasses, who was hit by the puberty train _too_ hard.

Well, Harry could tolerate it.

* * *

(P.S. the girls mentioned are the main characters of the manga/anime "lucky star" - roughstar333)


	87. A (New) Vampire Appears

A (New) Vampire Appears by Zaralann

"This place should be burned down to the ground." Said a very frustrated Harry.

"... It's not that bad..." Tried to calm him down Hermione.

Harry looked at Jacky and Tamamo who were finishing eating the souls of the local top-dog vampire, who was _actually_ strong! Not on par with a Servant and of coarse not even close to Arcueid, but pretty tough. Jacky and Tamamo easily defeated him by just eating the souls that were inside his body.

Harry then turned to the strawberry-blond girl, that was clinging to him. She was dressed in some time of a military uniform and had the pair of the biggest breasts Harry saw. She was smiling at him and calling him 'Master'...

Oh, and she was vampire.

Apparently Harry somehow snapped the connection between the two vampires and it attached itself to him, making him her Master. Well, they had a new travelling companion.

And a platinum-haired woman that was tied up to the pole nearby was still screaming something about her mission from Gad, or something. Hermione just kicked her in the mouth.

* * *

(P.S. again in case you don't know where they are , they are in the "Hellsing" anime/manga series - roughstar333)


	88. RUN HARRY RUN pt2

RUN HARRY RUN pt.2 by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this place was screwed in more ways than one. They saved a little girl, that _somehow_ hid from that _things_ and now there was a bunch of soldiers with some woman and a rat trying to to figure out what was happening.

Tamamo already finished putting in some very strong exploding talismans around the place, to blew it up sky-high. Harry also put a Bounded Field around soldier's spaceship, so this thing won't be able to 'see' it and get on board.

The rat wanted to steal one of the _things_, but every bugger in the medical bay was killed by Harry, so he failed, was captured and now was tied down in the tank. After seeing how messed up the place were the soldiers and some woman agreed that this place should burn.

It was actually fun seeing it burning down from the sky, Harry took pictures.

* * *

(P.S. in this Harry meets Ellen Ripley (for once) and the Xenomorphs (again) , both who comes from the "Alien" movies franchise. - roughstar333)


	89. A World full of Mystic Codes

A World full of Mystic Codes by Zaralann

This world was actually very interesting.

Apparently the people here living in the small towns and waiting for one guy to come and kill all monsters that were lurking behind the walls of the settlement. It was actually fun to see how many monsters there were, but some of them were actually a stronger versions of the old ones, just colored differently.

And almost every monster here there was a chance to collect actual golden coins...

And maybe some type of a _Mystical Code_!

Harry was pretty sure, that all the clothes here were Mystical Codes in some way or another. He was collecting them non-top and had to rent a very bid room in the Clock Tower to just store them.

It will _years_ till he could take a look at _all_ of them.

* * *

(P.S. this may be referenced to many medieval fantasy rpgs but Zaralann said it was based on Diablo 2:Lord of Destruction - roughstar333)


	90. How to Prove Monsters are Real

How to Prove Monsters are Real by Zaralann

Harry was sure that Gramps was angry with him for some reason and sent him here as a punishment.

_How_ can anyone can think that the monsters. ghosts and other things in this world were actually people that wanted to gain something from scarring people?

And a bunch of kids were going around and exposing them.

Well, Harry was at least going to have fun with them.

Just one fake legend, ancient looking leather armor for him, a special dresses for Arc and Alt and here is the perfect trap for them.

It was really fun to see how they were trying to work out how He could walk on walls and ceilings, Ark destroying _buildings_ with bare hands, and Alt riding Primate Murder while chasing the stooge and his dog.

Harry took pictures.

(P.S. scooby dooby doo reference must be there somewhere- roughstar333)


	91. A Lucky Vacation pt 2

...A Lucky Vacation pt. 2 by Zaralann

Harry was twitching.

The blue-haired Otaku dressed like Haruhi Suzumiya... And she was singing...

Harry was sure that it can be considered _blasphemy_ and _bad omen_ at the same time.

* * *

(P.S. that girl is izumi konata from "lucky star" - roughstar333


	92. The Dimension with the Most

The Dimension with the Most by Zaralann

This was getting strange and creepy.

Apparently Harry was in some form of afterlife here, and a poltergeist that apparently never met toothbrush and was wearing black and white suit was a top-dog here.

There was some worms with many eyes living in the sand...

This place was strange.

* * *

(P.S. this the "Beetlejuice" movie universe - roughstar333)


	93. The Alien Egg

The Alien Egg by Zaralann

Harry was sure that saving this was fleshy-egg thing that contained that spider-creature that wanted to orally rape everyone was a bad idea.

Considering the unholy light that was burning in the Hermione's eyes and how Luna was smiling...

But when they mentioned Weasel he understood that everything was alright and he shouldn't worry. Nothing bad will actually happen.

* * *

(P.S. that egg is from the movie franchise "Aliens". Please imagine the Weasel being attacked by a facehugger , then a chestburster. Now please vomit or laugh next. - roughstar333


	94. A Certain Competition

What would happen in a competition to be engaged to Harry? by Zaralann

This wasn't a battle, it was _**War**_!

They fought and fought and fought! There was only one who can win and the other two will taste the defeat!

First battle was won by the small and silent, second came the small and lonely and one the last place was big and cheerful, because half of her pray was still alive when she was finishing with it.

In the second competition there was an unimaginable battle. They picked their weapons and the bloodbath started. Small and lonely won after her fierce battle with small and silent. Big and cheerful destroyed the battleground and ran out of ammunition so she had only third place.

The third battle was help one the machine of death to the mutated undead abominations. Small and silent lost, with small and lonely not far behind. Big and cheerful actually won in one charge!

Results:

Len - 6

Altrouge - 6

Arcueid - 5

And the battle to determine the winner was held in the Roman style. The small and lonely was disqualified because the dig-white ate her steed, the small and silent came second, but the big and cheerful came first, while _carrying_ her steed.

Results:

Len - 7

Altrouge - 6

Arcueid - 8

* * *

(P.S. this was written before chapter 13 so this is noncanon - roughstar333)


	95. High Level Riding

High Level Riding by Zaralann

Harry was ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. This is ridiculous!

Saber and auntie Medusa was having too much fun here. Apparently they appeared somewhere in Miami and at night the auto-racers here were organizing races. Arutia and Medusa just couldn't walk past this with their high Riding Skill.

Now they were in a race with some girl named Suki on a pink car and a guy named Brian on the silver car.

Harry just knew that it won't end well.

* * *

(P.S. The Cast is in The movie "Fast & Furious 2" - roughstar333)


	96. …And Now We Fight Angels pt 2

….And Now We Fight Angels pt 2 by ApologeticGuy

Nessiah, once known as the Grim Angel Ariel, never felt so happy in his entire life. For once, something good happened and he is now free from the very chains that binds his decaying body. He is also told that Hector, the man that banished him, along with the other magi were killed and the gods have managed to destroy themselves in a war against demons. Sure he is disappointed that he couldn't do the act himself but knowing the fact they were beaten down by a boy whom he mistook for a god but is actually a mortal and his two companions made him giddy about it. He's still thinking if he wanted to go back to Asgard but then he remembered how boring it was back when he was still a part of it.

Maybe staying in the mortal plane isn't that boring at all, at least he'll have more fun here than sitting pretty in heaven. Mortals are more interesting anyway... especially the boy that destroyed his chains. He enjoyed flirting with him in a subtle way while watching his fox eared companion try to 'protect' her master's purity and telling him that what he is doing is wrong in nature. He couldn't wait to find his savior again and see if he could get more reaction from the fox woman once more.

* * *

"If that angel tries to flirt with my Harry, I swear that I will shove his Noble Phantasm of a book to a place where the sun doesn't shine." Caster spontaneously muttered out of instinct.

"What the fuck- GAAAAH!" Leon did not see Harry throwing him down to his back after missing one strike in their friendly spar, "Mother of... this hurts like a bitch. What the hell was that?!"

"Just some martial arts that I've learned when I was studying magecraft." Harry answered as he ignored the gazes of Eimi, the little Griffin Rider that he found in the Keld Forest, "Also, if I was kid, could you tell me why you are on the ground, whimpering like a little girl while I'm still standing?"

"Shitty brat! I swear that you're as annoying as redhead but in a fucking different way." Leon said angrily while trying to stand.

"Big bro sure is strong." Eimi said as she watched Leon and Harry spar once more with the former being beaten once more and cursing louder than ever, causing Siskier to cover the ears of his sister Elena and Garlot's jaw to drop as he watched a twelve something year old boy kick the ass of a nineteen year old Knight in a full armor.

Gram Blaze picked up a very interesting character.

* * *

(P.S. this chapter crossovers with Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future - roughstar333)


	97. Local Beast of Gaia

Local Beast of Gaia by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that someone wanted him to suffer.

Right now Tamamo was having a battle with some strange dude with metallic-blues skin, green hair and red costume.

Apparently he was the local **Beast of Gaia**.

This guy was actually _tough_!

Well, Tamamo wasn't having any troubles, he just _wasn't going down_! Harry already knocked the annoying kids out, so they would stop being a cheerleaders for the retard, but he was just stubborn, and refused to die. Harry was actually paid by an Oil Company to get rid of him, considering how _much_ property damage this thing was causing!

Harry got tired of this nonsense.

"Hey, blue boy-scout!" The dude actually _turned_ to look at him. He was dumb to the point of not being funny any more. "You're the creation of the spirit of the planet correct?" He nodded. "Well, meet you equal in rank!"

Primate Murder appeared near Harry and roared. The blue dumbass didn't even had time to look surprised, as he had to fight for his life against a giant white Beast.

* * *

(P.S. the blue boy scout is Captain Planet - roughstar333)


	98. What Happen in Power Rangers

What would Happen if a Magus went to (ANY) "Power Rangers" Universe by Zaralann

Jacky was starring at a bunch of people in colourful costumes and plastic helmets.

She didn't understood what was happening, but apparently she was being attacked. They were talking about her being the underling of some evil Lord. She didn't understand, the only one that can order her was _Father_ and _Father_ wasn't here. She blinked.

_Father _said that she will need to take one of the thing on their wrists for studying.

But, they were _confusing_. They said something about fighting and all they did was stand in the strange poses that _weren't_ even battle-stances.

And they were openly discussing their tactic for the fight.

Jacky cocked her head the the side. The pink one was female.

Jacky decided to go with the familiar routine.

[**The Mist**]

* * *

Harry was going to swear _very_ loudly, but held himself in check so not to let Jacky hear his rich vocabulary.

Robot.

A giant _robot_!

This kids summoned a giant clumsy, ugly robot.

"That's it, I don't care any more." Harry breathed out.

"So you surrender?" Asked the voice of one of the kids.

"Nope, just changing tactics." Answered Harry. "Arc, you're up."

The cheerful True Ancestor _leaped_ and _punched_ the robot, sending him flying.

This kids will know true fear _very_ soon.


	99. By the Power of HarryServants

By the Power of Harry/Servants by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that this place was one of the dimensions where logic died young.

When he appeared here, he sensed some very powerful Magic and went to investigate.

This was a mistake.

Now Arturia was fighting some short almost-naked blond dude who overused steroids.

[**Excalibur**] Apparently she got tired of this bullshit.

Harry turned to the left and saw Primate Murder eating what was left of the _green_ tiger.

Tamamo was using her Magic to catch the strange blue thing in the red rag and witch hat.

This place was so going to be in the Black List.

* * *

(P.S. Harry and company were fighting against He-man which sucks , for them that is - roughstar333


	100. How did He become a She?

How did He become a She ?by Zaralann

Harry looked at his opponent.

The blue haired and blue eye guy turned into a blue haired and blue eye girl.

And he/she was wielding fire.

"Screw it." Harry removed his blindfold.

He wasn't going to touch _it_ with a ten-foot stick.

* * *

(P.S. that "shemale" was Natsuru Senou from the series "Kampfer" - roughstar333)


	101. How the Dursleys Would Die

How the Dursleys Would Die by I'mThe12thDocotor

Jacky and Tamamo looked at the overly normal house that was number 4 Privet Drive. They came here after hearing master/father's backstory they knocked on the door only for a horse to answer and yell about freaks. Later people would tell the police that they couldn't remember exactly what caused the screaming and bloody dismemberment of the Dursleys.


	102. How Did She Become A Teacher?

How Did She Become A Teacher? by Zaralann

This was just _unnatural_!

Some eight-years old blond girl was a _teacher_ at the school where students were actually _older_ than her.

And _no-one_ cared!

Harry already felt the headache coming.

Oh, and there was a spaceship on the orbit.

* * *

(P.S. that 8 year old girl is Rebecca from the manga/anime " Pani Poni Dash" - roughstar333)


	103. Human-Calamari Hybrid

Human-Calamari Hybrid by Zaralann

This could have gone better.

Harry reacted on the pure instinct, so...

Meh, he'll just need to hypnotize the owners of the beach-cafe and get rig of the corpse of a human-calamari hybrid.

How did she thought he would react when she proclaimed that she will take over the world and turn people into her slaves?

* * *

(P.S. Harry killed Ika Musume from "_Shinryaku! Ika Musume" _this time lol - roughstar333)


	104. What Did You Do Now Tamamo

What Did You Do Now Tamamo by Zaralann

Harry rubbed his temple.

"And _how_ did..._ this_ happened?" he asked a sheepish looking Tamamo.

"Weeeell, you see, he... eh, she? _It_ was claiming to be a powerful Fox Spirit and demanding for me to submit to her." Answered Tamamo. "And this strange Shrine Maiden that smelled like water and dragon..." Tamamo turned away in embarrassment.

"... I don't even want to know any more, just get rid of the bodies and lets get out of here."

* * *

(P.S. well crap the series crossovered was kinda obscure to me but Zaralann said the series was "_Wagaya no Oinari-sama" - roughstar333)_


	105. Summoning Flyers

Summoning Flyers by Zaralann

There was just something very wrong with the world where people were calling Devils by using the flyers that they get from the school-children.

* * *

(P.S. way too short but that is what Zaralann wrote. The "devils" are from the "Highschool Dxd" Series - roughstar333)


	106. Don't Steal Auntie's Name

Don't Steal Auntie's Name by I'mThe12thDocotor

Harry looked at the woman calling herself Medusa, the cloak blocked her face from sight. He said one thing to her in her last seconds of life, "Don't steal aunties name!" The following fight is to graphic to be put on paper.

When he returned to the clocktower a girl/boy/thing in a robe followed him for saving she/he/it from her/his/its mother.

Magi learned a lot about the properties of black blood that day.

* * *

(P.S. that "medusa" was from the manga/anime "Soul Eater" - roughstar333)


	107. Dumbledorish Crap

Dumbledorish Crap by Zaralann

Harry was sure that something with this world was _incredibly _wrong.

Harry looked at the _God_ of this world, who looked like a giant lion. The cryptic bastard didn't answer even _one_ of his questions and was just making Harry's headache stronger.

When he started telling Harry how he _created_ this world, Harry snapped.

"_God and Creator_ my ass." Said Harry, watching as Primate Murder was ripping the enigmatic overgrown cat to pieces.

If _this thing_ could _create_ worlds, it will be safer to make sure that it won't do it. Nothing good can be created by this Dumbledorish bastard on crack.

* * *

(P.S. poor aslan he didn't have to die, but in case you don't know , Aslan from the "Narnia" franchise - roughstar333)


	108. How to Train A Hero

How to Train A Hero by Zaralann

This was one of the most dumb worlds that Harry ever saw.

There was that crappy Magical school with _extremely_ dumb way spreading roles. Boys, no matter how _lame_ or _dumb_ were _Heroes_, an arrogant bunch of morons, that had one word written on their foreheads: 'Sexist'. Girls were more of a crack-infused Magical Girls and always on the support roles.

When Tamamo saw the whole thing, she kicked the boy's asses, broke their Mystical Codes and made sure that they could sing soprano without motivation. Then she kicked out the Headmistress of the school and took her position.

It became even better when Harry introduced her to the books about the training program for American army.

He took pictures.

* * *

(P.S. misleading title but that crappy school is from "winx club", people - roughstar333)


	109. A Ghost of what

A Ghost of what... by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this was the first time he saw this king of a Spirit.

Apparently this was a... _ghost_ of this world...

And it controlled... _boxes_...

"Beware!" It even attempted to look and sound scary.

Well, Harry always wanted to try and apply his Origin and Element in hand-to-hand combat and here was a perfect test-dummy.

* * *

(P.S. the box ghost is from the series"Danny Phantom , lame but funny ghost though - roughstar333)


	110. The Gambling Fate Crisis

The Gambling Fate Crisis by Zaralann

This was a very interesting dimension. Apparently there was a special agency that hunts Mystical Codes, and a very effective one.

Then Harry met a dragon in the form of little blond girl.

And there was that wolf-girls who's body was infused with several Mystical Codes.

Very good vacation indeed.

* * *

( P.S. the dimension harry went to Dragon Crisis people - roughstar333)


	111. Summoned as a Servant

Summoned as a Servant by I'mThe12thDocotor

Sakura looked at the cloaked form in front of her, "I am servant CASTER, i ask of you are you my master?"

"No she is not I Shinji will be your mas…" The claymore wiggled in the stone wall, as the blue haired boy's head had a falling out with his body

"Again I ask are you my master?" The moment yes left her mouth CASTER dragged the purple haired girl out side the mansion and lit it up with a Fiendfyre . "Master do you have any were to stay now." The servant said pulling down his hood.

Then Sakura walked ahead while Harry complained about the multiverse in general.

Two days later and with the general application of wizard and magi magic, Harry had taken care of LANCER for Sakura, Shirou, and SABER.

While they were eating with the Tiger, a man in golden armour barged in. "Mongels bow to your king!"

Harry learned that his NOBLE PHANTASM, had the power to summon his friends in a pseudo reality marble. All his friends vs Gilgamesh , Gilgamesh had no chance of winning.

ARCHER was Shirou's future self again who joined team Shirou with Rin. BESERKER was still Hercules, was rather annoying to take down because of the twelve lives but CASTER, ARCHER, and SABER took him down together. And the Emiya house got a decoration in the form of a shaking sycophantic loli. RIDER was a problem as the grail had summoned the Rider of the Pale Horse a that servant, having no way to kill the incarnation of death itself Harry used Kaleidoscope to dump him in a desolate empty earth. ASSASSIN was a complicated deal as he had no true form luckily his master died and he disappeared.

The Grail it self never formed as four servants never died and Harry got to watch the antics of Shirou's harem.

(P.S. you must be really dense if you didn't know Caster was Harry - roughstar333)


	112. The Evil Ones

The Evil Ones by Zaralann

Harry was breathing hard. He was standing on the edge of the gigantic crater.

Tamamo was near him, out of breath and sweating.

Arcueid and Altrouge were near trying to keep each other standing.

Jacky was lying on the ground and already asleep.

Primate Murder was lying on one side and shuddering.

This battle was _tough_, their opponents were almost immortal, considering that it was like the _World itself_ was keeping them alive!

But..

But it was _finally_ over!

_They_ are _dead_!

They are _truly_ dead!

Harry was _crying_ from happiness!

The _evil ones_ were vanquished!

Suddenly, he heard an eсho in the wind, and it brought chills down his spine, even after their death, the last words of one of the monstrosities.

_"I'm the great cornholio!"_

* * *

(P.S. Misleading chapter title but couldn't think of anything else. Cornholio comes from the mtv show "beavis and butthead" - roughstar333)


	113. A Normal Vacation

A Normal Vacation by Zaralann

This place was actually very nice.

No Magic, no paranormal activities, no aliens, just a normal world.

Harry even went to school here and met a very interesting person. A brown haired girl in black glasses that had a fantastic and sarcastic sense of humour, and her friend, an artist who always made her painting and other art very... _non-standard_.

Also there was the first girl's younger sister, who Harry wanted to punch in the face, but held back. Tamamo get along with both of them as did Jacky.

Harry will make sure he will come back to this world more often, it was really nice and fun here!

* * *

(P.S. that is girl with humor is (drum rolls)... daria, who comes from the show appropriately named "Daria" - roughstar333)


	114. Fate's GambleExtra

Fate's Gamble/Extra by I'mThe12thDocotor

The protagonist saw his 6th opponent. The teenager looked at him through his purple black hair, well the protagonist thought that he was, but the blindfold made it hard to know. A girl of a young age with silver hair and grey eyes clung off him.

Looking to the red dressed woman on his right, "Why do I always get the strange ones?"

* * *

(P.S. way too vague but I'mThe12thDocotor said it was based on Fate/extra - roughstar333)


	115. Fate's GambleExtra pt2

Fate's Gamble/Extra by I'mThe12thDocotor

The week had passed very quickly, the protagonist didn't get to much info on his 6th opponent. The teen was master of ASSASSIN and could not be found if he did not want to be found. Nero had yet to learn much about ASSASSIN either. That meant unlike Shinji, Dan, Alice, that Overzealous Man, and Rin this battle was going to be blind.

* * *

(P.S. as mentioned before it is in the world of the videogame "Fate/Extra" - roughstar333)


	116. Fate und Gamble

Fate und Gamble by Zaralann

Harry didn't actually know what to feel at the moment.

This world was actually pretty nice, if not for the fact that _almost_ all the schools were purely for girls.

And the clubs were...

Harry looked at the field with Reinforced eyes. Tamamo and Jacky were having _too_ much fun.

Harry was pretty sure that Enchanting and Reinforcing the tank to win the competition was _cheating_, but there was simply no rule that prevented them from applying _Magic_ to make the tank faster, stronger and gave their shells a homing ability.

Seriously, they _never_ missed, even _once_. And considering that Tamamo was using her Bounded Field over the battlefield, they new where everyone was.

Harry was sure that Arc and Alt were having fun too...

Harry facepalmed. He _really_ should have explained it better to Arc, because _throwing_ their shells was _not_ a correct way too expand their radius of attack.

What about the others...

Harry just knew that there was something that _will_ tick off their cheating even _clearer_ than Arc. Aoko and Lorelei.

The tank wasn't even touching the ground, just _gliding_ a fer inches over it, its tracks weren't eve moving, and the blue flashes and the lack of sound or smoke told Harry the the shells were launched _without _the help of the gunpowder.

He didn't even want to know just _how_ many people's memories he'll have to erase and/or modify.

* * *

(P.S. This world this time is Girls und Panzer. a good yet weird anime, reason why it is weird because who thought of combining tanks plus school girls - roughstar333)


	117. The Curse of a (Cat) God

The Curse of a (Cat) God by Zaralann

Harry was actually having fun.

Apparently there was some minor Deities in this world and one of them cursed a boy. If he won't do one hundred good deeds for cats, he will be turned into a cat and will probably die, because he was allergic to them.

Breaking the curse wasn't a problem, Harry just left Tamamo to speak with the Cat-Spirit and the poor thing was so terrified in the end that it lifted the curse only to make Tamamo go away.

Harry made sure not to lift the part that made the boy able to understand cats and let Tamamo heal his allergy. It was actually funny to see how he was running around, not knowing that he's free.

Harry actually got himself another apprentice, the girl, Mamba, as she asked him to call her. The girl had only thirty-six Magical Circuits, but her Element was Air and her Origin Split. She was a perfect material for the Enforcers, considering her nasty Vacuum Blades, and other battle Spells.

That was the little piece and quiet that he needed for a while.

* * *

(P.S. all the characters are are in the world of the "nyan koi" anime/manga - roughstar333)


	118. The Star Gate's Gamble

The Star Gate's Gamble by I'mThe12thDocotor

Harry looked over the bloody field. Len sitting quietly on his shoulder. His good deed for the day done he freed the local humans from a evil alien parasite masquerading as an Egyptian god. Standing up he saw a group of military Americans. They told him of the hundreds of world with this exact same problem, Harry then quietly walked over to the metal circle and hit his head over and over. No good deed goes unpublished.

* * *

(P.S. Harry's deed freed a world from Stargate SG-1 LOL - roughstar333)


	119. Don't Fight with Your Food

A Chef's Special by Clarke18

"I've heard of not playing with your food but... Damn root." Harry shook his head as he watched a mobile mass of fried rice swing spoons around like weapons.

Another dimension where logic went the way of the dodo it seems.  
Needless to say Jacky finished everything on her plate with this 'Fried Ricer'.  
Afterward Harry simply gathered everything there was to know about these Foodons and left without looking back.

* * *

(P.S. fighting foodons - one of the weirdest animes I have ever seen or heard of - roughstar333)


	120. Seriously WTF

Seriously WTF By: Clarke18  
It took less than one hour after arriving at Zashono Academy before a good chunk of the population was killed by Jacky and Harry and Tamamo set the whole place in a glorious blaze purging the world of the evil that lurked within.  
"I mean seriously that's just wrong" Harry muttered.

(Eiken why do you exist?)

* * *

{P.S. well eiken is weird - roughstar333}


	121. Resort on Lake Crystal

Resort on Lake Crystal by Zaralann

Harry was sure that buying this land was a _bad _idea, but girls persuaded him. Big lake, nice house, peaceful forest...

"Get lost!" And one strange dude in the hockey-mask with a machete who just couldn't get the _hint_, that they don't want to be disturbed, was flying over the horizon by Arcueid-Airlines.

Seriously, he tried to pull this crap at least _thirty times_ already and _every time_ someone kicked his ass, and apparently was still stubbornly coming back for more like a bad penny.

Well, at least he can be a funny way to release stress, because Arc and Alt were now competing at how _far_ they could throw him.

* * *

(P.S. Lake Crystal and the Hockey Guy(Jason) are from the movie franchise "Friday 13th", a good old slasher movie people love/hate - roughstar333)


	122. Never Invade (Len's) Dreams

Never Invade (Len's) Dreams by Zaralann

Harry was sitting on the couch with Arc, Alt, Tamamo and Jacky while watching how Len was making some burned-up dude's life hell. he tried to kill them and Len didn't take it too kindly when someone tries to intrude on _her_ territory.

Oh, just now she shoved his hat in his throat and started to use a broom to push it further in.

Harry and the others were taking pictures but because it was a dreamscape they will be unable to actually take them to the rial world, so Len will recreate them. It's nice to have a Succubus as a familiar.

* * *

(P.S. easy too guess which dimension they are in but in case you don't know they are on the movie franchise "Nightmare on Elm Street" - rougstar333)


	123. Mama Bear Instincts

Mama Bear Instincts by Zaralann

Harry looked at the creature before him.

It looked back.

Harry was just shopping when this thing just appeared out of nowhere and started rampaging. Weren't they _extinct_?

Well, considering that this thing wasn't dumb enough to actually move in the presence of the Primate Murder, who was actually looking very proud of her-self for some reason, Harry decided to let the matter drop.

Oh, and apparently some guy in glasses stole it's baby.

"Well, go on, I won't stop you from get your child back." Said Harry, making sure to speak to appropriate language.

The thing eyed the giant white Beast, then nodded and with a roar charged of the car with its baby.

"This will be one interesting vacation." Said Hermione, who was looking at the beast who soon disappeared behind the corner of the street.

* * *

(P.S. may be referenced to many other series but Zaralann said it was based on Jurassic Park 2 - roughstar333)


	124. The Star Gate's Gamble pt2

The Star Gate's Gamble pt.2

Harry finally finished all the evil aliens dead, the good aliens alive, all in a year or two worth work. High above the small planet he was on a giant Star Gate appeared. He new len was laughing at his plight as a Prior walked out of the local Star Gate. "This is too much."

Later Harry used Kaleidoscope to show the Ori meet ORT, ORT won but due to having common sense Harry was no were near to see the battle. Sure he could dealt with it another way, but dealing with ORT shout make up for disappearing for two years.

* * *

Bye the way taking care of a dormant threat is not the way to apologize to women though if only Harry knew.

* * *

(P.S. the Stargate SG-1 problems solved am I right - roughstar333)


	125. Why Need a Werewolf ,We have Primate Mur

Why Need a Werewolf ,We have Primate Murder! BY Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure, that the 'Vampire' that was living in the castle was _less_ of the problem, than the bastard who saw Arcueid and started _shooting_ at her. The _bolts_ from the _automatic-crossbow_! What the fuck?

"Ouch!"

"Only two left, please bare with it." Said Harry to Arc, while pulling another bolt from her butt.

For some strange reason she just couldn't do it herself... Well, probably for the same reason, that the only way to kill the local bloodsucker was by using werewolf, but Harry was waiting for Altrouge to come back. It would be interesting to see, if Primate Murder can be considered a good substitution for a werewolf.

"What we learned today?" Asked Hermione.

"... To never attack the vampire who isn't attacking you first?" Answered the asshole.

"Good boy!" Said Hermione and used the Levitation Charm to pull the silver stake-cross-weapon from his asshole.

* * *

(P.S. This chapter references the movie "Van Helsing" - roughstar333)


	126. Don't Read (Minds) without Permissio

Don't Read (Minds) without Permission by Zaralann

Harry was sitting on the chair and glaring at the boy/elf/dwarf in-front of him.

"And what did we learn today?" Asked Harry.

"... That trying to invade someone's mind without their permission because they refused to answer any questions or cooperate will not be tolerated." Answered the boy.

"Good boy." Said Harry and turned. "And you learned that too?"

The sky-blue dragon started nodding as fast as it could, considering that Primate Murder was holding it down and her jaws was holding dragons neck _very_ tightly.

* * *

(P.S. both the dragon and boy/dwarf/elf are Saphira and Eragon respectively. Both come from the "Inheritance Cycle" book series - roughstar333)


	127. AT gives the Finger to Gravity

A.T. gives the Finger to Gravity by Zaralann

Harry was having a great day!

He and the girls were in one awesome dimension, where the fasted way to travel were the skates with an engine!

He and girls _loved_ them! And apparently his ability to give the gravity a one-finger-salute was still working with them on, sot it was even more awesome!

Soon they will actually participate in some local competition! Well, considering their _inhuman_ agility and speed, he was sure that they will win!

* * *

(P.S. this is one of the best manga I ever read , I present "AIR GEAR" - roughstar333


	128. D Gray Gamble of Fate

D. Gray Gamble of Fate by I'mThe12thDocotor

Harry saw the only survived of his last attack the young girl with pail grey skin slowly crying over the tattered remains of a burnt top hat."You... you... you... killed... Tiki!" The girl cried, as the giant black cube they were in falling to ground. Harry tired after the fight with mister butterfly and the fat mam, lead Tamamo, and Jacky from the wreak passing a shocked cat before leaving the world.

* * *

(P.S. kinda vague to what it references but I'mThe12thDocotor said it was " -man" - roughstar333)


	129. Another Type of Kaleidoscope

Another Type of Kaleidoscope by HegemonAlexandrov

Harry was flabbergasted. He'd been on his way to his home dimension when he felt a disturbance in the Second Magic. He traveled to the disturbance and was awestruck at what he found.

A civilization had brute-forced a crappy version of the Second Magic by building a ring _**made from the material of 100 Million Galaxies!**_

Apparently they were escaping their universe because something was going around stabilizing all the stars in the universe preventing the free flow of energy and dooming all baryonic life.

* * *

(P.S. I don't know which series it is based of but HegemonAlexandrov said it was based the"xeelee sequence" series - roughstar333)


	130. Mystic Codes Cards

Mystic Codes Cards by Zaralann

Harry was sure that something in this world went fundamentally different somewhere in the beginning of the Magical Era.

Magic was used only with the help of Mystical Code in the form of cards.

It was interesting to study them and Harry sent Jacky to retrieve one.

Apparently some people didn't want to gibe up without a fight.

Al least no one actually saw her, and the bodies were dropped in the river.

* * *

(P.S. This series is "Mx0 -roughstar333)


	131. Technological Heaven

Technological Heaven by Zaralann

Harry was actually having fun for once. The city in which he was a _miracle_ given form! A pure technological heavens with geniuses everywhere! Shirou was actually drooling at some metals they got there and mumbling something about forging and swords, the usual.

Jacky, Tamamo, Arcueid and Altrouge were eating everything that the local could offer, considering that there was _no _menu and you can order _anything_.

Primate Murder was having fun with the local 'hunter', who still couldn't understand to what species the Beast belonged.

Harry was just having a peaceful holiday.

Suddenly a flying drone flew inside the cafe.

_'Well, it as fun till it lasted...' _Thought Harry.

* * *

( P.S. The dimension is the "Eureka!" tv show - roughstar333)


	132. Ooh Shiny

Ooh Shiny ! by Zaralann

Harry was running like hell from the _giant_ bolder that wanted to crush him. He looked at Tamamo, who were carrying a golden idol.

"Why the hell did you even touched the damn thing?!"

"... It was shiny?"

Harry just ran faster.

* * *

(P.S. Indiana Jones references anybody? - roughstar333)


	133. A very Naive Creature

A very Naive Creature by Zaralann

Harry was sure that having the ability to talk to snakes _never_ was useful as right now.

Apparently the government created a giant snake that could spit acid...

When will they _stop_ doing crap like that?

Well, the snake was dumb as dirk and was actually very trusting, so Harry just took it with him to the Clock Tower.

The small American town near which the plane that was transporting the snake crashed was going to have some unsolved cases.

* * *

(P.S. references many killer snake movies but mainly "Python" - roughstar333)


	134. The Cause of a Massacre

The Cause of a Massacre by I'mThe12thDocotor

Altrouge rethought the safety plan for Harry at school. He simple would take Primate Murder with him to the end of the year. The day after his return to school the Prophet had a strange article.

**Giant Dog Kills Most Of Hogwarts.**

She read the description of death an carnage. "This was not my fault." she proclaimed as the rest of the room was giving her the LOOK.


	135. Similar Names

Similar Names by Zaralann

Harry was having hard time _not_ laughing.

"It's _not_ funny!" Screamed Tamamo.

The golden-furred Kitsune sitting on the other side of the table just cocked her head to the side, her tail waiving in confusion.

The silver-furred Wolf-Spirit near her twitched.

The human bay near them just didn't understand the situation.

This was _too_ funny to let go!

"A-a-a-and her mother..." Harry was having hard time breathing. "T-t-t-tam_**o**_mo!"

Tamamo screamed in frustration.

* * *

(P.S. harry is laughing because the kitsune had a foster mother with the name tamamo as well . this series is Kanokon -roughstar333)


	136. The Deep Rising Monster

The Deep Rising Monster ! by Zaralann

Harry just wanted to go home right now.

He took girls on the beautiful Ocean-Liner for some fun and relaxation.

And just giant octopus-squid hybrid attacked the ship.

Their luck _sucked_!

* * *

(P.S. wished it was the kraken but the monster is from the movie " Deep Rising" - roughstar333)


	137. Tokyo is Saved (Again)

Tokyo is Saved (Again) by I'mThe12thDocotor

Shirou and Harry were breathing very hard, the servants a bit hyper from the disappointingly short fight, but on the good news Tokyo was saved and Harry never needed to worry about Lizard skin boots, or coats again.

* * *

(P.S. think they saved tokyo from godzilla - roughstar333)


	138. A New TYPE of Vampire

A New TYPE of Vampire by HegemonAlexandrov

Harry was currently in a bad mood. Apparently Gaia had spawned a local version of vampires before its deal with Crimson Moon. A team of Magi had stumbled upon them and awoken them. They had also found an underground civilization of hyper-advanced humans who who weren't too happy with them for waking their ancient foes and promptly captured them to interrogate them. They had tried to crush the Association by attacking the Clock Tower before being driven away when their ancient foes burst out and started attacking everyone indiscriminately

Now the world was embroiled in a four-way war. Mundanes, Praxians, the various types of previously unknown non-Phantasmal species led by the Akhkaru and the Mages Association.

"_Well at least the world won't be as boring anyone_" he thought to himself. He'd been amused to discover that several fictional and some presumed dead figures were very much real and still alive. He was very much interested in the leader of the Five who was immortal without any drawbacks. He was brought out of thoughts as a **GIGANTIC** spider burst out and triggered large earthquakes.

(P.S. all that mention is this chapter is from the show"sanctuary network" - roughstar333)


	139. Meeting Somebody Related to Cthulhu

Meeting Somebody Related to Cthulhu by keeper of all lore

Harry was confused as he just used the second magic to leave and explore a new disturbance in the space between worlds only to find a space filled with an infinite number of doors with a strange being in the center. He appeared human but that was clearly not the case due to the fact that he had mouths and eyes all over his body where there where holes in his clothes which let them visible to the world. He also floated off the ground and there were tentacles that sprouted out from various points of his body. All in all he resembled an eldritch abomination but unlike the others he has seen there was no feeling of madness or insanity but rather a feeling of curiousity, desire, and feeling of an impossible goal.

The being then noticed harry and and turned to gaze upon him. his face was normal looking but there was a weird glint in his eye as if he knew everything about me like nothing was hidden to him. He then bowed to me and said," well this is a surprise never had met anyone here since old man Zelretch found this place in his youth. I know who you are so I will be straight to the point. I while surprised to see you should not be here as this is my domain and my hub for my eternal dream goal. Had to beat old man zelretch out of this place but you are not ready for either me or the multiverse beyond your own. Farewell my name is Az and I hope you remember to be kind to my children as you have met them before."

the man the exited through a door but I had the feeling that I had dodged a major bullet for some reason I couldn't understand. It was only later when I looked up Az that spellcheck on a search engine filled it with more letters and spelled a name that scared me. Azazoth, the daemon sultan.

* * *

(P.S. just google "H. P. Lovecraft azazoth" - roughstar333)


	140. Similar Names (MGQ VERSION)

Similar Names (MGQ VERSION) BY Zaralann

Harry was starring at the Loli-Nine-Tailed-Fox...

Then he looked at Tamamo.

Then at the newcomer again.

Then at Tamamo.

"Not. A. Word." She growled through clenched teeth.

Her eye was twitching and she was turning an unhealthy shade of red from the boiling rage.

Apparently this was her counterpart from this world.

And every monster here were interested in raping men.

And this Loli was... Well, _Loli_!

"I'm going to kill everyone." Said Tamamo with emotionless voice and then pointed at Jacky. "And you're going to help me."

* * *

Harry was sitting and eating popcorn, watching as Arcueid was ripping the local Goddess to pieces. Apparently the Deity was planning a genocide... Well, Harry just couldn't let that happen, could he? Her scream that it was impossible were getting annoying...

Oh, Arc ripped her throat out, now better.

"Pass the popcorn." Asked a lamia next to Harry.

She was apparently the Leader of the Monster in this world. Harry shared the snack with her.

Harry locked to the left and saw Primate Murder and Altrouge tearing through the hordes of Angels. Yeh, not a pretty image...

Tamamo was making sure that the Bounded Field that was keeping the Goddess on this plane was up and running at 100%.

Jacky was...

_Where_ was she?

Oh, she was cutting down the Angels that were trying to run away.

Harry looked at the watch, he got thirty minutes to wrap this up so sister won't berate him for being late for dinner.

* * *

(P.S. THREE WORDS = **MONSTER ****. GIRL . QUEST . - **roughstar333)


	141. This is very Annoying

This is very Annoying by Zaralann

This wasn't funny, not at all. The giant turtle was fighting against the horde of some insects. Harry was going to put this dimension under lock throw away the key.

"Arty, you're up." He said.

[Excalibur] And the local monsters knew Light!

* * *

(P.S. the fight are from the movie"Gamera vs. Legion" - roughstar333)


	142. Not Very Charmed

Not Very "Charmed" by Zaralann

Harry was praying to Root, that this three dumb pseudo-wicans will stop harassing him and girls.

They didn't even done _anything_ wrong!

He was just happy that the apparently left to regroup. Their magic sucked and their Aria was so butchered, like the one that was coming up with it was in the same boat as Helen Keller.

Suddenly the annoying one with the power to create a direct explosions appeared from behind the corner.

_'Here we go again...'_ Thought Harry.

* * *

(P.S. Harry and company went to the "Charmed " tv series people- roughstar333)


	143. IT'S A GINGER(DOLL)

IT'S A GINGER(DOLL) by Zaralann

It was a talking doll.

With red hair.

It was a fucking _talking doll_! It actually had a soul!

Harry was sure that no one will judge him, because he was taking the guy back to Clock Tower, and considering this bastard's killing tendencies, nobody will miss him.

* * *

(P.S. the doll is Chucky from the"Child Plays" movies franchise - roughstar333)


	144. Visiting Fairy Tales

Visiting Fairy Tales by Zaralann

Harry figured out that this dimension had only one problem and it could be easily solved.

Harry went to the woods.

One meeting between a wolf and a Primate Murder solved the problem.

Harry also made sure to drag the annoying girl to her grandmother's house, because her ability to get into trouble seemed to be _too_ hight for his liking.

* * *

(P.S. people meet the "red riding hood" and the "big bad wolf" lol - roughstar333)


	145. Setting Things Up

Setting Things Up by Zaralann

Harry was sure that the universe was setting him up.

Well, at least he could get some fun from it.

Seeing Arcueid fighting some Devil-like guy who had right hand actually made from _stone_, was kind of cool, because he could take some serious damage and _keep fighting_!

* * *

(P.S. the guy arcueid is fighting is HELLBOY ! - roughstar333


	146. What is the Point of College?

What is the Point of College?

Shirou sighed and looked at the corpses around him and his temporary companion, how did he get in this mess? ah, yes, he made the mistake of mentioning near Rin and Sakura that he didn't have any career ambitions beyond picking that wouldn't piss off Taiga, he wanted to be a hero and save people, so what was the point of college?

The two girls hadn't been happy with that, and apparently, Harry was a lot more approachable than Zelretch, so now here he was fighting dimension hopping alien monsters alongside one of the locals, and damn if the old guy wasn't impressive, who knew a theoretical physicist could fight that well?

Inhuman cries alerted him of the next wave of foes, so much for a break, well, at least he got a new Noble Phantasm out of this mess, a hastily cast activation phrase ran through his head, and a metal bar swiftly crushed the crab thing that was leaping for his face.

He was soo keeping the crowbar.

(P.S. half life references anybody ? - roughstar333


	147. How did They Do That?

How did They Do That? by HegemonAlexandrov

Harry was dumbfounded.

When he had arrived in this dimension he thought the local military were a bunch of cowards.

The actually **_sang SANG to their ENEMIES!_**

* * *

Well that all changed when he saw what happened if that didn't work

The _HAD_ to be using some form of the Second! There was no way all those missiles could fit in there!

What kind of person put Anti-World weapons on a **_FIGHTER_** of all things!?

And did that ship just transform into humanoid for and **_SURF_** down to the planet!?

* * *

Harry had a new friend. The Vajra Queen was _Very_ attached to him since he severed the connection that was controlling her.

Harry was glad Jacky had eaten the souls of these corporate jerks. To betray their people like that and kill such magnificent creates was an unforgivable crime in his eyes.

Those Fold Crystals should make a nice gift to Rin as well.

* * *

(P.S. harry went to macross people - roughstar333)


	148. Another Time Traveler

Another Time Traveler by Zaralann

Harry was _so_ not looking forward to this crap. Apparently someone invented a time-machine and used it.

Now Harry was going to erase the...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_WTF?!_**

Some naked dude just came out of nowhere and said that he needed his clothes!

* * *

After stuffing the perverted bastard in the deepest pit of a dimension he could think of, he went searching for the bastard to wanted to play Marty McFly, Harry met him and didn't like when someone spitting on his friend's name!

* * *

(P.S. TERMINATOR references any body? - roughstar333)


	149. ONE-PUNCH

ONE-PUNCH by Zaralann

Harry saw as some bald guy in the body-tight suit obliterated the monster that would make _Primate Murder_ pause with one punch.

Harry left this world as fast as he could to _never_ come back.

* * *

(P.S. Harry went to the "One-punch man" universe - roughstar333)


	150. Incomplete Noble Phantasms

Incomplete Noble Phantasms by Zaralann

Harry was sure that he could start writing a book, because some of the crap that happened with him was just _too_ unrealistic. Now he appeared in the warehouse full of Mystical Codes...

Really, they were just there, one the shelfs, collecting dust...

If no-one wanted them, harry decided to make himself at home.

* * *

Harry was mistaking...

They weren't Mystical Codes...

They were a bunch of _incomplete __**Noble Phantasm**_!

After hypnotising some dude in glasses with curvy hair, some guy that looked lie an MBI-reject, his girlfriend and red-faired teen-girl Harry started sending the Artefacts to his private room in Clock Tower. Looking at the size of the building Harry sighted.

"This will take awhile..."

* * *

(P.S. this dimension was the "Warehouse 13" tv Series - roughstar333)


	151. Worms

Worms by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this will bite him where the sun doesn't shine in the end, but right now he just walked, ignoring how the whole population of the small town were on roofs and screaming while some big worm or worm_s_ was/were hunting them.

Harry ignored them, because there is _noway_ he will fight anything even _close_ to worm. That one time when Gramps summoned something called Serlina and made Harry fight her was enough.

* * *

(P.S. the worm monsters are from the movie franchise " Tremors" - roughstar333)


	152. Stuffed Bears

Stuffed Bears by Akk21

Harry's eyebrow twitched, this voldyshorts guy really couldn't take a hint. A half-remembered conversation with the headmaster came to his mind and an absolutely evil smile came to his lips, one snap of his fingers and they were away.

* * *

Harry looked at the pile of ash that was the late lord voldemort, well, who would have thought? the old man was right, love really was the power that would defeat the idiot.

Now, home, a shower, a note to himself never to return to this place, and enough alcohol to forget the whole thing. He really wasn't going to be able to look at stuffed bears the same ever again.

* * *

(P.S. voldemort went to "care bear" universe - roughstar333_


	153. True Martial Arts

True Martial Arts by Zaralann

Harry wanted to punch someone. Preferably someone dumb.

There was no way that he will go to the school where they were trying to restore the _true_ Martial Arts.

That midget girls that can age about a dozen years at her will already gave him creeps.

* * *

(P.S. that universe is the "tenjou tenge " manga- roughstar333)


	154. DADDY

DADDY by Zaralann

Harry was sure that killing this big thing can help him get out of here. He collected all the syringes that he could find and cured all the girls and got out on the surface, but it left him with the problem.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

What the hell he was going to do with more then _two dozens_ girls that thought that he was their new _daddy_?

* * *

(P.S. Those girls are from the "Bioshock" franchise- roughstar333)


	155. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 5

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 5

This place was just _wrong_.

There was no way in hell that Harry will believe that this bald guy can save anyone.

And the whole legend seemed very strange and some fact were hanging on the white threads.

And the Fire-Wielding Princess was a lot more sane and realistic.

* * *

One assassinated Lord later and one savior on the overload being disintegrated, she became the new world Leader. He brother and uncle were locked tight in the dungeons. Harry even found her mother, who was banished by the previous Lord.

The only problem was now persuading her to leave the bedroom.

_How_ the hell did she persuaded her _mother_ to join?

* * *

(P.S. This dimension is Avatar:Legend of Aang - roughstar333)


	156. Screw it

Screw it by Zaralann

Harry stared of the creature before him.

A small _purple_ dragon that was accompanied by a _dragonfly_.

"Screw it." Mumbled Harry and left.

(P.S. both creature are from the Videogame "Spyro" - roughstar333)


	157. Visiting Fairy Tales pt 2

Visiting Fairy Tales pt. 2 by Zaralann

Medusa looked at the seven midgets.

Then at the black-haired woman sleeping on the bed while they were watching.

Then back at the half-pints.

"I don't want to know." Mumbled she and left.

That was just _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels.

* * *

(P.S. Snow white references anybody? - roughstar333)


	158. The Taxi

The Taxi by Zaralann

Harry was sure that he will _never_ use taxi in Marseille. This guy was _insane_ and he was pretty sure that aunty could go faster, but she was a Rider-Class _Servant_ and this guy was just human

(P.S. that Tax is from the original movie "taxi"(1998) - roughstar333


	159. The Fuzzles

The Fuzzles by I'mThe12thDocotor

Harry looked at the creatures of this world, then at a large company that used the animals, and sentience to extinction for profits. It help they were ugly as a shaved dogs rear end. So helping a local named Abe, he destroyed all the major companies led by the greedy creatures. He even brought home some adorable little fur balls. If he could only know the truth of the fuzzles.

* * *

(P.S. the fuzzles come from the "oddworld " videogame franchise - roughstar333)


	160. A big Mess

A Big Mess by Zaralann

Harry was sure that Arcueid will be pissed that Vampires here were affected by some stupid rules about counting seed and making knots.

This two FBI agents were _really_ out of it. The guy was talking about 'truth' and that it is somewhere 'there'. Harry dumped then into the nearest Drug-Rehabilitation Center, before they would make even a bigger mess.

* * *

(P.S. This cross over was the "X- files" - roughstar333


	161. Best Of MI6

Best of MI6 By Zaralann

Harry was looking at the man who was a waking Deus-Ex Machine, because there is _no way_ for him to survive _all_ of the crap that he went through.

Best agent of MI6, Harry's butt.

More then 90% of the operations ended up with _colossal_ property damage.

* * *

(P.S. It's BOND. James Bond. -roughstar333)


	162. Not A Bad Place

Not A Bad Place by Zaralann

Harry was glad that he let Jacky kill the bastard and his bald evil counterpart.

That place won't be as bad as with him, even in the state of hibernation, where they put him after every mission.

* * *

(P.S. anybody see the austin powers reference? - roughstar333


	163. A Job Well Done

A Job Well Done by Clarke18

Harry didn't care about the repercussions of his actions he was honestly to livid to even think straight.  
There were Vampires in this dimension sure but the fact that they existed and CALLED THEMSELVES Vampires caused Harry's vision to go red.  
Not even Zelretch could stop him at this point at this point Harry fully activated the full power of the Kaleidoscope and dropped the moon on the planet killing all the godamn human shaped disco balls who called themselves Vampires destroying two thirds of that world and sending what remained into a spiral of chaos and destruction.  
Before he left he made sure to hunt down any of 'them' that lived and had their poor excuses werewolves dealt with by Primate Murder.  
As he surveyed his work before leaving a smile crept on his face.  
"A job well done."

* * *

(P.S. the world destroyed was the "twilight" book series. Please rejoice! - roughstar333)


	164. Ironic Summoning

Ironic Summoning

"I servant CASTER have heard you call I ask of you are you my master?" Harry saw the servant who reminded him of those books of lies from the wizarding world but he had to check.

"I am and which heroic spirit are you."

"My name is Harry Potter." His green eyes sparkling enthusiastically, some where the world laughed at him, he was positive.


	165. Arc's New Friend

Arc's New Friend by Clarke18

"Is this, this dimensions White Beast of Gaia."  
Harry had the front row seat to seeing a rather adorable fluffy white rabbit kill an entire party of knights. It would be funny if it wasn't so disturbing watching Primate murder growl territorially in its direction as the rabbit nibbled on a dismembered ear.  
"Maybe Arc would like him." He wondered out loud as Primate Murder shot him a betrayed glance.

And so it was The White Princess of the True Ancestors and her partner Edgar von Killington carved a terrifyingly adorable swath of destruction through their enemies.  
And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

(P.S. the rabbit was the rabbit of caerbannog from Monty Python - roughstar333)


	166. Karma Sucks

Karma Sucks by Zaralann

Harry was sure that being in this place was bad for his Karma.

Apparently in this school the students must fight with their summoned representations. Harry, being on level above normal humans because of 'Thoughts Acceleration' and '**Occlumency**' was doing any test with the highest score, being in Class-A and having the most powerful summon, he was kind of bored. Even his summon was bored. And considering that he was Top-1 in school, many actually was depending on him to win this stupid battles.

It was pathetic...

* * *

(P.S. the universe harry went was the "baka to test to shoukanjuu" - roughstar333)


	167. Steam Punk Tech FTW

Steam Punk Tech FTW ! by Zaralann

Best. Dimension. _Ever_!

After killing some creep on the steam-punk styled wheelchair, Harry got himself a 60ty foot steam-punk styled tarantula!

And it could _shoot_!

Arc was having fun with the primitive machine-gun.

If only that pair of Government agents will get lost... Well, one mind-rape and Harry could have all the fun he wanted!

He was _keeping_ this thing and he will be riding it to Hogwarts.

Every. Damn. _Time_!

Dumbledore's face will require a Kodak.

(P.S. this dimension was based on the "Wild Wild West" tv show/ film - roughstar333)


	168. Everything Is BetterWorse With Motorcyc

Everything Is Better/Worse With Motorcycles by Zaralann

Harry's eye twitched.

Mice...

On motorcycles...

Against some piranha-frog hybrid...

Who wanted to drain the planet from it's resources...

"...Have fun." Said Harry to Primate Murder and left.

He will return in a week... or two... maybe.

* * *

(P.S. this chapter references "_Biker Mice from Mars"_ an old american TV show - roughstar333)


	169. Sometimes Merlin is an Idiot

Sometimes Merlin is an Idiot by Zaralann

Harry slowly backed away from Saber, who was being coated in dark miasma of hate, rage and bloodlust.

Apparently Merlin in this dimension used a spell to call a rugby team from the future to replace her and her knights.

Merlin and said players looked at her.

"... _Justice_." Snorted Tamamo, trying very hard not to laugh and failing.

Saber twitched and then with a roar she charged forward.

There won't be any survivors on the side of the Camelot... even the castle itself...

_And_ the stupidly looking invading forces who appeared at the wrong moment.

Harry never saw Saber charging Excalibur faster.

* * *

(P.S. harry and company went to the tv show "King Arthur and the Knights of Justice" people - roughstar333)


	170. May I borrow that ?

May I borrow that ? by Zaralann

Harry was sitting and drinking tea in the Emiya House in the early morning.

Shirou emerged from the bedroom door, limping, tired and with bags under his eye. He threw a glare at Harry, who just smirked.

Next out of the door came Rin, Sakura, Saber and Rider, all _glowing_, with smiles on their faces and a skip in their steps.

Rin gave Harry back a wooden mask and went eating.

"Can we borrow it again?" Asked Sakura.

Seeing Shirou's rapidly paling face and shuddering form, Harry just smiled brightly and nodded.

Considering, that Arcueid, Tamamo, Altrouge and Len were quite happy with the results and were showing him his _gratitude_ all day long for _every _night with this thing, Harry could only pity Shirou.

* * *

(P.S. that mask comes from the series "the mask" - roughstar333)


	171. The Bounded Island

The Bounded Island by Zaralann

Harry was having a very hard time holding back a curse.

This place was just _stupid_.

One plane crashed on some island which was under Bounded Field and now they thought that the _island_ was _Mystical_!

_**WTF?!**_

This whole place was an experiment of the Magus who didn't live to see the results. Magecraft can do many things, but it won't let a person do a fibrillation on himself. Apparently the place was meant to attract people who used some set of numbers in their life, and the giant Bounded Field will make sure that they will come.

Some scientists came and screwed up.

Magus didn't actually care, his experiment was a partial successes.

Next he created another Bounded Field that made people hallucinate and one more to keep them from remembering the location of the island if they ever get out.

He received a Sealing Designation after he created something akin of a... _swarm_ of _black particles_ that looked like smoke. He could make it take any shape, but had time only to program a polar bear in it. Well, and it can devour the corpses and take their shapes, but only briefly. Apparently if the it's alive and has a soul it can't be devoured.

Last Bounded Field was to heal the ones inside. It wouldn't do any good if the test subjects would die early than experiment will be complete.

Harry had to hypnotize _a lot_ of people when he was cleaning the mess out with Aoko.

* * *

(P.S. this would explain so much of the plot on "Lost" - roughstar333)


	172. Cool Rides

Cool Rides by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this place was cursed.

The people who fought while wearing some robotic helmets...

At least their rides were cool. Harry made sure to collect them, aunty and Saber was really happy when they saw the new addition to the garage.

Arcueid took the egg-shaped robot from the kid of the leader of good guys, Harry didn't know _why_, but for some reason her smile was downright malicious when he asked why would she need it.

* * *

(P.S. This show was very obscure and old but Zaralann said it was M.A.S.K. - roughstar333)


	173. Interesting Souvenir

Interesting Souvenir by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this was one of the most interesting places which he visited.

Arcueid at the moment was fighting some kid who used his watch to turn into a four-armed red guy without a nose.

Well, Harry knew what he will take as a souvenir from this place.

* * *

(P.S. Ben 10 references anybody ? - roughstar333)


	174. Arc's New Friend (Lilo and Stitch ver)

Arc's New Friend (Lilo and Stitch Ver.) by Zaralann

Harry was sure that Arcueid's new pet was the reason that there was very little people that dared to show up near Harry's Workshop.

The little blue bugger at least could mascaraed as a puppy, so at least when Arc was on the street, people won't run in fear.


	175. Catching Ghosts (Non)Magically

Catching Ghosts (Non)Magically by Zaralann

This place was interesting.

Apparently here ghosts and spirits were existing in large quantities, and there was a non-magical way of catching and containing them.

Harry made sure to send Jacky to steal the blueprints of all of the inventions.

* * *

(P.S. WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL?! THE GHOST BUSTERS! - roughstar333)


	176. Too Good to be True

Too Good to be True by Zaralann

Harry snorted. This was just _too_ good to be true.

Apparently he was going to have a peaceful vocation.

Well, it _was_ a little foggy here...

And the whole cult thing was annoying...

And the nurses who attacked light...

And the dude with too much muscles and too little brain with a pyramid instead of head...

...

...

...

Primate Murder solved this problem and Harry was going to ignore _how_ she did it, for the sake of a good vacation.

* * *

(P.S. silent hill references anybody? - roughstar333)


	177. Why are (Immortal) Pirates Chasing Us?

Why are (Immortal) Pirates Chasing Us? by Zaralann

Harry was actually having fun!

Aunty was at the steering wheel, Arcueid was in the crow nest, Altrouge was having fun with the canons, Tamamo was creating wind for sails and Jacky cleaning.

Shirou and Sakura were cooking, while Saber and Rin were trying to make heads or tail from the log-journal and maps that were on board.

If only this immortal pirates were to stop trying to harass them...

* * *

(P.S. those Pirates must be from the Black Pearl , meaning that the are the "Pirates of the Caribbean" - roughstar333)


	178. Not the Greatest

Not the Greatest by Zaralann

Harry stared at the mutilated corpse of the creature that tried to attack Primate Murder.

Green blood was still leaking from the parts.

"Greatest hunters my ass." Harry snorted.

* * *

(P.S. This creature was a "predator" - roughstar333)


	179. Don't let Zeltrech Choose the Location

Don't let Zeltrech Choose the Location by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this was the exact reason just _why_ Gramps _never_ got the right to choose _where _Harry was spending his holidays.

The train, zombies and even mutated leeches were tolerable, Tamamo just burned them to ash while Jacky was sneaking around an collecting ammo and healing herb. The last ones were actually quiet interesting and Harry was going to study them.

But when the _thing_ that was made from _a lot_ of leeches and apparently could regenerate appeared, Harry just snapped and asked Tamamo to let loose.

Well, one big crater later Harry was having a foreboding feeling why the clingy girl-medic was dragging him to help the other squad that was dropped on this territory earlier.

* * *

(P.S. this could be referenced to many zombie movies/videogames but this one is based on Resident Evil/zero - roughtstar333)


	180. Interesting

Interesting by Zaralann

Harry was holding a big disk with several little glass spheres, each filled with _sand_ and each one of them let you control time to some extend.

Harry looked at the side and saw as Jacky was having time of her life, while killing the strange guys with skull on their heads, who dissolved into sand after their death.

Well, this could be interesting.

* * *

(P.S. very vague references but Zaralann said it was based on "Prince of Persia: Warrior Within" - roughstar333)


	181. Why is there a Nuke

Why is there a Nuke ? by Zaralann

Harry didn't know that aunty can actually laugh _that_ evilly.

The black helicopter that Harry liberated from the cave was armed to the teeth and was as fast as a plane was chasing the Death Eaters who were trying to outrun it one their brooms.

_Who_ the hell install a _Nuke_ on the _helicopter_?

* * *

(P.S. that helicopter is the FREAKING "Air Wolf " people - roughstar333)


	182. Don't Experiment (on Criminals)

Don't Experiment (on Criminals) by Zaralann

Ok, this place was becoming more and more annoying with each passing minute.

_Who_ the hell could try to experiment on the _criminal_ with the risk of him gaining inhuman power?

Oh, and if someone who was naturally aggressive was bitten by the transformed thing, they would become one as well.

Just _great_.

Well, at least Tamamo was having fun with that giant canon that charged and shot plasma balls.

* * *

(P.S. this dimension is the one of the film named "Doom" - roughstar333)


	183. The Bones

The Bones by Clarke18

It seems that the Rabbit seemed to like Harry quite a bit.  
For some reason it seemed to be taken to guarding his workshop, old habits die hard even with adorable balls of death and carnage.  
He decided to leave the bones where they lay as a friendly warning.

* * *

(P.S. the Rabbit of Caerbannog is from Monty Python - roughstar333)


	184. Well Shit

Well Shit by Clarke18

"No" Harry said horror as he looked in front of him. IT cleared it's throat as it prepared. "I AM THE GREAT MIGHTY POO AND I'M GOING TO THROW MY SHIT AT YOU. A GREAT SUPPLY OF TISH COMES FROM MY CHOCOLATE STARFISH. HOW ABOUT SOME SCAT YOU LITTLE TWAT." Harry would have to remember to burn his cloths and shower in the hottest water possible. Even that might not be enough.

* * *

(P.S. That was "The Great Mighty Poo" from " Conker's Bad Fur Day" - roughstar333)


	185. The Dark Revenger

The Dark Revenger by Lupine Horror

Stalking across the battlefield while spell fire flew through the air around him, Harry struck an intimidating figure.

The past few years had shown themselves as scars across his face and body. When Voldemort had returned after the third task he had not remained idle.

He and his friends had ignored the ministry's attempts at denying it ever happening and struck out to finish him alone.

They had succeeded. It had only taken two months and they thought that the dark lord had been banished for a while longer.

He had not.

Learning from his past mistake, Voldemort made sure that the ritual required to return him to a body was known amongst his most trusted inner circle. This time no one knew it had been done.

Voldemort had quietly amassed a large force comprising of all those that felt slighted or held a grudge against the British ministry and its ruling class.

They had struck at Hogwarts, suddenly and without warning. The first thing anyone knew was when a horde wearing black robes and silver masks burst into the great hall during the halloween feast.

Ironically, it was while Delores Umbridge was giving Harry Potter a dressing down for his 'lies'.

Those lives were only proven true as the numerous killing curses began to eat away at the school's student population.

There had been no time to think or concoct a strategy and while others were panicking, Harry threw himself into the conflict.

The professors also joined in but where they used stunning and disarming spells, Harry wielded blades and deadly magic.

They had come to slaughter their way into everyone's nightmares and he would give them nightmares of their own.

* * *

That night gave rise to the ministry's agreement that Voldemort had indeed returned but it had come at the cost of a great many lives.

As Albus Dumbledore gazed across the corpses scattered throughout the halls he also wondered what tales tonight would conjure up, already there were whispers of a warrior mage soaked in the blood of evil, a warrior to combat the encroaching darkness and Dumbledore wept. This was not the shining beacon that would gather all to turn away the darkness but an even deeper darkness that had no care for the lives it took.

It was the night that the story of the Dark Revenger was born.


	186. Over Powered Attacked

Over Powered Attacked by Zaralann

Ilya was confused.

She didn't know _what_ had happened, but apparently she lost...

_How_?

The boy with the blindfold and long black-purple hair just puled out one of these walkie-talkie things and said 'Artillery, Fire!' and then there was explosion.

All eleven regenerations of Berserker were used in 10 seconds.

_How_?

* * *

Shirou was sitting and looking at the grinning Tamamo, who was sitting near Harry in Emiya's house.

"_How_ the hell did you pulled it off?" Shirou asked.

"Meh, a week of non-stop work on enchantments, several dozens of overcharged talismans and one British NAVY Battleship fully under my control." Answered Tamamo.


	187. Voldy Smash

Voldy Smash by Zaralann

Voldemort was confused.

He just came back to life and suddenly the Potter brat was free from his ropes and there was no wound on his arm... And a bag with red liquid in hand.

Suddenly Voldemort's body started to convulse and twist. His muscles started expanding and he generally started becoming bigger.

His skin started turning... _green_?

* * *

"Any particular reason you used _that_ blood?" Asked Hermione, looking at transforming Voldemort.

"Yeh, it an experiment. I wanted to find out if the insanity and a twisted mind on the brink of producing a Reality Marble can be the trigger for transformation." Answered Harry.

"... And _how_ are we going to put him down _now_?" She asked.

"He's only _physically_ tough, no added Magical Resistance. Arcueid took down his predecessor quiet easily." Answered the blindfolded boy. "And it's a bonus that it will make him dumb as dirt."

"_**VOLDY SMASH!**_" Roared the transformed Dark Lord, while beating one of his Death Eaters to death using another as a club.

* * *

(P.S. damn never mix Hulk blood to a villain , it could be worse like the villain abomination and in this case voldy hulk - roughstar333)


	188. Meeting Alternatives

Meeting Alternatives by ApologeticGuy

"So, in this dimension, I'm still living with the Dursleys and that I'm that old twinkler's manipulable weapon?" Harry Potter of the Fate's Gambling universe asked the Harry Potter of the canon universe.

"What? I'm being manipulated?" the other Harry Potter asked.

"Not to mention, you are friends with that weasel who seems to have diverted your attention to the other people around you and directed it to him. And Hermione's being abused thanks to the two of you, playing around and acting like morons." the purple haired boy crossed his arms and holding off the urge to kick his original counterpart's ass for being an idiot.

"Don't talk about Ron like that, you git! And what's this about Hermione being abused?" Harry's patience has ran out after his counterpart started ripping on his best friend's personality.

"Never liked Ron anyway. If given a choice, I would have killed him and burned the Magical World in the process." a voice of a gruff boy said.

"Galen, I know that you hate them all that much but is it really necessary that you'd want to kill every wizards?" the familiar voice of Shirou Emiya said.

"Well they are a danger around the mundanes and their wars tend to spill to mundane world in a daily basis." this time, a girl spoke, "I think that the world is better off without magic anyway if it keeps on endangering everyone."

"Oh, and who might you three be?" the purple haired boy asked, holding back his amusement of seeing Shirou Emiya(?) in a Hogwarts Uniform. His two companions is a girl whom he could sworn was the carbon copy of the curry obsessed nun and the boy with a mystic eyes of death and a boy who has a scent of a werewolf. Harry Potter of the canon universe looked confused on why there are so many people who hates the Magical World, Dumbledore, and Ron Weasley.

"I'm Shirou Einzbern, and these are my two friends, Takara Aozaki and Galen Salvatori. We're from a universe where Harry Potter died and the Gaia used us as the replacement of Harry Potter." though the introduction of the trio did not faze canon!Harry, FG!Harry paled at the names that was introduced to him. How in the Root did the Einzbern House decided to adopt Shirou Emiya? When did Aoko Aozaki had a child that looks like her student and the curry obsessed Church Enforcer? And who is this Galen Salvatori?

* * *

(P.S. this non canon to the story - roughstar333)


	189. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 6

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 6 by Zaralann

Harry was having a strange feelings about this place.

There was this bunch of strange dressed people that were running around the town.

Some of the were dumb enough to _attack_ him. That didn't end well...

... for them anyway.

* * *

Harry was _not_ having a good day.

Some _clown_ in purple suit with green dreadlocks was fighting some dude in gay bat-costume.

Then the clown saw him and tried to use Harry as the hostage, by jumping behind him a holding him by the neck. The gay-in-cape was actually concerned.

"You know, that was the dumbest thing that you could do." Said Harry calmly.

"Oh, and why? Come on, tell me, make me laugh!" Said the clown, while the gay-guy was looking at him oddly.

Probably because Harry was too calm.

"Because I have what others on the street don't." Said Harry.

"Oh, and what is it?" The smile on the clown's face was _too_ wide to be physically normal.

"A devoted bodyguard." Answered Harry.

The clown didn't have time to process his word as two knifes pierced him from behind, one through neck, serving his spine and one through back, piercing his heart. He was dead before hitting the ground.

* * *

He was confused.

He saw one his his enemies dead one the ground, _killed_ by the young petite girl in strange clothes with white hair and empty eyes. She got _a lot_ of knifes.

Before he could even utter a word, she and the boy with long black and purple hair were gone.

At least now he knew _how_ everyone felt when he pulled this stunt.

* * *

He was even _more_ confused.

The criminal were dropping like flies and he couldn't do _anything _about it!

Bane was seen fighting a blond girl in white sweater and purple skirt. Well, _fighting_ would be a _too_ strong word, it was just her trashing him like a rag-doll without even breaking a sweat. She was actually cheering _for _him to try _harder_! She finished him off when he said something insulting about the black-purple-haired boy. She punched him _so_ hard, that he turned in bloody pastes that police was later cleaning form the walls, _a lot_ of walls!

Penguin apparently annoyed another of the boy's friends, the black cat. Well, Oswald Cobblepot was found in his house, headless, with said body-part stuck on one of his umbrella as on a pike, his birds were strangely missing.

Mr. Freeze tried to rob a jewelry store, while the boy was there. There was a flash of _blue_ fire and... Well, the only thing that was left of him were his feet, still smocking slightly from where they were connected to the rest of the body. Apparently the fire was caused by the pink-haired girl with _fox-ears_ and_ fox-tail_.

Then some black-haired and blue-eye woman, by the name Selina Kyle, started to appear with the boy, she stuck to him like glue and apparently by this irritated the fox-girl. Batman noted that absently that Catwoman didn't appear in _months_ or he would have probed her for information. Weird.

Arnold Wesker was found dead, with his doll, Scarface, _fully_ shoved in his... _anal passage_. Batman didn't even want to know, but the fact that he tried to rob the banquet that the boy was attending was a proof enough for him to know _who's_... _friend_ carried the deed.

Riddler was _bended_ in the form of the question mark by the little black-haired girl, who was with the boy eating in the restaurant that Riddler tried to invade to take hostages for some new game of his. The fact that she did it with _bare hand_ did sit well with Batman.

Killer Croc found his end when he tried to hit this girl while robbing a Bank. It was the _biggest_ dog Batman had _ever_ saw. It was a _monster_ and Croc apparently tried to assault it's owner. The robber didn't last five seconds, before the _beast_ devoured him.

Ragdoll just vanished without a trace.

Hugo Strange was actually disappeared for several days, but was found by the police in the park. Apparently he was there the whole time... _brain-dead_ and dying from starvation. He didn't survive.

Pamela Isly, apparently abandoned her goal and choose to follow the boy instead. Like a lovesick puppy actually.

Killer Moth just... _vanished_ from his cell one day and no-one saw him since.

Basil Karlo disappeared too, not even a crumble left from his body.

Black Mask was found in the park... as a statue. If Batman was more in myths, he would have thought that the mastermind met the Medusa of the Gorgon, but it was impossible... right?

Harley Quinn, who was proclaiming that she will end the person who killed 'Mr.J.' apparently forgot all about it and was even more of the lovesick fangirl but for the boy now.

This just didn't make _any_ sense! _How_ was this happening? _Why_ killing, when there is jail where they can be redeemed? It was truly horrible month for Bruce.

* * *

Harry was nearing his boiling point. This Dumbledore-in-a-gay-cap taken upon himself to _stalk_ Harry and his friends and try to _save_ the criminal that were dumb enough to attack Harry or the girls... His speech about second chances and justice made Harry want to gag and take a long shower.

At least the Selina, Pamela and Harley were fun! If only Tamamo would stop trying to make them spontaneously combust. At least she didn't attack them and after some _long_ talk became friendly with them.

Harry should have seen it coming a mile away, when three girls came into his room in a Maid-Uniforms... He was _so_ going to feel it tomorrow.

* * *

(P.S. this vacation place harry and company went was none than Gotham City from comic series "Batman" which belongs to DC - roughstar333)


	190. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 7

Where Did The Maid Uniform Come From ?7 by Zaralann

* * *

Bruce Wayne was first time in his life drinking to get _drunk_. He wanted to forget the whole time that passed since the created of a junior Branch of Justice League.

It all went to Hell from there, he just _knew_ it.

Not long time had passed since the Cadmus-incident appeared _that person_. That boy with black-purple hair, whose name was apparently Harry.

An it _all started again_!

First it was the villains.

On one mission the juniors were investigating the island where Bane made his drug, Venom. Apparently, because Bane was now a bloody paste, Cobra took the place and was making some super-drug using BlockBuster and Venom as a base... Kobra-Venom? Well, the whole place was leveled.

Bruce tried to get the report from the kids, but they were... _dazed_ and he only got bits and pieces. Apparently, the brute that was infused with Kobra-Venom just... _vanished_, when Harry and his friend appeared. Kobra tried to give a speech, but when they saw, him, they said something about 'Tommy on steroids' and Kobra was just _disintegrated_ by the _white flying horse_! All of his people were turned to stone... Apparently Sportmaster was there to make a deal with Kobra, but when he tried to run... Well, his little toys weren't enough to make the white dog-beast even blink. All the equipment, samples and anything that pointed that the lace was a lab just _vanished_.

Bruce wanted to _cry_.

Dinah Lance, Black Canary quit. Just like _that_! She just disappeared leaving a note, that's _all_! Later Bruce saw her with Harry, she was clinging to his arm and having a staring contest with the pink-haired fox-girl.

Amazo, the android made to destroy the League _vanished_, all of his parts as did Anthony Ivo. Just like _that_. No-one saw them since...

Artemis Lian Crock, who Green Arrow wanted to join the Junior Team just laughed... _hard_ and said that she will sooner 'grow wings from her butt and fly to space', than join a team of demented losers, who were upstaged by her boyfriend. Her uniform changed from green to black leather top and black tight shorts with red clock without the mask. She was later seen with her older sister Jade Nguyen, who was apparently a _former_ member of League of Shadows, Cheshire. They both were seen with Harry, who was dragged by them to the store, that sold clothes.

Bruce _did_ cry this time.

The undercover mission for Superboy and Miss Martian went south from the start. Oh, they found everything out, but when the escape happened... Well Dr. Strange was found with his head shoved in his own anus, the prisoners were beaten by the blond-hared red-eyed girl, who torn them apart with bare hands ignoring their attacks and swatting the strongest of them like insects. Some died. M'gann M'orzz, Miss Martian, vanished in the middle of the conflict and weren't seen for a week. Then she sent a note, that she quits.

Bruce was not surprised to see her with Harry.

Injustice League was just wiped out by the petite blond-haired green-eyed girl in armor. She was like a tank, didn't slow-down even _for a second_!

Then came the nightmare that he personally called 'The End of Justice'.

Wonder Woman AKA Diana left and was seen with Harry.

The villains were being killed as fast as they appeared.

Zatanna Zatara left for Harry too.

Raquel Ervin AKA Rocket left too.

Cassandra Sandsmark AKA Wonder Girl left too.

Barbara Gordon AKA Bat girl left without even a note.

Karen Beecher AKA Bumblebee left right after Barbara.

Shayera Thal went to confront Harry, about the whole mess and never came back.

* * *

Bruce, who's sanity began slipping away some time ago, called all the League and Junior members.

This was _it_, the final battle for the sake of _Justice_! They needed to defeat _Harry_! Oh, Bruce saw through the little twerp's plan! Ohoh, yes he did, yes he _d_i_d_! He was building an army! Yes, an elite force to take over the word! Yes, it all _made sense_ _now_! He brainwashed the girls and made them his soldiers! But _no_! Batsy saw the _big picture_ and he _will_ stop _Harry_! The twerp even went as far as killing all the possible _competition_! This was _it_! They will save the girls and all will be _good_ and _right_ in the world again! And the bottles will stop scolding him for not taking care of them properly.

* * *

They arrived at the last known location of Harry, his mansion. The door was opened by the brown-haired woman with stony expression. Batman only got five words out when the world went black...

They all found themselves naked, locked in the cells and with minimal light. No-one could move even a muscle. The same woman came and said something about test-subjects.

Bruce was happy! That would mean that they will _experiment_ on him and it will give him _super-powers_ and it will help him beat _Harry_! Oh, _all_ was _good_! If only the pink Dodo would stop trying to get him to dance with purple elephant in black tutu. Brucy didn't like the elephant, after every dance he fell asleep and after waking up his popo-hole was hurting.

* * *

Harry was just hoping that the rest of the girls wouldn't be _too_ angry with him about the _new ones._

Tamamo was ok with them, after she presented them with Maid Uniforms of course.

Arcueid and Altrouge too.

Len liked them.

Aoko just doesn't care.

Lorelei is making sure that they are up to snuff to 'protect him at all costs'. Basically she's training them till they will just fall unconscious.

Harry was more worried about the girls at home.

Well Siesta would probably be ok with them as long as he will... _compensate_ their appearance to her.

Henrietta will will demand a compensation in the form of a night of 'alone time'.

Matilda will probably be pissed but Tiffania will pacify her. One more night without sleep.

Cattleya is too much of a gentle soul to be angry.

Vivian, the Water-Spirit will be ok as long as she will have a souvenir from this world... Some water creature... the Lagoon-brat will do.

Karin will join Lorelei in her quest. This two were too close for everyone's comfort. Hell, they weren't even talking, they communicated by _glaring_ at each-other!

Sheffield and Ceffia, Tabitha'a mother, would be bribed by his limitless credit card and some time on the beach... naked. Well, it was their kink...

Kushina and Mikoto will probably just tease him and will then send children away to Waver and drag him to 'atone for his sins', damn their ninja-stamina.

Masaki will probably leave her children with Waver, who was becoming the 'Nanny of Clock Tower' very fast, and drag him to one of his winter houses. She was a very cheerful person most of the time, like Arcueid, but in their private moment she was very shy.

Miya Potter, as she demanded to be called, will be the usual smiling-scary self and will everyone follow the rules around their wing in the Clock Tower. She was like a landlady there, and no-one wanted nor cared to say anything about it. it was her fun and Harry will probably spend some _disciplinarian_ time in her office.

Matsu will just try to involve the new girls in her _experiments_. She was the pervert like that, but still lovable.

Kazehana will have her dose of sitcom level drama performance and then will drag him to her personal room for some quality time with her 'Lover-kun'.

Karasuba will just drag him to bedroom without a word, three day will be enough to satisfy her... Then some sparring and another two day and she will be sated.

Akitsu won't care, she will just be happy to be near her 'Ashikabi-sama'. First time that Harry left, she had a panic attack and then just fall on the floor,crying, rolling back and forth and meowing in fear and confusion. No-one could snap her out of it, until Harry came back. She flung herself at him and after checking for any injuries, she attached her-self to him and didn't let him leave her sight even for a second.

Yume will gave her speech about 'Love' and then will show him just how much she _love_ him and how much she want him to _love_ her back. and she won't be feeling threatened by the new girls, nope, not at all...

Tsukiumi will give her 'I'm his wife' speech, try to attack them for not listening to her, get smack-down from Miya and then will brood in her room, until Harry will come and _cheer her up_.

Uzume will probably say something about his 'Harem Aura'. Then to the bedroom it is...

Hikari and Hibiki will zap him for the new ones, one lightning strike for each one and then they will drag him to the big bedroom.

Himeko will just shed some fake-tears and will then say, that it's her job to relief her Ashikabi of the stress... This time it will be the roof.

Toyotama will just start with even leaving the room. She never was shy.

Ichiya will drag him to the nearest old-fashioned love-hotel, she adored them for some reason.

Ikki will actually be positive about the whole thing and will make sure to remind him that he still need to have his promised time with her... Considering, that he never actually promised her anything like that... Well, Harry just couldn't say 'No' no them.

Kochō had more tact about the whole thing. She will just come on him at night without asking. At least no public fallout.

Nina will shyly ask him in private about their 'special time' together. Harry will gave it to her as soon as possible. Mimi will join them, because she was very close friends with Nina.

Natsuka will just join the ride with Ikki.

Sai will drag him to the club to make sure he will be _properly_ brought in the _mood_. They had a private room in _every_ night club of London.

Mitsuha and Mitsuki will have a very fun time in the Master-Bedroom with him, taking turns, until _they_ will fall unconscious.

Shi will probably be dragged by Sai with them in the club, while blushing like a tomato the whole time.

Yomi will join Matsu in the experimentation on Harry... Perverted Duo...

Yosuga will have her time with him right after Yomi.

Kujika and Kuzuri will just wait their turn, they were always good at it, but cheerful all the same, but even if they were bored, they always waited their turn.

Kuruse will just meet him naked in her room.

Saki will 'kidnap' him, it's her _thing_. No domination, _but_ the role play was there.

Yahan will be right there with Saki.

Kaie will join Kuruse, they always get along.

Taki is the one, who like to make it long and with passion.

Natsu just loved him and everything they were doing together.

Namiji and Midorino will just have their night and then a whole-day-date and they will be happy.

Narashino and Kujou liked action-parks... And the kink of the after-battle sex... Paint-ball it is...

Niwa will want a nice long dinner in bed which always ended as a hard make-out session and then... you know the drill...

Nanami will be okay with everything that Harry will suggest, she just like his presence, in bed preferably...

Hari will like to go to their personal plane with the big bedroom. Something about James Bond... Harry once met the dude and he was not impressed. Considering that the spy tried to charm Lorelei... Well, she removed his _other head _with maximum prejudice.

Yashima was very shy and will try to stammer her request but will probably faint half-way. Harry will just carry her to the bedroom and will wait till she woke up... She will think that it's a dream and will be more forward, at least not to faint.

Oshino will join Hari, they were together in the plane-thing, Harry just didn't figure out what the _thing_ was...

Katsuragi will be the same as Yashima, but without fainting and thinking it's a dream.

Kaho will just wait her Ashikabi to ask her as a 'good and loyal Sekirei'.

Musubi will ask him publicly and after Miya will scold her for her lack of common sense, she will be in a lot of pleasure with him and Yume.

Kuno will never even voice it because of her insecurities, but Harry doesn't need it to know _what_ she wants. She liked when Harry show that he care and loved her.

Oriha will have her time with him in the penthouse of the local hotel, that Harry owned, something about loving this place for the view.

Haihane will just be glad to be loved and care for, since Harry fixed her problem with stabbing herself with her weapons by accident, she was very affectionate with him in their alone-time.

Benitsubasa will take _a lot_ of presents and compliments and four long nights to forgive him, considering that all new girls were trying to 'seduce him with their balloons of doom'.

Shijime and Kusano would be just happy with presents and toy, they were kids after all.

Azula and Ursa, her mother, were going to give him a very... _memorable_ night. They just wouldn't leave the fact that some upstarts will beat them in bed.

Selina, Pamela and Harley will be very interested in seeing some familiar faces and their reaction to the situation.

* * *

Hermione was having hard time breathing, while laughing too hard.

Harry was laying on the bed, tired, worn out, with bad under his eyes and with his whole body in pain.

"Not... funny..." He croaked.

She just started laughing harder.

Considering the it was the only bed in a _giant_ room, and all other space were fill with Harry' girls, who all were looking ashamed... and _all_ of them were in Maid-Uniforms.

"Well..." Hermione tried to talk between laughs. "You... you... proved... th-that... sex... _can_... kill!" She erupted in the new bout of laugh.

* * *

(P.S. well shit that was a long chapter to edit. Also really dude you had to wing all the female sekirei ,REALLY ALL THE FEMALE ONES!? (cough) . BTW if you didn't _ recognize the crossover references for some freaking reason then you must be an idiot or living in a rock _(I doubt the second reason as you cannot use a computer while living in a rock) , cross over is the "young justice" animation series. Another thing I must point out is that "**Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 7 "** is becoming more and more like the emiya clan omakes in fanfiction.- roughstar333)


	191. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 8

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 8 by Zaralann

Harry was grumbling to himself.

Gramps sent him to this world with only Tamamo and Jacky and said that the girls shouldn't be seen and must work from the shadows, because it's important here. Jacky was glad about it... Harry thought... It was always hard to tell. Tamamo on the other hand was pouting in her Astral Form, that she won't be able to show how awesome she is...

They were arriving in the Private Academy Utopia.

* * *

Harry was standing in the transport that was taking him to the Academy. Near him two girls were chatting, well one chatting and the other was making one or two word answers.

The chatterbox was wearing short shorts and had the white glove in her pocket. This was strange, because only male students had the right to have them. Harry even used Structural Grasp on her to see if the person was just a cross-dresser, but no... girl.

This was going to be a headache, he just knew, because every time he met someone who wasn't following the standard routine it he will have to interact with them one way or another. That dud with that red and white cap that he for some reason couldn't loose proved the point. Harry twitched from the memory, for the test he threw the damn thing in the volcano and it was stuck on the only spike that was sticking form the wall. It was infuriating!

Suddenly he felt like someone was looking at him. He turned and, of course, saw the chatterbox looking at him in concentration.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiii" Considering that she was a bit of an air-head it must be hurt to think that hard.

Tamamo was currently examining her glove... and the more quiet girl next to the chatterbox.

"This glove is similar to Command Seals and this black-haired one got some kind of Familiar Contract on her. Hmmm..." Said Tamamo.

Good thing that only Harry and Jacky could hear her.

'It's a bond with this girl?' Asked Harry, not caring that he was being stared at.

"No, and it's more of a leash than a Contract..." Said Tamamo. Than a smirk appeared on her face. "And she really like the chatterbox here."

Harry was holding back a sigh. Tamamo started playing match-maker when the amount of girls that Harry got became more than hundred, and she was making sure that the number won't go any higher.

'Hm, can you break it and reconnect it to the chatterbox?' Asked Harry.

"Yeah, no problem, give me a minute." Said Tamamo and materialized.

No one even moved a muscle in and no one noticed her. She actually adapter some thing from Wizarding World and created some new Bonded Fields that could imitate some Charms and Wards. This was a Notice-Me-Not Bounded Field.

"Hi! I'm Himoto Sora, are you blind?" Harry almost choked from the question.

"Ho, I'm not, and my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He answered.

And that moment Tamamo finished with the link.

* * *

Considering that Tamamo did something impossible by the standards of this world, Harry volunteered to help them get to their room. When they were gone, he headed to the outer part of the school, leaving Tamamo to watch over the girls, her creepy cracking about girls-love have nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing.

Harry sighed, Tamamo found her pet-project already...

Harry then saw a boy abusing some girl.

Well, at least he will play by their rules here... and Shirou was having too much influence on him.

* * *

"Harry-sama!" Harry heard the voice.

Izaki Koharu, the girl who he saved from the abusive guy. Well, more like he asked him to come for a chat, made sure to break his fingers in the handshake and forced him to release the girl, while maintaining a friendly smile. Koharu didn't see anything, she just knew that the boy who abused her released her and then disappeared. And the fact that there was a new statue in the forest.

The girl was enthusiastic and loyal and she apparently like the fact that he treated her as a person and not a possession. She had blond hair, purple eyes and... large bust. And she stuck to Harry like a glue. She also got some strange symbol when he draw the weapon from her, a pentagram.

Weird.

Tamamo was having her fun with two girls, who were now having a night to remember thanks to the meddling fox's hypnosis and Bounded Field that she put on their room.

Harry then made sure to kick the guy's ass, who were abusing some petite brunette with thin braids, Yagizawa Yuki. After talking with her and Tamamo meddling with the link, she accepted him as her partner. She was afraid at the beginning, but he made sure to help her out of her shell. He even used some of Tamamo's special cream to heal her injuries.

He also spotted some dude with an eye-patch stealing glances at him, the same guy who tried to spy on Tamamo's project. Jacky found out that he's some kind of top-dog here and the girlfriend of the chatterbox was his possession. Harry assigned Jacky to watch over the Student Council, it smelled rotten.

* * *

Well, Harry was sure that this place was going to change, soon.

The so called Student Council was just a bunch of bastards and Harry was having hard time not killing them on the spot, or better letting Jacky have her fun with them.

Well, considering that they were under 24/7 surveillance by Tamamo, they couldn't sneeze without Harry knowing.

* * *

Oashi Tomoko was very interesting girl, and considering Harry's reputation of the unstoppable force, she was considered untouchable now, that he saved her. After long talk she became much more social and more open with everyone. Sora and Tsuki were regularly having a lunch with Harry and he gladly helped Sora on her quest to save girls from abuse.

There also was some boundary field that punished the ones, who touched someone's else girl... Tamamo made sure, that if someone touched Harry's or Sora's girl they will have a something much more painful than a minor headache.

* * *

Shoujou, that little rat from the Council tried to bug Harry, but found his bug useless, considering that Harry started speaking different languages and switch them at random moments. It was fun how he tried to translate Greek.

Then some fake-gay guy tried to fight him. Mitarai or something. Harry made sure to teach him some manners while wielding Tomoko's spear and then sent him to the place where he will be... properly educated about trying to molest the grandson of the Kaleidoscope. Gramps' sense of humour was one thing that Harry was not glad in inherit but used it nonetheless. Momoiro Island received its new victim... ehem, new tenant.

* * *

Well, Harry made sure to collect all information about strange pentagram symbol... Apparently if he will collect six of them, he'll get the way to control Iwahijiri, the group that created the whole mess.

Well, considering that Tamamo turned them all into mindless puppets after one day of listening to them... Eeh, no need for haste.

* * *

Sumita, one person from the Council that actually wasn't on Harry's shit-list challenged him for a battle. Harry asked Yuki for assistance this time. When her dagger changed into katana he was surprised, but it didn't stop him. Harry was similar to Shirou in some way, because he didn't have a main weapon but had made sure to be very proficient with several, so it wasn't even a question who won.

Date Reiko was a hard case, but Harry had a way of dragging people out of their shells, even if kicking and screaming. She actually appeared to be a very nice conversationalist.

* * *

Togyu Shirou was used as Jacky's test-dummy after he tried to corner Harry. He was never found... at least fully, but the leader of the Council started receiving him piece by piece. Every morning.

* * *

Shishidou Hiyo was another interesting case. She apparently heard that Harry was somehow connected to Togyu's disappearance and tried to probe for information.

Long talk and some hypnosis later Harry had the full story on his hands. Well, Jacky raided the place, that Iwahijiri owned, and retrieved the girl's older sister. A couple of sessions with Tamamo and she was up and running.

Hiyo gladly became Harry's partner after that.

* * *

Shoujou then confronted Harry. No-one liked the little psychopath, so Harry let him be taken by Clock Tower, where he was used in the most inhuman and sadistic experiments, and it was prohibited to let him loose concision or in any way lessen his pain. He really deserved it.

* * *

The last member of the Council, Kawazu Tamao fell into coma and will never wake up.

His mother, after her partner L was soundly trashed by Harry, gladly formed a pact with Harry.

L, or Asagiya Karin as he wanted to be call when he didn't wear his shitty 'Phantom of Opera' rip-off-mask, was sent to the place called Crematoria, a high-security prison, that feed their prisoners to Hell Hounds, a Lupine/Reptilia hybrids, bred for speed and strength in "The Pit" on Kantor Boralis.

He had fun there for about several hours, because the bastard didn't have the balls and died in the first feeding. Harry actually took one Hell Hound pup for himself. Arc will love him! Well, he hoped that it will get along with Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was actually quite talkative, when he wasn't shitting bricks about Arc beating him up again for the bad behaviour.

* * *

Harry was going to break the wall from the amount hits he made with his head. Apparently Sora was actually in possession of Forty Magical Circuits of a very good quality. So, he and Tamamo had to explain everything to her, Tsuki and other girls.

Technically Tamamo didn't lose her status even after death, so she could actually wed people. Well, Sora and Tsuki got one of the most impressive weddings ever. After the celebrations they made their way to Clock Tower.

Harry actually twitched, when Tamamo made the new girls wear the Maid-Uniforms. It's was becoming a rule, made by Tamamo, that all new girls had to be in Maid-Uniforms when introduced to the rest. Harry sent Sora and Tsuki to Waver, so he could start with their form for joining and he teleported them all to the main hall of his wing of Clock Tower.

The girls saw Miya, in her Miko-outfit coming with a big book, where she wrote their names and assigned rooms. Harry was sure that if someone who didn't know the whole story would've thought something horrible, because of how much of a routine it looked like.

Harry really needed to find out how to lift the curse, because it was becoming a bit crowded and building a new wing will take time, which he didn't have, according to his records.

* * *

(P.S. so harry went to the manga "Shitsurakuen" which promotes yuri (which more or less means girls love). While I don't like yet don't hate it at the sametime , it is interesting to read. There were two more references in this chapter. One of them,Momoiro Island , comes from the "OnePiece" universe, while the other references such as Crematoria, Hell Hound , and Kantor Boralis, comes from the "Riddick" movie franchise. - roughstar333)


	192. Visiting Fairy Tales pt 3

Visiting Fairy Tales pt3 by Zaralann

"This is just _wrong_." Said Hermione.

"Well, I wanted to show them what is _real_ Evil, and not their pansy crap." Answered Harry.

The skies were dark, the moon was _blood-red_ and the screams of local population was telling one horrifying bloody tale.

"But... _why_?" She asked.

"You see, they get used to the idea, that some singing, love and friendship will pull them through every damn tragedy, and they will be wiped out when the _real_ tragedy will stuck. They are a bunch of_unneeded_ pacifists, and I _really_ don't like _this_ type." Answered Harry.

"And how are you going to... _undo_ this?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's easy! Sakura! Saber!" Harry called.

From behind the trees Sakura and Saber stepped out, but they both were _dark_ and _corrupted_.

"But... _how_?" Asked Hermione.

Sakura smiled her normal friendly smile, which looked _wrong_ on her malicious face.

"Oh, Harry-Sempai helped us with it. He purged the mind from the thing and now it's just my puppet and I can control it as I please. The _corruption_ is just a bonus and does actually nothing beside cosmetic changes." She answered.

"What about them?" Hermione asked, pointing at the population below, that was thoughtfully butchered.

"Oh, I just opened the link to the _Evil_ of the puppet and now they fells them _all_, their screams, sufferings, pain, _everything_." She answered.

"... You spend _too_ much time with Harry." Sighted Hermione. "Just make sure that you won't kill someone important."

"Ok!" Smiled Sakura and with Saber they headed down to the village.

"Thank you for snapping me out of the crap and giving a reality check. Hell, I actually saw _how_ screwed up this place _was_!" Said a blond-haired fairy in green Maid-Uniform on Harry's shoulder while eating a piece of popcorn. "And thanks Tamamo for fixing my problem with speech."

"No problem!" She answered, while taking a mouthful of chips.

"I still can't believe that you just reaped Angra Mainyu from the Grail, mind-wiped it, bonded to Sakura's Shadow and poured it on this pirate crew." Mumbled Hermione.

* * *

(P.S. the world they visited this time is Peter Pan which is a gay Pedophile's wet dream fantasy in my opinion - roughstar333)


	193. Visiting Fairy Tales pt 4

Visiting Fairy Tales pt. 4/Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 9 by Zaralann

"Ok, guys! That's the last one!" Called Harry, as the girls loaded the last contained with strange beasts on the truck.

It's good to have so many helping hands, with many of the strong enough to lift a car.

"I really thank you Harry, because this was getting annoying." Said the blond girl and in blue dress with black shoes and while apron-like thing.

"No problem, it's always nice to help." Answered Harry, who was checking the list of the things that needed to be collected here. "How is it going with plants and insects?" He called.

"Almost done!" Called Karin, who with Lorelei were using Wind magic to keep the little buggers from escaping while loading them in containers.

"Here too!" Called Kusano, who was making plans grow with roots close to the surface, so other would be able to dig them out and put into boxes.

"_Who_ the hell came up with this place?" Mumbled Harry and felt how two slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know, while they are working, let get somewhere more _private_ so I could _thank you_ properly." Whispered his blond companion...

When did he changed into the Maid Uniform?

* * *

(P.S. had a hard time choosing between which title was the best but I decided "Visiting Fairy Tales" was better . In case you don't know the series , the series is "Alice in Wonderland" - roughstar333)


	194. Visiting Fairy Tales pt 5

Visiting Fairy Tales pt. 5/ Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 10 by Zaralann

"You know, I almost pity her." Said the red-haired mermaid.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Well, she was ugly as fuck and the only friends she had were two kiss-ass morays and that's not very go for sanity. She was plotting the whole thing, while believing that I will be _dumb_ enough to buy her bullshit. I mean, _who_ will actually but her rotten speech?" She asked.

"Eh, we'll never know now." Answered Harry as he watched Primate Murder finishing the last tentacle. "Tamamo, did you figured it out?"

"Almost." She answered. "The hag was actually _good_ at what she was doing and most of her knowledge is actually on par with some of the people from _Old World_. The Spell what we need is not actually a_Spell_, it's a Ritual and a very well-done one. I'll have to make some adjustments so fish-stick..." Tamamo dodged a strike from mermaid's tail. "... here will be able to switch between to forms and won't be_paying_ anything in exchange." She said excitedly. She was always like that when she found a new and unknown Magic that she was able to learn, recreate or duplicate."When we'll get home I'll sort through the memories and knowledge more thoughtful, there's _tons_ of useful stuff there."

"Good to hear." Answered Harry and turned to the mermaid. "What about your father?"

Her face was mask of mischief.

"_Well_, considering, that the old and useless control-freak destroyed my collection and the crab ratted me out, I made sure to so he will be delivering the knew about my _death_ to the old codger." Her smile was now too innocent to be real. "And it will also be very _bad_ that _someone_ stole his, _oh so precious_, Trident." Now she was grinning. "Good thing that Tamamo put a Bounded Field and we knew that he was coming and replaced all my possessions with fakes. He would probable have a coronary if he ever find out!" Now she was thoughtful. "Damn, I really want to be there with a camera." She the turned to Harry and without warning kissed him full on the lips. "And thanks for the water-proof mobile phone, or I wouldn't be able to beat the hag."

"No problem." Answered Harry, a little dazed from the kiss.

Suddenly a pair of arms locked on his mid-section in a _very_ familiar fashion.

"You know, when the process will be over, I'll need a... _test-drive_ and there is that Maid-Uniform that Tamamo gave me..." Her voice was colored with the emotion that Harry had become _too_ familiar with in the last years.

* * *

(P.S. again had to choose between "Where did the Maid Uniform Come From?" or "Visiting Fairy Tales" , and finally chose the latter one. The crossover reference was "the little mermaid" preferably the disney version - roughstar333)


	195. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 11

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 11 by Zaralann

Harry was sure that Lorelei will handle the negotiations along with Karin, the Queen of this place was very... _cooperative_... And Harry _knew_ where it was going.

"So, that's what give your people's long lifespan?" Asked Harry, studding the blue crystal in his hand.

This... _thing_ was a Prana-Battery in all but name and it was connected to a bigger one that they found underground. A whole _civilization_ built around this thing and considering that it forcefully opened persons Magical Circuits and passively Reinforced the wearer... _no wonder_ they lived so long!

And considering that there was _technology_ that worked on Prana here... Well, he and Tamamo will have _a lot_ of work to do, along with Aoko and Lorelei. That _giant_ Leviathan that was guarding the entrance was a _piece of art_! And it was fully _autonomous_ and part-_sentient_!

"Yep!" The girl, the daughter of the Queen answered, she had long white hair blue eyes and blue tattoos under her left eye.

When Tamamo and Harry pulled her mother from the big Prana-Crystal, she almost raped Harry on the spot for it. Apparently the big thing was defective and required a person's soul to channel it's energy correctly. Considering that _no one_ knew about the bug or how to _fix_ it, they just thought that it was normal. The thing was autonomous and didn't need any maintenance, but bugs could happen. It just used the fastest way to temporally fix the problem so it could follow it's primary directive and protect the city and its citizens, even if it was a crappy solution. After some fixing it was now working at 100% and without the need of the sacrifice.

Seeing his wife back and alive gave the current King a heart-attack and he passed away. Well, not big loss, Harry saw the guy's attitude and.. nope, not even pity.

"Well, considering that you were lucky that we arrived now, or that group would have made it here, and considering what their leader wanted to do..." Harry trailed of.

The group had _a lot_ of weapons with them.

"Oh, Tamamo told me and mom about the tradition of how to show our gratitude." She said with a smile. "And even gave us a traditions clothes for it, but said that it will be you, who will show us how it is done." Harry turned and... Yep, a Maid-Uniform. "So, will you show us, _please_?" Her puppy-eyes were more powerful than aunties Mystical ones.

How could he say no?

* * *

(P.S. this crossover is based on the Disney movie "Atlantis" - roughstar333)


	196. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 12

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 12 by Zaralann

"Are you _sure_ that everything is ready?" Asked the girl in green armor with a sword.

"_Yes_. Your sword was reforged with _adamantium_, covered in Runes by _Fraga_ and personally Enchanted by me, Shirou and Lorelei. Your armor can withstand a direct hit from _anti-tank rifle_, and you basically can travel in it in any weather and even _underwater_." Harry answered. "Saber made sure that you could win a sword-fight in your _sleep_. Bazett trained you in hand-to-hand to the point that you last full three minutes against her in a spar, and _that_ puts you _far_ about this bunch of misfits." He then took a pause. "You were tutored in Magic by Waver, me and Lorelei and your Reinforcement _almost_ as good as _Shirou's_, and that's _far_ above _any_ normal Magus." He hugged her and she hugged him back. "You'll be alright."

"Thank you, I needed that. Well then I'm off and make sure to visit." She sent him a playful glare. "Tamamo made sure that I packed the Maid-Uniform, don't make our time making sure that _no-one_ could find it going waste!" She then sighed. "I'm king of going to miss the modern world, but at least you game me that TARDIS-tent..." She smirked when she saw Harry's eye twitching.

"Good luck, and make sure to recharge Runes, and no-one will find out that you're girl." He said and kissed her on the lips.

When she left, Harry turned and saw Primate Murder chewing on some... _red lizard_? Well, not Harry's problem...

* * *

(P.S. very vague to me but Zaralann told me it was supposed to be a reference to the disney movie "Mulan" -roughstar333)


	197. Another Origin(TheBirthoftheSun)

Another Origin:The Birth of the Sun Duo by keeper of all lore

Harry was both excited and worried at the coming future. He was nearing 11 years old and this meant he would soon receive a letter that granted him access to a school of magic in his home world. However he was loathe to leave his family behind which had in the past 6 years had come to encompass the entirety of Gensokyo who treated him like their brother, son, grandchild, and friend. He was especially loathe to leave his sister figure utsuho behind as he was the one who kept her from making trouble for everyone especially Reimu nee-san, who noticed he had a calming effect on most youkai. He was also known as the second most important male in the lands and there were rumors of him being targeted by girls both youkai and human for future marriage. It didn't help that Yukari had made a prize out of him with the one who was the victor being able to enter his world with him when he was older.

However he was already ready to head out to his birth world with his signs of youkai blood hidden due to his desire to be closer to his sister figure. He didn't know where Kanako found that second Yatagarasu corpse but to closer to his family he would pay any price to deepen the ties with his loved ones. He had grown black wings from his back, he had orbiting around his left foot electrons, his right foot was covered in a material to cool down nuclear reactions, and his left arm had a control rod attached to the elbow to help control his powers. all the signs were hidden but his eyes had changed from green to a mix of green and dark red. He had also mastered flight to fly with ease and had copied a few spell cards from his sisters.

He was ready to enter a brave new world and he hoped he was ready as Yukari had ominously mentioned that fate had a role for him back there and he hoped that the destiny would allow him to go back to his loving home here in the eastern wonderland.

* * *

(P.S ah "Tohou"one of the best game franchise I ever seen on . in case you don't know this is what could have happened with harry after chapter 1 but instead of being sent to the gorgon sisters, went to tohou to be cared by Utsuho, the hell raven with the power of nuclear fusion. - roughstar333)


	198. Not Evil just Curious pt2

Not Evil just Curious pt. 2 by Zaralann

Harry Potter was having fun!

Well, it was close to his time with Ewoks, when Herms became their queen, but different. Clones were present, but it was clones of the girl with the control of the Electricity and every one of them was holding an assault-rifle and a Night-Visors. After tracking them all he made sure to treat them as human-beings and that actually won their heart almost instantly.

He was sure that there was _no way in Hell_ that they will let him leave without them.

Well, on the other note, the upside-down-bastard-in-a-tank, that Jacky killed, apparently made them to let some bastard kill them to become stronger.

Well, Harry had other idea.

Right now the bastard was having hard time _staying_ _alive_, considering that Arcueid was trying to kill him in her Red Form. Well, the ability to control Vectors against the Marble Phantasm...

There was no competition...

* * *

(P.S. this is the continuation of "Not Evil just Curious" omake , in that omake harry kill aleister crowely, but in this chapter he is stopping the accelerator in the "sisters arc" of the "to aru no majutsu no index" series - roughstar333)


	199. Solved Mystery Part 1

"Solved (Supernatural ) Mystery" Part 1 by Zaralann

Harry was sent her by Zelretch to investigate the paranormal activities of this world. Tamamo and Jacky went with him without saying.

Well first thing that he did was building himself a base. It wasn't that hard and he was pretty sure that he protected it from _everything_, that could happen, as did Tamamo.

They spent some really good time while making sure that the fortress would _not_ be found or penetrated by any source from outside.

Then the _hunt_ started.

While searching, Harry encountered a very interesting person, her name was Diana. His _luck_ was _still_ running strong and she was the bearer of the forty Magical Circuit. Harry was _sure_ that _any_ other Magus would have probably _missed_ her, but not him, oh no! He was like a magnet for this type of people.

He couldn't leave her uneducated and, after showing her _what_ he was going to teach her, she gladly agreed.

* * *

Diana was feeling headache coming. After the lost of her breakfast, because _apparently_ the bitchy hag with middle-age crisis was in need of their help, she was at least glad that she pulled a bet out of the moron by the name Martin, with who she was _forced_ to work. she didn't mind Java, the big guy was actually a very good friend, but Martin was a nuisance and a pig. The bet was that he will stay clean for the whole day, or, and that was a little suggestion planted by her via hypnosis, he will massage Java's feet. If he'll win, she will do the massage. Well, there wasn't any _chance _of her loosing so...

After going through the portal in the fridge... _Who_ came up with that idea should stop taking the _wrong_ pills. Well, they were in the Command Center of the _secret_ agency "**The Center**" that deals with the supernatural beings... Yeah, she really _wasn't _impressed. Clock Tower was _so_ much better. She could have be spending time with Harry right now, but _no_, she need to babysit the moron, or he will screw up and make the mess even _worse_! Good thing Jacky already looted the place and Tamamo put a Bounded Field here, so Diana couldn't get lost and everything people here knew, Harry knew too. She was here purely to make sure that morons won't get their incompetent hands on something dangerous and doom the world or something like that... One big plus is that the technology here couldn't detect Magic, so she was free to do as she pleased.

After Martin gave the local alien a candy, which actually looked as pathetic as _anything_ he did, Diana was ready to trash him. Billy, the alien was actually here from 1947 when he crashed in Roswell. Jacky already got any information on him that was possible and Diana took the DNA samples, so he was already a subject, just didn't know about it.

After Martin made a fool out of himself, M.O.M., the had-in-charge sent them to France, where apparently were disappearing kids. That actually got Diana's interest. While being subjected to Martin's horrible driving skills, she start running through the species she knew that could be responsible. She knew that Harry's knowledge was not up to snuff in this world, but she still main encounter something similar, so she will need to be ready.

Dead Apostle was a possibility and if she was right then, she have to call a back-up. There was no way in hell, she would be able to take down one without some heavy firepower, and considering that she left most of her things at home, she was on the bare basics here. She got her Rune-inscribed clothes, a couple of Mystical Codes and her arsenal of Spells and that was not much.

It could also be a Magus, and it would mean that his Workshop was near... Yeah, fighting a Magus on _his_ or _her_ territory was suicide, so she too would need a back-up.

Well, she hoped that it wasn't something _that_ dangerous and she would be able to handle the situation herself. She _really_ didn't want to disappoint Harry, she was her teacher, her best friend, more? At the last thought she had to fight down the blush, so no-one would notice it.

After moron again demonstrating his low level of intelligence, she got a first look at the crime scene.

Green goo... Well, if she had any doubts, that it was something dangerous, she didn't have them now. One fast **Structural Grasp** and she was pretty sure that she could handle the thing herself.

After Martin made a stupid comment and crappy theory, they heard a scream.

After getting out on the street she looked around. She didn't listen to the woman, because she didn't _need_ to. She could sense the _thing_. Wood, rotten water, swamp? Reinforcing herself, she saw the the creature racing with the child away. She caught the appearance of it: looked like it was made of _wood_ and actually had _leafs_, the red eye was clearly seen in the night. Thin arms, more made for speed and agility, than for strength. She _could_ handle it.

After chasing it, she and the others saw, how it was disappearing through some king of a portal in the ground. Inwardly she cursed, she _could_ go faster, but she _couldn't_ show a _superhuman_ levels of physical abilities like this in the open.

Well, it was made from _a lot_ of bugs...

After some pathetic comment from Martin, Java _again_ proved, that he's _far_ smarted than the blond, she took a _book_ from the library! Oh and _what a book it was_! A Mystical Code! Diana made sure not to show it and play along, but she was actually aware how to deal with the thing now. This Mystical Code was meant to contain the creature inside of it, so only thing left to do, was to farce it inside, no problem...

Martin used children as baits... Not the smartest move. She sensed it far faster, than anyone heard it, and placed a Bounded Field around, that would make it hard for the bastard to concentrate. Well, that didn't help much, but at least the children were safe.

Well, they were in the Bogeyman's world now and _that_ was _bad_. Bonus was that while they were falling, she used Martin as a stepping stone and landed on the ground and on her feet, while he take a bite of the swamp-sandwich. Well, at least she put a half a dozen Gangr Curses in it, and a couple of her personal Spells, when the mist separated them. Why the hell in went after her first? She couldn't sense it, because _everything_ here was like him on her senses. At least she made him think twice before coming after her again.

After following the thing back through the portal with the two kidnapped kids, she again got the proof, that Martin was a primate in costume. _Who_ tries to hurt a creature that can break its body into bugs with a _car_?

They were back in the library and she made sure to get separated from the boys so she could actually _fight_. Well, the twerp got a throwing dagger full of Gorgon venom in the face, so she was sure it wouldn't last long. When the thing tried to attack her, she could use anything because moron and Java saw her, so she 'accidentally' shielded herself with the book, catching the bastard inside.

Making bullshit story, that it was just an accident, she was happy, that the two weren't very bright.

After giving the hag the book, she was glad to take a picture of Martin giving Java a foot-massage, it was a good payback for him trying to claim all the credit for the mission.

* * *

"So, that's your report?" Asked Harry.

"Yep. Tamamo made a fake book, so hag won't see the difference and the real thing is at the den." Answered Diana. They called the base 'den', because it was actually mascaraed as a bar "Sleeping Fox", and the joke just stuck. "I also took the samples of everything that could be useful in the studding of the thing and marked its world with a Runic Array, so you can teleport there anytime."

"Good job." Said Harry, and kissed her cheek.

She was red for the rest for the day with a dreamy expression on her face.

* * *

(P.S. this was a long omake. it was hard to remember which series this referenced but the cross over is "Martin Mystery" a french animesque show that was actually fun t watch. -roughstar333)


	200. Meeting Alternatives PT2

Meeting Alternatives by ApologeticGuy

canon!Harry doesn't understand why many of his alternate universe selves hate the Wizarding World, Dumbledore and Ron. Sure, he can understand them hating Snape, Malfoy, the Death Eaters, and Slytherins but there are also those who are friendly with them as well. He is beginning to doubt everything that he believed into after hearing them out. Many of them have a good reason why they are acting like this. Is Dumbledore the one responsible for his parent's deaths? Is Ron's friendship a part of Dumbledore's manipulations? Is he truly well-off in other houses other than Gryffindor?

* * *

"Wait, so you're actually Voldemort and Touko Aozaki's son?!" Fate's Gamble!Harry is shocked by the revelation that Shirou Einzbern revealed. Apparently, the fact that the Einzberns adopting Kiritsugu Emiya and embracing his ideals along with Rin becoming a part of the Delacour family, Takara Aozaki being the only Holy Grail War participant that won the war and got her wish, and so many things in the red headed son of the Death Eater Killer Kiritsugu's world weren't shocking enough, "How did they even... ugh, I don't think I would want to know how the two of them got together." he wouldn't like the reaction of his world's Touko Aozaki if she found out that her counterpart actually had a son and his name is Shirou Einzbern. His world's Aoko however, would go ballistic if she finds out that her counterpart is dating Sirius Black, who is a better spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters than canon!Snape.

"Well what is done is done... as much as I hate the idea of being Riddle's son and Dumbledore hunting me, my wife, and my child because he thinks that I'm the next Dark Lord." Trinity!Shirou added with blunt honesty.

Fate's Gamble!Harry will also have to keep his mouth shut about Veela!Ilya marrying Shirou in an alternate dimension and not suffering a bad case of harem and obliviousness. It wouldn't do him good if Rin, Sakura, and Saber found out about this... nor if Ilya found out that she has a bigger chance in grabbing Shirou for herself if ever he lost his obliviousness. Also, the knowledge of them having daughters might overwhelm the three if they ever hear about it.

Nearby...

"Unbelievable... my sister married my older brother?!" Herwald von Einzbern overheard Shirou Einzbern while talking to Fate/ProphecyBreak!Harry, who is holding his head due to Archer laughing inside his mind.

_Oh this is definitely rich. I can't wait to tell Shirou Emiya about this once I meet him again. _Archer inside F/PB!Harry said as he laughs, _This will definitely be added to my long list of insults for Rin and Shirou._

"Not only that Ilya and mother are Veelas, he also had a daughter with Ilya?" the adopted Einzbern is now having a breakdown after hearing something that should be kept as a secret to his world's sister.

* * *

(P.S. all those different protagonists are from different famous(good) harry x fate/stay night fanfictions. here is the list of the characters and a summary of their series:

Shirou Einzbern= The Trinity by Kieran

a retelling of Harry Potter books with the titular character, alongside two other ones readers didn't really care about, being replaced by three characters (Emiya Shirou, now known as Shirou von Einzbern; Aozaki Takara, with her name unchanged; Jester, with his name becoming Galen Salvatore) from one of his earlier works. With Neville Longbottom being the one of whom the prophecy speaks after Harry Potter's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, they are trying to fix what is left of the world they knew from books and movies, to have a place to live.

(Straight from TvTropes)

Fate's Gamble!Harry = Fate's Gamble by Lupine Horror

A retelling of the Harry Potter books with Harry being adopted by Zeltrech and the gorgon sisters, becoming part gorgon and a kaleidoscope using magus.

Herwald von Einzbern = The "Herwald von Einzbern" series by kyugan

A retelling of the Harry Potter books with harry being adopted into the einzbern thanks to kiritsugu. After surviving the holy grail war with shirou and his harem, he then goes to hogwarts

Fate/ProphecyBreak!Harry

A Harry with Servant Archer (EMIYA) inside his soul. this means harry is going to Hogwarts while gaining archers ability bit by bit with some other extra abilities as well.

- roughstar333)


	201. Chapter 10 Duel (Melty Blood Len style)

Chapter 10 Duel (Melty Blood Len style) by Wrathkal

The moment Dumbledore announced the start of the duel, Harry began walking towards Malfoy, stepping around each and every spell that the other boy was throwing at him with a grace that made it look almost effortless. He even had his hands behind his back. The audience was noisier now; some of them thought he was going to go against the rules and actually hit Malfoy physically, and was either encouraging or trying to dissuade him from that act.

Malfoy's face was turning redder as Harry closed the distance between them, but had yet to be hit by any of the spells he was casting. It was obviously a taunt aimed at him, to point out that he couldn't even hit something that was so close. Just as he made his mind up to use something nastier, a smirk appeared on Harry's face.

"My turn." Harry pulled his right hand out from behind his back, revealing a small glowing sphere of energy.

With a flick of his wrist outwards, the orb slammed into Malfoy's gut, making him curl over slightly. An upwards flick sent it into the other boy's chin, snapping his head back, but not enough to make him fall backwards. The orb itself traveled in an arc over Harry's head, coming to a stop just above his left hand. Twisting around, he thrust that hand forward, this time shooting the orb into a horizontal arc to his other hand, and back again in less than a second, both times striking the blonde in the cheeks.

Tucking his arms in, Harry spun as he jumped forward lightly, and the orb followed, smacking into his opponent's ribs three times before his feet touched the ground. Malfoy teetered, but Harry wasn't done yet; he came out of the spin with an underhand throwing motion, and once again the energy sphere struck Malfoy from beneath, except this time with enough force to lift him up into the air. Harry repeated the action on the other side, and again, hitting the other boy upwards even further.

Then the ball faded away, and Harry leapt off the ground towards Malfoy's battered body. He lashed out with a roundhouse kick, another sphere appearing just beneath his foot to smash painfully into the boy's gut, before a third sphere above Harry's outstretched hands came slamming down onto the top of Malfoy's head. But before the other boy's body could go with gravity's flow, Harry twisted his body liked a gymnast, and instead kicked him upwards again without touching him. He nearly followed up with the grab that was supposed to complete the combination, but desisted at the last moment.

Landing back down lightly, Harry decided to just end things and pointed his finger straight forward, where Malfoy was going to fall. A black orb appeared at the tip of the finger, and shot forward. It struck Malfoy's body moments before the other boy crashed painfully into the ground, and he didn't get up afterwards.

"14 hit combo." Harry murmured. "No Arc Drive finish though."

* * *

(P.S. props to Wrathkal for writing this. really after reading this and watching a clip of how len fights in melty blood made me want harry to fight like that though - roughstar333)


	202. Solved Mystery Part 2

Solved (Supernatural )Mystery part 2 by Zaralann

After making sure that her friend Jenni won't accidentally touch the moron, Diana heard the sound of had-call. This was going to be another mission of babysitting, great. This time the entrance was in the school locker, how original...

Apparently something fell from the sky and the owner of the local motel was taken by something... Wow, alien... Considering Billi and Dead Apostles, Diana was less than thrilled, but the bitch baked and they will need to shove a big enough bone down her throat to shut her up.

'Canada, here I go...'

Find the place wasn't hard, it was in the badlands, so it stuck out like a sore thumb. Diana was suppressing the desire to cut Martin's voice-box out just to shut him up. After they met with the daughter of the missing man, they went to see the clues. Well, Diana did, Martin was embarrassing himself and Java just tag along.

The footprints were ending abruptly and Diana got a sinking feeling in her guts. She saw something similar and gave her a bad feeling. It could fly. He didn't disappear, he was taken by something that could fly. Harry once took her to the place where large birds were hunting and she some the same thing but with animals. She checked with Structural Grasp... Nope, no traces of Prana, but something was there, too faint to actually get a picture what it was, but...

Martin found a crate, where the meteor was sometime ago. Well, there was goo and a piece of radioactive mineral. Diana was safe thanks to her clothes being Rune-Enchanted and that protected her from radiation. Harry was a bit paranoid when it came to protecting his precious people...

'Must. Not. Blush!' Diana mentally chanted.

Well, at least she could get some sample for Harry and Tamamo. She made sure to Grasp the piece of mineral and... found something strange. It wasn't dangerous because all the radiation was... suckedaway by something. Well, at least she wouldn't need to drag to corpses with her because they died from exposure. She would have probably left Martin to wolfs...

The night fell, and the theory, that the thing was nocturnal was proven. Diana could hear it, most likely some kind of insect. She was proven right again when the thing kidnapped her, she allowed it to carry her to its nest where she can kill the little fucker herself.

Oh, there was the meteorite, and again all the radiation was sucked somewhere. Diana killed the bugger carrying her and start taking care of the rest. She was doing good when the Bounded Field alerted that Java and moron found this place. And she was having so much fun... Well, everything had its end, so she let the creatures put her into a slimy cocoon, so that she will be able to claim innocence. She heard their talk and was ready to kill Martin, because he was so slow, that it wasn't even funny!

After getting out of the cocoon, dodging the stingers that the bugs shot at her, they met the queen of the bugs. Diana wasn't impressed, she met Primate Murder and this was more pathetic than scary when compared to the Beast of Gaia. Martin's great idea was to break the pipe with water, so the bugs would drown... He probably forgot that they were here too. One ride with holding her breath and she was out with two civilians and Java... Oh, and Martin survived... Pity.

After Martin made sure that the somehow survived queen would spit her acid on the meteorite, melting it in the process, the bugs lost their power source and went back to their chibi-sized versions. Diana was really close to killing the flop for destroying the precious studding material!

Well, at least she saw how he got bitch-slapped but the daughter of the owned of the Motel. Karma is a bitch.

* * *

"So, how much did you get us today?" Asked Harry.

"Some bugs, their goo, their queen and Tamamo took the big chunk of the meteorite. I think it can be counted as successes." Answered Diana.

She and Harry was meeting in the beach-bar and seeing him in shorts and Hawaiian T-Shirt was worth any amount of work. After they clinked glasses with their respective cocktails, Harry turned to her.

"All things consider, you are the best agent we could dream of, and as a teacher, I'm proud of you." He said with a smile.

'Must. Not. Blush.' Diana was chanting in her head, but then Harry put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. 'No. Use.' And she practically melted into his touch.

* * *

(P.S. any "martin mystery " references anybody? - roughstar333)


	203. Meeting A Different Self

Meeting A Different Self by Zaralann

This was not happening!

Harry Potter was actually scared.

Some time ago, when he, Ron and Hermione were hunting the Horcruxes, Ron separated from them. Then something weird happened. Suddenly the boy in the blindfold with purple-black straight hair that actually touched the ground and a girl that looked exactly like Hermione a few years younger appeared in their tent.

Apparently they were them from the parallel dimension. After two Hermiones started debating he talked with his counterpart. He was horrified. Apparently his counterpart didn't have problems with killing, was mostly non-human and actually thought of Dumbledore as a manipulative old freak. They started arguing, before the second Harry didn't said 'Voldemort' and then things became worse. The Taboo Activated and Death Eaters appeared, but... they didn't have to to try and enter the tent. Harry heard a horrifying screams and then nothing. Other!Harry and Other!Hermione were calm about it and just went outside.

There they found the corpses of the Death Eaters and a white-haired girl in clothes that left very little to imagination. Oh, and she had a bloody knives with her! She was standing in the middle of the corpses and didn't even care! Then she went and stood near Other!Harry, who said 'Good job.' to her. Seeing Other!Harry and Other!Hermione such non-pulsed by the massacre, that just happened here, was chilling. Other!Hermione even made comments that they would be able to salvage something from corpses!

Then they asked about Horcrux and after some persuasion, Harry gave it to them. The white-haired girl just ate the piece of Voldemort's soul inside it!

And then she did it the same with the Cup. Ohm getting the Cup was easy, she just became invisible or something like that and stole it from the goblins... How?!

Then they found the Diadem, which Other!Harry gave to the girl to do the same. the bleeding corpses of Malfoy and his cronies not far away it was creepy experience. And then some fox-girl appeared and said that everything is ready. Well, Harry and Hermione soon found out.

Voldemort had an army?

What army?

Other Harry had an army of beautiful women who were all armed with some form of weapon or power. The grey haired one with leather top and mini skirt in grey coat gave him creeps with her bloodthirsty smile and the way she was fingering her katana.

Voldemort's army was wiped-out in a matter of minutes! Then Other!Harry made Ginny spill all her secrets that she loved only the Boy-Who-Lived image and that Molly only wanted his money and Ron, who was dragged by his foot by the fox-girl, that he never was Harry's real friend and just wanted glory and money... Well, that explained a lot.

The portrait of Dumbledore was shocked when Other!Harry dragged bound and gagged body of Voldemort and said that old goat can 'Go and fuck himself'. After than the fox-girl pulled the Horcrux out from Harry's forehead and Other!Hermione killed Voldemort with a bullet in the head.

Apparently, Prophecy was fake.

Dumbledore was forced by the fox-girl to tell the whole truth this time. Harry didn't care what Other!Harry did with the portrait afterwards, he was just too shocked.

* * *

(P.S. So …. fate's gamble harry screwing over cannon harry huh …. well isn't that fantastic ?)


	204. The Duelling Club

The Duelling Club by Zaralann

Harry was annoyed. The blond flop organized the Dueling-Club and made it so everyone must attend. After Professor Snape thoughtfully trashed the gay-looking twerp, for which Harry was going to send him a fruit-basket, Lockhart made them duel in pairs. Harry went through opponent with ease, as did Neville and Hermione, who he was training. Then they made a three-way duel which escalated to the very dangerous level. Spells became deadlier and deadlier and the intent to kill combined with their creepy smiles made everyone fear for their life.

Severus was having fun, that was how people should duel and this three were good. They didn't stand still and didn't made their moves obvious and that was ok in his book. Well and the fact that a stray Stunner put down the blond flop.

It was a pity, when Dumbledore and Minerva came and ruined his fun with their pacifistic natures. He really wished that Harry would have been in his House.


	205. Steampunk Kingdom

Steampunk Kingdom by Zaralann

Well, Harry knew now where to go to get the new parts for his tarantula.

This place was a steampunk kingdom! After making sure that local wouldn't recognize him he went of a shopping spree.

Interesting, will he be able to make his spider fly?

* * *

(P.S. very vague reference to the "Girl Genius" webcomic, people. - roughstar333)


	206. Physical Concepts

Physical Concepts by Zaralann

Well, this could have gone better.

After collecting some book in this world that was actually a very powerful Mystical Code and getting rid of the annoying pest of the book-keeper, Harry was having hard time no laughing. The card inside the book were actually a physical manifestations of the concepts and a pretty powerful ones. Well, he had a lot of fun when Tamamo tried to use the key-scepter and activate the Card for flight. Harry didn't want to know that many Japanese curses.

* * *

(P.S. In case you don't know the references , it is cardcaptor sakura - roughstar333)


	207. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 13

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 13 by Zaralann

This place was awesome!

Local sorceress was actually a very interesting person and gladly shared how Magic worked in this place. Well, for some reason she and Harry just clicked and became friends. She was actually very powerful and knew a lot of spells. After getting rid of the several pests and sending some priest and dark creature sealed in his eyes to the Clock Tower, they spent days talking about Magic.

She actually showed him how to use the Dragon-Killing Spell she got, and Harry was able to recreate it but with his Element.

Tamamo providing her with Maid-Uniform wasn't as bad as Harry thought.

* * *

(P.S. "slayers" anime references? anybody knows ? - roughstar333)


	208. Seven Servants

Seven Servants by Zaralann

Harry was sure that using the Philosopher's Stone was a bad idea, but Gramps said it will be alright.

Well, then seven girls who was somehow all using him as a hug-pillow weren't actually a screw up. Damn him.

Well, at least his years weren't as boring as they could be. In his second year he was still adjusting to the fact of seven girls always being with him and making sure that nothing would happen to him, so he didn't actually care about school. Well the Diary that was controlling Ginny went missing and Assassin looked proud for some reason. Basilisk was sent to the Clock Tower and registered as his sisters' personal pet. Dumbledore got sacked, but came back, like a cockroach.

In the third year Dementors attacked the train. Well, they didn't stand a chance against Archer's arrows. The fact that a large part of the train went missing wasn't actually bothering her. Harry left Caster to deal with the hypnotizing the people so they won't tell others about what happened. And the new DADA teacher looked at him funny, so Harry was making sure to never be alone with the man. Len found some rat-that-is-not-a-rat and Harry made sure to capture it. One visit to Amelia Bones and it was confirmed who this Animagus was. Sirius Black was released from the prison, not that Harry cared. the man left him with Hagrid and was Dumbledore's stooge, so no way he will ever consider this person even worth talking too, and Waver was far better godfather, that this creep.

Fourth year was annoying. After some idiot tried to put his name in the Goblet of Fire, which was destroyed by Archer the moment the name was called, Harry had to deal with the stalking Alastor Moody, who wasn't actually Alaster, but Harry didn't care. Another call and Amelia took him into custody. Well, one Death Eater less. Harry asked Caster to find what the hell that spy wanted. Well one trip to the old mansion and one captured baby-size Dark Wanker and all was good.

Fifth year was crappy, because they had to go and get the Horcruxes that Tommy left. Well, it was interesting at least to see what would happen if one would be subjected to Rule Breaker, that Archer could Trace. Strange actually, it looked like they actually tried to fly away, before keeling over. One more thing happened, apparently his biological parents were alive, but decided to left him on Dumbledore's orders... Well, Assassin made sure that they will never come even near him, or they will lose more body-parts. Oh, and they had another child, a daughter... Well, Harry saw how much of a spoiled brat she was and decided that she wasn't worth the headache. After passing his OWL and NETW he left to never come back in this shitty world.


	209. Female Servant(Self)

Female Servant(Self)/ Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 14 by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that it was wrong, but damn! He somehow summoned himself from another world, as a Caster and it was a she. Who would have thought that the only person who would have a bigger breasts than Sakura, would be his female counterpart...

He didn't even went to Hogwarts, she just pointed where the Horcruxes were and where Tommy was hiding and he just destroyed them once and for all.

And he was sure that the fact that she was right now in the very tight Maid-Uniform that left very little to imagination was wrong but he couldn't remember why after she started kissing him.


	210. The Infected

The Infected by Zaralann

This was ridiculous! This guy was taking Arcueid one and he was actually putting up a fight! He was tough, was able to shape-shift his body in many ways and regenerate while using other infected as a fuel!

Oh, and Hermione got infected with the same thing as that dude. Well, considering that she was with Harry and went to many strange worlds she was pretty calm about it.

"Take that you pathetic mutated piece of shit!" Screamed Hermione, while using her new claws to rip a big infected to pieces.

Well, mostly calm. Harry made sure to take as many different samples as he could, so they could study this fantastic thing!

And he actually was interested just where Hermione was putting all the absorbed biomass, but wasn't willing to ask while she was releasing stress.

Tamamo was having fun shooting the damn things down, Jacky was running around and cutting them up, while using The Mist to insure that nobody will try to restore them.

Miya and Karasuba was having a blast while tearing through the hoards of the infected. Harry didn't think that Karasuba's grin can get any wider.

Well, he would need some way to inform Hermione's parents about her new... status, so he'll probably will need some form of absolute defense... Herm's dad was damn good with his shotgun.

* * *

(P.S. This is the first "prototype" people , not the second one , which means it is alex mercer who is fighting arcueid - roughstar333)


	211. Crappy Dragon

Crappy Dragon by Zaralann

This was the most crappy dragon Harry ever saw. The thing was actually tough but not to the point of being on par with anything he couldn't handle. Funny fact, that apparently this thing couldn't enter the house without invitation.

Well, it was a good test for Hermione and she actually had fun while killing the thing and devouring it afterwards. The ability to breath green fire was a big bonus for her.

* * *

(P.S. "Dresden" universe 'nuff said - roughstar333)


	212. … A Computer Game

….. A Computer Game by Zaralann

The whole world was a computer game... Well, Harry had a very good idea how to make this whole thing more interesting.

First Harry, Jacky, Tamamo, Arcueid, Altrouge and Hermione cleaned up the first level of the Tower and went higher, interested in knowing what will happen there.

The players was met by the first Boss in the Game. A giant white dog/wolf Beast that just didn't die!

Well, it was kind of fun for Harry, but in the end they found the Game Master. Harry made sure to send him to the most violent world he knew. Funny fact, if the mind is absent, the body dies even if someone is keeping it's alive artificially.

* * *

(P.S. "Sword Art Online" ,anybody? - roughstar333)


	213. The Suit

The Suit by Zaralann

Harry was having a very hard time not laughing.

The dude in a suit tried to fight Arcueid. Well, it was interesting at the beginning, but after some time it was obvious that the only thing that was giving him the ability to not die was the suit itself. Well, one more project for him, at least if the suit will survive, Arcueid was now testing if the guy could survive being thrown from the tenth floor.

* * *

(P.S. that suit guy is Jackie chan from the movie " The Tuxedo". Wished it was one of jackie's other early movies though. - roughstar333)


	214. Summoned on War 4

Summoned on War #4 by Lupine Horror

Kiritsugu stepped back as the summoning circle flared to life in front of him. This was it, this was his chance to make the world a perfect place to live for everyone and especially his wife and daughter. He had used Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur, as a catalyst and that could not summon anyone but King Arthur to be his saber. He looked towards Irisviel, his wife, and gave her a small smile which she returned with a great deal more enthusiasm.

The golden light of the summoning suddenly changed. Whereas before it was a blindingly bright, now it was dark and striped through with purple and red. Kiritsugu looked up in consternation and what could have happened. The entire room held its breath as the light faded to reveal the figure stood in the summoning circle.

It was not what any of them had expected. The figure was male and extremely slender with floor length black hair that was liberally striped through with purple. He bore no particularly obvious weapon but he did have plain black clothes over-laid with segments of matte black armour which included a pair of vambraces on his forearms. The only visible weapons he bore was a small crossed pair of sheaths on his lower back which would not be able to hold anything larger than a long dagger at best. Over all of this he wore a black long-coat of some leather like material that his boots also seemed to be made from.

It was only looking up at the boy's face that he noticed the blindfold he wore, it was purple and black with an intricate design etched into it but it was the pale skin that really drew the eye. He was so pale that a ghost would look healthy and well if stood next to him. The boy grinned at the people stood before him, revealing a pair of sharp fangs as he did so, and spoke.

"Servant Saber has answered your summoning. I ask of you, Kiritsugu, are you my master?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the servant identifies Kiritsugu by name but then he goes and does the same for the rest of them.

"Oh? Surprised are we Irisviel? or perhaps you old man acht? Perhaps Maiya too?"

"Saber, how do you recognise us?" Kiritsugu asks in a flat tone.

"Simply because of the fact I know your adopted son or will know may be more accurate. My legend has yet to happen so there are some things that I shouldn't really know but do. You'll have to get used to me." the servant replied with an easy grin.

"Tell me of your stats and abilities." Kiritsugu says.

"I have A rank strength, B endurance, A plus agility, B rank mana and E rank luck as well as E minus ranked divinity." the boy replies easily, grimacing at his luck rank.

"And your noble phantasms?" Kiritsugu asks

"I am capable of creating a number of blades through a process similar to projection magic. I can create a weakened replica of the forest of Einnashe and I have some more esoteric abilities too. I am capable of magic of my own in addition to more standard magecraft." The boy answers. "I fight primarily with a halberd or kusarigama in hand but I can wield more if the situation calls for it" A smirk at that point makes him Kiritsugu think that there is more to that than what is implied.

"Why do you want the grail?" He asks.

The boy looks sad for a moment but answers "It is less about wanting the grail than it is to keep those I care for and the ones they care for alive. That includes you, Kiritsugu as well as your wife and child."

Everyone seems surprised at that for a moment before they shake it off, if this servant wishes to be protective of them then that will only help in the war.

"Very well then Saber, let us go to Fuyuki." Saber however got in a parting shot.

"Forget about Saber, just call me Harry."


	215. Meeting Alternatives pt3

Meeting Alternatives pt.3 by ApologeticGuy

Fate's Gamble!Harry found canon!Harry curled up in a corner. Apparently, he is having a bad case of overload after meeting so many of his counterparts who are clearly either better off, more powerful, taken care off, and/or happier than him. He still do not understand why they hate/love people like Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Weasley, and many more. Not to mention, some of them are female versions of himself.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry Stark who came into the scene. Apparently, he was talking to Marriage Contracts!Harry about how the latter pranked Dumbledore with fake stories on how he and his version of Neville Longbottom screwed Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the Wizarding World, and one obsessive fangirl named Ginny Weasley by messing with Rita Skeeter with a fake story on how poor Marriage Contracts!Harry was.

"I guess that he is in denial after meeting so many versions of himself. Along with their declarations of hostility to Albus Dumbledore." Fate's Gamble!Harry answered Harry Stark's question.

"Well that sucks for him... Dumbledore did try to confiscate all of my magically powered technologies one time and I called him 'Warden' instead of Headmaster." the adopted son of Tony Stark said, "Not to mention, the old man has some control issues when it comes to us."

"You don't know the half of it." Harry Daniels appeared to Fate's Gamble!Harry's side while watching canon!Harry curl up into a ball, "Dumbles wanted me to return to my so-called genetic family after they disowned me and attempted to siphon all of my magic to my troll of a twin brother, which I find him quite insulting due to the fact that we are both related. He didn't expect me to become Lord Daniels and prank him senseless along with his pet Death Eater and the Gryffindor's three stooges in a daily term basis."

"And forced me to join the Triwizard Competition despite the fact that I'm not studying at Hogwarts." Look! Up In The Sky!Harry crossed his arms and joined in the stare at canon!Harry curl up in a corner, "The old man betrayed my parents, my godparents, and everyone related to me just so he can put his so-called 'Greater Good' in effect. Clark isn't amused at what he is trying to do, so is Kara, my godparents, and particularly every wizards and witches in the world who are not on his side and British Purebloods."

"Guys..." Fate's Gamble!Harry said to the alternate universe Harry Potters, "canon!Harry is having a hard time comprehending what we are saying. Let's just leave him alone for a while, okay?"

Somewhere nearby, A Chance Encounter!Harry understand canon!Harry's breakdown. Knowing the fact that the original Harry has been living in a lie was quite sad if he was asked. His version of Dumbledore wasn't that bad since he believes that even he is fallible and his plans tend to fail. Remembering how well-guarded the Philosopher Stone was and how he accepted the fact that he failed big time when he placed him in the care of the Dursleys and did everything to make it up for him, he will still respect his version of Dumbledore while spitting on the faces of other versions of Dumbledores.

The Ultimate Force!Harry couldn't sympathize with canon!Harry since he has yet to see whether what his adoptive parents, Keichi and Belldandy, his adoptive aunt Urd, and his adoptive sister Skuld are true about the so called manipulative bastard of a Hogwarts Headmaster.

Damn Wizards!Harry however, laughed at how many versions of Dumbledore are manipulative and have Dark Lord tendencies and felt comfortable at the fact that Dumbledore is as big of a problem as Voldemort.

"Wow... In my world, Dumbledore is a retired wizard who is living in the mundane world as a candy shop owner." my-version-of!Harry popped out of nowhere and near A-Chance-Encounter!Harry, "He has a lot of regrets and after meeting his sister's spirit, he didn't want to pick up his wand ever again and disappeared from the wizarding world after the British Magical Civil War."

"Really?" Fate's Gamble!Harry seems to think of the idea of the old manipulator living like a mundane amusing.

"Really. Though he has a knack of increasing the patients that Hermione's parents' dental clinic take." my-version-of!Harry shrugged, "He only reappeared for a short time in the wizarding world when he accompanied Headmistress McGonagall and the Grangers to Diagon Alley to introduce Hermione to the magical Britain."

(note: my-version-of!Harry is still a work in progress in my Harry Potter fanfic that I've been working on.)

* * *

(P.S. Well another chapter with alternative harrys this time from other fanfics that cross over or are just AUs (Alternative Universes).

here is the list of which story they came from and a summary of them.

Harry Stark = Harry Potter and the Invincible TechnoMage by Clell65619 . A Harry potter crossover with marvel ,mainly Iron man because he was adopted by Tony Stark and grew up with the Avengers

Marriage Contracts!Harry =Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts by Clell65619. A Harry potter story that deals with ,as mentioned before, marriage contracts

Harry Daniels =Harry Daniels and the Order of Shadows by blade625. A fanfic which deals with harry running home after being neglected by his parents in favor of his twin "the boy who lived"(Which in this fic is called Chris).

Look! Up In The Sky!Harry= Look! Up In The Sky! by Belcris. A crossover with dc which deals with harry met kara when both of them were young.

A Chance Encounter!Harry= A Chance Encounter by spectre4hire. Deals with what would happen if harry met the Greengrass family instead of the Weasleys.

The Ultimate Force!Harry = The Ultimate Force by DarkKing666. A crossover that has harry being taken cared of by "oh my goddess" franchise characters.

Damn Wizards!Harry= Damn Wizards by sprinter1988. An interesting fanfic that has harry leaving the wizarding world after snapping in the middle of the fifth book "Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix".

All this fics are interesting and all belong to other people not this omake was written by ApologeticGuy and I only beta'ed this omake,post the story , and wrote the list seen here. - roughstar333)


	216. Don't Intrude

Don't Intrude by Zaralann

She was having her doubts about even _coming_ here. Her friend and charge was thinking that asking the neighborhood would be a _good_ idea to figure out the identity of the killer, who visited the house on the other side of the street.

Well, it _would_ have been a good idea if it wouldn't involve trying to _breaking in_ the mansion that was occupied by people they wanted to question. He said that it would be _faster_ and more _interesting_.

Well, it certainly was _interesting_...

"_What_ the hell is _that_?!" She yelled, while running for her life.

"Apparently, a _very_ devoted to its duty guard-dog." He answered as they ran from the _beast_ that was trying to _eat_ them.

It was a _gigantic_ whit dog, with four golden bracers, one on each paw. It was like a _hell hound_ hot on their heels and was _very_ angry. Their _only_ hope was that the owner will wake up and call it off, because the other option is _death_.

This could have been _so_ much easier...

* * *

_This_ was _interesting_!

After London, after leaving his drug-addiction in the past, after becoming a police consultant here, in New York, _this_ was the first time he saw something that he _couldn't _explain!

His partner and... _nanny_, that his father hired... Well, he could call her a friend actually, was running beside him and they were running from a _giant_ beast of a dog! He _knew_ that there wasn't any security systems in the house, but he couldn't figure out _why_. _Now_ he knew...

They didn't _need_ them!

This _thing_ was _more_ than enough to make sure that _no one_ will dare to invade this place!

* * *

They got away!

He was sure that_ they were dead_, but luck was on their side and he saw an open window.

They were inside and the monster didn't even _try_ to get inside the building. Apparently it was trained not to follow inside, which was actually logical, considering its size it would have broke _everything_ here.

They were in some kind of hall with doors and some paintings. He suddenly heard footsteps. It was two women, on high-heels. He turn around...

Well, _apparently_ the

y didn't quiet escape _yet_. There was two of them. One with long purple hair and one with grey, both in black leather tops and mini-skirts, black high-heels and stockings. Both were wearing grey haori. Both were carrying swords, katanas.

What scared him was their faces. The purple-haired one had a cold emotionless look with murderous eyes, while they grey-haired one had a sadistic bloodthirsty grin, that sent chills down his spine.

"Well, what do we have here, a couple of _rats_." Started the grey-haired one. "You know, that was very dumb to try and invade this place, but at least we'll have some fun while killing you."

"Remember, we're ordered to leave one of them alive for questioning, don't go overboard with them, Karasuba." Stated Karasuba's partner.

"Oh, you're such a mood-killer, Miya. Well, at least the one who'll stay alive won't need hand and legs to _talk_ so at least _some_ fun I'll be able to get from the encounter." She answered.

"Wait!" He said. "I'm a police consultant and..."

"We know." Interrupted Karasuba. "We knew the moment you entered the property. And we know _everything_ about you and your babysitter. For a private detective with such a reputation you're quiet dumb to think, that _no one_ noticed your little break inn."

They both drew their swords.

"... Can we talk about it?" He asked.

"No, but you can try and run, it's always more fun when they are running." Said Karasuba.

* * *

(P.S. I thought it was the show "Sherlock" but Zaralann said it was based on the tv show "Elementary" - roughstar333)


	217. What Can Happen In Spain

What Can Happen In Spain by Zaralann

Medusa was pissed and there was a very good reason for her anger.

_Apparently_ she was in Spain... And there was some dumbass who imitated Batman here... A _very_ crappy imitation she may say...

She was watching the whole thing going for weeks and now she was beyond angry, when the costumed moron ruined her plan to get the local immortal bat/human hybrid. Well, Isabella was pissed, that her research was ruined and actually castrated him.

It was pure luck that Harry was able to unseal the thing with Tamamo's help.

* * *

(P.S. the dimension medusa went is "The New Adventures of Zorro(1997 series)" - roughstar333)


	218. A Bizarre World

A Bizarre World by Zaralann

Harry was pretty sure that this place was the _most_ bizarre one that he _ever_ been.

Apparently the dude in black clothes and cartoonish skull mask was _Shinigami_, which was screwed up already.

And he was fighting some dude, who's clothes were made from scarfs... Well, he _was_ doing it until the scarf-moron didn't try to use Arcueid as a meat-shield. Well. now he was standing there and gaping... Well, Harry _thought_ that he was gaping, it was hard to tell without seeing his face... While Arc was beating the shit out of the scarf-dude.

Oh, the moron now vomited a dagger-like thing and tried to pierce her. She caught it with her teeth and punched him in the face...

This fight was becoming awkward...

Oh, and aunt Medusa dragged some blond woman in black from the hole in the ground, grumbling something about cheap rip-offs.

* * *

(P.S. "Soul Eater" references ? anybody -roughstar333)


	219. Serleena

Serleena by Zaralann

This was somehow _wrong_, but Harry just didn't care anymore.

Gramps sent him to fight some thing called Serleena. Well, she was actually _tough_ and made from some kind of worms... Yeah, _not_ pretty.

Tamamo put a Bounded Field so she won't ran away, while Jacky deployed **The Mist**, the the annoying morons in black suits will stop trying to enter.

Harry wasn't having actual trouble, he was faster than the thing and his weapons were poisoned, so she was slowly keeling over, but he actually should gave her credit, not many could fight that good while pumped full of Gorgon venom.

* * *

(P.S. Harry was sent to the"Men In Black" universe during the second movie - roughstar333)


	220. Blue Box

Blue (Police) Box by Zaralann

Harry was sure that the blue police box, that appeared in the cafeteria, was _not_ someones screw-up, but more like a new headache. Considering that the ones who occupied the place were he and the girls, it will be fun to see the confrontation, considering that about a dozen girls were pissed, that they were interrupted in their attempts to feed him.

The door of the box opened.

There was _a lot_ of forks and knifes that were thrown in the door-frame.

* * *

(P.S. That blue box was the TARDIS from the legendary tv show " Doctor Who"


	221. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 15

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 15 by Zaralann

This was _not_ funny. Harry was practicing his teleportation, when the portal hijacked his Rune Array and opened right in his Workshop.

There was that pail dude with black bone-helmet, with green eyes and in white uniform.

And there was this orange-haired girl with him.

Harry sighed.

* * *

After beating the creep, which was actually easy. He was a spirit and Harry just adjusted the Bounded Field around his Workshop to drain it. Hell, he wouldn't need to recharge them for _years_! The girl said that her name was Orihime Inoue. After getting her something to wear and some food, he said that there was no way to send her back to her world because there was no any beacon for him to find it.

Well, after some tears and Harry trying to calm her down, she tried to see the bright side.

After seeing her powers, he made sure to register her as his personal research-material, so other won't cut her open to see how she works.

* * *

He was _so_ blind to _not_ see this coming.

It was only a month since Orihime arrived and now she entered him, room in Maid-Uniform... Tamamo sure worked fast...

He sighed...

* * *

(P.S. So orihime from "bleach" joined the harem huh - roughstar333)


	222. How Can That Happen

How Can That Happen by Zaralann

Harry was sure that the video he made, was the most screwed up in the history.

There was just something _cosmically_ _wrong_ with it.

It's just...

_How_ can a person be...

He didn't even had a _word _for it!

Hermione was still trying to digest just _what_ happened there...

Albus Dumbledore was lecturing ORT about Light and Greater Good with his twinkling eyes and grandfatherly facade at full blast... while it was _eating him_!

Just _what_ is wrong with him?!


	223. Treacherous Stars Part 1'

Treacherous Stars Part 1 / Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 16 by Zaralann

Aayla Secura was confused.

One moment she was going to die by the hands of the Star Troopers, who betrayed her, the next she was carried away, and Troopers were slaughtered by two woman in black leather tops and mini-skirts, black high-heels and stockings. Both were wearing grey haori. Both were using swords, katanas.

They moved _too_ fast to be humans and were literally having a one-side battle against the troops.

Then she saw the air-fleet being _mauled_ by the black-haired woman who was controlling _wind_! Land forces were washed away by _gigantic_ waves of the bland one and the brown-haired one riped apart the tanks and any ground machines with gigantic laser-beams... that she shot from her _bare hands_!

Aayla fainted...

* * *

Padmé Amidala was scared. One moment she was on the medical table, ready to give birth. She knew she was going to die, but she _was _not going to take her children with her, they were going to live and...

She suddenly appeared on the different table, with pink-haired girl in blue clothes with fluffy ears and a tail hovering over her...

And then she fainted...

* * *

Nobody knew what happened to Aayla Secura or Padmé Amidala, until one day...

* * *

Harry was sure that saving people was becoming _too _troublesome.

Well, it was just a spur of the moment, but he really couldn't just leave people to die.

Well, it was 19 years ago, and now the headache came back. Apparently the Anakin, now Darth Vader, didn't keel over when he was suppose to and now terrorized to galaxy with his fried-ass Master... Well, considering that Harry was living all this time with girls on the planet covered but the _gigantic_ Bounded Field that prevented anyone from finding it, he was kind of out of the loop.

Well, there _was_ a fail-safe mechanism in the face of Luke, Anakin's son, who were living on Tatooine, some mind-rape from Tamamo and a fake corpses made sure that no-one knew about Padmé's and her daughter's, Leia's, disappearance. Now he would need to get rid of the whole Empire... _Great_...

Suddenly the door in his room opened and Padmé, Leia and Aayla entered, all wearing Maid-Uniforms and Padmé with Aayla looked like they didn't aged a day.

Eternal youth wasn't such a hard thing to achieve when you could travel to the different dimensions.

Well, apparently his day was going to be occupied... Not that his was against it...

* * *

"Harry, are you sure, that I _must_ do it?" Asked Leia, while cuddling with him.

Her mother was on the other side of him and Aayla was on his chest.

"You know _why_ we have to do it." Answered Harry, making Leia groan in displease.

Harry looked how things would have been _without_ him and they were going to use the script so they could get rid of the most of the enemies and _know_ when and how everything would happen. A puppet, that was used to play the role of Leia was running low and she was going to replace it, when Vader will capture her ship.

"This is _so_ unfair!" She pouted. "Mom and sis will be with you the whole time and I'm going to go and try not to kill most of the morons that are running around there." She actually started calling Aayla sister when she was training Leia as Jedi.

All three girls were trained in various field of combat and Magecraft. Aayla actually was very powerful with her fifty Magical Circuits, while Leia had thirty-six and Padmé forty. They all were trained and could probably take _anyone_ on in this world and win hands down.

Empire won't know what hit them.

* * *

Leia was having hard time _not_ punching the smug bastard's face in. Vader was _so_ sure of himself that she was with the _Rebells_... Pff, as _if_! She would sooner kiss ORT, than take _any_ side in this retarded conflict.

_Dark_ Side?

_Light_ Side?

Ha! This was _so_... _Dumbledore_, that she was having hard time _not_ laughing right now.

At least she was professional enough to follow the script, but her willpower were draining fast with each bullshit that Vader spitted.

At least they took her to the holding sell and after putting up a Bounded Field she could laugh all she wanted.

* * *

Well, this could have gone better...

Well, she _had_ to play along with the black toy-soldier, but _really_? Truth-serum? How.. _old-school_...

But now she had a fever from purging her body from the thing... Damn...

At least she had the pleasure of knowing that Vader couldn't read her through the 'Force'...

_Force_, meh... it was just a ability to control bio-electicity and bend it to the user's will. She was good with it, better than Vader and he couldn't read her even if he tried. Apparently he _didn't_ and fully believed that some truth-cocktail will affect her... Moron...

* * *

Leia was right now ready to _kill_ her so-called brother and his crew.

She was in the _dumpster_ and some creature was trying to _eat_ them... Great, just _great_...

She _so_ hoped that they would be able to move onto next part without _this_, but _nooo_...

* * *

The episode on the bridge just showed how _little_ braincells Luke got...

_Who_ the fuck shoots at the control-panel _before_ deploying the bridge... Leia was _so_ close to pushing him down the shaft...

* * *

After a very _poor_ imitation of Indiana Jones, they moved forward.

Leia at the moment was watching the fight between Vader and Obi-Wan... At least Force was useful for _something_... She honestly hoped that the two will kill each-other...

But no... Obi-Wan pulled his 'live forever' thing and disappeared. Good thing that Tamamo was near and captured his soul. Leia smirked, the old idiot wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

After tolerating the presence of a hairy _thing_ and a smuggler who didn't take a bath in _years_, she was sitting in the room with a projected image of what was happening in space. Harry was near her, as was mom and sis. They were eating popcorn.

Other girls were looting the Death Star for any and all technology they could find. Weapon, droids, ships, _everything_ was taken.

Tamamo sent the voice of Obi-Wan to Luke, so the little moron would trust the Force and he blew up the station... Wow...

At least they got some nifty thing from there.

Karasuba was smiling as if Christmas came earlier when she received her own light-saber.

* * *

(P.S. at last a "Star Wars" omake , I thought nobody would make it - roughstar333)


	224. Meeting of Alternative Stargates

Meeting of Alternative Stargates by Zaralann

Jack O'Neill was ready to call an evacuation, because there was now _two_ Harry Potters who cut people open to know how they worked... And one of them actually had his own army... of women...

And they were talking and trading notes...

He just _felt_ it in his bones, that it won't end good...

* * *

(P.S. an Omake of a crossover fan fic of Harry Potter and Stargate SG-1 called "Madness at the Gate by ZenoNoKyuubi -roughstar333)


	225. Solved Mystery Part 3

"Solved (Supernatural ) Mystery" Part 3

* * *

Diana was having hard time _not_ snapping Martin's neck.

After making sure that he won't give any more romantic advices to Java, so the friendly caveman won't make a fool out of himself, they went to the had-cave to receive a new mission.

Seeing Java, moron and Billy attempting to dance, she was close to puking. _Who_ dance like that? She and Harry went to the ball and they were dancing, but _this_... She was on autopilot from some time, thinking about the ball and Harry dancing with her, hugging her, kissing her...

She was snapped out of her daydream bu moron actually _reanimating_ the corpse of the creature that hag was cutting open. _What_ the hell was _wrong_ with this woman?! Every damn time she invited them, she was working on something like... _that_. It's like she was trying to intimidate them by telling them that if they screw up, they'll be next on the table...

Well, it wasn't working... Diana Cut open some nasty creatures, that Harry brought from his last ride. The _hundreds_ of clones were one thing, but_ several_ different species of _aliens_, now _that_ was interesting. Diana also met the new girls... and got her own _light-saber_! Now Karasuba won't be able to act all smug about being the only one with it! Well, Harry was going to build more of them after they salvage the planet where the crystals for them were growing.

But it was beside the point. Right now she was under rain on the oil rig in the South Pacific.

After **Grasping** the goo on the floor she went to fix the radio, while thinking what could be the cause for this carnage. The slime was _brimming_ with Prana and it was... not _alive_, but _close_, _very_ close.

Also it was... _digesting_ human's inner liquids and absorbing Prana. It was like a half-parasite, that was feeding on everything with minerals and liquids in their bodies.

Apparently the structure wasn't stable and started to crumble under it's own weigh, so right after hearing the last message from the crew, she was forced to pray that moron's skills at controlling a helicopter were not as pathetic as everything else he did.

Her hopes were misplaced. She had to reinforce the cabin of the chopper, or they would have died, and by _they_ she was meaning herself and Java, the moron could keel over for all she cared.

Apparently some of the crew actually got away, but the _thing_ followed them. Diana was feeling like she was forgetting _something_, something important, and it was about this _thing_ that they were tracking... Like she _knew_ something about it, but couldn't quiet pinpoint _what_. Harry actually told her about something similar to it, but...

Urh, she just _couldn't _remember! While she was pretending to listen what moron was saying, she was actually running through the list in her head about _what_ could be the thing that she was forgetting...

She almost forget to react when Billy fell from the tree. She knew he was there, but could actually tell anyone here _how_, so she had to play ignorant. Well, she tuned out his words, because she already knew what this goo was.

Then the little coward escaped...

Then happened something interesting, they found one of the crew from the rig. Well, he was half-drained and covered in goo, but still could tell a lot from simple **Grasp**. Well, as Diana thought he was drained and barely able to move, but he'll recover.

While the were walking and Java carrying the worker, Diana's mind was working. Apparently this thing was here and it was attacking the workers, but she was sure, that if it needed food, then it would have drained the guy dry, so that would mean it wanted something else. Well, there was always a possibility, that it was after _oil_ and the workers were just too close in the wrong moment, or too much smelled like food and the dumb thing didn't see the difference.

And they entered the village.

Well, one of the theories actually was proven from the words of the local citizen. Apparently it attacked only the worker that came for oil and no one else. Two possibilities were present: Someone was controlling the thing and was trying to get the Oil Company out of the island, _or_ the thing actually ate oil, which was a shaky version, because there was still oil on the rig. If it ate oil, it would've drained the rig dry, but it left...

Puppet then...

While Martin was getting information that Diana already guessed herself, she saw a man from the corner of her eye. He was dressed as local, but she could _feel_ the Prana rolling off of him. It wasn't his, no, he was not a Magus, but _something_ was giving of the Prana and it was _on_ or _inside_ of him. Then, when Martin noticed him, the man disappeared behind the trees.

Apparently, she wasn't alone on this island with the knowledge of Magecraft.

After visiting the base of the Oil Company, they went down, to the underground using the stairs... It's like there was suppose to be basement, but instead they built a catacombs...

And there was _a lot_ of Prana here. After a short run while dodging the traps and following the sound of the drums, the came into a lighted by fire cave, with the locals attempting to to complete some kind of a ritual... With that shaman-guy as their leader... And one the workers as a sacrifice apparently...

Great...

And then they started the summoning.

Diana was barely able to hold back a snort of amusement. That's _it_!? _That_ was the scary thing that they were looking for? That was a half-baked autonomous construction. The Prana was coming from the crystal on shaman's neck, and it was feeding the thing. Hell, even their _Aria_ was wrong, they didn't even know _what _they were doing.

They thought that it was some sort of a _spirit_ but all it was is a puppet that didn't need strings. Well, the Aria was just an activation phrase, and with the Prana capacity of the crystal shaman could just activate it with the command and imprint the assignment into the activation through will, but it was _old_ and unreliable method. He didn't bind anything to the thing, and just called it, so Diana actually could probably control it herself, but the problem here was...

Oh, yep, the shaman started to loose control of the thing. The problem that he could only reboot it with one command installed by will, and normally it would be enough, but things like this _never_ were made for a prolong use. After some time they will start to _glitch_. Contact with human's brain will disrupt the programming and will just make it go rampage. This glitch wouldn't have happened if the retarded Magus-wannabe binded the thing _right_!

Diana hated amateurs like that. Well, the shaman was saved by the raw power of the crystal, but it wouldn't last long. After the construct ate the prisoner, it went back to the hole in the ground and switched off.

After moron made Java show their hiding spot, they were captured and thrown into the cage... Well, at least Diana knew she was safe, the thing can't harm her actually, because she was a Magus. Well, shaman went into a bullshit speech and then called the puppet, but it wasn't anything that Diana couldn't handle.

One little burst of Prana and a hasty Bounded Field and the connection was disrupted, and the thing went after the other occupants of the cave. While Java was breaking the cage, Diana's control slipped because of the proximity of the thing to the crystal, but is was only partially, and... Well, it tried to attack shaman _and_ them at the same time, by growing two head on long necks. Well, it was good that Java broke the cage and they could run away. Loosing any control the thing just switched off, or Diana _hoped_ it did.

They ran into a cave, and what a cave it _was_! Prana Crystals! _Hundreds_ of Prana Crystals! She ignored Martin's voice and the fact that other workers from the rig were there and alive, she had more important matters to attend.

They were leaching the Prana from the ley-line and charging them-selfs! Oh, they were _beautiful_! She was almost _drooling_ at the thought of one of them as her personal Prana Battery. Well, when Martin removed one from the wall he saw oil coming from it, which became _alive_ after toughing the crustal...

Diana's eyes widened... This was _bad_... She thought that the crystal shaman had was just one, but it was a _net_ of crystals, a _whole system_! If... Oh, no! _If_ the moronic shaman was using the crystal without disconnecting it from the system... The spell's matrix would imprint on the net and the thing will be on a constant supply of Prana _without limit_! It could grew to the _gigantic_ sizes, but it wasn't active at the moment and it was good...

And then shaman came and started to shoot Prana-blasts at them. They weren't focused or aimed that much, but it was a kinetic shots and could actually hurt pretty badly. And then Martin did something stupid again, he _threw_ one of the crystals at shaman's crystal. From the contact of two Prana-Conducters the half-baked spell in the shaman's crystal collapsed and the crystal exploded.

And then happened the thing that Diana feared, the last imprint on the crystals was activated by the Prana-discharge. The puppet broke from the stings, and with the only one command: _attack_.

Shaman was first, he was swiftly eaten.

Diana couldn't take control of the thing, because she couldn't overpower the mass of Prana that was in the crystals, that all collected into one inside the thing. Well, she did the only this she could, she ran, while moron was distracting it. It wasn't very effective because she and Java was caught quickly and swallowed.

Diana held her breath and set her Magical Circuits on overdrive to brake the link that was draining her. She saw moron joining them, but soon collapsing under the strain. She approached the big crystal and stated to work. She couldn't overpower it, but she could do something different. She could _use_ the Prana in it for a spell that will help her. She smirked.

Reinforcement, one of the most primitive spells, but this time it would save her life. The crystals were basically _made_ for manipulating Prana and with the amount inside, it will collapse any spell that will be applied, but it was what she needed. She controlled the flow with her own Od, created the spell, linked it to the energy inside the crystal and used it on the crystal itself. Crystals were conductors, not containers without proper work, so she sent _all _the energy inside in one spell, Reinforcement. It started to Reinforce itself and because of the overload it started breaking apart.

Well, she was happy that moron was useful for once, because he kept some of the crystals in his pocket. After a quick hypnosis his ego was boosted because he thought that he saved them by throwing crystals from his pocket at the main crystal. Diana didn't care, she just wanted to go home, get clean and start working on her new project.

Well, at least Java got some romantic points...

* * *

"Crystals are already installed and under watch so when we will find a way to produce them, you'll be the one who'll get the first set." Said Harry, while sitting and eating spaghetti in Italian restaurant.

Diana, who was sitting near him squeaked and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She was repeating.

She was silenced by a quick kiss on the lips from Harry, which made her body feel like it's made from pudding and there's butterflies in her stomach, her face was neon-red.

"Calm down, that's not all." He said. "Also we made you present for such a good findings and your new Workshop will be fully equipped and with apprentice-level of resources."

Diana's grin that day couldn't be wiped from her face. She got a Workshop two-times bigger than her old one and with more freedom in her experiments. Dangerous ones will still be closely monitored, but it was the fact that she should be able to get some very hight-quality materials now was the best.

The whole mess paid off with extra interest.

* * *

(P.S. any "martin mystery " references anybody? - roughstar333)


	226. Meeting The First Brunestud

Meeting The First Brunestud by Zaralann

_''Get some experience' he said.'_ Thought Harry, while lying on the bed. _''It will do you good.' he said.'_

There was movements under the blanket and one feminine arm reached and grabbed him by the back of his head. From under the cover popped a head of red _blood-like_ hair, a pretty face, shoulders and a pair of _very_ big breasts. The eyes of the girl were red, and not just partially, just two red glowing orbs in the sockets. She pulled him into a good-morning kiss.

"Stop thinking that hard." She mumbled and lied down on his chest. "I can hear how your brain is creaking." She didn't add anything else as she started to snore cutely.

The fact, that she looked _very_ similar to Arcueid wasn't actually a bad thing, but the facts that she was as possessive as Akitsu and as aggressive to any woman that wasn't part of the group as Karasuba, were kind of troubling. Harry didn't think that he could stop her if she will think, that someone is a threat to him, as it was proven, when she killed that thugs on the street for looking at him wrongly.

_And _the irony of the fact that in private she was shy and very submissive was not lost to Harry.

_'Well, at least she is not going to turn me into Dead Apostle, like our version did to Gramps.'_ Thought Harry.

When her hands tightened around his waist, he thought that _maybe_ it would have been better to be turned into a full Dead Apostle. _Four_ days non-stop were _more_ than he could handle, but _how_ the hell was he suppose to say 'no' to _her_!

At least she choose to take a human name Cristina Brunestud.


	227. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 17

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 17 by Zaralann

This was getting him nowhere.

Apparently to participate in this tournament he was required to have a Spirit with him...

Gramps solved the problem.

"So, and where is your Spirit?" Ask the guy sitting on a gigantic Orochimaru-theme chariot.

He looked like a blast from the past with the stupid hair-style, white suit and ad a mouthy Spirit.

"Maybe he doesn't have one?" Asked a dude, that was under scalpel too much and under sun too little.

His spirit was a gigantic demonic nurse.

The last one was wielding a giant blue transparent katana with red guard.

"Go, Harry!" There was that team that Harry beat earlier, five girls that were cheering for him.

And two green haired one that were waiving at him and blushing. They were apparently related to the guy with a spear, who was friend of the gut with the katana, because he was at the moment foaming from the mouth and screaming for Harry's blood.

"If you ask..." Sighed Harry.

This was three-on-three match and his teammates were Lina and Orihime. They really were just sitting in the corner and drinking tea.

There was some dude with giant fire-spirit, but Cristina was now munching on his heart, while waving at him from the stands. The dumb bastard just didn't know when to shut up.

Harry called his 'Spirits'.

The earth trembled and from it the girl long light-brown hair and brown eyes appeared. She was dressed in battle-skirt and had bandages binding her breasts.(**A/N Imagine Sun Seto.**)

Next to Harry the air itself rippled and a girl with long green hair in ponytail who were dressed in Japanese standard formal attire.(**A/N Imagine Akeno Shiranui.**)

"This will be fun! They are not as weak as others, if only barely." Said the first one with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, they are enemies and will be annihilated." Said the second one with a cold tone.

"So, lets start." Said Harry. "**Gaia**, **Alaya**, destroy them."

Team "**Funbari Onsen**" didn't even had time to blink.

* * *

"And... thats it." Said Harry, explaining what happened to Miya, who was giving the new ten girls keys from their rooms.

"I see..." Said Miya and turned to the new girls.

Sharona was fidgeting a little under under Miya's gaze.

Sally was glaring at her, as if answering on the challenge.

Ellie was looking around in wonder.

Lilly was hiding behind a book.

Millie attached herself to Harry's leg and didn't want to let go.

Jun and Ginny were talking about something in hush voices, while from time-to-time looking at Harry and giggling.

The Spirit of the Earth, Gaia, or Sun Seto, as she wanted to be called, was holding Harry's right hand with a smile.

The Will of Humanity, Alaya, or Akeno Shiranui, as she asked to be called, was hugging Harry's left and and glaring daggers at Sun.

Oh, and a young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair, who's attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white Capri shorts. She was hugging Harry's neck from behind with a bored expression on her face. She was **The** **Great Spirit**, or the **King of Spirits**, who didn't want to leave her 'champion'. Oh, and she asked to be called Wendy.

Miya could only sigh. She already saw Tamamo running from room to room and placing Maid-Uniforms in each one. Apparently they were here to stay and who was she to decline?

* * *

(P.S. Harry and his (part of his) harem went to the "shaman king" universe, and gaia and alaya look like sun seto and akeno shiranui appearances comes from the "Seto no Hanayome" universe. - roughstar333)


	228. Not Evil just Curious pt3

Not Evil Just Curious / Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 18 by Zaralann

Harry was walking down the road of oh-so-great city and on his shoulder were a chibi-nun. She was apparently a person with a perfect memory and had 103,000 magical texts known as grimoires in her head.

Well, Harry was sure that the fact that she didn't stop talking about the food, that she will eat and the fun they will have was a good thing. The fact that Harry had to break a very nasty fail-safe that was placed in her mouth in the form of Rune was only one problem. After Jacky killed the tube-guy and Arcueid butchered the vector-moron, Tamamo was actually ruling the city with the puppet of the tube-bastard, so he knew about the Magi in the city.

Well, the smoking fire-wielding red-head found out that it's a _bad_ idea to try and attack a very frustrated Altrouge because fire doesn't work against Primate Murder.

His partner on the other hand...

Harry looked to the side and saw her walking with her bags... wearing Maid-Uniform. She's a rather tall woman, up to 170 centimeters tall, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips and has a very attractive body along with large breasts. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. A two-meter-long nodachi was a very good way to make sure no one will be stupid enough to try and stop her.

* * *

(P.S. any "to aru no majutsu no index" references here? - roughstar333)


	229. When Machines Take Over

When Machines Take Over by Zaralann

This was the best vacation _ever_! Apparently here machines took-over the world with humans forming a Resistance. Well, Harry didn't care about them, but what he _did_ care about is that it was a world full of moving target and stress releases for girls.

All of them were having a _blast_! Fighting the infinite amount of punching-bags, that even could try and _fight back_? They were going to show Harry _how_ much that appreciate this little vacation.

Well, Harry was actually collecting all the pieces of technology he could find, it was like a one big toyshop for him and his research where everything was _free_ of charge!

This place was _the best_! Well, the only bad thing was the group of so-called rebels standing and gaping at the carnage. They were kind of annoying...

* * *

(P.S. any terminator references here? - roughstar333)


	230. That is A Nightmare

That is A Nightmare by Zaralann

Harry was sure that it was for the better.

This world's Dumbledore was female and when Harry found it out, he made the only right thing.

He teleported _his_ version of Dumbles and this version of Dumbles on the island that he and Aoko cleaned up not long ago. The Bounded Field will keep them there and the black-mist-thing will keep the entertained.

After the _look_ the the female goat gave him he wanted a shower and all girls slept with him on the same bed for several nights so nightmares would go away. It was a _very_ big bed.

After a year Harry took a look at what was happening on the island, and in the next twenty second teleported a Nuclear Warhead right at the center of it. Damn the experiment to hell, this _things_ shouldn't be able to procreate at such age!


	231. What Happens In My Little Pony

What Happens When a Magus goes To My Little Pony by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this place was wrong on _so_ many levels, that it wasn't even funny. Well, he, Sakura, Saber, Rider, Arcueid, Altrouge, Tamamo and Jacky were turned into some kind of Pegasuses with horn, or Unicorns with wings... Whatever. Well, this place was so _soft_, _happy_ and toothless, that Harry wanted to puke.

Well, it worked once, it will surely work twice.

Finding this black thing that called herself Nightmare Moon, Cristy actually took insult in her name, Harry shoved the puppet of Angra Mainyu down its throat and asked Sakura to open the link to the Root of all Evil. Well, new Nightmare _Sin_ was butchering ponies left and right and eating their flesh...

Some improvements.

(P.S. poor "My Little Pony" , what happened to them was but I think it was hilarious to honest - roughstar333)


	232. Solved Mystery Part 4

Solved (Supernatural )Mystery part 4 by Zaralann

Diana was in great mood today.

Her studies were going smoothly, he Workshop was upgraded and Harry ate dinner with her. Nothing could ruin her day.

She was walking with the tray of food and, seeing Java, moved to sit on the opposite side of the table. Well, his strange face-expression told her much more than he intended. She started sitting down, and when she felt resistance, she applied a bit of Od to the balloon with water, that Martin put under her. His face was priceless, when the prank didn't work and Diana was sitting on the balloon full of water and it wasn't popping.

She just loved Magecraft.

Well, when he asked to shake hands, she just coated hers in Prana and shielding herself from the shocker on his palm. Again, priceless! He actually touched the shocker and got shocked himself. His brain just couldn't comprehend that all his tricks failed. And Diana was actually still sitting on the balloon that wasn't popping!

Well, he then 'accidentally' pushed her burrito, and it fell on the ground. Well, he gave her his, and she instantly Grasped it.

A rubber cockroach... How mature...

Well, again she proved him wrong and ate it. After Harry gave her the adjustments that all human-girls received after joining, she could digest metal, what some little piece of rubber could do to her?

His face was a tad bit green when she finished the burrito. Apparently he didn't think the whole thing through.

Oh, and the hag called them...

Before leaving the moron pocked the balloon with his finger and it exploded into his face.

Diana just loved Magecraft.

New portal was inside the dumpster. How... nice...

After scans and identification and Martin weeping to Billy how it wasn't his day. When they reached the office, Diana thought for a moment that she was still in the Clock Tower, because the place looked like a kitchen after Arcueid tried to cook. Well, without food that was trying to eat you, but still...

Martin panicked and turned on the alarm, as did Java. Diana just waited until they will be greeted by the owned of the place, who just showed her face from behind the table. Apparently now they needed to take hobbies, and she took cooking as a method of relaxation. Well, she wasn't as bad as Arc, that was for sure.

Dodging the fountain from blender Diana started to come up with a possible enemy, that fitted into description. Her mind flashed to the pictures of the creature that Caster of the Fourth War summoned and shiver went down her spine.

While Martin was coming up with another of his shitty theories and Java was defeating the blender, the hag asked them if they wanted cookies. Diana saw worse and took one, actually making M.O.M., Martin, Java and Billy blink at her. It tasted actually pretty good, like one of that onion-breads, that are served in Italian restaurants. After taking as much as she could with her, she went with green Martin and Java through the portal leaving a stunned hag, who thought that her cookies were a goner.

Martin and Java was looking at her and turning green from the sigh of her eating cookies. What was wrong with them? She said that if they didn't tasted them, they didn't have the right to complain. Martin actually ate one...

He turned a very interesting shade of green, then purple, then orange, then red, then yellow, then brown and then vomited on the spot. Well, maybe he wasn't such a strong-stomach as he claimed to be.

Well, it didn't stop him from drooling over the local girls. Monte-Carlo indeed...

While the moron was displaying his incompetence and Java eating bananas, Diana started scanning the place and Grasping anything suspicious.

Suddenly there was a strong seismic wave. Diana wasn't able to detect the source, only the direction. Grabbing the fool and by that saving an innocent girl from being molested, she ran to the pierce.

Something big took a bite out of the wooden construction. While Java stabilized the column, Diana started using Alteration to fix the thing. Who said that the most primitive spells were useless?

Oh, and the big-eater left a present, a tooth. Well, Diana wasn't happy after analyzing it. Apparently it was an artificial fish-chimera and a big one to boot. She read about them, they were guard-dogs, and nothing else and were often easy to trick or to break, even to control. She herself could make one, given time, but it was so much easier to just make an autonomous construction, that all the headache with growing one won't worth it. This one was old, even ancient, but still in a good condition.

Well, another job with a puppet, but this time a living one.

After Martin found out that the goo on the tooth was seaweed, they went to the port.

This guy, this diver was lying through his teeth. Diana couldn't call him on his bullshit, but at least she knew that there was more to the whole situation than he told them. Well, there was the fact that she could feel Prana in the air, not much, but still noticeable. Something here wasn't right.

And another attack happened. Well, this was interesting. Apparently the chimera took one of the ships and pulled it underwater. Again, weird. This behavior wasn't normal, chimeras like this normally would just stick to the place they were guarding and never leave it, but this one... Maybe the binding snapped and now it was free and trying to sustain itself? Then it will be easy, just put a new binding and everything will be alright.

After not a long trip on the boat of the bullshitting diver, they were underwater and looking for the thing. Well, Java apparently met an old friend from the past, which should have been impossible, but here he was, hugging a fish.

Diana found out just what was the reason for chimera's strange behavior. It wasn't binded to a location, it was binded to an item. Items in this case, a chest full of gold coins, that was probably stolen from here, leaving just one coin. That was the reason she smelled Prana on the boat, the Marks on the gold were giving it off, so the Chimera would know where it is! Damn...

Oh, and Martin found a cave... Moron...

Inside the cave was an air-pocket and they were in it. Moron found slime...

Well, after him finding the fact that the creature is called 'Leviathan' and that it's a guard with help from Diana, she had to gave him the coin, with hopes that chimera will eat him.

Suddenly there was a Prana-spike from the coin and Diana understood, it was near. And it swallowed her...

Great... She instantly looked around and not finding any threat she started trying to take control of the thing, but it was too old. It accumulated so much Prana that she couldn't overpower it or take control. It was very thoughtfully binded to the gold and without the proper tools or gold itself she wasn't able to overwrite the original orders.

Well, Martin and Java soon came too, Martin-moron...

After founding the disappeared diver and Martin telling everyone the legend, Diana sensed another Prana-spike. Oh, a little jellyfish-octopus hybrids... Right, the defense against intrusion... No Magus worth their salt would leave the inside part of their pet unprotected. Diana Reinforced herself and started to crush the little buggers with her feet. Well, after Martin threw a light-stick in the nearest hole, the little things ran after it and left them alone.

After informing the them they were almost out of oxygen, Martin came up with the most stupid idea ever. Apparently he wanted to use their remaining oxygen to give the chimera a hiccups... How did he came up with it is impossible to figure out... Moron's brain works differently than human's.

But the idea as whole had merit because it gave Diana an idea how to get them out without showing Magecraft. She started to break apart the flesh under her feet. If the ancient Magus was any good he would have made a special protocol...

Yep, chimera ejected them with a burst of Prana-infused air. Good thing that its creator wasn't a moron, if chimera was starting to decay from inside it would get rid of the thing that is causing it.

After one big talk with the bullshitting diver and one boat eaten by the chimera, Diana was sitting in the cafe and eating. Hag showed up and said that chimera was going to be transported to the place where it can guard its gold in peace. Well, Diana doubted it, the people who were loading the thing on the trawler were strangely familiar and looked too feminine to be sailors.

* * *

"So, a big old fish and a chest of gold, no bad." Said Harry. This time they were sitting in a bar and Harry was drinking whiskey. "I have to say, that your part-time job is getting a big pool for experiments."

"No problem." Said Diana, taking a sip from the mug with beer.

"I hope you'll keep up good work, and we'll see about you receiving a bonus." Said Harry with a smile.

"And what bonus that would be?" She asked.

Harry didn't answered and just kissed her on the lips, she let go of the mug and hugged him.

This was one awesome bonus!

* * *

(P.S. any "martin mystery " references? anybody? - roughstar333)


	233. Treacherous Stars Part 2

Treacherous Stars Part 2 by Zaralann

This was going nowhere.

Leia was stuck on the bloody whole-year-winter planet with Capitan Bad-Breath and Moronic Jedi-wannabe. The fact that the Empire's ship was on the orbit and dropping their search-drones down was not good at all. She really wanted to be with Harry now, to watch TV, to cuddle with her boyfriend, but nooo... She was stuck here, freezing her ass off with this stinky animals and Tauntauns.

Well, the good part was that Luke was now being dragged by the Wampa, she really hoped that it will eat him.

After the talk with Solo, that made her want to puke from the insinuations he made... Well, at least she was sure that everything was according to plan.

* * *

Solo went after Luke and the local peanut-gallery was trying to hide the fact from Leia...

Morons...

Well, at least she got to how much Tamamo could curse about weather when she was sent to create a message from 'Ben' to Luke in form of a hallucination... She looked like a snowman after hiding in the terrain long enough to time the illusion right.

* * *

After some very needed nighttime with Harry she was informed that Luke and Solo was found... Great...

After some staged dialogue with Han and puking her guts out from being near him, she went to the control room.

Soon the base was being evacuated because of the droids outside. She was happy to get out of this place as soon as possible. Yeah, skiing here was awesome but only so much snow she could tolerate in one go.

* * *

Leia was giving the last pieces of the plan to the lemmings. She actually thought that she alone could put down all the ships of the Empire without breaking a sweat, but that would require the usage of Magecraft, and that was out of the question here, too much witnesses.

She was pretty sure, that if Han didn't shoot down the droid, they would have been ok, but he wasn't very bright and that made him make the wrong decision.

The whole battle was pathetic. The walking thing were awkward and not fast to be a real threat. Leia was questioning the common sense of people here in general. She was sure that if she was given one of this small ships, she would have been able to put them all down, but Harry ordered to stay close to the script. Well, right now she was running around and giving orders, making sure that at least some the lemmings would survive.

After her initial plan she had a couple of escape routes, but Solo pissed all over them by being near her like a tick. She was pretty happy, that if the plans will all be fulfilled, she will be able to personally kill the twerp.

* * *

Flying with Han Solo is like trying open a door knob with your butt: painful and irritating. She had to hold the bounded Field around the ship, to screw the electromagnetic field and make the other ships miss them. Considering that they were followed by a battleship, it was painfully obvious that this tin-can wasn't going anywhere.

The hyperdrive was dead and there was an asteroid field right up ahead. Leia was ready to use the emergency Runic Array that will teleport her to Harry instantly. Han, being the idiot he is tried to maneuver between asteroids, which wasn't easy.

After some luck and Leia's Bounded Fields they were left alone and Han made another dumb idea by hiding inside the asteroid. Leia was so close to killing him, that it wasn't even funny!

* * *

Repairing the junk that was Han's ship was not fun, because it would have been easier and cheaper to buy a new ship. Well, at least Leia was able to see How Solo was having a French-kiss in solo... Bad pun, but the point is that she hypnotized him to think that they kissed. There was absolutely no way that she would have kissed him, her lips were only for Harry and Harry only!

After sitting for god know how much time Leia saw a mynock outside. Well, if she needed to get attention...

After getting Han to go and kill the little twerps and leaving behind a Runic Array, so Harry will be able to get himself a new specimens, they took off on the ship and away from the giant slug that almost ate them.

After some more dodging and one more attempt at entering hyperspace, Han just turned around sticked the ship to the Empire's one. Just great.

Leia knew what was going to happen and she really thought that it was better to surrender, because that way she could get near Vader and gut the bastard.

But no, they needed to escape, the plan was made by Harry and his word was law to Leia.

After hiding with the garbage they went to visit Lando, the treacherous bastard in the Cloud City. Leia made a mental note of the ship of Boba Fett, that was following them, but kept silent.

After not so friendly welcome in the City and being looked at by the slug Lando, Leia was at her limit.

The whole thing with the trash-can of a robot any made her irritation spike. She was ready to kill those incompetent morons, that made this trap. She saw it a mile away and even without knowing she would have noticed it anyway. After the whole tragedy of finding out about betrayal, their capturing and Han's being turned into icicle... Leia was on autopilot...

She almost missed Luke's call through the Force... Little moron couldn't even fight Vader! Pathetic. She had to turn around and pick up the wounded retard.

* * *

"Harry, I'm serious!" Leia said. "Can't we just kill the morons and be done with it?"

"No, we'll let them build the Death Star for us and when all the morons will be in one place we'll take them down." Said Harry while hugging her. She was tired and drained from the whole mess and really wanted to end the whole thing as soon as possible. "And in the meaning time, I know how to cheer you up!" Said Harry with a smile.

Suddenly they were in the small Chinese cafe.

"Oh, Harry, you really know how to cheer me up." Leia said with a smile.

One interesting thing about this cafe is that they served tea that was made to... empower men. Leia was going to be very sore and wouldn't be able to walk properly, but she really couldn't complain.

* * *

(P.S. any "Star Wars" references here? -roughstar333)


	234. Meeting Alternatives pt4

Meeting Alternatives pt.4 by ApologeticGuy

Outside the Harry Potters Convention, different versions of manipulative!Dumbledores are attempting to break into the convention so that they can convince the army of Harry Potters to become willing sacrifices for their own version of Greater Good. However, the good!Dumbledores are doing their best to stop their counterparts in entering the convention due to how wrong they are in doing things.

Many versions of Rons are attempting to see which one is stupider and more gluttonous than each other... except That Boy Is Trouble!Ron who is with That Boy Is Trouble!Luna and went off to cash in the money that they have made from numerous drag races that they joined in with a Ford Angelina and buy more guns in case That Boy Is Trouble!Ginny mistakenly summon the zombies once more that the That Boy Is Trouble!Weasley family fought and won against a few years ago.

Meanwhile, Vampire!Hermione of the Trinity universe is having fun talking with Harry-Potter-and-The-Second-Chance-In-Life!Hermion e, the latter is actually the outgoing version of her who have knocked her version of Neville Longbottom's teeth into his mouth one time with her version of Daphne Greengrass when she was called Mudblood. Too bad for Vampire!Hermione of the Trinity universe, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley exists in their universe while they didn't in HPaTSCIL!Hermione. She'd definitely kill to have at least That Boy Is Trouble!Ron Weasley in her world instead of the dumb git that turned her into a vampire by mistakenly giving her Unicorn Blood that was disguised as a Love Potion. At least that Ron admitted that he isn't for her and let her pimp out That Boy Is Trouble!Harry to many mundanes and magical women who are unsatisfied and/or at least living near the cockblocks named the Dursleys.

* * *

"You were raised by Goblins?" Fate's Gamble!Harry asked Harry Crow.

"They are quite better than being raised by the Wizarding Britain's majority if you ask me." Harry Crow answered the adopted gorgon, "British Magical Humans tend to be either stupid or lazy."

"Wow... that's a lot of Dumbledores out there..." Harry Daniels peered out from the window and saw manipulative!Dumbledores attempting to barge into the convention hall.

"Those old twinkler can go and suck a lemon drop for all I care." Herwald von Einzbern scornfully said as he is being held down by Shirou Einzbern from advancing towards Fate/ProphecyBreak!Harry with a knife in hand, "Let go of me, Shirou! Today is the day that Archer dies in here!"

"Calm down, Harry... man that sounds so surreal..." Fate/MagicDisruption!Harry said in an attempt to calm Herwald.

* * *

(P.S. Well another chapter with alternative harrys this time with the other part of the canon!golden trio characters such as ron and hermione,with dumbledore.

here is the list of which story they came from and a summary of them.

That Boy Is Trouble by Andrew Joshua Talon .

This fanfic is about harry being pimped to other women, first mundane women, then witches. it is full of humor, sex references but no actual lemons though. In this fic ron gets very little mention though he gets back the flying car and fights zombies the Weasley family accidentally summon , while luna gets a harem (of Weasley)

The Trinity by Kieran

a retelling of Harry Potter books with the titular character, alongside two other ones readers didn't really care about, being replaced by three characters (Emiya Shirou, now known as Shirou von Einzbern; Aozaki Takara, with her name unchanged; Jester, with his name becoming Galen Salvatore) from one of his earlier works. With Neville Longbottom being the one of whom the prophecy speaks after Harry Potter's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, they are trying to fix what is left of the world they knew from books and movies, to have a place to live. (Straight from TvTropes) in this fic Hermione becomes a vampire as mentioned above thanks to ron

Harry Potter and the Second Life by JoeHundredaire.

this story has harry returning to his 10 year old body but the world has some differences which mentioned before was that ron and some other characters don't exists or are different.

Harry Crow by robst.

a goblin-raised Harry who has received training, already knows the prophecy and has no scar. Never had time to read it to be honest though.

Fate/MagicDisruption by absolutezero001.

a harry potter story where he summons to servants , tamamo the caster and arturia the saber.

All this fics mention are interesting and all belong to other people not me. this omake was written by ApologeticGuy and I only beta'ed this omake,post the story , and wrote the list seen here. - roughstar333)


	235. Maid of Alternatives

Maid of Alternatives / Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 19 by Zaralann

Harry was confused. Harmony Potter AKA Servant Caster and his alternative _female_ self, was acting strange. She and Tamamo was having a hushed conversations and sometimes invited Zelretch into them, which wasn't a good thing.

But he couldn't do anything, because he didn't know_ what_ they were planning.

Well, time will tell...

And the chill that ran down his spine _wasn't_ because of this particular thought... _Not at all..._

* * *

Harry opened door to his room and froze.

There, on his bed, were girls, which he didn't see before...

All of them were in Maid-Uniforms...

And all of them were in some way or other resembling Jame and/or Lily Potter...

Harmony was standing near the bed with a grin on her face.

_'There is just something_ wrong _with this picture, but I just couldn't tell what..._' Thought Harry, while being jumped and smoothed by the new girls.

The fact that they could rival _Kazehana_ in bust-departments were nothing to do with it... Nothing _at all_...


	236. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 20

**Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 20 **by Zaralann

Harry was sure that this place was the most _bizarre_ Magical World he _ever_ saw.

First thing Harry did when appeared here and gathered information was creating a Guild. Well, he named it '**Clock Tower**', because Lorelei didn't want anything else and others didn't care. The only problem was that this world was _so_ rich with Mana that any normal Magus would have combusted on the spot. Harry and many of his girls were protected by their inhuman nature. The ones that weren't were given a special amulets that would protect them and limit their intake of the Mana.

Then Harry sent girls to investigate, while he, Tamamo and Lorelei were finishing with the Guild.

Some came back with an interesting news.

Arcueid encountered a big black and blue Dragon. The thing tried to eat her... That didn't end well for the Dragon... Now Acnologia was sitting with Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Carla the Chimera and Stitch the Alien Experiment in Arc's room. Harry could only sigh...

Altrouge was a tad bit more successful. She went to some island that was brimming with Prana and met some dude that wanted to rise some dead moron from the grave... Primate Murder made lunch out of him and his party... Well, she brought back some cat-themed girl named Millianna, and a red-head named Erza Scarlet.

It was a month later and both girls were wearing Maid-Uniforms... Tamamo worked fast... Well, training them was easy, considering that Magic here could be learned very fast. Erza learned **Requip: The Knight**, and Harry got her _a lot _of armor and weapons, all were Enchanted by Tamamo. She could actually fight Miya from some time until Sekirei's superior strength and speed would overwhelm her. _That_was an achievement!

Millianna was trained in hand-to-hand combat and learned some Magic only to make it... _cat-themed_... Erh...

Then there was Miya, who confronted some cult... There was _a lot_ of corpses and she brought back a girl, who's brother was killed by the cultists. Kagura joined happily and wanted to be strong so to never loose anyone anymore... She learned **Gravity Change** and swordsmanship. Well, she and Erza were often seen sparring until they drop. Both were wearing Maid-Uniforms from some reason...

Tamamo saved some girl who's chariot was pulled by the uncontrollable horses. Well, she was thanked and the little girl, that she saved wanted to join the Guild. Her mother wasn't against it, but the father was _persuaded _by Tamamo. After Layla, Lucy's mother met Harry her husband, Jude mysteriously went missing... She looked good in her Maid-Uniform...

Later Harry asked girls to organize a search party to gather the new members.

That was his mistake...

* * *

It was several years later and the Guild was one of the most famous in the world.

Harry looked at the members' list.

**New Members:**

-Millianna(Mage/Hand-to-Hand Specialist)

-Erza Scarlet(Mage/Weapon Specialist)

-Kagura Mikazuchi(Mage/Sword_wo_man)

-Layla Heartfilia(Former Mage/Bartender/Waitress)

-Lucy Heartfilia(Mage/Whip-User/Hand-to-Hand Specialist)

-Mirajane Strauss(Mage/Hand-to-Hand Specialist)

-Lisanna Strauss(Mage/Hand-to-Hand Specialist)

-Juvia Lockser(Mage/Demolishment Specialist)

-Levy McGarden(Mage/Demolishment Specialist)

-Cana Alberona(Mage/Seer)

-Evergreen(Mage)

-Wendy Marvell(Mage/Healer/Support Specialist)(She looked like a younger version of the **King of Spirits**, it was funny to watch their reaction to each-other.)

-Bisca Connell(Mage/Sniper)

-Kinana(Waitress)

-Laki Olietta(Mage/Demolishment Specialist)

-Sherry Blendy(Mage/Demolishment Specialist)

-Chelia Blendy(Mage/Demolishment Specialist)

-Ur(Mage)

-Meredy(Mage)

-Ultear Milkovich(Mage/Hand-to-Hand Specialist/Sword_wo_man)

-Mavis Vermilion(Mage/Second in Command)

Harry could only glare at the last name. Mavis was actually a spirit from some island that Tamamo found. She was apparently bonded to it and Tamamo freed her and made her something akin of a Pseudo-Servant. With an older body of-course. Mavis then started happily working on moving the Guild up on the food-chain and Harry wasn't able to spot her because of her Puppy Eyes, that she made... Damn him and his kind heart...

Mavis also was the First Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild... Well, Harry saw reports about them and his jaw dropped... They somehow screwed up _every_ job they got and created a pass of destruction even if the mission didn't involve fighting! Considering that **Magic Council** practically _worshiped_ **Clock Tower** for the little to non collateral damage and the fact that Harry was making sure that there wasn't any out-of-line

Oh, and all of the member owned a set of Maid-Uniforms made by Tamamo... Great...

But at the moment he was being dragged to the **Grand Magic Games**. Apparently it was some big event that they must participate in, or so Mavis said.

They were entering two teams:

**Disciplinarian Squad**: **Sekirei #01** Miya, **Sekirei #03** Kazehana, **Sekirei #04** Karasuba, **Sekirei #07** Akitsu, **Sekirei #08** Yume and **Sekirei #09** Tsukiumi.

**Enforcers**: Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell and Ur.

It was fun to see the faces of Elfman Strauss when he saw his sister participating and Makarov Dreyar when he saw the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail wlking alive, older and hugging the hand of the Guild Master of **Clock Tower**, while putting it inside her impressive bust. Gray Fullbuster almost lade an egg when he saw his teacher.

Well, at least it would be fun.

* * *

(P.S. well I'll be damned harry potter in a universe and not screwing over/ kill any main character (like natsu) for once. also in case you don't know the references (I doubt that though) this universe is "Fairy Tail" - roughstar333)


	237. Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 21

Where did the Maid Uniform Come From? 21 by Zaralann

This was going for some time... Apparently this woman, Zaraki, wanted a fight. She found them while Harry and Karasuba was picking up the things for Orihime in the closest dimension for her. Karasuba obliged.

There were also a girl with the woman, Yachiru( fs71/i/2011/31 7/c/6/pin_up_yachiru_by_ **or** fs42/f/2009/082/8/3/Gr own_up_Yachiru_RM_I_by_ ). Apparently she was second in command in their group. Well, Karasuba was having a blast and considering that they were almost even... Well, Harry was having an interesting time, as Zaraki asked Karasuba to come with her and abound the old baggage, Harry.

The next moment Zaraki was dead, bisected. Karasuba could ignore many things but _no one_ insults _her_ Ashikabi.

That left the question of what to do with Yachiru...

* * *

Harry was sure that the black Maid-Uniform that Yachiru was wearing was cowering _less_ than 15% of her body...

Tamamo was getting more and more perverted...

* * *

(P.S. any "bleach" characters seen there? - roughstar333


	238. Damn, Bugged

Damn, Bugged by Zaralann

Harry was sitting and looking at the screen, while eating popcorn.

Apparently Rita Skeeter follow him once in her Bug-Animagus form and found out about dimensional-traveling... And ratted him out to the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore...

Harry sent her to Clock Tower and now she was experimented on to found out the secret of Animagus transformation. No pain-killer for her...

On screen were Minister and Dumbledore trying and _failing_ to find something about Kaleidoscope. Considering that the gigantic theater that was full of girls were watching it with him and laughing there asses of...

Yeah, best comedy _ever_!


	239. You Have An Army? I Have A Harem

You Have An Army? I Have A Harem by Zaralann

Voldemort was confused.

Harry Potter was standing _alone_ in the field. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were all standing, some of the minions were laughing and thinking that the boy came to surrender, but Tom knew better.

Potter smirked.

And suddenly he wasn't so alone anymore.

There were _dozens_ of women standing around him. Some were armed, some were in armor, some were calling up the elements of nature, some even _weren't humans_! Oh, and there was a big white dog, a fully-grown chimera, a _giant_ black and blue _Dragon_ and a _gigantic Nine-Tailed_ Fox. All were glaring at him and him party.

Yeah, Death Eater were superior in numbers, but when the woman with apathetic eyes _frizzed _the forest, so they couldn't escape... Yeah.

Potter said something and his army charged.


	240. That May be Cruel

That May be Cruel by Zaralann

"We _really_ should stop..." Said Hermione, while devouring what was left of the Death Eater. "It's just _too_ cruel."

"Meh, they deserved it." Said Harry, watching as giant _green_ guy was tearing apart the Death Eater, like they were made from wet paper.

* * *

(P.S. the hulk versus the death eaters? really that is kinda like the hulk is fighting a baby with cancer and very brittle bones combined with the most heart breaking puppy eyes ever. which means the hulk is over killing them - roughstar)


	241. Nice Toys

Nice Toys by Zaralann

"Is he really God?" Asked Harry as he watched Loki's ass being kicked around by Arcueid.

"Yeah, apparently he is." Said Hermione, while tearing apart the invading army of creatures.

"At least he had nice toys." Said Harry, looking at the staff in his hand.

Arcueid sent the 'God' through the building.

* * *

(P.S. Harry and Company are in the "avengers" movie specifically the beginning of the chitauri - roughstar333)


	242. Glad to Help

Glad to Help by Zaralann

"So, he wanted to become the **Spirit King**?" Asked Harry, while watching as some brown-haired creepy dude was being kicked around by Cristina and Wendy Spiry, who adopted a surname after Wendy Marvel joined the party.

"Yep!" Answered Orihime, while drinking tea.

"And the dude with axe-thing and piano-teeth was the one the crippled you and turned into a child?" Harry asked Nel, the green-haired busty beauty that was hugging his arm... and she was wearing Maid-Uniform...

"Yep!" She answered, while watching as her enemy was being teared apart by Primate Murder.

"Well, glad to help." Sighed Harry.

* * *

(P.S. "bleach" references? any body? - roughstar333)


	243. Sinful Heart Part 1

**Sinful Heart Part 1:**

* * *

_It_ was _dying_!

_It_ was going to meet its _end_.

_It_ almost _won_, but the _One of Steel_ stopped _It_.

The _One that Carry_ used _It_ to save the _One of Steel_.

But it was not _over_.

_It_ was still _alive_!

_It_ will _survive_!

_It_ had _them_.

The _Ones that Fight_ will help _It_.

Because _It_ is _**Sin**_.

_It_ is **_Evil_**.

_It_ looked and _It_ saw.

The tiny _Speck_ of _Existence_ in the sea of _Nothingness_. The way for _It_ to _live_ and _be_.

_It_ stretched _Itself_ and _pushed_.

The _Speck_ became bigger. The more _It_ pushed, the more the _Speck _grew. It was slow, _too_ slow, but there was _nothing _that could be done and so _It_ pushed. _It_ used the power if the _Ones that Fight_ but even then _It_ was loosing power _too_ fast.

Suddenly the _speck_ grew wider and _It_ pushed _Itself_ into _Existence_.

But _It_ was too _weak_.

_It _used most of _Its_ power to enter _Existence_.

_It_ was still going to _die_.

But, there _was_ a way...

_It_ needs a _host_, or _It _will stop _existing_.

_It_ used _Its_ power to search, but there was not much left.

Suddenly _It_ saw.

A _host_.

_Falling_.

A _host_!

_Young_.

A _**host**_!

_Pure_.

_It_ stretched and _engulfed_ the _host_. _It_ had little time so _It_ flowed _inside_ the _host_.

_Power_.

_Host_ had _power_.

But too _little_.

_It_ saw and knew that _host_ could be _powerful_.

_Lost_.

_Power_ was _lost_. Not _all_ but _most_. But _host_ had _potential_.

_It_ will _change_ the _host_. _It_ will make the _host __**strong**_. _It_ will not be _defeated_.

The _Ones that Fight_ will _help_.

First is the _body_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is Son_. The _host_ is a _God_, so the _body_ of the _One that is Son_ will be _Its_ choice.

Second is the _blood_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is the First_ and the _one that is the Son_. The _host_ is a _God_, so the _blood_ of the _One that is the First_ and the _one that is the Son_ will be _Its_ choice.

Third is the _soul_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is the First. _The _host_ is a _God_, so the _soul_ of the _One that is the First_ will be _Its_ choice.

Fourth is the _power_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is the Sacrifice_. The _host_ is a _God_, so the _power_ of the _One that is the Sacrifice_ will be _Its_ choice.

Fifth is the _magic_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is the Betrayal_. The _host_ is a _God_, so the _magic_ of the _One that is the Betrayal_ will be _Its_ choice.

Sixths is the _weapon_. _It __**reached**_ and _**pulled**_. The _One that is the First_ and the _One that is the Sacrifice. _The _host_ is a _God_, so the _weapon_ of the _One that is the First_ and the _One that is the Sacrifice_ will be _Its_choice.

_Host_ is _ready_.

_Host_ is **_strong_**.

_It _will not be _defeated_.

Because _It_ is _**Sin**_.

_It_ is **_Evil_**.

_Something _is pushing _It_ away!

The _Existence_ is pushing _It_ away!

_It_ has no_ power_ to _fight_.

_It_ is _disappearing_...

_It_ is... stopping... to... _exist_...

How...

...

... _**sad**_...

* * *

_She_ opened _her_ eyes.

Breath. Blink. Breath.

_She_ was _existing_.

_Who_ was _she_?

_'...'_

A whisper... Too quiet to hear...

_She_ knew that _she_ was _She_, but _who_ was _She_?

_'...Ne*****...'_

Again... The whisper...

_She_ was...

_'...Nep****...'_

_She_ felt _it_... _She_ **_reached_**and **_pulled_**...

_'...Nept***...'_

_She_ knew that _it_ was _important_... _She_ **_reached_**and **_pulled_**...

_'...Neptu**...'_

_She_ **_reached_**and **_pulled_**.

_'...Neptun*...'_

_So __**close**_. _She_ **_reached_**and **_pulled_**!

_'__**Neptune!**__'_

Yes...

No.

_Yes._

_No!_

_Yes!_

**_No!_**

_She_ is not _her_.

**_Neptune_** is _Pure_.

_She _is _Corrupted_. _She_ could _feel_ it, _inside_, _running_ through her veins, _pulsating_ with _Power_.

**_Neptune_**is of _Happiness_.

_She _is of _Hatred_. _She __**couldn't**_, wasn't **_capable_** of feeling _Happiness_. Because _Happiness_ is _Pure_ and _She_ is _not_.

_She_ is not **_Neptune_**.

_She _is...

Th whisper... Again... It _tells Her_ what _She_ wants to know...

_She_ is **_Sin_**.

_She_ is **_Evil_**.

_She_ is _**Amarto̱lós**_.

_That_ is _Her_ **_Name_**.

_That _is _Her __**Glory**__._

Because_ She_ is **_Sin_**.

_She_ is **_Evil_**.

Now _She_ _**knew **__Herself_.

_She_ blinked.

_She_ breathed.

_She __**realized**__ Herself_.

_She_ moved.

* * *

**Part 1 End.**

**amarto ios is the female form of the greek word "sinner"**

* * *

(P.S. I will say this has nothing to to do with fate's gamble but zaralann said to me to post it any way . also this story is a "nasu-verse" crossover with hyper dimension neptunia - roughstar333)


	244. …And Now We Fight Angels pt 3

….And Now We Fight Angels pt 3 by ApologeticGuy

Harry did not like this alternate future of Bronquia. The last time he visited the Dept. Heaven verse, he killed Hector and his band of traitorous angels with the help of Ein and his band of sprites/friends/lovers, Cardinal Alanjame who attempted to throw a coup de etat in Fantasinia and nearly caused the Artwaltz twins to get killed to continue his grand schemes, released Nessiah from his chains(and making sure that he did not piss off Tamamo too much with his bisexual attitude.), turned Pandora into a nasty red smear in some barren plains after nearly raping Leon's sister Elena, went Batman and terrorized the corrupt noblemen and noblewomen to insanity, helped the Gram Blaze beat some sense into the idiot Emperor Thortie of Bronquia after he suggested going to war with Fantasinia, reunited Aegina and Luciana with their noble idiot of a father/King Ordene, their mother, and their little sister Yggdra(who developed a "My Big Sisters are Awesome" complex in a record time), pegged Baretreenu down after nearly getting herself killed by Garlot and Eimi by baiting the two of them into killing her if they ever attempt to use their demon blood, and used his knowledge in modern government and economics to help Bronquia prosper once more.

Though the alternate of it was different... Apparently, Siskier got killed, Jenon and Medoute were exiled, Garlot and Eimi changed their names back to their real names, Gulcasa and Emilia, Aegina and Luciana are still grinding an axe(or rapiers) to use against Yggdra, Nessiah is still bound in his Chains of Revelations manipulated Gulcasa into going to war with Fantasinia , caused the Black Rose house and the White Rose house of Verlaine to go to war with each other, and stole the Embellia's national treasure that gives them immortality to make the Undine Principality to go forth and kill humans out of a stupid myth that human blood can give them immortality, Hector is still alive and experimenting on hapless angels who are supposed to be disqualified as Grim Angel candidates and making them go insane in the process of creating artificial Grim Angels, Ursula summoned Aghart, the Divine Protector, instead of him, and Ledah is lacking of emotions.

Looks like him, Tamamo, and Jacky will be off to fix those problems and probably stop their friends from killing each other... starting with helping Yggdra out since she is being chased by her angry big sister and Izaghi, the lazy mercenary that he hanged by his entrails when he attempted burning Tiera.

* * *

(P.S. this crossover is still the "Dept. Heaven" videogame series - roughstar333)


	245. Other Solutions pt1

Other Solutions pt1 by Clarke18

"None shall defeat me. I am the master of Death." Lord Voldemort said as he proceeded to chew the scenery.  
"That may be so but even the Master of Death can't do everything." With a snap of his fingers Voldemort was gone leaving Harry alone with a few surprised and increasingly unnerved Death Eaters in the Graveyard.  
"M-master. What did you do to him?!" A Death Eater cried out.  
"Parallel dimension." He said plainly.  
"What?" Another said with a confused cry.  
He sighed. "There are countless different realities some similar some different. I banished him to one. I hope he enjoys his long stay there." Harry was wherein an unnerving grin.  
"W-what reality did you send him to then?" The same Death Eater asked now scared shitless of the teenagers power.  
"A truly terrifying little slice of hell, for you see I chose that dimension especially for this sort of occasion."  
They all gulped  
"For you see in that dimension lies A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!" Why couldn't Harry chew the scenery on occasion he justified.  
"Wait what? How is that terrifying." Someone scoffed yet still was cautious.  
"See for yourself" Harry looked a lot like Zelretch at that point.  
With that a glimmering mirror appeared playing back what was happening to the audience.  
Needless to say everyone present turned themselves over to the Aurors after watching.

* * *

(P.S. the dimension he sent voldemort was of the series" Invader Zim" - roughstar333)


	246. Other Solutions pt2

"Harry my boy. What did you do with Voldemort?" Albus Dumbledore asked unable to hide his nervousness towards the blindfolded teen.  
"Took him home. He's being looked at by top men." He responded.  
"Who?"  
"TOP MEN." Harry repeated.  
meanwhile...  
Two apprentices were currently pushing a dolly with a crate on it down a long row of other crates of varying sizes.  
"You know I really wish Zelretch's apprentice would stop bringing all this stuff back from wherever he goes my back can't take much more of this." The first said.  
"Stop whining we have two miles to go to reach the V's and I don't want to hear you bitchin the entire time." The second apprentice said.  
When they finally got to their destination they stopped.  
"Well it's your turn. Start moving that crate, crate mover." the second apprentice snapped.  
"Sure thing." There was a pause and then the apprentice muttered "Jerkass" when he turned his back moving the crate into place so the contents could be studied at a later time.  
Which would be around five centuries give or take given what they had to go through.

* * *

(P.S. any "Raiders of the lost ark" reference ? anyone? - roughstar333)


	247. Sinful Heart Part 2

**Sinful Heart Part 2** by Zaralann

* * *

She was aware that She was in the room.

The basic knowledge of the World was still within her reach. She could determine her position and status.

Body was working and integrity of the structure was on acceptable level.

Magic was flowing without any hindrance, but a little muted for some reason...

Ah, it was suppressed but this body's original specifications.

She could work with that.

Weapons were within her access and ready to be drawn.

_She_ sensed a presence moving in her direction.

One.

Low level of power.

Not a threat.

She scanned her surroundings.

The room was filled with items that indicated that the owner was female. The heart-shaped decoration were indicators as well a the domination of the shades of pink in the room as the main color.

Probably young. Amarto̱lós could see a stuffed animal on the top of the bureau.

The big syringe one the other side of the room from the bed that Amarto̱lós was using indicated that the person was a medic or was related to a person with such profession.

Precise appearance couldn't be determent with the lack of any information to work with.

While she was digesting the new information the unknown presence reached the door of the room.

* * *

Compa was confused. It was no a very rare thing but _this_ time she was more confused than any other time.

Compa is a fair-skinned young girl that's very well-endowed for her age. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a **C** patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown stockings with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a **C** logo.

She was having dinner when _it_ happened. A falling star... Well, at least in the beginning she thought it was a falling star, but when it fell near her house she wasn't so sure anymore. Of-course Compa went to investigate, which was the decision that she wasn't sure was the right one.

She found a girl. When she first saw her Compa thought that she would pass out from fear. The girl a petite complexion, but the muscles were for all to see, tight and felt like _steel_. Compa wasn't sure that a syringe could actually pierce _that_! She had a _dirty_-white hair, but because of her being unconscious Compa didn't see her eyes. Her tanned skin was a little on the grey side and was covered in red markings, that were _moving_ and _glowing_ but soon stopped.

She was dressed in a strange skin-tight shorts made from black fabric that Compa couldn't recognize and a short top made from the same material. Both pieces of clothes were black with red vertical lines. She also had black boots and a short leather skirt with metallic platings on it. Also she had a metal segmented shoulder-guards. Compa _never _saw anyone who would dress like _that_. But it wasn't the most disturbing part.

It was the _feel_ of the girl that Compa got the moment she saw her. It was _wrong_... It was _dark _and it was _evil_. Compa almost chocked from the oppressing aura that the girl created by here presence alone. It was like walking through thick wall of smoke: you couldn't breath because the _air itself_ wasn't adapted for it.

For the first time in her life Compa thought about _not_ helping a person in need. She instantly banished the thought from her mind, but it is the fact that counts. She _couldn't_ leave someone _alone_, in the dark of the night and possibly _injured_. She wasn't like that. Compa was a nurse and she will always help a person in need.

After she brought the girl to her home and laid her in the bed, she went to get her medical supplies. When she got back, she tried to remove the clothes of her guest but found it almost impossible to do. It was like the were glued to the body and were refusing to come off.

After checking what she could Compa didn't see any injuries or anything that should be treated, her guest's skin was flawless. Well, if not take in account the markings that looked like they were alive because from time to time they moved by themselves and _glowed_. Compa left her to rest and went to sleep on the couch, it was only polite thing to do. She took the alarm-clock with her, so not to disturb to patient.

* * *

Compa woke up in the morning with the signal of the alarm that was on the chair near her head.

Nine O'clock.

She sighed.

After dressing and doing the years-established morning routine Compa started cooking breakfast. She wasn't sure if her guest was awake yet or not, so she decided to make something for her too. Well, it better to have and not need than need and don't have. Without being able to ask she decoded to make something simple and common, so not to upset the guest.

She ate her portion in the silence of the kitchen, while thinking of her patient.

After good night sleep she came to the conclusion that she was over-thinking it yesterday. Compa never was very wise, she wasn't ashamed to admit it. She sometimes could make an out-of-place comment, but it was more because of her a tad bad skill at picking up on the mood of the situation. Right now her full concentration was one the girl upstairs.

The... _feel_ that she got from the girl was... _strange_. She never felt anything like that before. There was something _unnatural _about her presence, like there was something... _malicious_ about her, but it wasn't directed at anyone or anything in particular, it was just _there_. It was like the... _aura_ was part of the girl, her normal state of being. Compa was _never_ to judge anyone by their appearance and she wasn't going to do it here too.

She actually felt pity. _What_ could have happened to the girl for her to become like... _that_? _What_ could be so _horrible _that could make a child to be like _that_?

Compa shook her head. It wasn't any of her business, and she could help the girl in any way she would, it was the right thing to do. She won't press the issue, and she won't turn her down if Compa will be asked to help.

The Nurse-in-training picked up the tray with food for her guest and went upstairs. Coming near the door she took a deep breath and opened it.

She was met with a pair of the most unusual eyes she _ever_ saw. The sclera was black and looked to be _absorbing_ light, the iris was blood-red and was actually _glowing_ while the pupils were a pair of vertical slits with their end hiding behind the eyelids.

Compa inwardly gulped, but tried to smile. She was feeling that she's being observed by a predator, that was contemplating one what to do with her: eat or just kill. This feeling made Compa scared. Suddenly the felling vanished and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hello. My name is Compa, are you hungry?" That maybe not the best greeting that she could manage, but it was the best her mind could come up with at the moment.

* * *

**Sinful Heart Part 2 End.**


	248. Mechas With Magic

Mechas With Magic by ApologeticGuy

A world that is hidden within a world and is forever stuck in the Age of the Gods. Giant Robots that are powered by prana, utilizing **ANCIENT **magic and throwing it around like it was nobody's business, and are also gigantic Mystic Codes. Talking familiars that are also wingmen to the ones that pilot the magic robots. Magical technologies and knowledge that would have made the Clock Tower go straight to war with the other world just to acquire them.

Following a green headed boy and his two talking cats might have been the best thing that Harry ever done. Not only did he find an interesting world named La Grias, he also found out that magic and technology can actually get to this level of advancement. Even if the mages of the world continuously expose magic to people who are non-magicals, it did not even diminish.

Problem however is that the world also have their own version of Angrai Mainyu, only larger, has its own body, and its own giant mech/Mystic Code. Some of the Mystic Codes in the world where he is currently on also have their own powers that nearly matches Gilgamesh's Anti-World Noble Phantasm... as if the mecha otaku from one world he visited who uses a giant mecha with a gigantic gun that can destroy planets in one shot and another boy who uses a giant mecha that will turn an entire planet into dust is not enough, the entire world has a small number of people who can use Anti-World rank abilities. And the Angrai Mainyu who pilots a mech also have a wide variety of Anti-World abilities and can control space with a click of his finger.

Though he had to admit, watching giant robots duking it out with other giant robots is fun in its own way.

* * *

(P.S. this omake was about Super Robot Wars , which series I don't know - roughstar333)


	249. Where Is She?

Where is She? by Lupine Horror

Harry was wondering where Lancer currently was.

He'd searched throughout the castle and couldn't find her, Berserker didn't know where she'd gone either. She wasn't in the great hall, she wasn't in the kitchens, she wasn't in any of the used classrooms and she wasn't in their room. Harry sighed, he really didn't know what to do with his errant servant.

* * *

Harry was really getting concerned now, students were starting to go missing. That isn't to say that he cared about the missing kids, they were the ones who bullied Luna after all, but Lancer still hadn't turned up and if whatever was happening was strong enough to take out a servant then there was cause for concern.

All of the missing students had been girls and, as a result, all of the girls in the castle travelled in bigger and bigger packs. Harry wasn't overly concerned about his own safety, if something could get past him and Berserker then they got him and if not then he lived.

* * *

"Dammit!" Harry cried out as he still couldn't think of where Lancer could be. He'd skipped out of meals, showers and sleep combing the castle for even a trace of her. "I'm getting a wash and then going to bed, Berserker take care of yourself."

* * *

It was a twitching and grumbling Harry that returned to the room he shared with his servants.

"What's wrong master?" Berserker asked.

"Oh, not much. I've found out who Lancer is by the way." Berserker inclined her head in curiosity. "Take a look in the bathroom and you'll see."

* * *

Opening the door, Berserker instantly took a step back.

A small trickle of blood flowed over her metal foot as the servant stared at what the room contained.

"Oh, hello there!" Lancer splashed in her bath. "Did you want to join me?"

Berserker just stared and looked at the decapitated heads of all the missing girls.

Lancer lay back in her bath, her bath filled with blood.

"Elizabeth Bathory, countess of blood." Berserker whispered as she spoke her fellow servants name.

* * *

(P.S. after all those omakes with tamamo the caster and jacky the assassin, you had to troll us huh - roughstar333)


	250. Are you my Master? Berserker 1

**Are you my Master? Berserker 1 **by Zaralann

Harry waved his hand to get rid of the smoke.

"Under the Class of Berserker I answered your call and I ask you, are you my Master?" Harry heard the voice.

When the smoke cleared he saw to _whom_ this voice belonged...

... and he was a tad bit surprised.

It was a boy of Harry's age with short black hair, grey eyes and very... _forgettable_ face... He could blend with any crowd and everyone will miss his face because it was average in all ways. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and whit sneakers.

"Yes." Answered Harry.

At least he could get the formalities out of the way.

* * *

After getting to know his Servant Harry actually started to enjoy his company. He was smart and friendly and actually a nice conversationalist. The only thing that was _off_ about him, was that Berserker was sometime spacing-off, but for a moment or two. When Harry asked him about it, he was answered that it was a _side effect_ of his most powerful Noble Phantasm. That at least brought some reassurance, because Harry couldn't even see the Parameters of his Servant, and apparently it was normal and part of the same Noble Phantasm.

Harry actually started going through the recent news that could point to the apparently modern-age Heroic Spirit, but came up blank. _That_ was frustrating, but he couldn't do anything about it, and forcing his Servant to tell him would ruin the partnership that Harry was building with him. He could only wait and see.

* * *

"And... _this_ is your partner?" Asked Saber.

She was sitting near Shirou and watching closely the supposed _Berserker_ of this War. She was unprepared to meet a very polite and friendly boy that was summoned in the Class that was famous, or rather _infamous_ for insanity and lack of any form of a mind. Her Master informed her that they will be working with the Master of the Berserker, and even if she didn't agree with this, apparently Shirou, her Master, was a close friend of Harry, the Master of Berserker.

She was a little bit surprised when Berserker offered to work together so in the end they would be able to have a one-on-one duel. As a Knight she always preferred a honorable duels and Berserker even said if she will help him protect _his_ Master, he will help her protect _hers_. She didn't feel any ill intent of lie from him and agreed. Well, at least she had a good partner, who apparently could be trusted.

The only problem was that she could tell that he was no warrior. There was no way that any training was received by him in the field of combat, but he reassured her, that he was more than up to the task.

Well, she could only hope.

* * *

Harry was ready to facepalm, but his pride wouldn't let him do it.

Apparently Shirou got a sister...

That was an Einzbern Representative.

Oh, and she wanted to kill Shirou...

_Great_...

Saber engaged the enemy Servant, Archer, who was apparently _Heracles_, of all people and was wielding what could be only described as a big piece of concrete with an edge. The giant of a man was damn strong _and_ fast and could easily keep up with Saber in close combat even with his Class not specialized in it. The great Hero indeed.

Berserker was guarding Harry, while he was thinking of a way to get that _monster_ down. And then the arrow almost beheaded Berserker, who dodged only by pure accident.

Harry cursed.

Saber and Archer stopped their brawl and looked at the new arrival.

Tohsaka Rin.

Harry could feel his headache coming back. Shirou was still at home after their little meeting with the Assassin on the stairs to the Tample, the boy was almost bisected if not for the **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia** being conceptualized inside him and Saber being near. Harry already knew Servant Of Sword's true identity and promised not to tell anyone.

Rin was actually an expected Master due to her heritage, so it wasn't a big surprise. What was a surprise was her Servant.

A bow?

Harry already knew who Rider was. Aunt Medusa was with Sakura tending to Shirou while he was resting... Well, Sakura was tending and Medusa was still comming out of her shock about her sisters being alive and her being an aunt.

Assassin was a given, since he saw him no long ago.

Surely not Caster, his Parameters were off.

And not Lancer, Bazett was practically _glowing_ when she received her Command Seals, and Harry could guess just _who_ she summoned.

The new Servant had tanned skin, white hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black leather breast-piece, black pants, combat boots with steel clips, red shroud that was covering his arms and was down like a cloak from his waist.

The bow disappeared and two Chinese Falchions, white and black.

"And who will you be?" Rumbled Archer.

"Oh, just and Avenger who's taking a stroll." Answered the white-haired Servant.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Avenger? This sounded familiar and he wasn't going to try his luck right now.

"Saber, finish with the Archer." Harry said sharply. The King of Knights nodded and charged at the Hero of Greece. He wasn't her Master, but two weeks together gave her enough time to think and she considered Harry worth her trust. "Berserker, get rid of the Avenger."

Harry was sure that he could take on Tohsaka, she wasn't a battle orientated Magus, and her Jewelcraft won't take him by surprise.

Too many time he ended up on the wrong end of Luvia's little trinkets and even with his Magical Resistance they _hurt _like a bitch!

Berserker nodded.

"Well, it your turn, partner." The boy said and his form was enveloped in the bright flash.

Instead of boy in his place was standing a girl, a head taller with red and white hair, with red ding on the front and being one the back. She was wearing a white and purple leotard with sleeves and gloves, high-heels with white stockings.

She was having a huge grin on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, lets see if I'm still in shape!" And she charged.

* * *

EMIYA wasn't able to even dodge, just block.

No much good it did! Her fist went right _through_ his blade, shattering it in thousand pieces, and into his chest, sending him flying. _Damn_, she packed a punch! She broke several of his ribs and probably caused an internal bleeding.

He flipped and landed with a grunt, already a new blade formed in his hand. His mind was running, this was certainly _not_ his world, if his Class and this weird _Berserker_, who apparently was _sane_ and _very _strong! He didn't have time to even blink, before he received a kick in the face. His Class didn't give him any bonuses and all the power was coming from him, so he was actually _weaker_, than he could have been as Archer. The teeth that was knocked out were a proof of that.

He again tried to land and regain his footing but this girl was _insanely_ fast! He was screwed. But he wasn't a Servant for nothing.

Summoning numerous blades between him and her, Avenger jumped back and landed on his feel. His improvised shield was shattered instantly, but the little pause of surprise from her was like a blessing.

Now he was able to regain his stance and at least _try_ fight back. His ribs were in pieces, his mouth was bleeding and he lost several teeth and it was only a couple of minutes into the battle. _Damn_, he wasn't _that_ pathetic, it was just that this girl was much more dangerous than Heracles because she could _think_ and _plan_.

She was faster and stronger than him, but it was alright, he was _used_ to fighting in this type of battle, his style was suited for it.

And at this moment she reached him.

She was _very_ skilled and every opening she saw she used instantly, but all of them were fake. Avenger was doing his best to fend off his opponent, Tracing sword after sword, because she shattered each one _with a single punch_, because of his _skill_ but even then he was loosing his ground. His wounds were slowing him down and his Prana wasn't limitless as he would have like to boast, he wasn't Archer, so there wasn't a bonus that he could gain because of the nature of his ability.

He needed something stronger. Running through the list he came to a decision. New sword appeared in his hand.

**Durandal: The Peerless Sword**, the indestructible weapon that contained three miracles. The skills of the owner, Paladin Roland, flooded his body and he moved.

* * *

She was surprised when her attack didn't break the weapon and it gave Avenger the chance to counter attack, but she dodged and landed not far away with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Huh, well apparently you got something better than that toothpicks that I was breaking, at least it wouldn't be as boring as it was." Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face. "Say, let rise it up a notch?"

Her fists were enveloped in blue energy and she _moved_. Sparks flew from under her feet and earth _broke_ creating a crater from the force of her jump. Avenger was barely able to block the attack but the punch sent he flying backwards.

* * *

When he landed he was glad that the sword in his hands saved his life...

His eyes widened.

A crack.

A tiny crack appeared on the sword.

_This_ was _impossible_! She was breaking an _unbreakable_ sword with her _fists_! _Who_ the hell _was _she!? He didn't have the time to think when she came upon him with a new speed, at least _twice_ as fast as she was moving earlier!

_This_ was _insane_! Her punches were _breaking_ the sword that was by its _nature_ suppose to be _indestructible_!

He didn't have a choice here, he _had_ to use _it_! While **Durandal** was still holding he had time.

[**I am the Bone of my Sword...**]

* * *

Berserker looked around the new surroundings. It was a barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is a kingdom of rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a waste yard.

She frowned. The Grail provided her with knowledge but it was still very impressive to actually _look_ at it. She saw her opponent. Well, he was sure full of surprises, but so was she.

The grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Avenger was at his limit. His body was aching and his reserves were almost gone, but _here_ he was at least more comfortable to face this _monster_. Rin's and pretty much everyone's else shock he ignored, it wasn't important at the moment.

He raised his hand and _all_ the blades glowed blue and rose from ground. They hovered in the air and then shot toward Berserker. There was _no way_ to dodge this, she was done for.

The rain of steel hit true.

The ground exploded and dirt flew, dust covered everything.

Avenger was empty. **Unlimited Blade Works **will fall in a minute, but the enemy was gone. Even Heracles as Berserker wouldn't be able to survive _that_!

"_Weeell_, I'll give you six out of ten for the show, and eight out of ten for effort." He heard the voice.

_'Impossible!'_ The thought ran through everyone's head with the exception of Harry.

The dust settled down.

Berserker was there. Unharmed, with an amused smirk on her face. There wasn't even a scratch on her.

Avenger wasn't able to even move. Suddenly Berserker's hand, from fist to the elbow was enveloped in blue flame-like energy and she was right in-front of him...

The punch connected and _everything_ higher than waist EMIYA had _disintegrated_.

* * *

Berserker turned from the disappearing body of the Avenger.

"Well, it was a good warm up, now lets begin the _real_ fight." She cracked her knuckles.

Heracles, the Greatest Hero of Greece, the Son of Zeus, the Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, felt fear.

Saber started to rethink her chances of winning against Berserker in one-on-one fight.

* * *

**Servant:** Berserker

**Master: **Harry Potter

**Spirit: **Tsutomu Senkawa/Birdy Cephon Altera

**Alias:** None/'The Berserker'

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral/Chaotic Good

**Parameters(*=Plus, because this site doesn't like pluses.):**

**Strength:** E-/EX

**Endurance:** E-/A*

**Agility: **E-/A*

**Mana:** E-/B

**Luck:** E-/B

**Noble Phantasm:** C/A*

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement:** None/A*

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle Continuation:** None/B*

**Eye of the Mind (True):** None/A

**Natural Body: **None/A*

**Prana Burst(Energy): **None/A*

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Ixioran Altairian: ****_The Child of War_****: Rank - A*** - Birdy is an Altan, a human-like alien, possibly from a planet orbiting the star Altair. More specifically, Birdy is an Ixioran Altairian, a bio-engineered supersoldier bred for combat. Her body is stronger and tougher than any other and her strength, speed and endurance are far superior to any normal body generates energy that makes it almost indestructible, and makes her attacks even stronger. She's a perfect war-machine.

**Two in One: ****_The Two Hearts of the Single Body_****: Rank - C **- Tsutomu Senkawa is a high school student who has his mind hosted within Birdy after being killed during her confrontation with an alien criminal. Birdy tries to let him live a normal life until his body is rebuilt. They can temporally swap places, and when Tsutomo is outside he won't even give the aura of a Servant and will be able to go unnoticed, even if Servant will walk right beside him.

**The Berserker: **_**The Holder of the Title**_**: Rank - C*: **- Birdy received the title 'The Berserker' during her life, gaining the reputation of an uncontrolled warrior, while she actually was normal an logical. The Noble Phantasm is always active and removes all negative mental effects of Mad Enhancement Skill without lowering the boosts it gives.

* * *

(P.S. Well I'll be damned. A new omake series based on FG!Harry summoning a servant in the 5th holy grail war(this means this series is not canon to the fic "Fate's Gamble" by Lupine Horror). the twist of this series ,however is that the summoned servant comes from other series and must never be from the nasu-versre(type-moon) or Potter-verse(the original harry potter series). Now the servant berserker comes from the manga/anime "Birdy the Mighty". - roughstar333)


	251. Are you my Master? (Archer) 1

Are you my Master? (Archer) 1 by keeper of all lore

The smoke was thinning and Harry could finally see the servant he had summoned. He heard a voice that sounded young through the smoke saying," under the class of servant archer I have been summoned in this grail war. Are you my master and if so what needs blasting?"

Harry saw a being covered in fur wearing what seemed to be armor that harry would find in his uncle waver's science fiction games. He had the ears and tail of a cat and on his back was something made of a metallic substance. He had in his hands what appeared to be a futuristic wrench.

Harry replied to the servant," yes I hope we can work well together." He hoped that his fellow participant wasn't to odd to work with.

* * *

Sakura was staring at the complex machine that now occupied a portion of the main room in the emiya household. Her servant rider was currently in shock at discovering that she had family sharing the house with her in the form of a nephew while the servant archer and what appeared to be a robot created defenses around the house as he had said," no place is truly safe if someone puts their mind, heart, and stones into penetrating a safe spot."

Saber was surprised as what tools the servant used to create his futuristic tools and parts for these defenses. The being which called himself a lombax was evidently an alien and from the far future where the stars where traversed as easily as a street in tokyo. He claimed that he had saved several galaxies and even once the entire universe in his quests but that seemed absurd until he showed off one of his weapons which gave him the archer class. Suffice to say no one wanted to fight him if he had so many tools of destruction in his arsenal. He did however have a wonderful moral compass so he was easy to get along with with the servant of the sword even if his tales were hard to believe. I mean he once destroyed a death star look-a-like which turned humans into robots for crying out loud!

one thing he did create first was a vending machine to but ammo for his weapons as they all required ammo in order to support the economic market in weapons. Of course once he brought forth an example of a super weapon no one made fun of the ammo system as it would be insane for some of those weapons to have infinite ammo.

* * *

Gilgamesh was right now both amused and annoyed that a creature resembling a cat had interrupted his attempts to claim Saber from her pathetic master. The fact that he claimed that he had seen examples of the great king all fall before him was just adding to his anger. He was about to blast the vermin with a hailstorm of swords but suddenly a weird helmet like thing which after he pulled a cord in its side suddenly sprouted a large orb which consumed vast amounts of energy and a hole in space appeared and sucked them into what appeared to be space.

He was beyond pissed but when he turned back to the creature he saw him point a weird device at him and at his feet was a bulls-eye which he then had the urge to look up and saw a rain of brightly colored lasers falling down from on high like the judgement of the gods. He then knew no more as they made contact with him and all feeling faded.

* * *

servant: archer

master: harry potter

spirit: ratchet of the lombaxes

alias: hero of polaris, hero of bogon, hero of solana, the greatest hero in the universe, the last lombax of the universe.

alignment: chaotic good

**parameters:**

strength: (e-)-(ex)

endurance: b

agility: (c) or (a)

mana: (na)

luck: a

noble phantasm: (e-) to ex

**class skills:**

independant action: a

**personal skills:**

battle continuation: b*

bravery: b

clairvoyance: b*

collecter: a*

eternal arms mastership: b

expert of many specializations: b

eye of mind true: b

insinct: a

knowledge of respect and harmony: a

nature of a rebelious spirit: a

pioneer of the stars: ex

projectiles (guns): ex

voyager of the storm: a

**noble phantasm:**

tools of destruction (the tools of his many journey's) (e)-(ex): this embodies the many weapons that ratchet had used or collected during his journey as a hero. they are all numerous and unique and no two weapons are similar. they vary in size and power but all rely on ammo and are especially deadly to unarmored foes

clank (the one who stands by his side) rank ex: this summons his robotic companion clank which is in actually the son of the lord of all time. he once held the position of the lord of time and as such can minimally interfere to protect ratchet from attacks but it only works once before a massive charge is consumed. for a lesser cost can transform into a gigantic form to fight foes too large to handle normally.

aphelion ( the last conscious legacy of his people) rank a: apelion is a sentient starship which qualifies him for the rider class. at his current class it can lay down covering fire and deploy ammo droops for his to reload.

the dimensionator (the tool to save a galaxy from tyranny) rank ex: the dimensionator in essence allows one to use the kaleidoscope to access multiple planes of reality but one must ask for what they seek. It has a habit of breaking under pressure but is highly reliable and can even transfer beings into an unique where ratchet fought tachyon for the survival of the polaris galaxy for his battle of the war.

* * *

(P.S. ...so the second of the "Are you my Master?" omakes is servant archer more specifically Ratchet from the the famous "Ratchet and Clank" videogame series - roughstar333)


	252. Are you my Master? (Caster) 1

Are you my Master? (Caster) 1 by Nine Bullet Revolver09

"Come Forth! O Keeper of the Balance!"

White smoke exploded around the room as Harry finished chanting. In the center a silhouette of a slender woman stood. As the smoke slowly cleared Harry heard a _very_ sultry voice with a British accent speak.

"Ah, are you my Master little Cheshire?"

Harry saw the figure and couldn't help but stare. Now he may not be one to brag, but Harry has spent a lot of time around very beautiful women. Arcueid, Aoko, and Altrouge just to name a few. However this woman in the circle just took the cake and added whip cream and a cherry on top. She was around 5'10" and was exceedingly slender while still having hourglass curves. She was wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit made of unknown material that left little to the imagination and had an odd piece of jewelery on her front right above her breasts. She wore her hair in a beehive fashion and had reading glasses on her face that added an air of mature sexuality. She finished off the look with a lollipop hanging out of her mouth.

All in all, the very definition of Femme Fatale.

She smirked at his stunned expression while he quickly recovered his wits. Now that his attention was back where it was supposed to be he noticed some sort of strange hand gun in her hands, a quick check also revealed she had a pair attached to her heels as well. Harry stared her in the eye and spoke as clearly as he could.

"Yes I am your Master and partner for the Holy Grail War. What is your class that I have summoned you in?

She looked him in the eye and seemingly found joy in his serious demeanor. Like she would enjoy breaking him out of it.

"Mmmm I have been summoned under the class of Caster for this Holy Grail War. Please treat me well little Cheshire" she spoke with a small laugh at the end.

"Do not call me that" Harry said in his usual voice and attitude, "It is starting to annoy me."

Caster just let out a small laugh and tossed out her lollipop. "Whatever you say Cheshire." she said as she walked away to explore the apartment he rented.

Harry sighed. Just after the summoning and he knew this war would be a trying task. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be the enemy's fault either

* * *

Harry just stared. That was all he could do. He was watching his Servant, Caster also known as the weakest Servant, fight against Saber in close combat.

And she was _winning!?_

It all started when Assassin, who was really Medea, used her dagger to steal Saber's command seals. After that Sakura, Rider, Rin, Shirou and Archer all stormed the church to find her. After they get there Archer decides to do a Face-Heel Turn and join up with Medea. In the surprise of this moment he was able to injure Sakura enough that Rider retreated. Harry, after finding all of this out, went to help them out. It was decided that Shirou would go inside and help free Saber, Rin would help hold off Assassin while Caster held off Archer, Harry would fight Assassin's Master Souichirou, Rider unfortunately refused to leave Sakura's bedside so she was unable to come. Now with them by the church they had found Saber in her battle attire waiting for them. Apparently Assassin had used a Command Spell to force her to guard the entrance from attacks. When they were about to be attacked Caster raced forward and suddenly time seemed to sow down. She landed many devastating hits to Saber using her hands, feet and hair of all things. when time resumed Saber was sent flying and it gave the others time to get in the church.

After Shirou started fighting Archer and Rin and Harry beat their individual opponents they heard a massive crash and looked over. There over on the staircase was Saber, armor dented in places and a few cuts on her face. On the opposite end of the stairs stood Caster, while she looked a lot better then Saber she certainly didn't get away unscathed. Small cuts were along her arms and legs where she had clashed with Invisible Air and misjudged the blade length. She had also put away her pistols and was now holding a katana of average size that had a very evil aura to it.

The two seemed to be ignoring the rest of the world and focused only on each other. They were in their own state of being now, a state that only comes when a warrior who has reached the top comes across someone who has reached an equal plateau.

Saber rushed in and tried to slash at her from the left, right before she hit though Caster nimbly jumped out of the way. Just as before time seemed to slow for a few seconds which was enough for Caster to put her katana at her side and start charging some sort of powerful slash. Right before she seemed to unleash it however Saber broke free and almost finished her attack. If it weren't for Caster stopping the charge move and putting up a hasty block and deflection she would be missing her left arm and head by now.

Saber backed off and growled while Caster had a small frown on her face.

"Truly" Caster spoke. "The Magic Resistance of the Saber Class is something special if it can weaken Witch Time to this extent even when lowered a rank."

It was true. As Saber's parameters started to drop from resisting the command spell Assassin decided she couldn't have that and adjusted Sabers stats to lessen her Mag. Resistance while upping END one rank. If Saber's Mag. Resistance were at it's original rank then Witch Time wouldn't have effected her at all. As it was though, the only things keeping Saber in the fight as she was now were her Mag. Resistance and her Hax Instinct skill.

And Saber new this as well.

Caster was scary good in close quarters. She had to be the most agile Servant in the whole war with all of the freaky dodges and attacks she could do. She also had an extra attack source in her hair which almost caught Saber in a kill shot more than once. Her striking power was no joke either, easily A ranked. But the one thing that was dangerous the most was her arsenal. While not nearly as vast as Archer or God forbid Gilgamesh what she did have she knew how to use and had no shame in doing just that. So far she had used her Pistols, what looked like magical shotguns, a Cobra whip, a pair of Nunchaku, and finally her katana. Plus her seemingly impossible ability to pull off massive combo's and slow down time made even one exchange with her potentially fatal.

They were about to go at it again when Archer sneaked past Shirou and stabbed Medea with Kanshou while knocking out Rin with Bakuya's hilt. Saber, suddenly without her Prana supply dropped to her knees. Caster saw this as an opening and raised her sword. Luckily Harry saw this happening.

"Caster stop!" Harry yelled getting his servants attention."She is no longer your opponent."

Caster just looked at him and nodded, she then noticed a flash and quickly slashed at the sword that came flying at her. She directed a scowl at Archer who just smirked and held Kanshou to the unconscious Rins neck.

"Einzbern Castle" he said to the group."that's where you will find me. Come within a day or I cannot guarantee her life."

Caster was about to stop him but Harry saw Shirou nod in understanding to something and stopped her. Shirou seems to have a personal stake with Archer. That and he didn't want to take the chance of Caster's Bullet v.s. Archer killing Rin. His business done Archer ran out the church up past the group who could only watch.

* * *

Shorty afterward Shirou, with some help from Harry, would re-establish his pact with Saber and fight against Archer. After Shirou defeated Archer The group went to confront the last threat in the War.

Gilgamesh

The battle was difficult for Saber and Caster but not unbeatable. Caster took full advantage of her Witch Time and Saber had recovered Avalon so when they finally got close Gilgamesh realized his troubled situation.

"Mongrels!"Gilgamesh shouted."I shall utterly destroy your souls for these crimes against the One True King!" He then proceeded to pull out a drill shaped sword. Saber sensed it's danger and prepared Avalon for a defense.

Caster had a...different idea.

She gained a gleam in her eye and suddenly struck a sensual pose while chanting an old language. Her bodysuit dissolved and swirled around her as her hair and spiraled into the shape of a Monstrous Beast the size of a 10 story building. It then proceeded to roar and charge at Gilgamesh and brutally bite at The King of Heroes. It then proceeded to swallow him and disappeared.

"Well" Caster spoke aware of the jaw dropped looks everyone gave her. "I suppose we should begetting going then." She then proceeded to walk out of the temple and stroll down the stairs. When she reached the gate she just took out a Lollipop and smiled.

"Ahhhh such a bunch of interesting people. But I think I like my little Cheshire the best."

* * *

Class: Caster

True Name: Cereza or Bayonetta

Franchise: Bayonetta

Alignment: True Neutral

Stats:

Str: A

Agi: A(plus)

End: B

Mag: A(plus)

Luck: C

Class Skills:

Territory Creation: C

Item Creation: N/A(This would normally be of low rank anyway but was sacrificed for her Scavenger skill)

Personal Skills:

Expert of Many Specializations: B-(She has uncanny mastery in virtually all forms of weapon combat but doesn't have many "special skills" outside of combat.)

HSDW: A(Able to activate high level demon summonings and space manipulation with the speed of a Single Action through chants.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: B

Scavenger: The ability to use the remains of the defeated to ones own advantage by stealing weapons, corpses and other such things.

B: Bayonetta is especially gifted in most arts of weaponry and has taken to using her dead enemy's weapons after she defeats them. At this rank She can only use the fallen enemy's tools and nothing defined as a 'Noble Phantasm'

Shapeshift: A(Able to transform into many animal forms to augument physical ability in certain ways. This falls under her Umbra Witchcraft Skill)

Umbra Witchcraft: The secret witch craft of the Umbra tribe. It allowed them to accomplish many feats such as Demon Summoning, Gravity Control, and most especially Witch Time, the ability to temporarily slow down time in a small area that causes everyone except the user and other Umbran Witches to move at extremely slow speeds.

EX: At this rank she is of the highest order in terms of skill and could even summon the Demon Queen Sheva, a Demon with the ability to fight on a level of Mother Goddess tier.

Noble Phantasms:

Demon Weapons: _Tools of the Inferno. _Rank: C-A. (Anti-Unit/Army)

Tools made for Caster by the ancient Demon Rodin who used the corpses of different residents of Hell to make each weapon. Each weapon has It's own power and rank as a NP but due to Caster not being famous for any particular weapon but rather her variety they all get stuck into one NP.

* * *

(P.S. well damn bayonetta as servent caster? that is an interesting concept I must say! - roughstar333)


	253. Are you my Master? (Rider) 1

"Under the Class of Rider I accept your call and I ask you, are you my Master?"

"...Yes." Harry was sure that the Servant was mocking him.

_Why_ the hell he was reading the introduction from the piece of paper? And the look of pure concentration on his face meant that it was actually _hard thing to do_!

"...I'm hungry." Said Rider picking his nose.

Harry sighted.

Rider was somewhere around eighteen or nineteen years old, with raven-black messy hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red dress-shirt, blue jeans-shorts that went down to his knees, yellow sash, sandals and a old-looking straw-hat with a red ribbon. Also he got a little scar with two stitches under his left eye and a big **X**-shaped one on his chest.

Well, at least Harry was going to be busy with something he enjoyed.

* * *

Saber was pissed.

Caster, the Witch from the mountain, used her Noble Phantasm to break her contract with Shirou and bind the Servant of the Sword to herself. _This_ was _not_ how she wanted this war to go. After the disaster that the Fourth War was, she wanted to win, but right now victory was as far as it could be from her grasp.

The King of Knights sighted. If not for the Command Seal that Caster applied, she would have already left.

"Well, now _this_ is interesting." Saber heard the voice.

She turned and saw a man walking towards her. He was muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. He also had a black bandanna tied around his left bicep. He had a scar running down his left eye, which was apparently critically injured as it was closed. The swordsman was wearing a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which he carried three swords along with him allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. His right hand was seen resting over them, he could also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He had no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. His other remarkable feature is his cropped slightly slicked back green hair.

"So, you're Saber?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are?" She Asked, readying for battle.

Even if she didn't want to, Command Seals were forcing her to fight at her best against any opponent that will come.

"Just a pirate." He said and smirked. "Now, why don't we skip the boring part?" He drew his swords.

The one with the white handle he actually took into his mouth biting the handle. The one with light gray-brown handle into the right hand and the black into his left. Without a word he charged.

* * *

Saber was stunned. She fought Berserker and felt how powerful his blows were, but this swordsman was insanely strong _and_ skilled. He was using all three of his swords to overpower and wasn't even sweating! Saber knew, that she was a damn good swordswoman, but he_ made her look like a rookie_! He even somehow knew the length of her sword!

This was insane! He wasn't Saber, for obvious reasons, but he couldn't be anyone else with _this _level of skill and power.

Suddenly he jumped back and sheathed the two sword that were in his hands.

"Good warm up, but I got limited time here, so lets get serious." He said and took a strange stance.

Saber was speechless. He considered the last ten minutes a 'warm up'? This was _unreal_!

_Who_ was he?!

Suddenly her instincts _screamed _at her to _move_!

[**Yakkodori**]

Only by inches she was able to escape being cut in two. The wave of _air-pressure_ that ripped through ground and cut the Temple's Gates in half. Saber was sure, that it wasn't a Noble Phantasm, nor was is some kind of a trick or Magic, just _raw power_ and _impossible_ level _skill_.

Saber didn't have time to think because she had to dodge again, or she would have been cut down.

This was going to be a tough fight, that she wasn't sure she will win.

* * *

Assassin was having a hard time fighting this strange opponent...

"Yohohoho! You're good!" The talking skeleton with an afro said.

"Thank you..." Replied Assassin.

He wasn't sure how to handle this type of opponent, because he had no experience with fighting someone who _couldn't be wounded_ because they _didn't have flesh_!

He was parrying and dodging almost all of the attacks that the skeleton was trying to inflict upon him with shikomizue, a very interesting weapon by the way, but some were getting through.

[**Aubade Coup Droit**]

Oh, and he had to dodge the air-pressure blasts... This was indeed an interesting opponent that he was facing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to hurry up, I'm needed in a different place, so I'll finish it right now." Said the skeleton.

Assassin took a stance himself, if his opponent wanted to finish it, he'll grant him this request.

Both took stances.

[**Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**]

[**Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri**]

Assassin didn't even have time to finish his attack.

Cold. It was cold.

Why so cold?

He..

...was...

...defeated?

* * *

EMIYA was sure that this _didn't_ happen the previous time he was summoned.

He agreed to side with Caster, so he could kill his younger self and Caster, two birds with one stone so to say...

But _this_ was _not_ how he remembered this war going.

"You're quiet interesting, Archer-san." A melodic voice was heard.

The woman was wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She had black heir down her back and brown eyes.

Oh, and the apparently a _copy_ of her was currently holding him in place with too many hands to be humanly possible.

"You know, strength, speed, power, they mean _nothing_ to me." She said in an amused voice. He would have answered, but his throat was held too tight for that. "I would have loved to chat, but I have a busy schedule, so can you please go back to the Throne?"

[**Clutch**]

The sound of breaking bones was heard and Servant Archer was no more.

* * *

Caster was having trouble understanding _what_ was happening.

Two of her puppets were already defeated, and third was captured. She herself was being attacked...

... by a girls with long orange hair, brown eyes, in bikini and tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings.

And she was wielding a three-segmented blue staff.

[**Gust Sword**]

Caster was throw backwards and hit the wall. She was drained and couldn't cast anything strong, but this girl was _ridiculous_! She actually _changed weather_ while still being _inside_ the Temple! She wasted most of her energy on the damn _illusions_, that actually weren't even Magecraft, but rather natural phenomenons created by that girl...

"Others already finished their fights and should hurry, or there won't be anything left!" The girl muttered. "Oh, and thanks for the dagger, it's nice and probably costs enough!"

Oh, and Apparently she was a thief that stole her Noble Phantasm.

This just didn't make _sense _to the Witch of Betrayal! Being from the Age of Gods she knew _a lot_ of Magic but she _never_ encountered something like _this_!

[**Dark Cloud Tempo**]

There was a small... black... _cloud_ hovering in-front of her? What that was suppose to do?

[**Thunder Lance Tempo**]

And she knew pain.

* * *

Berserker couldn't be surprised or scared. His nature made him immune to this feelings. Confusion and any form of rations thinking was alien to him too.

So he didn't know what to to with the giant hairy thing with horns, red shorts and a blue hat-cap.

[**Monster Point**]

"So, you're Berserker?" Asked the giant that was towering over mad Servant.

Berserker roared and attacked.

[**Kokutei: Palme**]

Berserker was sent flying through the nearest building. He was unable to comprehend pain, but the fact that a giant fist hit him directly in the head _was_ registered.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Strikes were raining down on the mad Servant without stopping and Berserker was actually able to _feel_ pain this time.

* * *

Lancer was pretty happy at the moment. He was having a _fight of his life_! This blond gut in the black tuxedo was fast, strong and _very_ skilled in fighting with his legs.

[**Extra Hachis**]

Lancer received several strikes, but most of them he was able to block with his spear. His attempt at counter failed, when his opponent jumped up. This was good, because while he was in the air Lancer could...

[**Sky Walk**]

**_WTF?!_**

Lancer was barely able to dodge, because apparently his opponent was able to _walk on air_!

[**Santen Découpage**]

The Servant of the Spear was able to block the hit to his throat, but the ones in the stomach and chest connected. The cracking noise informed him, that his ribs were broken. He was still good to go, but the injury was irritating.

It was time to return the favor. Lancer took a stance and readied his spear.

[**Gae...**]

He wasn't able to finish because something hit him in the eye, to fast to dodge, he felt as something is burned his eye. Canceling the attack he jumping back he looked at what hit him...

A _cigarette_?!

The activation of his Noble Phantasm was stopped by a damn _cigarette_? He look at his opponent...

... and froze.

[**Diable Jambe**]

The guy's right leg was actually _glowing_ from the temperature. How it could be Lancer didn't know.

[**Bien Cuit: Grill Shot**]

And then there was pain.

* * *

Gilgamesh was pissed.

Servants were dropping like flies they were but it was _too_ fast! He was going to find out _who_ was causing this and punish the mongrel from stealing entertainment from the King!

"Oi, Goldy, are you a Servant too?" He heard a voice?

Gilgamesh turned to look at the imprudent trash that had the gall to address him without permission. It was a boy in straw-hat.

"What did you called me, mongrel?" Growled the King of Heroes.

"Goldy?" Asked the teen tilting his head to the side. "Are you deaf?" He was seriously asking it, without any mocking tones in his voice. "Or maybe you're stupid?" He tilted his head to the other side. "... I'm hungry." He moaned and turned to walk away.

Gilgamesh wasn't angry, oh no, he was long pass that point. He was going to _exterminate _this _vermin_ who had the _gall_ to _mock_ him!

[**Gate of Babylon**]

"Ara?" The teen turned to the ancient King.

* * *

Gilgamesh was reaching his boiling point a very fast pace. He was pissed earlier, but now his was **_enraged_**! This _mongrel_ was dodging his every attack and even _fighting back_! Gilgamesh was actually surprised when the twerps body _stretched_ but apparently it was his Noble Phantasm.

What a pathetic ability.

[**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**]

Gilgamesh actually had to _dodge_ this one, or get struck into the face.

New weapons emerged from his treasury and were launched at the annoying brat, but were dodged.

"Stand still, you pathetic mongrel!" Roared Gilgamesh.

"Nah, that shiny things will hit me if I do!" Answered boy.

"Do you know who are you talking to?!" More weapons were launched...

"Nope, does it matter?" ... and all were dodged.

"I'm Gilgamesh, the King of the ancient city of Uruk and the King of Heroes! From Earth to Heavens everything belongs to me and me alone!"

"And I'm the King of Pirates!" Answered boy with a grin.

Gilgamesh snapped. He unleashed as many treasures as he could, trying to annihilate the mongrel that had the _guts_ to try and claim the title of the King.

* * *

The dust rosed from the last attack was settling and Gilgamesh was sure that he crushed the annoying pest.

"Whoa, that was dangerous!" He heard the voice. Gilgamesh's head snapped to the side and he saw the boy standing on the roof of the building. "You know, if you wanted to fight seriously, you had to just ask."

[**Gear Second**]

Boy's body turned red and stem started pouring from him. Gilgamesh didn't have time to comprehend what was happening, the boy just suddenly was in-front of him.

[**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol**]

Pain. Even through his ancient armor that was enchanted by gods and the best sorcerers of the past, Gilgamesh felt _pain_. He was thrown backwards from the force of the attack. While he was flying, his body was tilting backwards and through haze of pain he the the teen appearing over him.

[**Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp**]

He was hit again, faster than he could see. His body hit the ground, creating a creator. But he wasn't a Servant for nothing. Having a solid ground under him again he was able to coordinate his movements. Rolling to the side and jumping on his feet Gilgamesh looked at the boy with hatred.

"You know, I met a person similar to you. He too wore a golden armor, and I broke it too."

King of Heroes needed only a second to process boy's words. He looked down. His armor, his ultimate protection was broken, cracks were spreading from two huge dents created by the hits.

This was the final straw. Gilgamesh roared, and opened his treasury as far as he could, not caring about cost or damage that they will inflict. The weapons flew at breakneck speed at the boy, who didn't even bat an eyelash. Suddenly his arms turned black up to his elbows.

[**Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling**]

And suddenly all the weapons were _pulverized_ by the barrage of strikes that was unleashed. Gilgamesh had only a moment before the attack reached him, and the only thought ran through his head.

'Who _is he?_'

* * *

**Servant:** Rider

**Master: **Harry Potter

**Spirit: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Alias:** Straw-Hat, King of the Pirates

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters(*=Plus, because this site doesn't like pluses.)[Using 'Gear Second']{Using Gear Third}:**

**Strength:** A*[A***]{EX}

**Endurance:** A*[A]{B}

**Agility: **A*[A***]{C}

**Mana:** C

**Luck:** A

**Noble Phantasm:** EX

**Class Skills:**

**Magical Resistance: **B*

**Riding: **C

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle Continuation: **B*

**Instinct(Fake):** A*

**Natural Body(Fake): **A*

**Pioneer of the Stars: **EX

**Voyager of the Storm: **EX

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Straw Hat Pirates: ****_The Unbreakable Bond_****: Rank - A***** - Through his journey Luffy acquired a crew of the very powerful and loyal friends, who will always come to his aid when called. Each one of them is a full-blown Heroic Spirit and has his or her own Noble Phantasms and Skills.

**Gomu Gomu no Mi:**_** The Cursed Gift of the Sea Devil**_**: - A* **- a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables the user's body to stretch like rubber, making the user a **Rubber Human** (ゴム人間 _Gomu Ningen_?).It was originally a treasure that Shanks and his crew took from an unspecified enemy,but was accidentally eaten by Monkey D. Luffy. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person's body can stretch like rubber even when the ability user himself is nullified and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs and can be further reinforced with the application of Busoshoku Haki, and thanks to Luffy's own creativity at both in and out of combat, this fruit has consistently proven itself to be among the most formidable, versatile, and unpredictable within the Paramecia-Class. The user's rubber-like body also allows the user to survive falls from heights that would kill a normal person. To surpass his limits Luffy created two techniques: 'Gear Second' and 'Gear Third' that greatly boost his performance in battle.

**Haki: ****_The Act of Not Doubting_****: - A* **- A mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies.

-**Kenbunshoku Haki**, also known as **Mantra** on Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.

-**Busoshoku Haki** allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Each attack made with this type of enhancement will rise up full Rank.

-**Haoshoku Haki** is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out.

**The Will of D: ****_The Legacy of the Great Pirate Era_****: Rank - EX** - The conceptual power that is held in the hearts of people living in the Pirate Era and searching for the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. _'Destiny, Fate, Dreams, this unstoppable ideals are held deep in th hearts of men. As long as there people who seek freedom in this life, this thing shall not vanish from the Earth.'_ If there even the smallest chance of victory, even when fighting against an impossible odds, the ones that has the Will will always attai(n victory!

* * *

(P.S. "Straw Hat" Luffy as rider. damn that is cool but where the hell is Franky?! - roughstar333)


	254. Are you my Master? (Assassin) 1

Are you my Master? (Assassin) 1 by Zaralann

Harry wave away the smoke from the summoning.

"I'm Servant Assassin, are you my Master?" The voice asked, and then the smoke fully cleared.

There, in the center of the Summoning Circle was standing a teen about 16-18 years old. He was a medium sized build being slightly taller than Harry. He was wearing a red fez, a purple vest with no shirt, and traditional baggy pants with a yellow patch. He was also barefoot.

Oh, and there was a small and slender brown monkey in red vest, red above with purple bottom fez on his shoulder.

"Yes." Answered Harry.

* * *

Medea was confused.

There was some things that just _didn't happen_. She was a Witch from the Age of Gods, and even _she_ couldn't understand _how_ this happened!

Her plan was simple, to build her defenses around the Temple and wait till she could snatch one of the Servants for herself with her Noble Phantasm and all was going according the plan.

Up until _this_ moment...

She was standing in the room in the house of the Master of Saber, and was going to stab Saber with her dagger to break her Contract with the red-headed boy. The problem was that her dagger, Rule Breaker, her Noble Phantasm...

... just _wasn't there_!

The situation was becoming awkward.

"Searching for something?" The voice asked.

Medea turned around...

...and saw a black haired boy in a street-rat garb with a monkey on the shoulder...

and the monkey _had her Noble Phantasm_!

"Wha-How?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you see, my friend here..." He indicated the monkey. "... saw your pretty dagger and couldn't hold back."

The monkey even looked at her with her fake-innocent face. How? She couldn't know, but she was angry, that someone _dared_ to steal her treasure.

"Why you little..."

She didn't have time to finish as the carpet she was standing on sprung up and wrapped around her.

"Thanks, buddy." Said the boy with a smirk.

Medea had a thinking feeling that her plans just crashed and burned in blue flames.

* * *

Ilya was confused. She just went to open the door, both her maids were out shopping and could do it, so she had to do it. Berserker was right behind her in Astral Form, ready to tear apart anything that will threaten his Master.

She opened the door.

"Hello, miss! Can I interest you in our new product?" Said a tall woman with curvy orange hair in business suit.

"I..." Ilya tried to say.

"Of course you want! Such a cute little girl will certainly want to be a little Princess." Interrupted her the saleswoman. "Our new line of cosmetic accessories and little trinkets that will make you even more beautiful!"

"But..." Ilya tried to inject again.

"Lets go inside and I will show you what our company can provide you with!" The woman moved forward pulling a confused girl with her.

"Wha...?" Was all that she could say before the door closed.

* * *

Ilya was having the _time of he life_!

She was sitting in her new private plane and she was flying to Aspen to her new Time-Share house. The plane was loaded with all good she bought. Air-cleaners, vacuum-cleaner, towels with her initials, same for bath robe and fluffy slippers, new large plasma TV, game console, a machine to make cotton candy, several outfits for her maids.

Also, at her new house the new car, boat and a warm pool were waiting.

Well, she had to spent all her money that Einzbern family gave her, sell the mansion and all her Mystical Codes. Bit she also had to pay for her new water-scooter, skis, snowmobile, parachute, business helicopter, and a limousine, so she had thank Gods that the saleswoman agreed to take payment in obscure goods. It was a pity that she had to sell Berserker, all he Command Seals and her status as a Lesser Grail, but on the bright side she now had all her life to enjoy the goods she bought!

There was that little voice in the back of her head telling her that something was wrong, but Ilya was too fascinated with her new Computer Game to listen to it. At the moment it was telling her that humans didn't have blue skin, but she was having too much fun to care.

* * *

**Servant:** Assassin

**Master: **Harry Potter

**Spirit: **Aladdin

**Alias:** Street Rat

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters(*=Plus, because this site doesn't like pluses.):**

**Strength:** D

**Endurance:** C

**Agility: **C

**Mana:** E

**Luck:** A

**Noble Phantasm:** A***

**Class Skills:**

**Presence Concealment:** B

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma:** C

**Eye of the Mind (True):** C

**Riding:** D*

**Thievery:** B*

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Abu: ****_The Friend Through Fire, Ice and Copper Pipes_****: Rank - D** - Abu is a little monkey that always follow Aladdin around and became part of his legend. It poses an ability to steal things from people without them knowing, get into places that are not accessible to normal people. Abu can't be detected by normal or Magical means if the person looking isn't aware of Abu's existence.

**Carpet: ****_The Last Treasure of the Cave of Wonders_****: Rank - C*** - A magic flying carpet found in the Cave of Wonders. It's a sentinel Mystical Artifact that can fly at fast speed and carry great weighs. He's a friend of Aladdin and the only treasure that Aladdin acquired from the Cave of Wonders.

**Genie from the Lamp: ****_The Being Granted the Phenomenal Cosmic Powers but an _**_**Itty-Bitty Living Space**_**: Rank - A*** **- A magical genie, and Aladdin's friend. It's never revealed whether he has a real name or not. As a genie of the lamp, he must grant three wishes to the holder of the lamp. He is granted with "phenomenal cosmic powers", but is confined to the "itty-bitty living space" of the lamp. Not much is known of his past.

* * *

(P.S. well looks like "Disney's Aladdin" is servant assassin huh - roughstar333)


	255. Broken Wings Part I

**Broken Wings Part I **by Zaralann

* * *

Harry was pissed.

Oh, he was _beyond _pissed!

He was _**murderous**_!

He arrived to Shin Tokyo for only a couple of days, and then he was going to London, but apparently Root _didn't_ think he suffered _enough_! It all started when he noticed the Prana pollution of the place. Apparently there was something here that was powerful and...

...he really didn't care.

All he wanted was to get home and and be with his family. He can inform Lorelei about this place at the later date. People weren't dying so no haste was needed, just two days staying out of trouble, that's all he asked for.

But no, _something_ has to happen!

First it was this strange woman with black hair, slutty Chinese dress and a figure of a seasoned whore. She smelt of alcohol and seemed to be always drunk. Oh, and she wasn't human. Harry didn't care and ignore her, even after she sent some really bold moves to attract his attention. She figured out that Harry wasn't blind and tried to even the old as time collide-on-the-street trick, but Harry was too agile for that.

After two days Harry was ready to leave, but the 'attention-whore' as Harry started calling his pursuer, just _didn't give up_! The wench actually had the gall to try and start a conversation, but Harry just answered with one-word comments and grunts, making sure to show her that she wasn't a welcome company, but apparently only 0.01% of her brain was functional, all other space was reserved for alcohol and being a slut.

Harry was already at airport when the damn bitch _kissed him_! She actually stole a little bit of Prana from his Circuits and the light show of wing-like things didn't help the matter.

Well, Harry did the only thing he could think of and what he wanted to do for two days.

He punched her.

In the face.

With a Reinforced fist.

Without saying a word he went to board his plane.

And apparently his tickets were null and void.

Fuck.

Then there was a phone call. Some retarded moron in gay-cape wanted him to participate in some Tournament. Harry said that he could fuck himself and broke the phone, it wasn't his to began with. The problem with the tickets wasn't that big, he'll just use the _alternative_ way of travel.

There was just one problem. _Something_ was hammering at his **Occlumency**. It started when the whore kissed him. Harry was _very_ careful to check what it was and was ready to _kill_ the creature.

A _slave-collar_! It was a trice-damn _slave-collar_! The compulsion that was coming through the link was meant to make him _love_ her and take care of her and all that jazz. Harry already had Altrouge and Arcueid, thank you very much, so he slammed his **Occlumency **shut and reinforced the protection as much as he was capable of. At the end the thing became only an annoying buzz, that he could ignore.

That left the problem if the creature could track him through the link. If it could he could leave, until he could get rid of the thing, so he will need to stay here for a could of day more. One message to Gramps and he was set to make his temporal Workshop.

He couldn't tell the exact location, but the thing was following him and he wasn't very eager to face it...

Bounded Fields it is.

* * *

Harry was sure that the only sensible of the whole race of Sekirei was sitting on his table right now.

Naked.

She said that her Name was Akitsu and Harry found her in the park, alone and abused. He couldn't leave her like that.

When he came home he was ready to interrogate her, but apparently she was grateful for the saving and gladly told him everything about her race that she knew. Sure, her information was spotty at best and in some places didn't made any sense what so ever, but it was enough for Harry. Harry then asked if he could examine her, she agreed.

Apparently the 'adjustments' that she was talking about was her being weakened and made a cripple. Well, Harry fixed the whole thing, it was easy because of his Origin and Element. Also he removed a tracking chip from the back of her neck, MBI sucked when it came to tracking.

She asked about if he wanted to Bond, and Harry decided to tell her _what_ Bond actually was.

She was horrified.

He asked if she wanted for him to remove that capabilities from her nature and she readily agreed. He Bonded to her, but wasn't a bad thing here. His Bond was her was more of an empathic connection and a little GPS. Harry even figured out how to communicate with her through it. Her Bond with him didn't affect them at all, but it was there and Akitsu was happy.

Then she asked about the Sekirei Plan, which apparently was the name the damn Tournament. Harry said that he will leave as soon as he'll get rid of the other Bond, that was starting to be annoying. He looked at the link with the bitch and could tell that she was in distress and was searching for him. Well, she can try all she want.

Harry was studding the Bond for a week and Akitsu was a great help in it. She attached herself to Harry and never left his side. When he asked her why, she answered, that she still loved him, and not because of the Bond, but because of what he had done for her and she will earn his love. Even if it will be futile she will always be with him. Harry was surprised and when he saw that this proclamation wasn't made under the influence of the Bond, he did an evaluation of Akitsu's mental state, but after it he was still empty handed.

Apparently that was all Akitsu.

* * *

She was searching for _him_, but nothing could bring her closer to her Ashikabi. Matsu was as useful a trashcan, her Ashikabi was out of reach.

Kazehana didn't blame him, for the incident in the airport, because she understood that the confusion got to him. He wasn't like that.

She will find him and then they will be together. They will love each other, kiss each other, have a nights to remember together, and will all happen when she find him.

She ignored the cold steal-like feeling in the back of her head that was suppose to be warm and inviting and full of love fore her, her link to her Ashikabi.

* * *

(P.S. ...really why Kazehana? I mean why her ? she is one of the best characters in the "Sekirei" manga/anime but really Zarlann ? Don't you think Harry is a bit to cold to her? - roughstar333)


	256. Are you my Master? (Savior) 1

Are you my Master? (Savior) 1 by Zaralann

Harry waved the smoke from the summoning away and looked at the Servant he summoned...

... and it was rather confusing sight.

The person that was standing before him, was rather plain looking, with rather long dark hair but still not reaching his shoulders, green eyes and soft features. He was wearing tweed jacket with elbow patches, a dress shirt, a bow tie, braces, rolled up navy-blue trousers and black boots.

"Hello, I heard the call and just couldn't calm down my curiosity not to answer!" He said cheerfully. "So, do you have fish custard? I _really_ want some!"

Harry was a loss what to answer.

* * *

Th battle was raging on the ground of the Temple with all Servants in attendance.

_Somehow_ they were all there, even if by different means and for different reasons, but they were _all_ there with their Masters.

Berserker with Ilya.

Saber with Shirou.

Archer with Rin.

Caster was alone.

Assassin with Caster.

Rider with Sakura.

Lancer with Bazett.

And Gilgamesh with Kirei.

This was free-for-all and no one was going to stand down.

Saber was working with Rider and they were hard pressed to keep up with Berserker.

Caster and Assassin were engaging Lancer, while Servant of Spell was also to shield them from the rain of Noble Phantasms from Gilgamesh.

The King of Heroes was just trying to kill all of then with Saber being an exception.

Archer was trying to pull a lucky shot, but wasn't so lucky about it.

Suddenly six of the Servants stopped. The only ones that were still moving were Assassin and Archer, but they also stopped when they noticed the absents of battle.

They all heard a noise.

A grinding and whirring sound.

The sound that they all knew _too_ well.

* * *

Berserker, the Son of Zeus, the Legendary Hero Heracles felt fear. Even through his madness, even through his shattered memories, he would **_never_** forget _**this**_ sound. The sound of the chariot that could never be stopped or even hindered. The strange machine without even ounce of Magecraft in it, but capable of feats beyond even True Magic, the one that was hiding behind the carcass of wood, but was stranger than steel. He knew, in his shattered mind, that this sound meant only one thing.

_He_ was here. Someone who walked through world and was Legend beyond Legend, who was _History_ by _**himself **_and there was no way to win against someone who destroyed _Worlds _with nothing by words. Berserker knew that he should take his Master and run, but also he understood that it was futile because _**Storm**_ was already here.

* * *

Saber was frozen in place. She _knew_ this sound but couldn't believe that she would hear it again. She _didn't want to believe_ that it was _possible_ for _him_ to be here. She knew what was the feeling inside, that was clawing at her mind, body and soul.

Fear.

She was afraid and her hand were trembling. _He_ was the one who told her that she was going to die, but she didn't listen to his warning. _He_ was the one who predicted the downfall of her Kingdom and gave her an option but she called him a fool. _He_ was the person who will always haunt her dreams and his words that were the ending point of her rule. _He_ ended her because she was unfit to be the leader of her people, and she feared him because he done it with nothing but words.

The words that were _burned_ in her mind forever.

* * *

Caster was having a mental breakdown. _He _was here.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was drinking every second of the moment, fearing that it's all was an illusion. _He_ was here, the only person that made her _truly_ happy.

Oh, he deserved a _really_ hard kick in the nuts for leaving and she will _make sure_ that he will need a surgical help to remove his screwdriver from the place where sun doesn't shine, but she was still happy.

She will be _damned_ if she will let him run away _again_!

* * *

Rider was really glad that she was already aware of _His_ presence.

Harry, her nephew made sure to organize a meeting.

And she was _sure_ that she _didn't _screamed like a little girl from fear and then fainted.

And she was _sure_ that she _didn't _wake up, screamed like a little girl _again_, and then _ran through a wall_, after that _summoned her steed_ to get away _faster_ and then hid in the trash bin, while trembling and sucking her thumb.

Nope, it _didn't_ happened, no matter how much her sisters, nephew and Sakura snickered and said that it did happen.

* * *

Lancer was pretty sure that his luck was the worst.

He would have prefer Scáthach being here right now, than _that_ guy. He saw many weird things in his life and some very interesting people, but _He_ took the cake. His Legend was beyond all of them put together and more. That son-of-a-bitch that was a _monumental_ presence in History, that was feared even by _Gods_! And hes was here.

Lancer had the pleasure of meeting the Legendary being and he was impressed. The warrior that didn't use weapons, but won battles far bigger and far more brutal than Cu can ever boast.

Well, he still owed _him_ a drink.

* * *

Gilgamesh was ready to pop a vessel.

_He_ was here! The _mongrel_ that ruined his Kingdom and because of whom he lost the immortality to a snake! But the King of Heroes didn't dare to attack _him_. Even in all his arrogance he _knew_ when someone was beyond him. He considered Enkidu his equal but _this person_ was the only one who will always be higher than him. Gilgamesh didn't like to admit it, but _he_ was more than the King of Uruk could take on at the moment, and running for impossible, because you _can't escape him_.

Golden Servant could only stand and watch as all his plans came crushing down with the appearance of _him_.

* * *

The sound stopped.

Right before the group was standing a blue Police Box, from the seventies. Suddenly the door opened and and a head of the man with black hair came out.

"Well, I think I missed a little, but the location is still the same." Then he turned and noticed the group. "Oh, hello! How are you doing?"

And at that moment Caster moved at a speed that would make Lancer green with envy and smashed through the doors of the Police Box, starting to kiss the new man with passion.

* * *

**Servant:** Savior

**Master: **Harry Potter

**Spirit: **Doctor

**Alias:** The Coming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters(*=Plus, because this site doesn't like pluses.):**

**Strength:** E

**Endurance:** D

**Agility: **D

**Mana:** E

**Luck:** A***

**Noble Phantasm:** EX

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action:** A*

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma:** B

**Discernment of the Poor:** A

**Disengage: C**

**Expert of Many Specializations**: C*

**Eye of the Mind (True):** A***

**Guardian Knight: **B

**Item Construction: **A

**Natural Body: **C

**Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: **EX

**Pioneer of the Stars**: EX

**Riding:** A

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Doctor Who: ****_The Legend beyond Legends_****: Rank - A(Anti-Army)** - Through the History he appeared in every time and in every catastrophe that _ever_ happened. He's eternal part of the time and a person who already saw his grave. He is the the the one who can be found in the past, present and future and still be somewhere else. An impossible person that can be summoned even if he's still alive because he's already dead, being a paradox of the World and still existing. He became a the only person who can be recognized by any Hero in History, because they all met him at some point of time, but it also grants him the knowledge about every Hero that was, is and will be.

**Time Lord: ****_The Eleven Faces of the One Man_****: Rank - A*(Anti-Unit)** - Being able to regenerate eleven times is the ability of the Time Lord that Doctor poses. Each time he's mortally wounded he will regenerate and will be a his own previous incarnation, until he will reach the last one.

**TARDIS: ****_The Blue Box_****: Rank - EX(Anti-World)** - The name if the acronym from '**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace'. It is Doctor's space ship that can travel through Time and Space, is bigger on the inside than on outside and posses every need that Doctor will ever have: many guest-rooms, a giant swimming-pool, a gigantic library, a big wardrobe and _many_ other room, that can't be even counted. It became as famous as Doctor and will always follow him everywhere he goes.

**Sonic Screwdriver: ****_The Tool of Victory _****- C(Anti-Unit) **- often called **The Sonic** - was a highly versatile tool used by many, but not all, incarnations of the Doctor. The Doctor modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Early versions were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate bombs. By the time of the Ninth Doctor, the sonic was able to also be used as a sophisticated scanning device, with medical applications. Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geolocation and actively defend against some types of assault weapon.

* * *

(P.S. THE DAMN DOCTOR AS SERVANT SAVIOR?! THE WORLD IS ENDING! - roughstar333)


	257. Another Origin: A Demonic Sadist's Care

Another Origin: A Demonic Sadist's Care by Lupine Horror

Akeno looked up as the transportation circle in the middle of the room flared to life, this was unusual.

She took a few tentative steps towards it, being careful in case it was a trap by the fallen angels. She looked over and found a bundle lying in the middle of the magic circle, pulling it to one side revealed a baby.

The child unconsciously snuggled up to the devil's warm hand, turning slightly into it. As he turned the fringe of his hair fell to one side revealing a raw looking scar in the form of a lightning bolt.

Akeno picked the child up before going to sit on the sofa, she wondered what she would tell buchou when she came back. It was at times like this that she regretted being an early riser and thus the first one to get to the clubroom.

"Well little one, you are certainly unusual. That circle is normally used by out-going devils to fulfil wishes, I've never heard of a wisher coming to us and definitely not one so young." Akeno murmured to the babe, the fact that she didn't think he'd gotten his hands on one of their summoning leaflets compounded the oddity.

Being rocked back and forth in the busty demon's arms obviously wasn't something that Guaranteed a good sleep as the child soon opened his eyes and looked up at the one that held him. That piercing gaze stopped Akeno in an instant, it was a look that no baby, especially not one that couldn't be much more than a year old, should have. His eyes spook of pain and wariness, they looked right at her and pinned her in place, it was something that brought colour to her cheeks.

"What's your name little one?" She asked, he might be a bit young to understand her but maybe she could find out what he was called.

"Hawwy." The baby replied, well he seemed rather intelligent and she could have sworn that a shiver ran down her spine, something told her to keep this one close.

"Well then Hari, do you want to be Hari Himejima?" She asked, she didn't know why but she did. If his answer was yes then she would just have to hope that Rias let her keep him, she would just pout and let her look into those intense green eyes and hope for the best.

"Momma?" He asked and that did it for Akeno, he would be her son even though she was still a highschool girl, she would make it work.

"What are you squeeling about in there Akeno?" A voice in the doorway made her look up and she saw the crimson haired ruin princess herself, Rias Gremory.

"Well buchou, I was hoping you'd give me the ok to raise him as my son." Rias blinked and then she did so again.

"Son?" she asked before coming forward to see the bundle on her queen's lap, a baby boy. She watched as the baby's bright green eyes followed her until she was sat beside Akeno and still he looked at her.

"What happened Akeno?" She asked and was soon told about what had happened. This was most unusual, he was human and a devil was asking her if she could raise him. She looked down at the boy in Akeno's arms and she looked right into those intense green eyes, she couldn't help but smirk.

"He's going to be a lady-killer when he's older Akeno, I make him your responsibility. As long as Kiba and Koneko don't mind him then you'll get no argument from me." Akeno smiled widely at Rias' words and it wasn't long before she went to the small kitchenette that the clubroom had to see if there was any milk or something to give him until she could go out and buy baby food.

* * *

"Cute." Was the first thing that Kiba Yuuto heard when he was outside of the clubroom door. It sounded like Koneko but what was it that she had found cute?

Pushing the door open he saw an odd sight, Rias Gremory had gotten covered in a powder that was probably baby formula if the tin in her hand was anything to go by, Akeno Himejima was wrestling with the lid of a baby bottle and Koneko Toujou was sat on the sofa with a bundle of blankets in her lap. Kiba looked closer at the blankets and had to rub his eyes before looking again, there was a small hand that was playing with Koneko's outstretched finger. Looking around the room he wondered what his peers had done this time and why a baby was involved.

* * *

It came as a large surprise to all of them when little Hari proved to be capable of magic, Akeno was delighted and instantly started thinking of all the things she could teach him as magic was her speciality. Koneko seemed to be growing more and more fond of the infant as time went by and whenever you didn't know where she was she could usually be found in the clubroom, playing with their newest family member.

Rias was rather happy for her queen, this was the happiest that she'd seen her in a long time. Akeno had even taken to carrying little Hari with her during the school day, never had Rias been more thankful that she had so much influence there so people overlooked a highschool girl with a two year old baby. There had been a number of rumours flying around that ranged from Hari being her orphaned kid brother that Akeno now had to look after since her parents death to Hari being the child that she bore to some guy that left her.

Kiba just wondered if Hari was already picking up Akeno's sadism as his first bit of magic had been when he'd thrown a fireball at the 'perverted trio', it could have been that he was defending his new mother's honour or he simply didn't like them but Kiba was keeping an eye open for now.

* * *

When the Hogwarts letter came everyone had been in a bit of a Tizzy, none of them had known about any magical humans outside of sacred gear holders but when they went to investigate they found that the 'wizards' were rather weak all told and all of them were completely unfit. Hari had been learning to fight from Kiba and Koneko for several years now and he had somehow managed to replicate Koneko's strength despite him not being a devil, Kiba was sure that if the kid hung around him much longer then he would probably pick up on a knight's speed too.

* * *

On the train there was one compartment that was rather quiet. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy were sat staring at the smiling face of Hari Himejima. The latter two had been looking for the boy-who-lived and had instantly jumped on the same first name.

The problem was that this boy didn't have a scar although he did say something about 'Uncle Lucifer' getting rid of that damn parasite. Actually that wasn't the problem, the problem was his smile. The smile that he directed at them turned their blood to ice for reasons they couldn't comprehend, it made them freeze in place and pray to Kami (and they didn't even know who Kami was) that he would stop smiling at them like that.

The rest of the journey was in silence, Trevor never ran off as he too was frozen in place by this powerful being before him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sorting hat screamed, much to the surprise of everyone in the great hall.

"Get me off! Get me off! Get me off! Get me off this damn sadist! He can go to any house he wants just please get me off his head and obliviate me! Oh the horror, oh the pain! Please, please, I'll be a good hat just please stop it with that- No! No! Not that seam! no, that is quality stitching, don't defile it with those horrors!"

Dumbledore quickly spoke up "The hat said Gryffindor, everyone heard Gryffindor, right?" A few people nodded their heads, rather jerkily at that.

It should be noted that the sorting hat wouldn't stop wailing until it was actually obliviated and it never seemed to work properly since then.

* * *

Crash! Crash! Crash!

The entire hall looked on in horror. A trio of trolls had smashed their way into the great hall during the Halloween feast but that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

"oh, no no no! You can't die yet, I haven't had my fun so no dying until I'm satisfied."

Boom! Bang! Splat!

"Oh damn it to hell, I got a little over-zealous on that last one. Oh well, at least there's you two left."

The two trolls in question weren't in the best of states, one was in the foetal position and sucking its thumb while the other was trying to break free of the magical chains that bound it so it could commit suicide by braining itself against the castle wall.

The problem was that there was someone that was getting a rather great deal of pleasure out of tormenting them, this person was stood in the middle of the room casting magic so powerful that Dumbledore would look like a candle next to the sun in comparison.

Harry Potter stood there, his waist length hair blown back from the force of magic that he was launching at the trolls, all without a wand of course, and every eye in the hall was riveted on him.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy whispered to his two companions. "If I ever do anything to annoy Potter, kill me. It will be a lot less painful than what he'd do." Crabbe and Goyle just nodded dumbly, their eyes wide at the display of abject sadism before them.

Underneath a certain turban, the face of the dark lord Voldemort shuddered and wondered if he should choose a new career. He'd heard there were vacancies in Japan, that was as far from Hogwarts as he could get, not that he was trying to escape anything but-

Boom! Crash! Clang!

-okay maybe he was but that wasn't the problem right now, the problem was escaping without being noticed by that sadist!

* * *

(P.S. a what if story where harry is sent to another character instead of the gorgon sister from chapter 2. This time harry is cared by the Gremory Clan Specifically Akeno Himejima the sadist queen piece from the light novel/anime series "Highschool Dxd" - roughstar333)


	258. Another Origin: The LoveCraft Family

**Another Origin: The LoveCraft Family **by keeper of all lore

Az was simply wandering when he felt as if the world was crying over the loss of the hope of one of its loved ones. not many knew that the world was both alive and a caring entity as it always sought to care for its children. He then went to the source of the cry and found a baby in the ruin of a house that he could tell was attacked. he could tell the baby was shouldering a great destiny and that and for the most part he would be alone to bear it. Above all he was a father and he would never accept his children having to be alone in this world and that alone made his children better than what they would have become if they were alone. He took the child from the wreckage and promised on his duty that he would be ready and even more would prove that his children would not need to be feared and reviled.

Harry was a happy child if a bit weird as he would be any child if they were raised by eldritch abominations with his father figure being azazoth (known by his other children as the blind idiot god) and his older siblings were great old ones and outer gods. His sisters were all really strong and could alter the world in many ways though they all had their flaws that were obvious. Nyarlathotep was his eldest sister who while kind and smart was prone to pranks and insults with touches of manipulating her targets into fulfilling her wishes which made sense since the was the outer god of chaos and manipulation. Cthugha-nee chan was beautiful, strong, and very loving but she also is a pyromaniac with fits of rivalry with nyarl-nee chan which was fine as she was the lord of the fire vampires also known as the living flame. Cthulhu nee-chan was so beautiful it made his head ache every time he saw her and her sleeping face was so beautiful at times he wanted to monopolize it so no one else would see it but when she was awake she was incredibly religious which made sense as she was the priestess of the family and the embodiment of madness. Shub niggurath was the one who was the mother of the family but she had experience as she has a thousand children even if they were all black goats and she was considered promiscuous as she occasionally brought those who interested her to her home for "fun time" even though most people don't really last the entire time with her which honestly annoys her to no end. Yog sothoth was the uncle who visited occasionally to see his nephew but the surprising thing was that his hounds all seemed to like him so much a few would stay with me to play and every time he came over the dogs would switch out to spend time with their friend so much that uncle was kinda jealous of him. the other children of his family all loved him to the point that they sometimes fought for his time to spend with them and that was stopped when father az taught him how to summon them through a blood sacrifice with a knife made from a hound's tooth which allowed him to summon them through time and space. It was on my 11th birthday when everything changed and I would have to rejoin the normal world.

The trip through diagon alley was interesting as it started at gringrotts where Harry met the first non-human and non eldritch species known as goblins. They were both scared and in awe of him and when he could ask in private why they treated me differently there answer was both understandable and unique, "the reason you are treated with respect is that you have met those that live within the seams of the universe and not only are sane but they call you family. They are known for being capricious and dangerous not due to violence but due to their very presence causes their very existance to unravel the minds of all mortal beings before them. You are indeed special if they favor you with no reservations."

His obtaining his supplies were easy even though he didn't really like having to wear robes as he had gotten to wearing similar styles to his nee-chans but he could wear them with little fuss as his siblings all wore a variety of clothes with nyarl-chan wearing a gothic lolita style dress with cthulhu wearing a priestess style dress during her rituals. He even asked if he could bring his pet dog to hogwarts and though no-one ever asked it was deemed alright as a dog was not a dangerous animal in their eyes so it was safe (sadly they didn't realize that he was asking to bring a hound of Tindalos to hogwarts which might cause some head pain to the students). His wand was the hardest thing to do as every wand rejected him and even the last wand he was brought was rejected even to the point it exploded into fragments. He however had asked his family after learning from them about wizarding culture if he could have a few catalysts for a possible wand. He was given more then he though possible as his entire family gave him a portion of their existances in the form of: the skin of azazoth, the blood of nyarlathotep, the hair of cthugha, a fragment of the horn of shub niggurath, and the grandest part, the umbilical cord of cthulhu from her children dagon and hydra. The wand itself was carved from the tree that was blessed by Pan in greece. The wand itself was the first and only of its kind as it was formed from the materials of those of the mythos and its powers allowed one to commune with those who existed beyond normal perception of the universe. He then went back home to spend his last few days with his family before going to hogwarts.

It was the sorting and it was harry's turn as he stepped toward the talking hat. It was barely on his head when it let out a bloodcurdling howl," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get my off this guy I can't stand being in his head! The madness is coming and it can't be stopped! Please erase these memories before it is too late for me!" The hat somehow forced itself off Harry's head and Dumbledore taking advantage of this odd moment had him put in Gryffindor. The inhabitants of the hall were all surprised but those with good hearing could hear the mumblings of the hat saying,"eldritch ones, outer gods, and origin of all things" only the muggleborns knew what he was saying and they all paled when they heard his words.

It was Halloween and everyone was in the great hall when they heard a howl of pain and the barking of a pack of dogs like they were hunting prey. They then all saw a troll crash into the great hall in what appeared to be a state of panic and no a moment later a pack of spectral and skeletal hounds all came through walls, floors, and ceilings all after the troll. The dogs were followed by Harry who was holding a red pistol who shot the troll in the knees with what appeared to be flaming bullets. The hounds took advantage of its wounds and jumped on it biting it with jaws that easily pierced its skin and tore its body to pieces. The troll was soon dead and its carcass was being dragged by the dogs through the walls toward the forbidden forest and harry was rubbing the back of head and said," sorry about that. the troll just appeared from behind a corner and in my surprise I summoned my uncles hounds to take care of it. Uncle yog will be surprised when the hounds of tindalos wont need to be fed today or tomorrow." the muggleborns all paled at the mention of yog bringing the gaps to yog sothoth, outer god of time and space, and the hounds of tindalos, the spectral hounds that chase time travellers. This kid was related to the lovecraftian mythos and that made them very afraid for their sanity.

* * *

(P.S. another what if story in which harry is being sent to another person to be taken cared of. This time it is an AU-verse of the lovecraft mythos with some images from the devil maker tokyo mobile card game images - roughstar333)


	259. Another Origin: The Gynoid Mother

Another Origin: The Gynoid Mother by Lupine Horror

When Petunia found her nephew on the front step she didn't know what she was going to do with the disgusting thing, there was no way that she was going to have it in the house and possible infecting her Dudders.

She saw two owls nearby and thought there might be a way to be rid of it without letting respectable people like her and her family know. She tied up the basket that the brat came in and tied said brat into the basket before forcing each of the owls to take the knotted string holding it all together. She tied a letter to the basket before telling the owls what she wanted.

"Here, you're freak owls so take this freak as far away from here as you can!"

The two owls looked at the woman for a moment before flapping their wings and taking flight. Petunia thought she'd handled that rather well, the freak wouldn't contaminate her nice, normal family and it would probably end up with freaks of its own kind so it would be raised their way. Little did she know how truly weird Harry's life was about to become.

* * *

The two owls were exhausted, they'd followed that crazy woman's orders and were now on the other side of the planet. What were they supposed to do with their package now? The two of them caught sight of an absolutely huge tree that looked like it would be a good place to rest their weary wings and they went to settle on it, their grip on the package relaxing slightly in relief.

This wasn't a good idea as the basket, now free of its support, started falling to earth at quite a speed. The owls were alarmed, they'd never failed a delivery before and they dived after it. Hoping in their owl minds that the package should remain safe, they didn't notice the tree begin to glow until with a bright flash of light they were blinded and had top veer off course.

When they could see again, they couldn't find a trace of the package they'd been tasked to deliver. They thought about it for a moment, the horse woman had told them to take the package as far they could didn't she? Well they should just assume that the package had been collected so to speak and they could forget about it.

* * *

In another world there was a green haired girl with odd shaped ears walking across her school campus, kittens following behind her. Her master, Evangeline Mcdowell had been freed of the infernus scholasticus curse that had bound her to Mahora Academy and had decided that her first taste of freedom would be to travel the world. Chachamaru hadn't wanted to go, she wanted to stay and look after all of the kittens that congregated about her and Eva had told her to do as she wished. Eva had even gone as far as to say that she could use the cabin as a kitten hotel or something which had surprised the gynoid.

Chachamaru looked back at the trail of kittens that were following her and back towards the classroom she took lessons in, using her optics she zoomed in and saw her favourite teacher in his seat. Negi Springfield had come to teach at Mahora Academy a little over a year ago and the class had just graduated, Chachamaru would miss her classmates terribly as they all went on to fulfill their dreams.

Chachamaru had dreams of her own even though she was made of mechanical parts fuelled by magic, she dreamed of her own little family. She wanted to keep as many kittens as she could and possibly a child but that was impossible, a robot could not have children.

Walking past the world tree with these dreams in mind, she was instantly on guard as the tree lit up. The tree lit up every twenty-two years and wishes could be fulfilled by it but it wasn't due to light for another twenty-one years so this was most unusual. Her sensors registered something organic appearing within her vicinity, it was of body temperature and about the size of a baby.

Looking up she saw a basket falling through the air just in front of her. She reached out and caught it, looking into the basket she saw a child that was quivering with cold and she could see the fear in his eyes. She scanned the child and found he hadn't eaten for days and had been subjected to bad weather for over a week. Making a decision she held the basket in her arms and made her way to the cabin she called home.

* * *

Once in the cabin she set about putting saucers of milk on the floor for the kittens that had followed her, they lapped it up while she looked for something she could use as a substitute for a baby bottle. Looking around she found a funnel and cling film. She put the cling film inside the funnel and made a small hole in it before putting her finger over the bottom hole of the funnel and filling it with milk.

"Watcha got there little sis?" A voice called out.

Turning her head, Chachamaru saw her master's original companion. Chachazero was a puppet that held a great resemblance to Chachamaru and was the design that she had been based off.

"A baby fell out of the sky when I was going past the world tree. I am going to adopt him." She told the doll in a monotone.

She expected the doll to respond with the idea of killing the boy, that was what the doll was obsessed with after all, blood and gore. She hadn't been expecting the reaction she did received.

"Ya mean, ya mean I'm going to be an auntie!" The doll squealed excitedly.

Chachamaru paused in what she was doing and tilted her head to one side, it seemed that the macabre doll could actually think about something other than killing. That Chachazero considered Chachamaru her younger sister wasn't something new but Chachamaru wondered about the consequences of having that psychotic doll for an aunt.

"Yes, I guess you are." She said.

"Can I see him? Can I see him, Please?" Chachamaru decided that the sooner the boy got to know the doll then the sooner they could get it over with and placed the puppet on her shoulder while she finished filling the funnel before returning to the front room where she had left the child.

The boy turned intense green eyes onto the two of them as they walked in and Chachamaru sat her puppet counterpart down next to him as she put the funnel next to his mouth. The boy seemed to understand what was going on as he drank all of the milk that was in it quite quickly prompting the gynoid to return to the kitchen for more.

As the larger Chacha was gone, Zero decided to introduce herself to the kid that shared her eye colour.

"Yo kid! I'm gonna be your auntie Zero! I like blood, killing, knives, gore, murder, assault and grievous bodily harm. How about you?"

The small child only seemed to pick up on one part of what she'd said.

"Aun'ie?" He asked in that voice all young children use as he reached out to the doll with his finger which Chachazero also reached out to and they soon held one of each others hands, it was a rather cute picture if you forgot that the doll in question enjoyed killing far too much to be considered normal.

Chachamaru returned to the room to see Chachazero trying to coach the baby into saying her name, he got close with 'chacha'ero', but it seemed the zed sound was beyond him right now. Looking down at the letter in her hand, Chachamaru read it again and had to wonder what sort of people would do this.

To whoever gets the brat.

His name is Harry and his birthday is July 31st.

We don't want my good for nothing nephew even if his parents are dead.

He's a freak and belongs with freaks so he's your problem now.

* * *

Evangeline looked at the cottage that she hadn't seen in two years. She'd made good on her word and traveled all over the world in the last twenty four months but now she was back and wondering how many cats Chachamaru had actually managed to acquire. What Eva hadn't been expected was for a large knife to fly out of an open window and miss her face by inches, this was followed by the loud crack of a rifle.

Eva looked at the knife, it was the type of thing Chachazero favored but without someone around to provide mana she shouldn't have the power to even walk let alone wield a weapon. She heard the door open and was surprised to see a small human child run out of the door.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Sorry miss, I almost hit you with one of auntie Zero's knives, I'm sorry!" Eva just blinked again, not quite sure what to make of the kid and did he just say auntie Zero? She followed the boy as he collected the over-sized kitchen utensil and ran back indoors.

Looking around the room, she found it neat and tidy as Chachamaru always left it. Listening she could hear Chachazero's mad cackling coming from upstairs along with the sound of blade clashing against blade and the occasional sharp crack of gunfire.

She found Chachamaru in the kitchen, busily working on what she assumed to be supper. The green haired gynoid seemed quite happy and she was actually humming a tune! That was something that she hadn't heard her do before.

"Well hello there Chachamaru, mind filling me in on what's happened since I've been away?" Chachamaru looked up sharply and saw Eva in the doorway wearing an amused expression.

"Ah, I take it you met Harry then." She said and when Eva heard the happiness in her voice, it wasn't the monotone that she remembered the gynoid speak with.

"Yes I did. May I ask who Harry is? Did Bouya actually get around to getting laid?" Eva chuckled at that, that was almost as unlikely as Chachamaru having a kid.

"No, he's my son." Eva's face froze as she heard this before her eyes rolled back in head and she fainted.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Soon after I left, the world tree goes crazy and a kid falls out of the sky into your arms. You adopt the kid and Chachazero likes him and is teaching him to use swords?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"That is the general idea of it, yes." Eva slowly developed a grin, a grin that turned into a fully fledged smirk as an idea hit her.

"What are you thinking?" Chachamaru asked her.

Eva looked up at her servant's face and answered. "Well you said you adopted him right?" Chachamaru nodded slowly. "Well then, if he's your son then that means I'm an aunt or something like that too right? And what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't teach him a little something as he grows?"

That was the start of what would become Harry's magical learning. He learned fast and seemed to have an aptitude for anything that she cared to teach him. It was only when Jack Rakan met the boy that things really began to get out of control. Eva could have handled that, an idiot was best taken care off with a good ass-kicking, it was when Albireo Imma met the boy that Eva began to curse. It turned out that between the two of them, Rakan and Imma had managed to get Harry to call her Grandma Kitty.

It should be noted that Harry was the only one that ever actually managed to get away with calling her that and when Negi and Asuna heard about it they received a thrashing that left even them in hospital for over a month.

* * *

"You take care of him, you hear?" Eva called to the doll sat on Harry's shoulder. He was eleven and between Hakase, Negi and Evangeline they'd managed to find out where Harry had originally come from. They all decided that Harry should have a chance to learn about his original world and as it so happened there was a school there that would teach him, a school that his birth parents had went to.

She really didn't know what to think of the boy before her but she did know he was a mommy's boy, that said mommy was a gynoid that could take on an army and win was beside the point. Harry as a child had been fascinated with Chachamaru's hair and had often curled his hands into it so it wasn't such a surprise when he asked Hakase whether there was a way to change his hair follicles so he'd have green hair to match his mother's.

That Hakase had instantly went into research mode was to be expected and that she had gotten results had also been expected. There was an accident where Harry had lost an eye but she soon pulled through and made an electronic eye to replace it, green to match his mother's of course.

Harry approached the world tree where a ritual circle was set up to take him to his home dimension and he had the knowledge to make one that would bring him back home, Negi was working on a spell that would link the two worlds and make transport easier but this was the best they could do right now.

"Goodbye everyone!" Harry called as he, and Chachazero sat on his shoulder, waved to everyone who'd come to see him off.

* * *

"Harry Karakuri" Mcgonagall called out for the sorting and a green-haired child that had been drawing a lot of attention stepped forwards. She caught a look at his eyes, one of them Lily's and the other something else, before the hat slid over his head.

The hat started laughing much to the surprise of everyone in the hall and no one knew why besides the young boy sat underneath it.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called a midst the gales of laughter and Harry made his way over to the blue and bronze table.

* * *

The boy was a genius, he knew so much magical theory that he often asked questions of the professors that they couldn't answer. His practical skills were also superb, potions included, and no one could work out the reason Harry Potter, now Karakuri, was like this.

The doll that sat on his shoulder did get some odd remarks but everyone found it really creepy, as if they expected it to start talking or killing or something and conversations around him soon died down.

* * *

Up in the Headmaster's office, Albus asked the hat for more information about his precious weap-, I mean, the curious young child. The hat looked between the headmaster and the four heads of houses in attendance before looking back to the headmaster.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Albus sighed in relief. "I just need to know what I can do to help a poor young boy avoid a dark path in his fut-" He was cut off by the hat's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mcgonagall asked rather stiffly.

"Oh boy, I needed that." The hat said. "Albus, don't even try it. That eleven year old knows far more dark magic than a dozen dark lords could ever know. Telling him to avoid a dark path is like telling the sea not to be salty. He's not evil, just don't ever cross him."

The five people in the office looked at each other in consternation, Harry Potter was an expert on dark magic at the tender age of eleven?

* * *

It was Halloween and apparently a troll was loose in the castle. Dumbledore stood up to give the stupid command that students should wander the corridors to return to their common rooms but he didn't get the chance as said troll soon bashed through the doors following the terrified Quirrel. The entire hall started panicking as the troll roared only to be silenced by one loud noise.

BANG!

The hall stopped and turned to see Harry Potter with a huge gun in his hands that he'd just used to fire at the troll. The gun was large, very large, it was a fair bit longer than he was tall and, as a smart muggle-born, Hermione Granger asked the most pertinent and appropriate question for the setting.

"Where were you keeping that?"

-Or perhaps not. Harry unloaded two more bullets into the troll which reduced it to a fine mist and left large craters in the wall behind it. It was at this point that Dumbledore asked a question himself.

"Mr. Potter, where did you get a gun like that from?"

It wasn't Harry that answered, it was the doll that sat on his shoulder.

"I told you that your mother had bad taste in birthday presents! You should have used something else, that troll died too quickly for my tastes." Harry tilted his head to one side as he looked at where the troll had been.

"Auntie Zero, you gave me a collection of knives, medieval torture devices and a ritualistically sacrificed puppy last year, what makes you an expert on giving birthday gifts?" Everyone couldn't take their eyes of the two as they had a rather morbid conversation.

"Yeah, and what did Eva get you, huh?"

"Grandma Kitty got me my focus ring." Harry replied and the doll face-palmed.

"Only you could call the Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferatu, the eternal queen of ice, Grandma Kitty and get away with it."

It was at this point that everyone gave up subtly trying to edge away from the boy and turned tail to flee.

"Why did they run like that I wonder? it happens all the time." Harry asked.

* * *

(P.S. another what if story where instead of the gorgon sisters , Harry is taken cared by other people. This omake has Harry being raised by Chachamaru the Gynoid and the other cast members such as Evangeline from "Negima". - roughstar333)


	260. Another Origin: A Siren's Child

Another Origin: A Siren's Child by Lupine Horror

San was rather sad, Tsukune and his friends hadn't visited in a while and she missed them quite a bit. They certainly brought new life to miss Marin's inn, not that it was as quiet now as it used to be but it had actually felt like she had a family when they were here.

She let the evening light wash over her as she looked across the water from where she sat, it was extremely peaceful. She wondered if a gentle song wouldn't hurt, miss Marin was in her room getting ready for the night and there wasn't really anyone else about the place so why not? she thought.

Looking about herself, San made sure that there was no one about before her form began to shift and a pair of beautiful white wings emerged from her back as she let herself get lost in her own song, a song that was both happy and sad, a song of family and belonging, a song for the future.

Unknown to her, that song would be answered.

* * *

On the other side of the world at the same time a baby was being placed on the doorstep of number four privet drive. In other circumstances this would lead to, as one headmaster put it, 'ten dark and difficult years' but there was something different here, something that so many other Harrys in so many other worlds never had, it was a song.

As the last of the wizards disappeared from Little Whinging in Surrey, a faint melody could be heard in the air around the child. The song was both beautiful and depressing, uplifting and disheartening but even if someone was there to hear it the source of the sound would never be apparent. A gentle breeze, smelling of the ocean, wafted by and in a moment the baby had disappeared from England and wouldn't be seen in that country for another ten years.

* * *

Opening her eyes after she had finished her song, San let her wings disappear into her back and turned to re-enter the inn only to stop. There, in front of her, stood miss Marin with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"That was beautiful San. I may not be able to decipher what you meant by it but know that you are always welcome here, this place is yours as well as mine and we will make this little inn great together."

San smiled and wrote a note for her on her drawing pad, [Thank you miss Marin, I like it here too]. San was a siren and a powerful one at that. She had to avoid speaking as much as possible because of the power in her voice. A side effect of having such power over sound also made her very sensitive to sound herself and it was the faintest of noises that made her pause.

Marin noticed it and saw San looking around for something though what it was, she didn't know. She too began to look for whatever it was that had caught San's attention and it wasn't until the two of them went down to the beach that they found it. There was a basket left there and Marin thought that a tourist had simply dumped their rubbish or she would have if not for San's alarmed expression. The siren ran to the basket before it was washed out to sea and pulled a bundle out of the basket and a letter along with it.

Catching up to San, Marin realised that the bundle was in fact a baby. The baby looked rather comfortable in San's arms so Marin reached for the letter which she opened and Began to read.

James and Lily are dead and Harry here is all that remains.

His birthday is July 31st.

Take him into your home as he has nowhere else to go.

"Oh, the poor thing." Marin said. English was taught as standard in Japanese schools and, while not an expert at the language, she could understand what the letter was telling her. San made an indication for the letter, more of a note than anything and Marin handed it over.

San bowed her head, her fringe covering her features and Marin noticed her grip tighten on the note and the boy in her arms. She looked up at Marin and she didn't need speech to express her thoughts right now.

"Very well San, he'll be a part of our family." Marin paused for a moment. "Actually, a part of your family. You're perhaps the most responsible teen that I know and I can already see you will care for him. Besides, I don't mind being a grandma."

If it wasn't for the sleeping child in her arms San would have thrown her arms around Marin there and then and hugged the living daylights out of her. She settled for smiling brightly and rushing back to the inn to see what she could gather together for her new child.

Marin smiled, San had been looking a little down ever since the kids from Yokai Academy had left and this was certainly putting a smile on her face as well as Marin's. She had no doubt that after being orphaned, San would raise the little boy, Harry, with all the care she could.

* * *

Time passed as time tends to and the inn's business really boomed. They had more than enough money for everything they needed and a little on the side for rainy days. Harry was now four years old and he was learning everything Marin and San could teach him in preparation for his early school days. He was actually rather good at reading and writing, something that had come from necessity seeing how San couldn't speak freely and he was advancing quickly in other subjects as well.

Right now the two of them, San and Harry, were in the kitchen making sandwiches. They were thinking on going out on a picnic with Marin seeing as how the weather was nice and it wasn't tourist season right now meaning work was a little slower than it was at other times of the year. San cut the sandwiches in half diagonally with a sharp knife which she set to one side as she went to get cling-film. This wasn't exactly the smartest move to make when there is a curious four year old around.

She came back to see that Harry had somehow gotten hold of the knife and she rushed to take it off of him, she ripped and fell towards him. Harry's cries brought Marin into the room to find both San and Harry had managed to cut themselves quite deeply and were covered in each others blood.

Bustling about as quick as she could, Marin soon had them both wiped down and bandaged up before she asked what had happened. They were all relieved that the injuries were as minor as they were because it could have been far worse. The problem though was that Harry's human blood had now mixed with that of a yokai, he was the third person that this had ever happened to and neither San nor Marin yet knew what the consequences would be.

* * *

It was about two weeks later that San and Marin noticed that something had changed about Harry. For one, his injuries had healed far faster than should really be possible for a human and his movements seemed to be a little more graceful. Before Harry had been rather fond of the wind especially the gentle breezes but now he seemed to really come alive in them as if he was almost flying.

It was about another week after that when Marin began to notice the rather hypnotic and soothing qualities in Harry's voice, she had been almost falling asleep when he'd been singing to himself and Marin was rather worried about what was going on. Marin spoke with San and the two of them decided to contact the headmaster of Yokai Academy, Mikogami, and see what he could tell them about what was going on.

* * *

Mikogami actually came to visit them himself, he had been rather intrigued by what he'd been told and had already formulated a theory about what had happened. The one anomaly was how easy the transition was being and if he could work that out then he may be able to give them a complete answer.

He greeted his former student and her human friend before asking about the boy. He was led to the beach around the side of the inn and there he found the boy in question. Harry was sat with his eyes closed and his hair blown back by the breeze, his hair reached his mid-back but he wanted to grow it out. What Mikogami noticed was that his black hair now had a pronounced blue tint to it. Now, a number of yokai had odd coloured hair but it was often passed off as dye when they went to the human world but Mikogami knew that no dye had been used here, it was part of the proof for his conclusion.

* * *

Several hours later, Mikogami was actually rather confused. Like Tsukune Aono before him and Hokuto Kaneshiro before him, the yokai blood that now flowed through him was altering him to be more like the yokai that the blood had come from. This was not what was causing him confusion, what was confusing him was how easy and gentle the process was. When Tsukune Aono began to change he had had periods where he degenerated into a ghoul with only the most primal of instincts directing him and there had been a time when Hokuto almost never left the infirmary but Harry seemed to simply improve in health as time went by with no negative side effects, it was these side effects that usually killed the human that took in yokai blood and Harry would now be counted as the third successful conversion.

There was also the strange energy that Mikogami had found in him. That energy had been there when he'd been human and it most definitely wasn't the usual energy that all yokai possess, he could actual track the yoki as it mingled with this alternate energy that flowed as freely as a witch's did. That wasn't something he'd encountered before but would certainly help in explaining why the transition was so smooth or it would if it wasn't for the experiment that Mikogami had tried.

He'd extracted a small amount of this unusual energy and mixed it with yoki but the two had completely rejected each other, perhaps the fact that Harry viewed San as family meant that his energy also followed that logic, perhaps this energy was sentient itself or at least responded to its host's will and desire.

He left the boy at the beach and told the two women what was happening, they were surprised that humans could turn into yokai but when they were told that Harry was only the third successful conversion ever it made sense that the world wasn't composed of yokai instead of humans.

"There is also a strange energy within him that is different to the yoki that all yokai have. It is similar in nature to a witch's yoki but what it actually is, I couldn't say. I don't know how this will affect him but it looks like the yoki that he's gained from your blood and this other energy are mixing well and will soon flow freely with each other. There isn't really any more that I can say about it."

Marin and San thanked Mikogami for coming and explaining what had happened and asked if he wouldn't stay for a while. He agreed to stay for dinner at least before departing back to school, Yokai Academy was a rather high maintenance institution what with the number of fights that break out and he didn't like to leave it alone for too long if he can help it.

* * *

More time passed and Harry's skill in reading and writing shot up faster than any others, this was once again because of necessity rather than choice. It was about a year after the incident when Harry's voice began to get as powerful as San's and he had started to emulating her by writing things down instead of speaking aloud, you could often see the two of them sat side by side and writing to each other at speeds that others couldn't follow. Marin thought it a rather cute sight, especially when the two got so into their written conversations that they fell asleep next to each other with Harry cuddled into his mother's side. Marin took pictures of this and unless you knew how old San was you'd assume she was his sister as she was still as petite as she'd ever been, she didn't look like she'd aged a day since Marin had first seen her.

Harry had really taken to applying himself in his classes and he was rather exceptional at languages, when he'd heard about the English written note that had been with him when he'd been found he'd been determined to learn that language at the very least and now he was also looking into learning French and German.

* * *

Mikogami came back several times and once when Harry's hair blew backwards he caught sight of the scar on his forehead, as fresh as the last time he'd seen it. Mikogami had thought that it had been an injury that he'd gotten either in the knife incident or since but it should have closed by now. He asked if he could take a look at it and found it to be some kind of parasite which he removed as soon as he could.

Whereas most people were creeped out by Mikogami's priest like visage and glowing eyes, when he wasn't laughing sinisterly or maniacally, Harry simply accepted it as part of him and wasn't perturbed at all. He had been told that when he was old enough then he would have a place at Yokai Academy should he wish to attend. He didn't really need to as what most divided Yokai Academy from human schools was that it taught yokai how to blend in amongst humans, which Harry didn't need seeing how he had Marin around all the time and he actually lived within the human world. The fact that he lived in an inn made that even more superfluous as he interacted with humans on a daily basis.

* * *

The letter when he turned eleven was a big surprise and Harry wondered if there was some sort of secret community of witches or something but when he had asked Mikogami about it, who had promptly investigated, he'd found that unlike auntie Yukari and auntie Ruby, who used yoki when they used magic, these people were actually fully human and not the borderline beings that witches were considered. They also used a magic core which used a form of energy completely different to yoki and finally completed Mikogami's theory about how easily Harry had shifted from human to siren, the boy was essentially identical to a siren except for the magic energy that still flowed with his yoki that defined him as a wizard.

It was eventually decided that Harry would go to this Hogwarts place to learn as much as he could, he was an avid bookworm, but Yukari and Ruby made him promise to bring back as many books as possible, especially magic theory, so they could compare and perhaps find something useful in amongst it all.

* * *

At platform nine and three-quarters, people took notice of the two Japanese females who were saying goodbye to the english boy. One thing that caught people's attention was the fact that the boy in question had hair with a heavy blue tint to it, a blue that was the same as the younger Japanese girl, she couldn't have been more than fourteen, and add to the fact that they communicated by writing on these sketch pads that they carried made for quite an odd sight.

The fact that what looked like some kind of satanic priest and a weird bus driver were also there simply served to make the entire thing more bizarre, not that any of the people in question minded really but it was offending the purebloods' sensibilities even more than regular muggleborns did.

* * *

On the train itself, Su Li soon found herself with an interesting first friend. She'd been rather shy at first because magical Britain wasn't too fond of foreigners and her English still needed a bit of work, but here she'd found someone who knew her home language even if he couldn't speak aloud. It was a comfort to her to read his responses in Japanese, and rather neat handwriting it was too.

"I'm sorry but I've asked so many questions and I forgot to ask your name. I'm Su Li, may I ask what your name is?"

She read the sign [My name is Harry Otonashi, It's a pleasure to meet you.] She smiled at him, perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

"Harry Otonashi" Mcgonagall called out during the sorting and the blue-haired boy that had gotten some rather odd looks from the ghosts earlier stepped forward to don the sorting hat.

_'Oh, what's this? I haven't ever sorted a yokai before and most certainly not a siren like yourself. You have courage but you learned your lesson and you are far from reckless now, you are loyal to friends but see no particular need to actively seek friendship, as a yokai you must be cunning enough to hide amongst humans but it is your love of books and the written word that overshadows it all'_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Harry went off to join Su at the appropriate table.

* * *

There were several incidents over the years that no one ever got the proper story about although there were rumours, rumours such as the one where Harry Otonashi befriended the troll that broke into the castle during Halloween in 91 or the destruction of a number of rooms past the forbidden third floor corridor, there were experts talking about resonating harmonics and destructive vibrations but it all boiled down to someone singing at something until it breaks and that was impossible, wasn't it?

On Halloween of 1992 there had been an attack on Filch's cat that set the tone for the rest of the year until a diary turned up on the floor of the great hall one morning that had several razor sharp feathers embedded in it and was leaking thick black ink like blood.

1993 saw rise to the dementors although they seemed to be completely at ease around one Harry Otonashi who was also at ease around them. At the end of that year, Peter Pettigrew was found to be alive and Sirius Black found innocent. One odd thing to note was that Pettigrew was muttering about such beautiful singing with a hazy look in his eyes before his gaze would sharpen and he'd start whimpering about the 'bad pointy feathers', no one knew what he was talking about.

In 1994 the Triwizard Tournament returned with two big surprises, the first being the quiet student Harry Otonashi becoming the fourth participant and the second being that said student was actually Harry Potter! Sirius Black tried to convince the boy to come and live with him, the boy's godfather but Harry refused. Black grew angry saying he had every right to raise his best friend's kid and Harry replied that that statement proved otherwise, he'd said best friend's child rather than godson or anything else, he saw him as nothing more than the legacy of a lost brother and he wouldn't pander to the childish man's whims.

During the first task, the dragon had simply given Harry the egg and in the second, the merfolk willingly brought up his hostage, Su Li, his best friend. It was during the third task that things got weird. The maze collapsed to show who'd reached the middle only for the cup to be missing along with Harry. A few minutes later and the boy appeared but he didn't come alone, a resurrected voldemort and his death eaters also got dragged into portkeying back somehow.

That was when the wizarding world discovered just how different Harry Otonashi was from Harry Potter, the family and friends that had come to see Harry participate jumped out of the stands to assist him. One woman's hair switched from pink to silver and all could feel the power she held, another blue haired woman sprouted wings, tail and claws while another's hands became claws formed of ice. One woman in a corset and long skirt suddenly sprouted black wings from her back and another started wacking the death eaters with conjured wash basins while the only male to come pulled a weird chain off his arm and turned into some dark creature that tore into the death eaters like nothing else.

Everyone's attention however was riveted on two individuals that were facing off against voldemort himself, one was Harry and the other was the one he called mother, San Otonashi. The pair of them had sprouted beautiful angelic wings from their backs and were singing in harmony with each other, voldemort's body was disintegrating as they sang and after that the song began to target his soul so he would never rise again. When it was all over, Harry turned to San.

"I think I want to finish my education at Yokai Academy mother, I'll be old enough after this year as well." And that was the first time that anyone had heard Harry's voice apart from San, the only other siren he knew.

* * *

The next year at Hogwarts showed that Harry had been as good as his word and he had left Hogwarts, what hadn't been expected was that another student had also left. That year at Yokai Academy, the yokai there would meet their first human witch, Su Li, Harry Otonashi's best friend.

* * *

(P.S. well I'll be damned a complete one-shot of a what if scenario with San from the "Rosario to Vampire" manga /anime franchise instead of the gorgon sisters taking care of Harry, complete with the Hogwarts adventures and its consequences - roughstar333)


	261. Another Origin : An Overlord's Teaching

Another Origin : An Overlord's Teaching by I'mThe12Docotor

Gnarl watched as the Overload returned from dealing with that once elf emperor. He tried to stop him from going to his bed chambers as his mistresses found something of interest while he was out.

The Overload however ignored his adviser's warnings and went right to the bed chambers. There he found Keilda, Juno, and Fay standing near the entrance. In Dark Fay's hands a wicker basket, inside the wicked wicker was a small sleeping human child. Now the Overload may be a dominating tyrant of all the land, but with three women set on an idea he knows enough not to try and stop it.

-(::)-

Hariskal, or Har for short was learning how to control the minions. He had a weaker version of the Overload's gauntlet and was sent out to gather life force. The seal and sheep clubbing, went off with out a hitch, the fire bugs and salamanders died easily too, even spider hunting was getting done.

Until a bird with a letter came to him, now he would have done as Fay tells him to do and have a low brown open it near a blue, but the bird made a red's day by getting in fire range. Well if it's important a new bird will be sent.

The bird did make it to him, but he ignored it as it was torture time and he got to use the tools. He did make it to the letter right before he left for the next day. Opening it up he felt a pull right at his navel, the world whipped wildly and he fell in to a brightly lit room.

It turns out the headmaster of a school kidnapped him so they could teach him magic. As he had no way home Har went along with there plan.

The next day in a hall full of children they put a hat on his head. For some reason the hat whimpered Slytherrin before taking something resembling the fetal position.

-(::)-

It was now October and Har was no closer home then September. He was going towards the feast when he saw a troll head in to the girls bathroom. He hadn't had a good fight in a while so he charged in battle ax swinging through the air. The troll lost its arm and then the body turned to ash as an overcharged fire ball hit it in the face. As the girl who thought he saved her on purposes thanked him, he stared at the glowing light orbs were troll once lay.

He was not imprisoned, no he was free he had a whole world to dominate or destroy as he wished.

-(::)-

The rest of the first year went quickly, and Har stole the Sorcerer's stone the moment he heard of it, he also got a invisibility cloak.

The summer Har spent scouting the 'Muggel' world. He also used a large amount of his fortune setting up a tower of evil, and getting parts.

Year two Har finally got a hive that worked and started some browns to create gateways for him and the minions. The greens had a hard time when the Basilisk was crawling through the pipes but with the element of surprise it was over in short order.

That summer Har used his magic and minions to start the Muggel world to anarchy.

Year three was forgettable as nothing really happened.

That summer the Muggel world fell as his army charged with giant spiders, wolves and minions.

Year four their was less Muggel born children in the school none in the new year and some of the later years missing a noteworthy exception was his first mistress Hermione.

The tri-wizard tournament had interesting results. Task one he zapped and bashed the poor dragon in to giving up the egg. Task two delegated to some blues. In task three Har made it through the maze and once he was dragged to the graveyard he just summoned a shit-load of minions and killed all of the Death Eaters.

Following this his army attacked the wizards. And while not an easy victory it was a victory all the same.

* * *

(P.S. An One-shot in which Harry is this time, is raised by the "Overlord" from the "Overlord 2" videogame - roughstar333)


	262. Another Origin: The Silent Necromancer

Another Origin: The Silent Necromancer by Lupine Horror

Harry looked at the house that he'd grown up in for the past six years.

When he had been fifteen months old his parents, James and Lily Potter, had been attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting and had not been there when the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked. The result of that night was such that Harry received a scar on his forehead and his twin brother, elder by mere minutes, had received a rather bad gash across his chest that had bled profusely.

Later, when Dumbledore and the others had arrived, no one paid much attention to the small cut that adorned Harry's forehead but the large x-shaped wound on Alex's chest. It seemed that dark magic had infected the injury and it would never heal. That was the night that Alex Potter was declared the boy-who-lived.

* * *

Over the next few years there was a shift within the Potter household, nothing immediately obvious but there all the same. The newspapers and journalists ate up all of the hype around Alex and slowly but surely, Harry was forgotten. Neither James nor Lily were malicious about it but their attention had all been focused towards their first-born son.

The years went by and Harry became slowly disassociated with the rest of his family, even his godfather Sirius Black and his parents' close friend, the werewolf Remus Lupin, began to slowly forget him. Harry sought refuge in books and with a keen mind he picked up basic language skills pretty easily, math too wasn't too difficult and he persevered so that, when the time came, he could prove that he belonged but it was not to be.

Here, on his sixth birthday, he had been finally forgotten completely. The cake that held pride of place in the kitchen only bore one name, Alex. Harry didn't hate his family, no, but that didn't mean that he wasn't depressed by it all. He'd decided that if he was to be forgotten like this then he would be better off leaving so he could find somewhere to belong, somewhere he wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

He stumbled out of the house with a backpack on, it had been enchanted to be much larger on the inside than the outside and he'd filled it with all the books he possessed along with all the necessities that he might need. He had a number of potions, bandages and other medical equipment along with his own potions brewing set in case he managed to get a hold of any useful ingredients while he found his own place in the world. He carried a large amount of food that would keep for a long time and fruit juice as well, water was in there too. Harry had also managed to acquire his mother's first wand before she'd had a new one crafted when she achieved her charms mastery, the wand seemed to feel rather comfortable to him and he took that as a good sign.

Stumbling down the street, Harry wondered where he should go. Gringotts was useless as they couldn't access their trust vaults until they turned eleven and Harry didn't have any friends as he'd avoided the social gatherings his parents went to over the years. There was no trace on his mother's wand so he could cast magic without worrying about being caught for underage sorcery, the problem was that while he had read about several spells he still hadn't had an opportunity to try any of them.

Harry's musings were cut short as he caught sight of someone rather odd. Standing at the entrance to a nearby park was a young-looking girl with blue eyes and silver hair, she was staring right at Harry and her blank expression gave nothing away. She was wearing a dark blue dress with light stripes down it overlaid with armour, it was quite an unusual sight.

Harry stared at her as she stared right back and the boy decided to break the stalemate.

"Is there something you needed miss?" He asked a little tentatively, he didn't speak often and his voice didn't get as much use as it really should. In reply the girl pulled out a notepad and wrote something down.

[My name is Eucliwood. May I know yours?] he read and Harry replied with his own name. For the briefest of moments Harry would swear that her brow had furrowed before returning to that blank expression she sported before.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, hoping that she would stop staring at him. She wrote something down again and Harry read the note again.

[You should be dead, you're not] Harry was a little confused now. "Why should I be dead?" he asked.

[I am a necromancer from the underworld. You were supposed to die along with Tom Riddle on Halloween 1981 yet neither of you did. I came to find out why] Harry's eyes widened considerably at that, Lily had made sure that there were several muggle books in the Potter library and the underworld had featured in some of the more religious and Fantasy ones.

"C-Can you tell why I'm not dead now?" He asked, he was honestly scared of the answer.

[No. I have figured out how Riddle lives but there seems to be no reason for you to live as well.] Harry paused at that, who was this Riddle person and why did meeting him mean she'd figured out how he still lived? When he asked her about it she wrote down her reply again.

[Riddle was he one who attacked you and he must have made soul anchors, one of them resides in your scar.]

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked her.

[Though you should have died, you have not. There is nothing to do about that. As for the soul anchor, it needs to be removed and destroyed before Riddle can die.]

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked, he didn't want Voldemort's soul sustaining itself off of him.

[Yes.] came the simple reply and before Harry could say anything else, the notepad and pen became a scythe in her hands with which she sliced through his head. Harry froze, sure that he'd met his end but as he kept standing there he realised that he was still in one piece. He tentatively felt his head to make sure that she hadn't actually cut through it and he was in fact in one piece, he was surprised to feel smooth skin where his scar had been not a moment ago.

Harry looked up at this Eucliwood and saw that she'd already written out a note on her notepad that had already reappeared. [That should take care of it. You should return to your family, I'm sure they miss you.]

Harry violently shook his head. "No, they don't, they've forgotten about me. It's my birthday today and they've only paid attention to my twin, I've faded from their minds. I was leaving to find my own place so I can belong but I don't know what to do."

[You are alone then, like me.] Harry nodded then he was hit by a brilliant idea.

"We could go together then neither of us would be alone" He smiled widely at his 'brilliant' idea.

[I can't, my powers are too dangerous. I can kill with just a word and everyone needs protecting from me] Harry shook his head again.

"I don't care, you are the first person to pay any attention to me so I'm going to look after you!" He said and Eucliwood was at a loss as to what to do. She could feel the magic in the boy so maybe he wouldn't be as badly affected as others would be and maybe she could actually get o be with someone who could end the monotony that she'd experienced ever since leaving the underworld.

[Do you truly wish for this?] She had to ask, she had to make sure.

"Yes. From now on you're my big sister Eu!" Eucliwood managed a small smile at that before writing a reply.

[Very well then. Let us go... Little brother] and with that the two of them departed together.

* * *

One thing that can be noted about family magic is that by its very definition is that it is all about family, if a family is united then it is stronger and if a family is divided then it is weaker. A valid tactic in the past was to set family members against each other to weaken them before wizards came in to kill them while their family magic was at its weakest. In the Potter family there magic was strong in all but one member, Harry. As he faded from the minds of his family so too did his ties with the family magic. As he accepted another as his family the final weak link broke and attached itself to this new person.

In the hall of records the file of Harry Potter vanished and another appeared at the same time, the record of Harry Hellscythe. It would be a year or more before Harry's wild and untamed black hair turned straight and silvery and a while longer before his eyes faded to a softer less intense green and, in the right light, they looked as blue as his sister's.

* * *

The two of the Hellscythes travelled all over the place, where there was problems with the deaths of others or simply wherever their whims took them. It was such that Harry's language skills improved dramatically and he was often the one who asked questions and spoke to people as necessary. This lasted until Harry was almost nine.

When he was nine, Harry began to notice that his body began to ache slightly whenever he spoke and people would become hypnotised by his voice. There was also the fact that when he described things, stuff around him would begin to re-enact what he was explaining. Harry was a Hellscythe now and Eucliwood's magic was strong, it had been putting pressure on Harry's weaker magic for almost three years now and his magic had been pushing back, growing stronger all the time and was only now beginning to show that strength.

Eu became worried about what was happening to her little brother and a trip to Naegleria Nebiros soon had him outfitted in armour similar to hers, Nene seemed to find Harry rather cute and suffocated him in her large breasts when she'd first seen him. She'd been surprised that Eucliwood had taken him in as a younger brother and a glint of mischief showed in her eyes.

It was when they went to leave that they found out what Nene had organised for Harry, a notepad and pen that transformed just as Eu's scythe did. Harry was very happy for this, he enjoyed helping and emulating his sister so that was always a positive in his books.

* * *

When Harry turned eleven he received a letter inviting him to learn magic at a school called Hogwarts. Harry hadn't wanted to go at first but Eucliwood told him that he might be able to find more soul anchors that Riddle had used to keep himself alive, that was enough to convince him and he agreed to do so but would leave if they managed to get rid of him.

When in Diagon Alley, they had gotten some odd looks but were mostly left alone. The goblins had been rather on edge when two such magically powerful beings walked into the bank and Ollivander also noticed it, they had more than one problem at the latter though.

"Mr Hellscythe, I'm sorry but I simply don't know if there exists a wand capable of chanelling your immense power through it. I doubt even the legendary elder wand would work for you without blowing up in your hand. I do however have an idea. I shall fetch for you several books on wandlore and magical theory. With these you may be able to channel your magic wandlessly to achieve the same task, it might be best to do it silently too and try to restrict as much of the magic as you can."

They agreed with the wand maker's advice and left with a few magic books that weren't part of the required reading for first years and weren't part of Hogwarts library, Eucliwood was curious whether reading these would allow her to bleed off some of her excess magic.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger found a rather odd boy reading a book she hadn't seen in Flourish and Blotts. She asked what it was about and received a reply written on a notepad. She was rather excited about the idea of wand lore and asked if she could read it, the boy's trunk had then opened, as if by its own accord, and a book floated out of it and across to her without the boy looking up from the book he was reading.

* * *

"Harry Hellscythe!" Mcgonagall called out which caused a murmur to run through the hall, what kind of a name was Hellscythe? They saw a silver haired boy wearing iron armour under his robes walk forward, his boots clanking against the floor. People leaned over to get a look at him as the sorting hat slipped over his eyes.

_'Oh ho! What do we have here then? Such a shame to be forgotten like that but you certainly seem glad of how things turned out. I can tell you that your mother and godfather both work here now and neither has shown any indication that they remember you even if you are the true boy-who-lived. I suppose that name now wouldn't mean anything to you and you would much prefer the title of necromancer, a title that wouldn't endear you to your classmates despite it being rather different in what it means. You like books do you? Well I suppose you'd do well in...'_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called to the entire hall.

* * *

During his first class of the year Sirius Black, the Defence Professor, decided to use an MPS or Magic Point Scale to show that purebloods were no more powerful than muggle-borns or half-bloods. What an MPS did was to display the power level of a person as a number between one and one thousand, the latter being what Merlin was supposed to have been.

Most people in the class scored between two and three hundred but Black said that was fine as they were still growing, the exception was the silent Ravenclaw boy, Harry Hellscythe. Sirius had said that he'd best remove the armour as iron really impeded magic and the scale would probably register him as a muggle, how the boy was able to cast magic at all like that really should have been the question, but the boy had refused.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and told him to step up then. The counter instantly went to ten and Sirius was about to explain about how badly iron worked with magic before the counter began to rise. It went to one hundred, then two humdred, three, four, five and it kept rising.

When the value had reached eight hundred everyone had gone silent, iron drastically weakened magic so if this was how powerful he was with it then how powerful would he be without it? The counter continued to rise, it reached one thousand and Sirius jaw was on the floor but it didn't stop there. When it reached two thousand, Sirius sent someone off to fetch the headmaster as this was rather incredible.

Albus didn't know why Sirius had called for him and he hoped it wasn't because of that arrogant brat Alex, he'd grown up with far too much luxury to learn humility and Albus had used an MPS on him when he was asleep once when he'd visited the Potters recently and he'd only registered as two hundred and four, a rather low number that Albus hoped would rise as time went on. Hurrying down to the classroom, he hoped that they hadn't put him on the MPS only to be embarrassed at being the weakest in the class.

When he arrived, he hadn't been expecting this, that weird boy that he'd tried to find out about was standing before the MPS in full iron armour and the value was at twelve thousand and rising, it was in fact accelerating. This was monumental! if only the boy-who-lived had results like this. He stayed there for over an hour as the value just kept on rising, it was at forty-four thousand when the enchantments on the MPS began to fail as they hadn't been designed to go anywhere near this high and completely snapped at fifty-six thousand.

* * *

Albus looked through the information he had collected on the student Harry Hellscythe and contacted the one registered as his elder sister, Eucliwood so he could get Harry into the press. He couldn't do it for a magical child without the consent of their magical guardian which, in this case, was his sister.

She refused and told him that it would be Harry's choice if any of this ever got revealed and that if it did then the underworld would seem pleasant to what would happen to him, the way she worded it sounded strange but Albus made sure that his lips were sealed. It may be a strangely written letter but something about it sounded more like fact than threat.

* * *

Lily Potter was the assistant charms professor and when the children walked into the room for lesson she found her eyes drifting to one boy in iron armour. She'd heard the rumours of course and Sirius had confirmed them, that he could register so high was unheard of but to do so while in iron armour was beyond abnormal. This was the first lesson that would teach the children any wand magic and she wondered what kind of wand the boy would use.

She kept her eyes on the boy in question as the rest of the class started trying to levitate their feathers, he still hadn't drawn a wand. She started to walk over to him to admonish him for not trying when the feather in front of him embedded itself in the roof, luckily no one else seemed to notice. Lily watched Harry, and why was that name familiar, winced and wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth before bringing the feather back down to his desk, the second and third attempts all went much better but the fourth time he actually put a hole in the wall with his feather.

* * *

At Halloween everyone got a scare as the muggle studies professor, Quirinus Quirrel, came bursting into the hall and shouting about trolls. No one noticed that two students were absent, the bushy-haired and know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger and the solitary and reserved, Harry Hellscythe.

Harry had just managed to get a teary-eyed brunette out of a bathroom when a troll came bursting around the corner. Hermione froze in shock and almost got herself killed by doing so. It was only when the troll's club was intercepted by a scythe held in Harry's two hands that she came back to herself. She saw that Harry's arms and shoulders had received damage simply from taking the blow meant for her and when he pushed her along the corridor she fled in search of a teacher.

She could have sworn that she heard a whispered 'die' come from behind her but that had to be her imagination, Harry Hellscythe didn't speak after all and that was no troll voice.

* * *

When the teachers came upon the scene they found a completely unmarked troll, a dead troll. They thought that Harry Hellscythe must have used the killing curse but the magic signature was all wrong for that spell, it seemed like the troll had simply curled over and died but that sort of thing just didn't happen, it simply couldn't happen.

* * *

None of them ever realized that Alex Potter wasn't the boy-who-lived, at least not until Voldemort was seen in the Ministry Atrium four and a half years later where he told them that he'd aimed at the green-eyed child and not the hazel-eyed one. There was a mad scramble to find the 'lost Potter' but no one ever found him. Voldemort was found dead a little over a year later which strangely enough coincided with Harry Hellscythe dropping out of Hogwarts though no one ever figured out a reason why.

* * *

(P.S. well I 'll be damned a magical necromancer!harry one-shot. Eucliwood Hellscythe comes from the anime/light novel series" kore wa zombie desu ka". - roughstar333)


	263. Another Origin : A Dhampir Coven

Another Origin : A Dhampir Coven by Lupine Horror

When Albus Dumbledore said his goodbye to the infant he had left on the doorstep of number four privet drive, he had thought that the first person to see the babe would have been either Petunia or Vernon Dursley. He certainly hadn't expected a vampire to be the next to encounter the boy nor had he expected a dhampir to come across him.

He would have been surprised either way but the fact that it was a rather powerful and ancient dhampir that came across the child would have been an even greater surprise.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a blonde woman said as she walked down the street. Bridget Irving Frostheart had been wandering around the human world for several years now and this was the first time that she had seen a baby left out on a doorstep in the middle of the night. She had been wandering around South England, remembering how it had been a thousand years ago when she'd seen the odd humans congregate in the deserted street.

She'd been intrigued, it was a long time since she had encountered any humans using magic and what she had seen was nothing like what she had seen before. she did not think that the 'Infinite Cross Saberhagen' from so long ago would know what it was that allowed these humans to assume the form of cats or to vanish at will, the old wars would have been so much more difficult if she had.

The dhampir colony on the moon was still there, but they all still believed that Akabara was the monster that he had himself portrayed as and, as such, she and a few others remained on earth so that they could make it look like they still hunted him. Tessenji Fuuhaku simply kept running that food stand of his, Jin Renka was always honing his skill with his blades wherever he was, Ethelbart Takahashi had become rather interested in computer development and, if she remembered correctly, had set up his own business.

That left her and the 'mountain cat' that was Laetitia. Letty pretty much accompanied Bridget wherever she decided to wander, they did irritate each other something chronic but they truly did care for each other. The two of them travelled from country to country and Bridget would often take a night walk under the moonlight, it was on such a walk that she found herself in this situation.

She looked down at the baby that had been left on the doorstep on this cold night and her slitted eyes narrowed, who would leave a child out where anyone could take him? She reached for the letter that lay atop the bundle and opened it with a slim finger.

To Petunia Dursley

Your sister and her husband were murdered by Voldemort this Halloween night and their child Harry here is all that is left. The way she died meant that he, and whoever also resides with him, will be protected as long as he lives with his mother's blood. It would not do if something were to befall either Harry or his family so it would be in your best interests to take your nephew in.

He will attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven so keep him until then at least, his care is to be left up to you and no one will intefere in your business as long as he receives his basic necessities. I leave the raising of this young wizard in your hands.

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Bridget's eyes narrowed further at what was written there, the threat wasn't particularly well described and the implications about how he would be treated if he were to stay here were plain as day. Letty still looked no older than twelve despite now being over eighty, she wondered what the girl would think about adding one more member to their family. Scooping up the black-haired boy in her arms, Bridget wondered if she should gather the remaining dhampirs on earth together to create a family like atmosphere for the child, it would keep them together and Bridget knew that the lives they were living right now were rather lonely.

* * *

"So," Letty said when she saw Bridget walk into the hotel room they were sharing. "Who's the kid?"

"I have something to ask you Laetitia and I would appreciate it if you took the matter seriously." Letty sat up at that, Bridget tended to give her a fair bit of leeway when no one could see them so when she asked her to be serious something must be up.

"What is it?" She asked Bridget who simply handed a letter to her. Letty read the letter and could only answer with, "The hell? Even if I was the age I looked I could still see right through this. What do you have planned?"

"I was wondering if we should bring all of the dhampirs back together, all of those still on earth know why we are actually here and I must admit that even with your company I do find myself rather lonely. What do you think?" Letty fell back onto the bed.

"One big family huh? I really could have done with one back when I was his age." She thought for a moment. "Well, you certainly have my vote. Let's give the kid a family that cares." Bridget nodded her head and began making plans to depart back to Japan, two members of the dhampirs were there and all that would be left then would be Jin Renka.

* * *

The others also agreed to what Bridget suggested. Tessenji may look intimidating in his armour but he was a real softy at heart and the small child instantly melted his heart. Ethel was also in approval, he was young for a dhampir and he didn't like what that letter had said. They decided to purchase a large house in Japan and started searching for an appropriate property. It was during this search that they met two familiar individuals, Nazuna Hagi and Li Honhuei.

The two scientists spoke about how they were now developing technolgy for the government and how both of them missed the amazing things that had happened when they had been working with GM Gozen. When the two of them found out that a group of half vampires were going to try and raise a human child, Nazuna instantly jumped at the chance to join them as she thought that it would be an interesting experience and a way to keep in contact with the more supernatural things in the world. Li was more reluctant but went along with it anyway and it was just such a group that ended up living together in a large western style home on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Harry grew up a happy child if a little weird. Nazuna made sure that Harry knew everything she could impart to him about her area of expertise, by the age of nine Harry was perhaps the only child that had the know-how to actually build a rocket capable of travelling to the moon.

Bridget eventually tracked Jin Renka down to a remote location in the mountains and the swordsman's interest had been piqued by what was going on and he agreed to come out of isolation to help raise the boy. This turned out to be a mixed blessing as Harry began to emulate the magic used by the dhampirs and formed a vibrating edge like a blade with which he sparred against Jin, the guy really took to Harry and encouraged him to learn his own blade style.

It turned out that Harry found a style that suited him, he found that the vibro-blades that he could form out of his magic could also be projected through his shins and feet as well as his hands and forearms. This led to Harry using a rather flexible and unpredictable fighting style that made use of any terrain around him to its maximum potential. Letty also taught him how to use guns and how to infuse the bullets with magic making him a rather fearsome fighter even at such a young age.

Harry learned other things than fighting as he grew up, Bridget made sure that he understood politics, Ethel taught him about computers and technology, Tessenji taught him how to cook and Li made sure that he knew more conventional subjects such as maths and physics that would be taught in a classroom.

Letty decided that she would be the fun relative and often kidnapped Harry after his lessons were over to go and have fun at arcades and the like, this was how he learned to interact with others his age and didn't become socially inept.

* * *

When he turned eleven, Harry received a letter inviting him to a school of magic. This intrigued the dhampirs, they knew that Harry had magic and he was replicating the magic that the dhampirs used but they hadn't encountered any human magic users for a long time and Bridget had been unable to find out any more about those that had left Harry on the doorstep she'd found him on even with a name to go off.

Harry decided to go and see what this school offered so he might be able to teach his family some new magic, he only thought it fair after everything they'd done for him. When they'd gone to Diagon Alley they'd found something rather curious, books mentioning vampires.

Harry bought a lot of books on magic on that trip, his trust fund was certainly put to use that day, and they took them all back home. Reading the books on vampires, it looked like a group of dhampirs that had been presumed missing about four hundred years ago had come into contact with magic which hadn't reacted well with their extra-terrestrial nature and had transformed them into the vampires found in more traditional fairy tales.

Another thing they'd found were potions that were used to alter someone's appearance. They found some that gave you purple hair, black fingernails, paler skin and a variety of other effects but one drew Harry's attention, one to give you slitted eyes. Harry instantly decided that was one potion that he was going to brew before he left for school, it didn't look too difficult and the instructions were clear so he did it.

* * *

It was a rather odd group that saw Harry off on the Hogwarts express. Bridget drew a lot of attention with how beautiful she was and Tessenji still kept his armour openly wore his swords and that also drew attention but no one missed the fact that every one of them had slitted eyes, that was most unusual.

Harry had grown his hair out, mostly so that he had a fringe that could hide that scar on his forehead. He said goodbye to the people that had been his family whether they were related or not and his farewell was somewhat teary-eyed as he didn't particularly want to be parted from them for the majority of the next ten months.

* * *

Harry opened his trunk when he was on the train, he wanted to get a book to read to pass the time, and burst into laughter. It seemed that certain people wanted him to be well protected at Hogwarts and it was a good thing that he'd thought of getting an expanded trunk as it was almost over-flowing with guns and grenades that Letty had most likely put in there as well as a scythe that Harry was sure belonged to Ethel.

Harry sorted through it all until he came to one of the vampire books that he'd been studying intently over the last month, if they managed to find a way to return these false vampires back into regular dhampires then they may actually find a way to turn dhampirs into humans and re-integrate those currently living on the moon back into human society.

The door was opened by a bushy-haired girl looking for a toad. Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel the lives and power around him as Bridget had taught him too. He opened his eyes and told the girl that she might want to look somewhere damp like the toilets, he'd felt a toad in the boy's toilet in this carriage but didn't think revealing his abilities to be wise when he knew at least one person would be observing him, Albus Dumbledore.

When Harry had been ten, he'd been shown the letter that had been left with him so long ago and had what Bridget had seen explained to him. He was mad and wanted to get even, Dumbledore was at the top of his list but he didn't really think that the Minerva woman had fought for him much especially as she'd been watching the Dursleys for a full day.

Harry had met the Dursleys once, he'd wanted to know the potential family he could have had and he had not been happy when he met them. The woman was like a horse with the neck of a giraffe, the man had been like a walrus crossed with a whale and their child had not inherited either of his parents' best traits, if they had any to begin with.

* * *

"Harry Frostheart!" Mcgonagall called out and Harry sat down on the stool after making sure that his fringe covered his rather distinctive scar, he'd read some of those books about him and realised that the scar was better than any label for identifying him. Those stories had been ridiculous, why did every girl he save 'happen' to be a pureblood heiress and why were all the bad guys non-human, he'd laughed at the one that had a vampire coven as the 'bad guys' and Jin hadn't been able to resist staging a fight similar to one in the books with tacky one-liners and all.

Harry felt the hat slide over his head and waited for whatever was supposed to happen before the hat called out his house, he was rather curious how the magic that had made the hat come about.

_'Well Mr Frostheart, or should I say Mr. Potter? You have certainly lived a rather unique and interesting life. I did not know that about what are now known as vampires, they hadn't been like that when I was first made and I'd wondered what had caused the change. Never mind that for now, let us see where you belong. You are loyal to those you've grown up with as is to be expected but you don't particularly see a need to branch out your friendship. You are cunning enough to manipulate a room full of politicians thanks to your mother's teachings but you don't really care for are quite knowledgeable, rather advanced actually with what that crazy scientist has taught you but you find combat far more exciting than research so I think I shall put you in...'_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted for all to hear and Harry headed for the table of red and gold.

* * *

Though sorted into Gryffindor, many people thought that Harry Frostheart didn't quite fit. He wasn't loud and boisterous, he was as intelligent as any Ravenclaw and as hard-working as a Hufflepuff. He'd also proven that he could outwit a Slytherin when Draco Malfoy had tried a power play against the quiet boy with slitted eyes, it had failed and badly at that.

* * *

On Halloween, Harry was looking up through the enchanted ceiling at the moon. To think that there was an entire colony of dhampirs there and no one knew it, that the aliens from the past had been dismissed as a hoax had been rather amusing to Harry. It was amazing what could be covered up and explained away, especially when the truth involved things as 'ridiculous' and 'impossible' as two vampires taking on an alien spaceship and creating a habitat on the moon.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Quirrel burst into the hall screaming about a troll. Harry merely raised an eyebrow as everyone around him descended into a panic before slipping out of the hall without anyone noticing. He thought about things for a moment, what Quirrel had done had been done in such a way as to cause panic and the only thing that was good for was a distraction. That meant that whatever was on the third floor was likely the target and Harry started to head off in that direction when he came across the troll in question.

He was rather amused when the troll decided to enter a girl's bathroom and wondered what the effect of someone chastising it for being a naughty troll would be, that is if the troll wasn't female as he couldn't really tell. He would have walked on if it wasn't for the scream that came from said bathroom which caused Harry to change direction and enter the bathroom.

He saw the troll standing with a raised club over the frozen form of Hermione Granger. He acted. Attached under his robes and on his lower back was an MP5K that had been in his trunk and he quickly pulled it out and emptied four cartridges of magic amplified bullets into the troll's knees. It didn't do as much damage as he hoped it would but did serve to draw the troll's attention to him and away from Hermione.

Harry decided that if bullets weren't effective then he might as well get physical with his vibro-blades and began a dizzying series of attacks that included magic augmented punches and kicks to what would have been weak points, that assumed a troll had similar physiology to humans.

Harry then started using his vibro-blades to cut deeply into the troll which released pained howls at him. The professors arrived just in time to see him decapitate the troll which fell towards the now open doorway where they stood. Harry rose from his kneeling position on the troll's back, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

"Ah, the troll has been taken care of." He told them, trying to ignore the looks that they were giving his blades which he had yet to disperse.

* * *

(P.S. well looks like a one-shot with a MaybeOrNotDhampir!Harry was next . Bridget and company are from the manga series "_**The Record of a Fallen Vampire" **_- roughstar333)


	264. Another Origin : The Corpse Princess

Another Origin : The Corpse Princess by Lupine Horror

Petunia was disgusted that the freaks would leave their trash on her doorstep and expect her and her respectable husband to raise it for them She would not have that! The problem was that the freaks would undoubtedly find the brat and dump it on their doorstep again, their kind didn't understand the meaning of the word no.

So, she did what any sensible woman would do. She went down to the local library and used one of their computers to go on the internet. That may sound like something that a housewife wouldn't normally do but that was what she did. She searched for quite some time until she found an address, what it said she hadn't a clue as it was in one of those Asian languages that were all complicated straight lines. She copied it down before going home.

* * *

Once at home, Petunia rifled through the cupboards until she found her old sleeping pills and crushed all the ones that were left into one mound that she then tipped into a baby bottle that was then filled with milk. The brat drank it all down and was soon sleeping silently, it was a good thing that it was quiet as she didn't know what she'd do if it was awake.

Petunia Dursley then put her nephew into a cardboard box and dropped a note in telling whoever got the freaky child that it was called Harry and born July 31st, that its parents were dead and their respectable family didn't want it contaminating their nice normal lives.

Once that had been taken care of, she punched a few air holes into the box and had Vernon take her to the post office where she had the thing sent to the address she'd copied down. It was rather expensive but she deemed it worth every penny that she spent to be rid of tthat black mark on her family, the reminder of her freakish sister and all those freaky things.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, a series of events were taking place that would soon have a large impact on the life of our young Harry. A boy by the name of Ouri Kagami had just been embroiled in a world where the dead don't necessarily remain so and where your brother hugging the corpse of a girl brings it back to life. The girl in question was Makina Hoshimura and she existed solely for revenge against those that had slaughtered her family, she and Ouri would butt heads on more than one occasion but that time hadn't yet become a common occurrence.

There were another two in the area that also would play a significant part in what was to come simply by working at a specific address, the address that Petunia Dursley had put on the box containing the legacy of her sister. Sadahiro Mibu and his Shikabane Hime, Akira Tooka, weren't expecting such a package.

* * *

Harry's journey from one side of the planet to the other was relatively peaceful. The dose of sleeping pills that Petunia had given him would usually be lethal but his magic allowed it to be diluted and weakened enough for him to survive, he would be out of it for the entire trip though.

* * *

Arriving at the place where Ouri Kagami worked alongside Sadahiro and Akira, the package containing the boy-who-lived was picked up and set to one side for later because there was an issue that they were rather focused on right now. Minai Ruo had been the Shikabane Hime of Shuji Isaki until the latter had died without Minai there to protect or save her contractor. Ouri had managed to get her somewhere where he thought she'd be safe not knowing that the Kougan Sect had agents there looking into him and his brother, Keisei Tagami.

It was when they'd given up on Minai forming a contract with any of the monks that had come by when Harry woke up and he was not happy. The shaking box got the attention of Sadahiro who quickly cut it open only to jump back in surprise as it fell over and a baby came out. He looked at Akira who had raised an eyebrow at the child who had ended up near to Minai, the shikabane that had failed to bond to any monk so far.

Minai saw the small child reaching for her and smiled at him as she put her hand against his, if she was to say goodbye to this world for good then she'd be glad of putting a smile on one person's face. What no one was expecting was for a bond to connect the two of them together, the shock on Minai's face as the bond registered could also be seen on Sadahiro's and Akira's. Who would have thought that a baby that had somehow gotten to them via mail would be able o form a bond with a shikabane that he had never met before?

Sadahiro saw the note that had been in the box with the child and read it out to the two girls present, all three of them had faces of anger at the words written there. It seemed like the one who wrote it hadn't even seen the child as human and referred to him as it or that in the letter, the name had only turned up once alongside the birthday. Harry and July 31st wasn't exactly enough information to find the child's parents or guardians if they were alive, the letter claimed otherwise, but now there was the complication of the child bonding with a Shikabane Hime? Man was he glad he didn't have to deal with paperwork. Then an idea struck him.

"Yo Minai!" He called over to the Shikabane Hime that had been moments away from termination just now.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from the baby that she now cradled in her arms.

"I can't see the Kougan Sect going along with this. I have to ask, how much Rune are you getting from the baby?" Rune was he life energy that contractors gave to their Shikabane to keep them in good shape, mentally as well as physically.

"None." She said to all of their surprise. "I'm getting something else and I feel absolutely supercharged right now. Whatever it is, it's good and I don't think I'll have a problem with straining my new contractor's life this way."

"Good." Sadahiro told her. "Because that means you can take this and make a run for it." Akira looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Minai too looked surprised. "The Kougan Sect had already marked you for termination and Harry here isn't a registered monk, they'll flip if they hear about this and say that the kid is now contaminated or something. The best thing you can do is get out of here and fade into obscurity for a while. If the kid grows up a bit to maybe about a teenager then you might be able to come back. Now, it isn't exactly the best time to be a Shikabane Hime."

The two Shikabane Hime in the room nodded, the Kougan Sect had become even stricter about regulating the Shikabane Hime recently and neither knew why. Regardless of that, they had never been looked upon particularly favourably either but they were used to that.

* * *

And so, Minai left with Harry. She had started calling him Harry Ruo as if he was her kid or brother, he didn't seem to mind. She kept in contact with Sadahiro and Akira but she had taken their warning to heart, she never made contact with anyone else in the Kougan Sect, not even Ouri.

She watched as time went by and she heard about how Keisei Tagami passed and Ouri became Makina's contractor, the latter seemed far from pleased about this. She heard about rumours of the seven stars and passed on what she heard to Sadahiro so he could get it to the Kougan Sect proper.

* * *

When the Stars enacted their plan and created such a mass number of Shikabane, Minai didn't know what to do. If you got rid of one hundred and eight Shikabane then that would mean a Shikabane Hime's job was complete and they passed on but she now had little Harry to take care of so she couldn't just up and leave him.

She fought her way past all of the Shikabane in her path, carrying Harry with her who made noises whenever he saw them creeping up behind her and saved her skin several times via this method.

She felt it when the original Shikabane contract that all others were based upon was broken but the strange energy that flowed into her from her contractor didn't abate and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Once everything was over and done with, Sadahiro gave her a call to explain what had happened and filled in the blanks of her guesswork. To think that little Ouri had done all that, that he had been born from a mother that had degenerated into a Shikabane before his birth, it was rather sad really but she heard that he was doing well with Makina now, the two having settled whatever issues lay between them and Minai actually considered going to see him but refrained for now.

* * *

Harry grew up learning the oddest of things. His mother taught him how to fist fighting and aunt Aki taught him how to use guns, he really liked the sniper rifle she carried with her. He went to school and learned everything a child his age should and he was happy for wasn't until he was ten and a half that something pivotal happened in his life.

* * *

He was out walking with his mother that evening and she was asking him how many of the stars he recognized, Harry had always liked the night sky, when something came out of a bush towards them.

Minai was surprised by it, she should have been more ready than she was and she had no bloody weapon on her. The thing in front of her was undoubtedly a Shikabane, a non-friendly one if the growling was anything to go by.

She dodged and weaved around the thing's strikes and struck back with as much force as she could but, without her armoured gauntlets, her attacks were proven ineffectual. She couldn't keep up with this forever and all it would need was one lucky blow. The strike came and Minai prepared herself for the worst.

Her worst, however, failed to take into account her worried son who launched himself at his mother in an attempt to get her out of the way of those claws, those claws that then dug into his back when he took her place.

Minai was struck dumb, she hadn't wanted anything like this to happen to her Harry, her Son, her Child and she soon saw red. Normally, when a Shikabane Hime goes out of control, their masters are severely drained but the energy simply kept pouring out of Harry for her use and she'd soon ripped the offending corpse to pieces and had her son's head in her lap.

She knew from a glance that the wounds Harry had received were fatal but she could do nothing for the one that had given her life meaning for almost a decade, the one that always laughed at her terrible jokes, the one that thought of her as a mother.

* * *

Fate had other ideas for Harry Ruo, he couldn't die, not yet when his fate was tied with a dark lord's back where he was born. Fate, Destiny, whatever you want to call that bitch, started looking for ways in which to keep Harry amongst the living but the first thing it encountered was a Shikabane Hime. That was interesting, maybe it could pull those traits and replicate them in Harry. He'd be dead but he could still fulfil his destiny.

It was no good making him a mindless Shikabane, what good would that do against the Dark Lotd Voldemort? No, Harry's magic reacted and began to lift the traits that made a Shikabane Hime a Shikabane Hime and not a mindless drone. This was the birth of the very first and very last Shikabane Hiko, a corpse prince.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes after the accident, Minai could hardly believe it. She couldn't believe it, Harry was alive! That statement was quickly proved false as Harry no longer had a pulse and his skin was rapidly cooling to what the dead should be like. No! Harry couldn't turn into a Shikabane, it would be terrible!

It should be noted that Shikabane are generally rampaging monsters that kill others based on the way they died and what regrets they have, somone who died in a drunk driving accident woud target drunk drivers for example.

* * *

It took several months before everyone in the know calmed down. Harry was just the same as he always was, just dead. He was covered in injuries from where he had been ravaged by the shikabane that had taken his life, the scars covered his entire body from his feet and ankles all the way to one that had almost blinded him.

The energy that Minai could feel supporting her was still there and she could only presume that it was this energy that was preventing Harry from degenerating into a monster. She could feel the energy starting to settle a while before Harry was to turn eleven and wondered what that would signify.

* * *

It turned out to signify the arrival of a letter, a letter inviting Harry to a school of magic. Minai, Sadahiro and Akira were all curious about this as the list of supplies made it look like honest to goodness magic and not the tricks that stage magicians use or the Zadan techniques of the monks.

They agreed to let Harry go but warned the boy about concealing his nature as a corpse. Harry had already learned to avoid skin contact the past few months as people always exclaimed about how cold he was, of course he was cold, he was dead.

* * *

Harry was rather nervous when he left Japan and it wasn't just because it was his first time overseas that he could remember. Japan was a special place, it was the only place that Shikabane could be born and their had been a lot of research into that. Some people thought it had something to do with the religion of the island country, that the belief in so many spirits made it possible or something else.

Harry didn't know what it was but he instantly knew when they were no longer in Japan, judging from the stiffening in Minai's posture she did too. They were flying to England with Akira and Sadahiro to check out this 'Diagon Alley' where they were supposed to purchase supplies for Harry's school.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when they got there, this was nothing like the Zadan techniques that they knew and it was nothing like the taoist magic they'd seen in the past. The goblins seemed to be somewhat uneasy around them and seemed to be giving Harry a lot of looks but they managed to get down to his vault without incident.

When they saw the contents of said vault they could only stare in surprise, even more so when they learned that this was only his trust vault and not his family vault. Sadahiro had let out a low whistle at the major wealth on display, he hadn't expected the kid to have this much money available to him.

Out in the Alley again, they decided that getting books was the first step in understanding this world and headed to Flourish and Blotts where they got the books on Harry's list as well as a number of others. When Akira found a reference to something called an inferius she quickly added that to the growing pile of books that had the shopkeeper's eyes turning into galleons.

It should be noted her that Harry's scar had faded. After all, a horcrux is destroyed when its vessel dies and Harry has been dead for half a year already. There was also the case of the numerous scars that covered the rest of his body that would never heal, the scars he'd gotten at the point of death.

* * *

Harry spent the train journey to Hogwarts alone in a compartment, he was trying to absorb everything that was going on and everything that had happened over the past month. He was interrupted three times, once by a ginger whose eyes had flickered to his forehead before he moved on, a bushy-haired brunette girl who was looking for a toad and a sneering blonde whose eyes also flickered to his forehead before moving on. Harry would have preferred it if they'd simply not come in if they were just going to leave immediately afterwards.

* * *

"Harry Ruo!" Mcgonagall called and the boy with so many scars visible on his body stepped forwards and placed the hat on his own head before Mcgonagall had the chance to.

_'Oh, well this is an interesting experience. I've never had to sort a dead person before so this is a rather unique position for me. You are smart but you don't strive for knowledge as you now have eternity to find your answers, your loyalty is limited to four specific individuals and you have no ambitions to speak of. I think you're a clear cut case of a Gryffindor. The way in which you protected your mother was most certainly brave of you so I guess that is where you are going to go'_

The hat shouted the result for all to hear and Harry headed off towards the table of red and gold, one old man's twinkling eyes following him every step of the way.

* * *

People soon learned that Harry Ruo was a rather solitary person and abstained from all physical contact, he wouldn't even shake a hand, and no one knew why. He kept to himself and pretty much faded into the background or he would if it wasn't the fact that he had he black hair and green eyes that Harry Potter was supposed to have and when asked about the scar he'd simply ask 'which one?'.

He seemed to excel in transfiguration and potions, one subtle magic the other not. Mcgonagall was pleased with her lion's work and Snape could be seen eyeing the boy speculatively and left him alone for the most part.

* * *

On Halloween of that year, a troll broke into the school and Harry ended up going to save Hermione Granger who had last been seen crying in a girl's bathroom. The fact that the troll also decided that said bathroom was a good place to go was rather annoying, he'd had to literally pick the girl up and get her out of there before he turned to face the troll.

When the teachers turned up they found Hermione outside staring slack-jawed at Harry who seemed to have lost an arm in the fight with the troll which now lay dead in the bathroom. There where teachers who started shouting about reattaching the arm but Harry just waved them off, he mentioned that his curse was regeneration so the arm would be back in a minute.

He was right, the arm grew back before there eyes but Hermione had something else on her mind. When Harry had picked her up to move her she had felt no heartbeat from him and his limbs were cold as ice, she had gripped him tightly in fear and only now was it penetrating her mind that she had not once felt a pulse from him.

* * *

(P.S. well looks like the crossover this time has Harry being raised by Minai Ouri along with other people from the manga / anime series "Shikabane Hime" - roughstar333)


	265. Another Origin : Death's Bells

Another Origin : Death's Bells by Lupine Horror

She was old, so old that she had been there at the beginning and been one of the seven. That a rhyme of five still remained was something she often thought about:

_Five Great Charters knit the land. Together linked, hand in hand. One in the people who wear the Crown. Two in the folk who keep the Dead down. Three and Five became stone and mortar. Four sees all in frozen water._

To think that the second was her legacy, that the Abhorsens were her link to today's world. She was Astarael, the weeper and she would always be the most feared apart from the ninth bright shiner, Orannis. It was a shame that of the nine only herself, Kibeth, Yrael and he were all that remained of the original nine. She was far weaker than she'd ever been before and she stayed within the cave system underneath Abhorsen's house, a place that was rather lonesome if she was honest with herself.

Weeper, that is what she was called and death was her trade. Of the seven necromantic bells, hers was the least used by both necromancers and Abhorsens. It was a wonder that any of her power still remained at all with how little chance she had to siphon some off to maintain herself.

A splash interrupted her musings and she looked up to see a wet dog walking towards her with a bundle in its mouth. Curious, it was odd that anyone would seek her out and another of the nine no less. She stepped forwards to see what the 'disreputable dog' had with her and was shocked to see a baby amongst the bundle.

"Found him on the border between life and death, he seems to have an affinity with it." The mutt, Kibeth, told her. "Would have left him alone but a newly dead woman pleaded with me to, and I quote, 'find a suitable parent for him, somewhere far away where he can grow up without the weight he will bear'. He's got a strong connection with death and there are... reasons that prevent me bringing this directly to the Abhorsen. You are the only one that I can think off, kid's no good being raised by a bitch like me and Yrael is less than responsible."

Astarael, the weeper, the bell of death, looked at the talking dog with a great deal of shock. "You would trust a living being to one such as I? One who sings the living into death and compels the dead further into it?" She asked and if a dog could look sheepish this one did now.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know many people anyways and those I do aren't ones I can really contact. I made sure that several rather useful books will be heading this way so he'll be able to learn to look after himself, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a set of bells down here too." Astarael nodded her head distractedly, there was in fact a set of bells down here and she was rather knowledgable about both free magic and charter herself.

"So, will you do it?" The dog asked and Astarael thought about it for a moment, this was something completely new to her. She had poured power into a human bloodline before but she had never raised a child herself.

"I will," She told the dog, "So long as you too help with the raising of the child. I have never had much human contact and you are forever wandering amongst them so there will be things that I know not." The dogs ears perked up before the mutt started laughing.

"Look at us, two beings of old times, the walker and the weeper talking about raising a human child." Kibeth shook her head. "Very well, it will certainly be interesting." and so it was that Harry Potter was to be raised by two of the nine most powerful beings in a world, a world where the dead didn't necessarily remain so.

* * *

"Try again Harry." Said six year old glared at the dog that was saying this to him. The dog in question had returned to where the boy had come from in order to find out more about him and had found out his name along with a few other things. That the damn dog had accidentally traversed worlds went unquestioned but the fact that he had magic was a curiosity to both Kibeth and Harry's surrogate mother, Astarael. They had wondered whether Harry would be capable of charter magic and had baptised him soon after he'd been taken in. The fact that there were two symbols on his brow rather than one was something that many in the Old Kingdom would be wary of, one was clearly a pure charter mark but the other was headache inducing to look at, it was a mark of free magic. The fact that when they'd baptised him, the lightning bolt scar he had screamed and faded was cause for concern but didn't seem to have affected him unduly.

The only one in the kingdom who was supposed to be allowed to wield free magic was the Abhorsen, currently a woman named Sabriel who had an apprentice named Lirael. He had heard a lot about the latter of the two from the dog and he was rather curious about her, he wanted to talk to her and ask so many questions but the only two people he knew were the two who looked after him.

Harry had started learning to wield a blade but his build lent itself more to archery than swordsmanship and he took to the former with far greater vigour. He was now trying to create arrows using nothing but charter marks so he would never run out as long as he wasn't too tired. Harry preferred free magic to charter, it felt too constrictive, but he wouldn't deny that charter magic always did what it was supposed to whereas free magic was more wild and harder to manage.

"I know, I know!" He said to the dog though it only seemed to get amusement out of Harry's frustration. Harry heard a rustling noise behind him and turned around to see his mother figure in front of him holding some kind of long leather strap in one hand with seven pockets in it and a book in the other.

"Mom!" He cried and ran to hug her. "Aunt Kibeth is being mean and making me do boring things again!" He said and the dog in question huffed about 'cheeky brats' much to amusement of Astarael.

"What you got there?" Kibeth asked with a worried tone, she recognised what Astarael held but the idea of a six year old with necromantic bells wasn't exactly comforting.

"Bells and a book, the former was where I remembered to be but I could swear the book is growing legs and walking here when I'm not looking." She too wasn't exactly comfortable with what she held when it was in relation to her son, she'd admitted he was when Harry had called her mommy for the first time.

"What kind of book?" Harry asked.

"The book of the dead." Astarael told him. "It is a book that is all about the dead, greater and lesser, as well as the precincts of death. It teaches one how to wield the seven bells, the first seven of the nine bright shiners that I told you about, but it is a very special book even beyond that."

Kibeth took over. "The book is almost sentient itself, whenever it is needed then it will inevitably appear. I know as I have seen it happen myself and no matter what you do to try and escape it it will follow you wherever you go. It is best to tackle it head on rather than be consumed in fear of it."

Harry took the book from Astarael's reluctant grasp and sat himself down on the cave floor. The book seemed to have been covered with human skin but Harry was an odd child, he hadn't met many people and as such his moral compass was based completely off the two people he knew. Astarael and Kibeth held their breath as Harry put the book in his lap and opened it, he began to read and was quickly lost in the written word.

Harry was a bookish child, an unusual thing to say when all he knew was the cave system and the wilderness just outside of it. Kibeth often managed to 'procure' texts from the Clayr's library, but she never explained how she did it and the books disappeared again whenever Harry was finished with them anyway.

Astarael and Kibeth settled in to wait for Harry to finish browsing the book, both wondering what it meant that Harry was able to open it. Only someone with an innate talent for free magic and necromancy could open it and only an unsullied charter mage could close it. This wasn't a problem for Harry as he obviously had talent, and a preference, for free magic which had actually kept itself separate from his charter magic somehow.

When Harry finished the book, he closed it with a snap and leaned backwards to think about all that he could remember from that confusing thing. He felt as if the book understood he was young and kept everything simple so his mind could make sense of it, the sentence at the back really stuck in his mind though: Does the walker choose the path or the path, the walker?

Harry really didn't like the sound of that, it made everything seem artificial and fake. It felt like that no matter what he did, things would always work out the same way. He hated the concept of destiny. He reached for the bells and ran his hand over the pouch that each was contained in.

Ranna, the sleeper and most forgiving of the bells. She lulled the listener into slumber.

Mosrael, the waker, a loud and raucous bell. With each the ring it would bring the dead closer to life while compelling the one ringing it closer to death.

Kibeth, the walker. At this Harry looked over to the dog, the last remaining fragment of the original Kibeth, the one the bell was named for. It could give freedom of movement to a target or it could bind them tighter than any physical chain ever could, it could also compel movement in a target.

Dyrim, the speaker. A rather musical bell that wasn't often used as it served no practical purpose. It could either grant speech to those without it or forever silence a wagging tongue.

Belgaer, the thinker. Another bell that wasn't used particularly often. Belgaer could restore thought and memory to a target or, in a careless hand, erase them for good.

Saraneth, the binder. This was a favourite of Abhorsens as they used it to compell the dead to obey them and walk back into death. It imposed the ringer's will upon the target.

Astarael, the weeper. Harry looked at the woman who had raised him since he was fifteen months old, the one who was also known as the sorrowful. Harry didn't see that, he saw it as more lonely than anything else. Astarael however did have a rather potent effect, it cast everyone who heard it deep into death whether in the hands of an expert or an incompetent.

Those were the seven bells named after seven of the nine bright shiners but there were two more names to mention, Yrael and Orannis. The former had walked a line between and until recently been bound to the Abhorsen line while the latter was called the destroyer, sealed behind seven wards, three metal, three wood and the seventh of bone. He had heard the story of the Destroyer's attempt at waking directly from Kibeth who had been there and shuddered at the thought of Orannis succeeding.

* * *

For the next five years, Harry studied both charter and free magic along side necromancy and what they could teach him of ordinary subjects, math, language and the like. This all came to a head with a letter, a letter telling him that he was going to a magic school. All three of them were confused, the concept of a school that taught magic rather than apprenticeships was an unusual one for the three of them.

Kibeth was dispatched to find out more and she returned with the most fantastic of tales, of magic that was capable of all kinds of things yet was all done with a stick and a few words. She even mentioned transforming into animals and back without bothering with all of the fuss that a charter skin involved, Harry had spent a year learning the form of a crow and had loved it.

Harry instantly agreed to go, this was a wonderful opportunity and his ambition was to help the Abhorsen so the more he knew now then the more useful he could be even if the Abhorsen didn't even know he existed yet, they were going to have Kibeth tell them when Harry got back from Diagon Alley with his shopping supplies.

* * *

Simply getting to Diagon Alley was an achievement as they had to travel through death to another world, goodness knows how the letter got to him in the first place, and they only had Kibeth's decade old memories to go off. It was a good thing that Harry wasn't troubled by the river of death, on the contrary, he was ridiculously comfortable there for someone who wasn't dead and spent the journey dancing and singing in the silent river.

Diagon Alley itself was another surprise, they passed through the mundane world to get there and Kibeth made a few comments comparing it to Acelstierre so they didn't do anything too outrageous that would draw attention to themselves. Harry was rather amused by the wide-eyed goblins that had taken one look at Astarael and Kibeth before shaking with fear, it seemed that they'd managed to divine their nature.

Once they'd gotten the money they had to stop Harry from purchasing the book store itself, they hadn't a problem with the large number of books that he purchased though and decided that the next stop must be for a trunk with an expanded space.

Harry's and Astarael's clothing seemed to be getting a few odd looks, they both wore surcoats quartered with they symbol of Astarael, a derivative of which became the symbol of the Abhorsen, and Harry wore his bandoleer of bells across that. The looks decided it, their next stop would be the robe shop so they could blend in better.

It was in Madam Malkin's that Harry met a rather unpleasant person, he was a braggart and a snob. Harry had only just been introduced to other people today for the first time in a decade and he didn't appreciate this boy's attitude at all. He may have added a few charter marks with a time delay on him that would make a few embarrassing things happen but hey, no one would be able to link it back to him.

* * *

On the train to school, Harry sat and read through some of the charter books that he hadn't read yet. It seemed the journey wouldn't be a peaceful one though as he was soon interrupted by a redhead looking for somewhere to sit, Harry didn't mind as long as he kept quiet which he seemed incapable of as he started to talk about some sport, Quidditch if he heard right, something that Harry had absolutely no interest in.

Soon enough, a bushy-haired girl came by looking for a toad. Harry strung together a few charter marks which would act as a compass for an amphibian and told her that the toad was about nine metres in that direction which would put it in the girl's lavatory. She seemed interested in the charter magic he displayed and was disappointed when he told her that only someone baptised in the charter could use it, and he didn't really know how that worked.

The third interruption was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's who proceeded to insult the readhead, the redhead sniped back and they both looked to Harry, expecting him to take a side. He just sighed and grabbed his trunk.

"If you two want to insult each other then don't let me get in the way of your burgeoning relationship." He said as he left the compartment much to the shock of both boys.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" Mcgonagall called and the boy with his long hair tied up in a ponytail strode forwards and sat on the stool, watching as everyone tried to get a look at him before the ha fell over his eyes.

_'Hmm, very interesting Mr. Potter. Raised by what we could equate to gods and taught a runic magic that has never been heard of here before. I see that you are also wearing those bells of yours, I ask that you don't go on a rampage in school with them as they are a rather deadly tool. Your disregard for the rules would earn you a place in brash Gryffindor if the connotations of learning this 'free magic' were otherwise but that would lead you straight to Slytherin where you don't exactly have a major ambition. You love books, do you? Better be...'_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted for all to hear as Harry headed for the blue and bronze table.

* * *

Hermione Granger was in a snit. She was a remarkably intelligent girl and she knew it. The problem was one Harry James Potter, she'd seen a few students try and hex him in the corridors and he replied with some weird magic that he called 'charter magic' and she couldn't find a single reference to it anywhere in the library. There was also those bells he wore, they were obviously magical in nature but he wouldn't let anyone get a closer look at them. he said they were too dangerous. Yeah right, he was probably trying to seem mysterious or something.

In classes, Harry Potter was also the first one to get a spell down and he was amazing at theory too. He said it was due to growing up around and being able to feel magic but all the books said he grew up with muggles so that was another lie! She'd also seen him sit there for a few hours and weave loads of those runes together and form something that he smiled at before he tried to wear the runes or something. Hermione scoffed at that, runes had to be etched, drawn or engraved on something to have an effect and here he was trying to wear them.

That stopped when he transformed into a bird and started flying around, an impossibility that broke at least two laws of magic as that definitely wasn't an animagus transformation nor did he self-transfigure with a wand but he refused to teach her this incredible magic and she was mad, knowledge should be shared and not kept secret like this brat-who-lived was doing!

* * *

Harry soon got irritated by the girl that had taken to following him and asking questions like a rabid dog gnawing at a hunk of rotten meat. He was getting tired of telling her no and she just wouldn't seem to accept it, he had a few plans in mind of embarrassing pranks to pull on her if this continued.

* * *

It turned out that pranks would have to wait as there was a troll loose in the castle and Hermione was off crying her eyes out because of the redhead that had gotten his kicks from insulting her like he did Blondie. So here he was facing off against a rather large troll and he didn't have a sword which would have given him at least a little comfort right then.

He whistled and drew a few charter marks but the thick hide of the troll seemed to weaken the effect quite drastically which meant he had to try other methods. Reaching inside his robe, he flipped a bell out of its pouch, Saraneth the sixth bell, and began ringing it in a figure of eight pattern.

The troll struggled against the binding effect of the bell but its dim wits proved its undoing as Harry commanded it to leave the castle and return to its natural habitat. It was unfortunate that the teachers encountered them as Harry was guiding the troll out of the castle. hey demanded for him to hand over his bells claiming that they had an effect similar to the imperious curse but he refused. When Dumbledore told him that he would contact the Dursleys, his supposed guardians, and Harry had told them in no uncertain terms that his mother's name was Astarael, Dumbledore demanded to see this woman to speak with her about him.

Harry couldn't wait for the meeting between his headmaster and what was essentially a spirit of death, he wondered if he should warn him but thought better of it. He would get his enjoyment out of this at least.

* * *

(P.S. well I never heard of the series the cross over used in this chapter but apparently it was called "Old Kingdom " novel series. - roughstar333 )


	266. Another Origin : The One Eyed Tribe

Another Origin : The One Eyed Tribe by I'mThe12thDocotor

The patapons stared at the light filling Patapolis. The young ones ran and hid, even Medea was hiding from the light. Soon a strange being quarter of the size of a patapon appeared. It was pink with stubby arms, and legs, two eyes on a small head. Most of the creature is taken up by a bulbous piece of flesh.

Four years past and the unknown one has learned of the pataponien ways. It wears hides over the center body, it learned how to weld spear, sword, lance, wand, and horn, it could ride both bird and horse. It seems to like the mahopons the best, but it will play with the megapons, and yaripons.

It has a name while not in Pataponish or even Zigotonen, or Karmapish, it was its name "'Awy". He used magic and sound to great effect, hunt like a master even if he was still only one haft a patapon in size.

For five more years 'Awy fought with the tribe, helped them work towards earthend. On the tenth year a strange bird came for 'Awy in its beak was a letter in a strange language. The bird flew in to the patagate and out of sight. Medea told 'Awy that he would be sent to the place were the bird came from armed with a ice spear, z-sword, fire lance, poison horn, steel shield, and thunder staff. His center body was draped in demon hide and he wore heavenly boots.

'Awy Looked around the dark ally he fell in as he entered the patagate. Pulling the demon hide hood over his face the highly armed human walked from the ally.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

Diagon Alley not only a direction but a shopping plaza for wizards. On that that little street a child dressed in a hide that seemed other worldly, and holding various weapons, walked.

One of the good Auroras saw the suspicious looking child and walked over, "And who are you?"

The child responded in a confused half Japanese, seeing no one understand he tried a broken Koran and then Indian. He looked as the wizards, and witches in ear shot looked at him confused. Then he moved his tongue in impossible ways and a gravely echoing other worldly language came forth.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

As no one reacted to the demonic language 'Awy decided that he was really far from home, really really far.

A man and twin daughters came over, he looked over and then asked 'Awy's name in thickly accented Karmapish. He replied that his name was 'Awy the man then said not to worry as he pulled out a stick and waved it at 'Awy.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

Mr. Patil looked over at this 'Awy, as the transition spell finished. "Ok due you understand me?"

"Yes I due." Quickly replied the boy. Thank you now let an English wizard take care of this. The Aurora pushed Mr. Parvel out of the way, "Why are you child."

The child looked at him. "You may not believe me, but chasing letter carrying bird."

The Aurora's face turned purple, "All this for someone following their damn owl."

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

The said owl flew over to 'Awy. Taking the now readable letter 'Awy read it, he learned somethings first he was Harry Potter by name, second he was a strange race of mahopon rejects calling themselves wizards.

After the crowd vanished Harry walked over to a large fortresses type building remembering the good times he and the patapons toppeled similar structures.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

He was very quickly accepted by the goblins who were willing to trade Gallens, for mithreal. His first stop was the trunk shop were he bought a 12 compartment expanded trunk, he put everything, but the thunder staff in it.

He walked over and got a wand, his books, and his robes.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

He stayed in the pub and on September first he 'flood' to the station, for the train. Something he was going to get a copy of its schematics.

The quickly weaved through the throng of witches and wizards. He had just sequestered himself to a corner of a compartment, to study human magic when a shaking human try on a dekapon entered the compartment.

It was a quiet train ride, up till the point were Neval lost a toad. The child then left Harry alone as he went on a quest to find it.

-(=:0-#(POV switch)#-0:=)-

"Harry Potter!" Harry step forward, casing whispers to rush through the hall. He made his way to the hat.

"Oh a warrior. Your loyalty is absolute to your tribe, but no will to make more friends. Knowledge and a thirst for more, but a solid reason for your knowledge. Lots of cunning as a hunter should have, but no large amounts of ambition. Bravery, so much bravery, if there was ever a person more Gryffindor than you I'd eat myself. However don't try to go against any dragons by yourself while we are hear. So your now in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall cheered as the hunter, the warrior head to the scarlet table. Plans formed to take control of him already in the headmaster's mind.

* * *

(P.S. ... really of all the games you could choose you chose "patapon"?! well at least it is interesting I guess. - roughstar333)


	267. Marriage Challenge

Marriage Challenge by keeper of all lore

Harry Potter was currently annoyed beyond his expectations as he had arrived at platform 9 & 3/4 after his second year at Hogwarts only to run into the Weasley family's matriarch (known by many of the screaming red headed howler monkey for her use of howler letters) having an argument with his family over the fact that Dumbledore promised to have harry engaged to her daughter. He saw grandpa Zel, aunt Aoko, Arcrueid nee-chan, and his current fiance Altrouge arguing with Molly Weasley over the whole situation.

He saw Zelretch saying to the opposing side," Listen Miss Weasley, the point remains that Dumbledore has no authority over Harry and as such can't authorize an engagement between harry and your daughter. That is not including the fact that Harry is already engaged to someone else so unless you want to be known as someone who can't accept not getting their way you should drop this peacefully and everything will be fine."

Molly Weasley replied in an angry tone," He was promised to my daughter by Dumbledore and he had written the contract himself! He was promised! I don't care if he is already engaged I want it broken off and have him engaged to my daughter!"

Harry was getting annoyed and saw that this was drawing an audience and in hopes of ending this before it got messy he thought of an option to end the feud. He then had an evil smile on his face and moved to his family which noticed him before the overbearing mother did. He then gave them a look saying 'follow my lead' and stepped before the woman and said," I have heard you guys talking about me and in the effort of ending this I decided to give your daughter a chance of proving herself a better fiance than my current one. There will be a single challenge between your daughter and my current engagement and the winner gets to be engaged to me with no arguments by either side. Since your family has challenged the status my fiance gets to choose the challenge. Will you accept these conditions or if not then back down gracefully?"

harry and his family all then pulled out what could only be called an evil smile as if they knew something that the enemy did not and Molly with her pride thought she would win agreed instantly. Altrouge then gave a smile that showed her sharp teeth and said," since the challenge is made I propose a battle between proxies. My pet between anyone of your choice. the battle will occur in a month's time. We will send you the location of the battle a week before the battle. good luck my rival."

Harry and his family knew that no matter who they chose they would lose. I mean who who could truly beat Primate Murder, the Beast of Gaia, the one who held the authority of whether a human lives or dies before it, as any human would lose and no animal was stronger than it in this world except maybe a dragon and they couldn't tame one in a month for this and even so she is the embodiment of nature itself.

* * *

(P.S. [sarcasm mode activate] poor harry he will have marry ginny and be dumbledore's weapon against voldemort! [sarcasm mode deactivated] yeah right like that will happen I mean only a team of counter guardians can barely win against primate murder. - roughstar333)


	268. Not Being A Dark Lord

Not Being A Dark Lord by keeper of all lore

Harry Potter was currently in a state of disappointment as he was forced to deal with Ginny Weasley being abducted by herself while she was possessed. He was also forced to listen to this fragment of a soul ramble on about how he was the greatest and craftiest wizard to have ever passed through Hogwart's history. He was kinda getting annoyed of this and was waiting for his servants to get into position to impale and crush the diary that his soul was bound into. He then noticed a moment of pause and said," I admit that compared to the majority of wizards in this day and age you are a bit smarter and able to lead people around but there were other possible opportunities that you could have taken that would have made you famous beside becoming a dark lord you know?"

Riddle was admittedly surprised that the supposed boy who lived agreed of his intellect but wondered about his point of other paths and said,"what kind of paths do you mean?" he truly meant that as if there were options that could give him fame beyond a ruler of the magical world than he was intrigued.

Harry responded saying," well on account of the dark lord path, even if you found a way to bind your soul to the world the anchors themselves are not eternal as time is the ultimate equalizer as they may take a long time but eventually the forces keeping your soul bound will fade away leaving those fragments to pass on. The body you had would fade away with time as even with magic no living body will last forever as organs will fail, skin will rot, and bones turn to dust leaving the body to shut down. That also doesn't include the fact that as a dark lord there will always be people who believe in the 'light' (finger quotations) and will try to stop someone who is obviously 'dark' and the only way to prevent such challenges is to kill everyone beside yourself as even your followers children will not always follow their parents paths. It is basically putting on a sign saying "I am an enemy of all those who don't believe in my views" which means that until you fall or everyone else falls battle is eternal."

Riddle was currently in a state of shock as due to his intellect he saw the truth in the child's words and realized he basically challenged the world he knew of to fight him for control. He was also right as even if he defeated his current enemies then new ones would always pop up until no one was left. He was really starting to regret becoming a dark lord right now. Hindsight truly is 20/20 vision.

* * *

(P.S. ...lol common sense defeats magic one problem at a time - roughstar333)


	269. Choosing Triwizards

Choosing Triwizards by keeper of all lore

Harry was currently enjoying a nice relaxing dinner when the competitors of the upcoming tournament were being chosen by the so called "Goblet of Fire". Harry had to admit the goblet itself was kinda neat with the way the fire was always going without need of any kind of fuel and when he and his servants gazed into it he felt a peaceful sensation as the flames were just the right kind of warm even if he was close or farther away and his servants claimed that the memories of their pasts felt like they had no burdens or that the flame was soothing their aching minds and souls. Harry himself was contemplating asking his grandpa to help him negotiate for it if this was to be the last tournament for a while.

The first name to come out was the Durmstrang representative who was Victor Krum who Harry heard was a professional quidditch player. Harry had nothing personal against the sport itself just rather the fact it was practically the only professional sport in the wizard world. The guy himself was alright and in fact he was already becoming friends with his friend Hermione, who was actually finding him likable with his sense of chivalry (which when he compared to saber's from the fifth grail wars version was somewhat updated to include allowing females greater roles even in battle). So when Krum gazed at the students in the great hall he gave him a thumbs up as if saying 'good job' and he walked into the back room to await the others.

The second name was Fleur Delacour who harry had talked with a few times over the past few days due to their shared trait as both are not fully human. Harry discovered that her grandmother was a veela, a magical creature that was intelligent and had a magical aura of beauty, and that she was 1/4 veela with some measure of an aura and a greater affinity to fire magic. She knew from a glance that Harry wasn't totally human as his aura was completely different from a regular human's and he explained after she told how she knew that he was mostly a mixture of gorgon and dead apostle (which he explained was a different kind of vampire) with a small portion of his naturally human blood. That gave her a shock as news of the boy-who-lived was not really that well known outside of Britain and most of the wizards of Europe were actually grateful for Harry as Voldemort's war was hurting the economy and businesses of the mainland if if Harry hadn't unknowingly stopped him then they would have sent forces in to stop him and secure their interests in Britain. She quickly became a fast friend and even helped him learn more about wizarding culture outside of Britain which was interesting.

The final champion for Hogwarts was revealed to be Cedric Diggory who harry had forged a good relationship with as would an upper classmate would with a lower grade classmate. He got an idea of what future classes would be like and had in second year learned about various optional classes and what they went through in detail. He was actually glad he was chosen as this was a good opportunity for Hufflepuff to prove that it was a worth being a part of. So with a smile even if his eyes were hidden by the blindfold he congratulated his senpai and watched him enter the back door.

He was about to go back to eat when suddenly the goblet flared up again and a fourth sheet of parchment was flung into the air to be caught by Dumbledore. He was surprised but the look of shock only increased when he said to the hall and its occupants," the forth champion shall be . . . . Harry Potter."

The hall went deathly silent and from out of nowhere a sound could be heard in harry's head going,' dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun'. It was official something bad was always going to happen to harry every year at Hogwarts. Maybe he should consider transferring to another school.

* * *

(P.S. if this wasn't an omake I would call it an actual scene from the story "fate's gamble" which in fact is barely in second year lol - roughstar333)


	270. Triwizard Quarters

Triwizard Quarters by The-Black-Prince-Thomas

Dinner time

"Gramps what have you done?" Harry asked as the Wizard Marshal waked into the great hall humming off key.

Zel smiled and pointed at the ceiling saying "New Quarters"

Suddenly letting Gramps handle this no longer seemed a good idea to Harry. Slowly he looked up. the ceiling was now showing a large fleshy mass the size of an island surrounded by large purple flying mantas. The mass trailed a mess of tentacles and had what looked like part of Stark Tower complete with logo from his sister's comics stapled to its back with what looked like several miles of duct tape.

"Yes that is duct tape my young apprentice. you see it has a light side and a dark side and holds the multiverse together" Zel said with a serious look on his face causing a mix of laughter and groans for the muggle born in the hall.

"I hope you included the wet bar or nothing will save you from Lorelei. She says firewhiskey is for experiments not drinking and she will need a drink after this or She Will Kill You." Harry said with a small smile as he turned back to his dinner hoping to get something to eat before Lorelei sees what gramps has done this time.

* * *

(P.S. SO duct tape is holding the universe together , I thought it was matter though lol. And according to thomas (the writer of this omake)

"The giant fleshy flying island is a wind whale from Glen Cook's Black Company series ,a true must read."

- roughstar333)


	271. What Happens to Rabid Fangirl

What Happens to Rabid Fangirl by Akk21

"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go, Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low."

Harry watched, a little disturbed, at the teenage apparition singing and dancing in joy around Ginny's still form, a loud cough on his part drew the not-quite-a-ghost's attention, who stopped singing and blushed in embarrasment.

"ehm... sorry about that, but if you've been through what I've been you'd be dancing in joy too, oh, where are my manners, Tom Riddle, at your service," he said with a small aristocratic bow.

"Harry Potter," he answered, and tilted his head to a side in askance, "what do you mean what you've been through?"

Tom walked to Ginny's form and brushed the diary on her hands with a finger, "back when I was a student, I made this little trinket to ensure my, well, survival, not really fond of death you see, and the 1940s weren't the safest of times. I thought myself so clever, just have it drain the life and magic of anyone stupid enough to write in the obviously enchanted blank book that radiates dark magic, no great loss to society there, and poof, back to the living."

He turned to watch Harry, a haunted look on his face, "I never expected it to fall in the hands of a, a, a..."

"Rabid Fangirl?" Harry answered helpfully.

Tom shuddered, "yes.. that. She kept rambling on an on about how she was fated to marry you and true love and chronicling her stalking; I tried to ignore her, but she kept going, I tried making her kill the chickens and open the Chamber to scare her off or get her caught, having her led the Basilisk to petrify the students, but nothing worked; finally, after all that torture, I managed to drain her enough to render her comatose and soon, kill the thing, that's when you arrived."

"So.. you weren't trying to kill off the muggleborn?"

Tom shook his head in negative, "No, I was just trying to scare her off, besides, having suffered through that has opened my eyes to the real bane of society, as soon as I contact my old associates back I'm going to purge the world of the fangirl infestation."

"oh.. well, carry on then," and with that, Harry left the former dark lord to his new righteous path.

* * *

(P.S. THIS IS FREAKING HILARIOUS LOL ! I mean really a Tom Riddle that is sane with a bit of common sense. that I say is bloody genuis - roughstar333)


	272. Another Origin : The Spider Totem

Another Origin : The Spider Totem by Lupine Horror

Naqua looked at what had been left in front of her shrine. She poked the bundle that then rolled over to reveal a baby of no more than two years.

"Do people really expect me to eat this thing?" She said. She knew that some yokai would eat humans, some actually ate nothing else, but she wasn't one of them any longer. She was about to turn her back on the child when she caught sight of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, not the scar actually but the dark energy which emanated from it.

Turning back to the baby she walked forwards and picked it up, looking all around for wherever the child had come from. His features weren't Asian so that meant he was either American or European, probably British by the looks of things. There was a letter tucked into the blankets with him that she extracted and read.

* * *

"To whomever reads this letter (Whether you're a freak or a normal person.)

Me and my wife want nothing to do with any part of this brat's freakish world.

We're on holiday here and we heard about the monsters that live in these shrines and hope that one of them either eats him or otherwise takes him off our hands. We were told to look after him until he went to one of his weird schools at eleven which he will be on July 31st 1991. His freakish parents are dead and, as far as we are concerned, he has no family.

The brat's name is Harry, do with him what you want. Kill him, eat him or raise him, we don't care."

* * *

Naqua put the letter down and looked once more at the baby in front of her shrine. There was power in him but it wasn't anything like the yoki of the local kami such as herself, it was more 'tame' than that. A smirk appeared on her face as she shook her head.

"I suppose that we could do with new blood." She turned back to her shrine and called out. "Jiromaru! Taromaru! We have a new family member, come here and let me introduce you!" At her behest two gigantic spiders came down to the shrine and looked at the baby held in their master's arms.

"A little small for a snack, isn't he?" Taromaru asked.

"I believe she said he was to be a new family member brother, not food." Jiromaru said.

"Exactly. He's human so I suppose he needs a family name to go with Harry, how about Kumo? It means spider and is simple enough to remember, it is also relevant to us." Naqua asked.

"Very well." Taromaru laughed. "A new member of our brood he shall be, Harry Kumo."

* * *

The boy formerly known as Harry Potter had an interesting life after he was adopted by the spider goddess and her servants. He learnt of all the local spirits and made friends with a few of them, Ginko Ookami who was a young silver wolf with an out-going personality as well as Yatagarasu himself.

He was thought of as an odd child when he started human school but he didn't care. He was glad of the few friends he did have amongst the yokai and kami in the area. One thing that he was really glad of was when Naqua removed whatever had been in his head, she said it was similar to a Torai-shin and Harry really didn't want one of them anywhere near him.

He also met Lilliane-hime, Riza Wildman, Reiri Kamura and the Hiyorimi siblings. He thought that Sawawa was far too ditsy for her own good even if she did make truly amazing snacks, Riza was always working out and keeping fit and she was the one who made sure that Harry exercised whenever they visited the mansion.

Reiri was a vampire and was always joking about biting Harry, he didn't think he'd mind it as he was quite fond of the playful girl. It was always amusing whenever her and Riza got into one of their spats and Harry had taken to drinking tea with Hime whenever that happened, he was sure that the ex-phoenix princess was also amused by them.

Harry didn't know what to think of Hiro, he was loyal but he always seemed to end up in trouble that the others would have to bail him out of, a rather unusual turn of events for a blood warrior. Nevertheless, they got along fairly well even if Harry didn't quite understand Hiro, not that Hiro ever really understood the quiet boy whose green eyes slowly changed to a violet colour over the years, and walked with such silent footsteps that you didn't know he was there until he whispered in your ear. Hiro did look out for Harry whenever he could in a big brother like capacity, while his sister helped him learn how to bake and was always going on about how cute he was, it was Hiro who introduced Harry to game consoles and brought some much needed male influence in his life that wasn't a pair of giant spiders.

The relationship between Harry and Lilliane was an odd one. She didn't mind him calling her by that name which was unusual in and of itself, she also taught him how to fight with a sword blade and chainsaw interchangeably. While Naqua was the one who he called mother, Lilliane probably filled that role better, either that or a close aunt or something. Harry was always happy whenever he got to spend time with her.

Flandre was another case, Harry seemed somewhat wary of the android maid girl. He was more happy with Francesca but still seemed somewhat wary of her as well, perhaps he simply didn't get along well with machines.

* * *

Harry learned and became capable of a number of skills as he grew up, being so close to a literal god and being acknowledged as their child, even if adopted, granted him several abilities.

His strength was far beyond what it should be, his endurance was also phenomenal, his senses were also amplified and his reaction times was super-human. Those were all the things that a human would have but increased in potency, there was several skills that he possessed that humans simply didn't.

Walls were no obstacle to him, it didn't matter if it was vertical or even upside-down, he could walk along it as if it was the floor. His hair could become like the legs of a spider and could spin a web even if Harry got himself tangled in it more often than not. He could summon small spiders around himself and even call forth some minor spider demons, he would have to contract with the more powerful ones if he wanted to be able to call on their help.

There were two abilities that fell outside the realm of spiders though, he had a method of instantaneous teleportation that had a maximum range of about five kilometres, and he also had a certain amount of control over time, he could slow it down and speed it up with in a range from one sixteenth of regular speed to sixteen times regular speed, something he made judicious use of when learning to fight.

* * *

Harry's constant day to day lifestyle was changed when he received a letter, a letter inviting him to a place called Hogwarts , School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry turned his violet eyes on his mother, Naqua, and she knew he was asking for permission. The boy's curiosity was endless and got him into all sorts of trouble, she knew it was best to agree now before his constant questions irritated her.

Naqua was a goddess of Japan so she couldn't accompany him to Britain so they had to rely on one of the European gods to take him there, they eventually decided to ask Arachne who was the Greek patron of spiders.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry was walking down the street with Arachne at his side. The former wearing clothes in the color scheme of black, red and a deep purple while the latter wore a concealing robe and veil all done in the finest black silk.

The goblins at the bank sneered at them before realizing who they were and their faces froze, they knew that in the hierarchy of beings Kami and Gods were above them even if they rarely interacted. It was interesting to note some people's reactions to the odd duos reception, one blonde man seemed enraged that a 'muggle-dressed foreigner' got served faster and better than he was.

They wandered the alley purchasing all of the supplies on the list except for robes and a wand, they would get the wand last and they could get much better quality clothing themselves. Harry was interested in some of the books in Flourish and Blotts, one held a mention of acromantula which were apparently giant spiders. Arachne had heard the term before and told him that it was the result of wizards meddling in things they didn't understand and were to her what demigods were to the Olympians. She told him that she gave full permission for him to bring the nest at Hogwarts to heel, they needed someone to keep them in check and he was probably the best one to do so.

At the wand shop it seemed that Harry had tried every wand the man possessed and not one of them worked for him. True, he could get just about any of them to work for him but none of them were a particularly good match. The old guy then brought out one made of Holly and Phoenix feather which screamed when he took hold of it, that was strange as it seemed to have been the closest one he had tried to being the right one. Ollivander had found out that he lived in Japan and gave directions to their magical districts in hopes that something there would work for him, he said that it seemed like the wand rejected him so that he could find his own path and not be defined by what was expected of him. Harry wondered if the creepy old geezer knew something he wasn't telling, his eyes kept flickering to Harry's forehead where he had once borne a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt as if there was something he was looking for.

* * *

Once back in Japan Harry soon found a wand that was right for him, a cherry wand of seven inches that had a core of one of Lilliane's hairs. Why the phoenix princess decided to give him one of her hairs she didn't say, her only comment was to 'use it well' and Harry swore to himself that he would do just that.

He spent the time between then and his leaving day reading through all of the books he'd purchased in Diagon Alley and practicing every spell and potion he could, he did turn Ginko a wonderful shade of purple once and he had managed to get photo evidence of it too so she would never live it down.

He found the quiet nature of potion brewing to be rather relaxing and a subject he was looking forward to learning more in depth. Harry wondered if he would make any friends at Hogwarts and what they would be like. He shook his head and his waist length hair blew in the breeze as he headed towards Naqua's shrine, he would find out tomorrow when he went there by the train.

* * *

The next day was quite something for Harry. Once he was packed, Naqua sent him from her shrine in Japan a pagan holy place in England to meet up with Arachne, the holy place being neutral territory since the death of the pagan gods in Britain.

Arachne greeted him before hustling them off to London and King's Cross station where they walked through an illusionary wall of some kind to access the platform. Harry wondered why they even bothered with the train if they had magic, surely it would be easier to simply appear at the school, he couldn't imagine the hassle some people would have coming down to London from somewhere like Scotland only to send their children on a train all the way back up the country again.

Shaking his head, Harry boarded the train and settled down with a book about what Wizards thought of the gods to while away the journey, i was amusing how arrogant the wizards were as they believed themselves to be top of the food chain and anything above them simply didn't exist. The book was good for a laugh if nothing else.

* * *

"Harry Kumo!" Called Mcgonagall and a boy with waist length black hair and violet eyes stepped forwards to don the hat, he hadn't seemed at all unnerved like the rest of the first years but calm and collected.

_Interesting, most interesting. You have enough cunning to get away with your pranks, who would expect the quiet bookworm after all? You also have the courage to fight against the Torai-shin for the Are-gami and you have a surprisingly strong loyalty to all things with eight legs, perhaps not so surprising considering what you are. As I said before, You are a bookworm and have a healthy respect for the written word. Seeing as you don't really have much ambition it'll have to be..._

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called and Harry rose from his seat to join the table of blue and bronze.

* * *

Not much happened with the quiet Ravenclaw with violet eyes, time passed as time does and it wasn't until Halloween that anyone noticed anything especially odd about him.

Professor Quirrel had come bursting into the hall during the evening meal to exclaim about a troll in the dungeons. Harry had been getting bored and thought it would be a good fight, he missed his tussles with Ginko badly. No one noticed when he slipped out during the panic.

Following his nose led Harry not to the dungeons but to a girl's bathroom on the second floor. He blinked a moment but when he heard a scream from within he decided that the fight was best if he didn't put it off.

* * *

Hermione Granger really didn't like how school was going so far, she'd been so happy to find out she was a witch that she thought that she might make some friends here. She hadn't accounted for one thing though, whether magical or not children are still children and she found herself being shunted aside by her house and year mates.

There was one boy though that seemed different, a Ravenclaw with violet eyes. He didn't take part in the bullying but nor did he stand aside while it was going on like others did, he ended it with a look before walking off. That look that he gave you made you feel like there were spiders crawling all over you and under your skin, it was a creepy feeling and one no one wanted to repeat.

Today had been the last straw, she'd been trying to help a classmate out but he had decided that insulting her was a better use of his time. She had decided that she might as well not be a witch if this is how things were and was already thinking of the letter she would write to her parents to withdraw her from Hogwarts when a troll had burst into the bathroom where she had been crying.

She had been shocked silent at that and only when it had taken a step forward did she find her voice and she screamed as loud as she could. She didn't really expect it to do anything but then movement at the doorway caught her eye and she was sure that she was now hallucinating.

Harry Kumo, that Ravenclaw she had mentioned was stood there with his eyes focused on the troll but that wasn't what had caught Hermione's eye, it was his hair. Somehow his hair wasn't hair any more but looked to be formed into the legs of a spider, something that was really creepy to look at but was too surreal to look away from.

It wasn't long before a bruised and battered troll was strung from the ceiling in a fair amount of webbing that Harry had somehow produced, it wasn't the best fight ever but it would do for now. Harry made his hair return to normal and went to leave the bathroom.

He didn't get more than a half dozen steps when a group of professors burst into the room, they looked shocked at what had happened and then Dumbledore focused on the boy who looked completely nonchalant about it all. "I think we require a few answers Mr. Kumo, would you care to explain?" Hermione agreed with him, she kinda wanted answers for that herself.

* * *

(P.S. I will explain the title. what does totem mean ? totem in in this chapter means the bridge between beast kind and man kind. in this case it is spider and man. I got the "totem"definition from The Amazing Spider-Man "comic arc "The Spider Totem. Oh almost forgot the crossover references. Naqua and company comes from the "Princess Resurrection"/"Naqua-Den" universe. - roughstar333)


	273. Meeting the Resident Squid

Meeting the Resident "Squid" by I'mThe12thDocotor

'Ahh. What a cute human, I like this one look at him cute he is sooooooooooo, adorable, I love him he feels like papa.' The metal invader shouted. As the tentacle and eye looked him over, his clothing getting wet from the was standing on the lake's shore, he sent out his magic into the lake. Then a massive pressure pushed his metal walls. As the mind was assaulted, a giant tendril came out of the water. Unnerveingly quick the pressure smashed through his metal traps and he saw a giant eye above him.

Harry went in to his mind to face the invader, and came face to face with what looked like a ten year-old with blue tentacles strapped to a finned hat. Getting over the odd appearance he walked in front of her. 'Excuse me, but is it possible for you to let me down in is rather cold out, and you are getting me very wet?'

'You can speak, no one has talked to me since papa? Oh ok setting you down.' Harry felt the ground under his feet once more. 'Hi I am Lignji, and yooooou are?'

'Harry'

'Harry, that is a good name. So why are you Harry?'

'Why are you Lignji?'

'It means squid even though I am not a squid. Oh god people always call me a squid. ' Hogwarts' Kraken was not the strangest of friends he had, but she came close.

* * *

Time skip. -Tri-Wizard Tournament Second Task.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the pier as the other dived in. He new the Stalker was his victim, and while she could get bothersome, he did not wish her too much ill will. He sent out his mind. 'Hello Lignji can you do me a favor, a person is at the bottom of this lake, can you get her for me?'

Instead of a reply or just the Stalker all 4 victims came out of the water on a giant tentacle. Harry looked at Dumbs "So am I scored for this?"

* * *

(Just finished reading 24, and this came to mind the insperation for Lignji came from the squid girl anime, not her personality, and Lignji is squid in Solvenian, because it was the first Latin alphabet language with squid not sounding like Klamari. - I'mThe12thDocotor )

* * *

{that was hilarious I mean by now every supernatural creature should transform in to a human form. am I right? - roughstar333}


End file.
